Miraculous Ladybug: Recuérdame
by mlgrabla
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Marinette y sus compañeros terminasen el instituto y comenzasen sus carreras en solitario. Durante ese tiempo, Marinette se ha esforzado por olvidar a Adrien y ha intentado enamorarse de otra persona. Sin embargo, no sabe que Adrien se ha enterado de sus sentimientos por él y ha empezado a actuar en consecuencia. ¿Conseguirá Adrien recuperar su amor?
1. Chapter 1

Para Marinette, acabar el instituto había supuesto dar carpetazo a muchas cosas: sus roces inevitables con Chloe, las bromas de Kim, la dulzura de Rose, la inteligencia de Max, el afán de superación de Nathaniel, la necesidad de información de Alya, el amor por la música de Nino y su amor imposible por Adrien.

Había sido una dura decisión, pero Marinette había tenido que afrontarlo: Adrien solo la veía como una buena amiga y así sería siempre.

A pesar de todo, no había sido capaz de abandonar a su familia y sus amigos y marcharse a Milán, a una de las mejores escuelas de moda y diseño del mundo. Había decidido formarse en París unos cuantos años más hasta que se sintiese preparada para emprender su camino fuera de Francia. No todos habían optado por quedarse en sus casas; Chloe se había marchado a Nueva York con su madre y a Max le habían admitido en Oxford. El resto de los compañeros se había dispersado por la geografía francesa…

… Hasta esa semana.

Aquel día, se cumplía un año desde que se despidieron en el instituto. Alya y Marinette seguían viéndose a menudo, sobre todo con Nino. Por suerte y desgracia para Marinette, Adrien se había quedado también en París y participaba en algunas de las salidas que hacían juntos. Gabriel Agreste había aflojado un poco su cepa en torno a su hijo y por fin Adrien estaba disfrutando de una vida social normal.

Pero ese día, Adrien no estaría solo con Marinette, Alya y Nino. Todos los demás compañeros de clase del instituto regresaban a París para un reencuentro apoteósico. Chloe se uniría a ellos en el hotel donde pasarían los próximos cuatro días, un hotel que le pertenecía a su padre, por supuesto.

Marinette y Alya habían quedado junto a Notre Dame para ir juntas a la Estación de tren del Norte, donde tomarían un convoy que les llevaría a la región de Rouen y, por ende, a sus playas. El verano acababa de empezar y ¿qué mejor manera de celebrar un reencuentro que pasándose el día metidos en el agua?

―No sé si llevo ropa suficiente―comentaba Marinette mientras se subían al metro que las acercaría a la estación de tren.

Alya rodó los ojos.

―¿No decías que ya lo habías superado?

Marinette contuvo un largo suspiro. Sí, había superado el hecho de que Adrien jamás se fijaría en ella, pero algo en su interior se negaba a darse por vencido. Marinette había utilizado ese sentimiento de resignación como rampa para fijarse en otras personas. O en _otra_ persona, mejor dicho.

―Lo he hecho―se defendió Marinette, poniendo cara de dura y haciendo un gesto con la mano―. Da igual, me las apañaré con lo que llevo en la maleta.

Alya echó un vistazo a la cremallera del equipaje de Marinette. Parecía que fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

―Seguro. Llevar todo el armario ahí metido tiene que servir de algo―comentó Alya, ganándose un golpe suave de la mano de Marinette en el brazo.

Entre bromas, llegaron por fin a la estación de tren. La Estación del Norte era uno de los puntos neurálgicos de París, un lugar de encuentros y despedidas constantes. Justo en el centro del vestíbulo de la estación, empezaba a formarse un nutrido grupo de jóvenes estudiantes que se saludaban con abrazos, besos y alguna que otra lágrima. En cuanto vieron a sus compañeros, Alya y Marinette echaron a correr.

―¡Mari! ―gritó Rose, que dejó tirada su maleta en el suelo y se colgó del cuello de Marinette con los brazos.

Ella la recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

―¡Está guapísima! ―añadió Rose, separándose de ella y tomando entre sus dedos algunos mechones de la media melena de Marinette.

―Gracias―respondió ella, sonrojándose y saludando a los demás.

Kim la estrechó entre sus brazos, amenazando con romperle alguna costilla. Mylène lloró de felicidad mientras Iván la consolaba con palmaditas en la espalda. Los saludos se sucedieron hasta que llegaron Nino y Adrien y de nuevo los gritos de alegría invadieron el vestíbulo de la estación.

Cuando por fin Nino pudo acercarse a Alya, esta la miraba con una ceja alzada.

―Qué popular.

―Soy el DJ del momento, no puedo evitar ser popular―contestó Nino, haciendo reír a los demás.

Fue entonces cuando las miradas de Marinette y Adrien se encontraron. El corazón de Marinette se paró por un instante, el tiempo justo y necesario para regañarse mentalmente y recordar a _cierta_ persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos últimamente. Por su parte, Adrien necesitó unos segundos para reponerse.

Si bien Adrien ya conocía la admiración que Marinette sentía por él, no hacía mucho que se había enterado de que ella había estado profundamente enamorada de él durante varios años. Ante aquella noticia, Adrien no supo bien cómo sentirse y aún le costaba reaccionar delante de ella… sin el traje de Chat Noir.

Porque desde que Adrien supo que Marinette le quería, no había podido evitar utilizar sus poderes para visitarla algunas noches. Marinette y él habían entablado una bonita amistad y Adrien se había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido y de lo ciego que había estado. Gracias a esas visitas, Adrien había olvidado su amor no correspondido por Ladybug y se había fijado en Marinette, quien parecía haberle olvidado por completo.

―Hola, Marinette―la saludó con una sonrisa.

Ella parpadeó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

―Hola, Adrien, ¿todo bien? ―respondió Marinette, haciéndole la misma pregunta de siempre.

Pudiera parecer patético, pero Adrien esperaba que esa pregunta nunca desapareciera. Era como si, de alguna manera, Marinette siguiera sintiendo algo por él.

―Todo genial―respondió y se unieron al grupo de compañeros que esperaban para coger el tren que les llevaría a Rouen.

… … … …

El viaje hasta la playa duró unas tres horas, pero al fin llegaron al lujoso hotel que regentaba el padre de Chloe Bourgeois. La propia Chloe se había asegurado de que todas las suites fueran asignadas a sus compañeros de clase. Con el paso de los años, Chloe se había vuelto algo más amable, pero seguía fardando de protagonismo y riqueza y la mejor manera de hacerlo era dándoles lo mejor a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, Marinette pensaba que era su forma de compensarles por todos los años de actitud insoportable.

Fuera como fuese, Chloe había pedido que sus compañeros fueran en parejas, aunque no había especificado cuáles. Así que, Rose se vio en una misma suite con Mylène; Max y Kim cayeron en otra; Alix y Juleka fueron a compartir otra habitación; Iván y Nathaniel acabaron siendo compañeros; Sabrina y Chloe fueron a una misma suite; Nino y Adrien acabaron en otra y, finalmente, Alya fue designada como compañera de Marinette.

―Bueno, chicos―dijo Chloe en cuanto tuvo a todos sus antiguos compañeros frente a ella, en el vestíbulo del hotel―. Dejad vuestras maletas y eso que llamáis ropa en los armarios y bajad en una hora. Mi profesor de surf os dará una clase gratis por petición mía, ¿vale?

Los chicos y Alix gritaron, entusiasmados. Las demás chicas se miraron con cierta suspicacia. Una clase programada por Chloe nunca podía ser una buena idea. Sin embargo, obedecieron y subieron en grupos a las suites, que se ubicaban en las dos últimas plantas del hotel.

Mientras Marinette esperaba su turno para subir en el ascensor, se acercó a uno de los enormes ventanales que daban al exterior y contuvo un grito de sorpresa. Apenas era mediodía, pero la playa ya estaba a rebosar de turistas, familias y parejas. El hotel se encontraba a unos escasos cien metros del paseo marítimo y de la entrada a la arena. Marinette nunca había estado tan cerca del mar.

―Es impresionante, ¿verdad? ―dijo una voz a su lado, sobresaltándola.

Marinette dio un brinco y miró a su izquierda. Se quedó congelada al ver a Adrien con las manos en los bolsillos mirando en la misma dirección que ella.

―Mis padres y yo veníamos a menudo cuando era pequeño―continuó hablando Adrien―, aunque mi padre odia la arena.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Yo nunca he visto el mar ni he ido a la playa―confesó en voz baja, sintiéndose patética al lado de alguien que había nacido en una cuna de oro―. Así que no puedo decirte si me gusta o no.

―Te gustará―asintió Adrien, mirándola.

Marinette no respondió de inmediato, se había quedado perdida en el brillo dorado que el sol creaba en los ojos verdes de Adrien.

―Eso espero―dijo finalmente.

―¡Chicos! ―los llamó entonces Alya, sacándolos de su burbuja y obligándolos a volver al mundo real― Nos toca, ¡vamos!

Adrien y Marinette intercambiaron una última mirada antes de regresar junto a Nino y Alya y recoger sus pertenencias. Los cuatro, junto a Chloe y Sabrina, subieron en el ascensor, algo apretujados por las maletas y las mochilas.

Cuando llegaron al último piso, Marinette salió escopeteada hacia su suite. Por si la extraña actitud de Adrien respecto a ella fuera poco, le había tocado ir pegada a su pecho en el ascensor. Había notado cada exhalación, cada movimiento de Adrien en su nuca. Alya la alcanzó cuando metía su maleta, ajena a la risa de Nino y a la dulce sonrisa de Adrien. Respecto a Chloe y Sabrina…, mejor no hablar.

Solo en el momento en que Alya hubo cerrado la puerta de su suite, Marinette se sintió a salvo del huracán Agreste.

―Dios, chica―dijo Alya, riéndose―, respira.

―No puedo respirar―replicó Marinette, abriendo las ventanas de la enorme suite decorada con tonos blancos, azules y marrones―. ¿Tú le has visto? Lleva meses comportándose así conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con él?

Alya reprimió una carcajada.

―Tal vez se haya dado cuenta de lo increíble que eres, amiga.

Esta vez, fue Marinette la que rio, histérica.

―Deja de soñar despierta, Alya. Además―Marinette se giró hacia ella, aparentando una resolución y una seguridad que no sentía―, ya te he dicho que estoy conociendo a alguien. Por fin Adrien está saliendo de mi cabeza.

―No del todo―le recordó Alya, echando la maleta sobre una enorme mesa de roble macizo que había en el saloncito de la suite―. El primer amor no se olvida, Marinette.

―Eso son tonterías. Mírame―se señaló a sí misma―, ya ni siquiera sueño con él. Y he quitado todas mis fotos de mi habitación.

―¿Todas? ―inquirió Alya, suspicaz.

―Bueno, no puedo quitar aquellas en las que salís los demás―se excusó Marinette, que desvió la mirada hacia su apretada maleta―. Será mejor que me ocupe de eso.

Alya no respondió, se limitó a observar los movimientos mecánicos de su amiga mientras estiraba la ropa sobre la enorme cama doble y enchufaba la plancha que había encontrado en el fondo del armario de la suite. Tras media hora quitando las arrugas de su ropa y de la de Alya, Marinette por fin pudo ponerse uno de sus nuevos biquinis.

―Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Surfeamos?


	2. Chapter 2

―Dime tu secreto, Cheng, te lo suplico.

―Vamos, Marinette, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

―No me creo que no hayas surfeado nunca.

―¡Eres una crack!

―La panadera se sostiene en una tabla, menuda novedad…

Marinette no sabía qué responder a las palabras de Kim, Alix, Iván y Max. Nathaniel había preferido no hacer el ridículo y las demás chicas se habían dedicado a animar a Marinette en sus inicios en el surf. Por su parte, Nino y Adrien ayudaron al resto de sus compañeros, pero todos tuvieron que dejar de intentar surfear cuando vieron el talento innato de Marinette para ese deporte.

―¿No decías que nunca habías venido a la playa? ―inquirió Adrien con una sonrisa, caminando un paso por detrás de ella mientras iban a guardar las tablas y los trajes de neopreno.

―No mentía―sonrió Marinette, orgullosa de sí misma―. Solo se me dan bien los deportes.

Adrien rio por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza, sacudiéndose las gotitas de agua del pelo. Marinette protestó cuando la mojó y Adrien le sacó la lengua. El buen rollo entre ambos imperaba. A Marinette le resultaba raro bromear con él sin que el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho aunque, si se paraba a analizarlo, su pulso se seguía acelerando al tenerle cerca y había sido esa necesidad de descargar adrenalina lo que le había dado fuerzas para sostenerse sobre la tabla al poco de comenzar el curso.

―No entiendo entonces por qué no te presentaste de nuevo para el equipo de esgrima―comentó Adrien, ayudándola a poner las tablas en el mueble de la casetilla donde se guardaban.

Marinette se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

―Dejé de tener tiempo para el deporte―respondió sencillamente, aunque se moría por decir que no habría soportado verle junto a Kagami, esa chica con la que había estado saliendo durante unos meses hasta que ella tuvo que volver a su tierra natal.

Adrien no dijo nada. Se limitó a quitarse el traje de neopreno y a observar de reojo a Marinette quitándose el suyo.

Marinette había cambiado en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Ya no era una niña de catorce años con dos coletas, ahora era una mujer de dieciocho años, casi diecinueve, que traía a los hombres de calle con sus preciosos ojos azules y su belleza natural. Inconscientemente, Adrien la había comparado con su amor platónico y había caído en la cuenta de que Marinette no tenía nada que envidiarle a Ladybug.

Además, por mucho que él la hubiese visto crecer, no podía negar que Marinette tenía un cuerpo de infarto y que su carácter tímido pero cálido hacía que le picasen las manos de las ganas que tenía de tocarla. Aquel era uno de esos momentos y Adrien no pudo controlarse.

Aprovechando que Marinette estaba intentando doblar el traje para meterlo en una de las estanterías, Adrien se colocó tras ella y le puso una mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda. Marinette ahogó un chillido.

―Dios, Adrien, qué susto…

Él contuvo una sonrisa y le tendió la otra mano.

―Dámelo, yo lo guardaré.

―Eh… ¿Estás seguro? Está mojado, pesa bastante y…

―Dámelo, Marinette―repitió Adrien, con los ojos fijos en los de ella y su mano pegada a su cintura, disfrutando del contacto.

Finalmente, Marinette asintió y se hizo a un lado. A Adrien no le quedó otro remedio que bajar la mano y ponerse a doblar el traje mientras su amiga iba a por lo que quedaba del material. En cuanto se hubo quedado solo, estampó la frente en uno de los postes de la casetilla.

―Qué bruto, te va a salir un chichón―dijo una vocecilla que él conocía muy bien.

Adrien miró a su derecha y vio a Plagg, su pequeño kwami de la destrucción sentado sobre una piragua y disfrutando de un trozo de queso camembert.

―Estás muy a la vista, ¿no?

―Ninguno os habéis dado cuenta de que estaba aquí―replicó Plagg, cerrando los ojos―. ¿Ves? Soy tan negro como el agujero en el que estamos metidos. ¿Podemos irnos ya de aquí?

Adrien tuvo que morderse la lengua y no replicar. Marinette regresó en ese instante con un par de tablas más, sonriente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo hecho un desastre. Adrien nunca la había visto tan guapa.

―Esto es lo último―anunció, colocando las dos tablas en su sitio―. ¿Aún no has doblado eso? ―preguntó, confusa, señalando el traje que todavía tenía Adrien entre sus manos.

En cuanto lo mencionó, Adrien lo dobló como pudo y lo colocó rápidamente junto al suyo.

―Listo. ¿Queda algo más? ―Adrien rogó para que alguien se hubiese olvidado algo y tuviese que estar más tiempo con ella allí.

―No. Será mejor que subamos para ducharnos e ir a cenar.

Adrien contuvo un suspiro de resignación.

―Sí, vamos.

… … … …

El hotel del señor Bourgeois rozaba lo ostentoso. El lujo aparecía en cada detalle, desde las enormes lámparas de araña que iluminaban el vestíbulo, hasta los asientos de cuero blanco del restaurante del hotel. Todas las habitaciones estaban decoradas con las mismas cortinas azul cielo de lino y la misma madera clara. Sin embargo, las suites eran el sumun de la perfección.

Al entrar en una suite, los huéspedes se encontraban con una entrada que daba paso a un coqueto salón en el lado derecho y una cama doble _king size_ en el centro de la habitación. El salón estaba decorado con una mesa baja de cristal reforzado y un sofá tan amplio que cabía una persona tumbada cómodamente. El cuarto de baño disponía de ducha con hidromasaje y de una bonita bañera de porcelana blanca, además de un lavabo doble y varios muebles.

Marinette aún no podía creer su suerte al estar alojándose en aquel paraíso ¡gratis! No dejaba de recrearse en el diseño de la habitación mientras Alya terminaba de arreglarse en el cuarto de baño. Según ella, el vestido celeste que había escogido para esa noche era bonito, pero demasiado sencillo; según Marinette, la falda era lo suficientemente ancha como para sentirse cómoda.

―Si lo que quieres es que Adrien se fije en ti, deberías ponerte el negro de palabra de honor que has escondido en el fondo de tu maleta―dijo Alya tras la enésima negativa de Marinette a cambiarse conjunto.

―No quiero que Adrien se fije en mí―replicó, molesta, aunque una pequeña parte de ella esperaba que sí lo hiciera―. Solo somos amigos, métetelo de una vez en la cabeza.

Alya fue a protestar, pero entonces alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

―¡Ya vamos! ―gritó Alya desde el baño, dejando sorda a Marinette.

Alya salió rápidamente y cogió su bolso, antes de tirar de su mejor amiga y obligarla a salir de la habitación. En cuanto abrió la puerta, las recibió un sonriente Nino y un espectacular Adrien.

―Hola, preciosa―saludó Nino a Alya, dándole un beso en los labios―. Habéis tardado, ¿eh? ―añadió mirando a Marinette por encima del hombro de su novia.

―Tu novia es peor que una actriz de Hollywood―contestó Marinette, asegurándose la cadena del bolso sobre el pecho y saliendo de la habitación―. Hola, Adrien.

Su saludo fue tan frío, que Adrien no supo cómo reaccionar en un primer momento. Se había arreglado para ella, había escogido la ropa que mejor le sentaba para que Marinette le mirase y, ¿qué hacía ella? Pasar de largo en dirección al ascensor.

Adrien no entendía nada. ¿Tanto se habían enfriado los sentimientos de Marinette por él? Adrien no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello. Nino y Alya lo obligaron a regresar a la Tierra y Chloe, con su particular entusiasmo al tenerle cerca, lo ancló al mundo real.

A los pocos minutos, todos los compañeros se habían reunido en el vestíbulo para cenar en un restaurante fuera del hotel. La cena correría a cuenta del señor Bourgeois, por supuesto, al ser la primera que compartían tras salir del instituto. Chloe los guio por el paseo marítimo, ajena a los hombros tensos de Marinette y a la vigilancia de Adrien.

Los demás, charlaban y comentaban la habilidad de Marinette para el surf, entre otras cosas. Se pusieron al día sobre lo que estaban haciendo y sobre sus planes para el futuro y continuaron con sus conversaciones dentro del restaurante. Adrien hizo todo lo posible por sentarse junto a Marinette, pero ella parecía estar leyéndole el pensamiento, porque se colocó justo frente a él, en la otra punta de la mesa circular que les habían asignado.

Molesto, tomó asiento y se dedicó a tomar pequeños sorbos de agua mientras observaba cómo Nathaniel, que en el pasado se había encaprichado de Marinette, la colmaba de atenciones y la hacía reír. Apenas pudo soportar incluso que Kim la piropeara abiertamente, a pesar de tener a Alix al lado. Pero el colmo fue cuando un camarero que pasaba por allí frenó en seco para mirarla con descaro.

¿Es que no había más mujeres allí a las que mirar?

Por suerte, no tardaron en traer la cena que Chloe había encargado y Adrien pudo olvidarse de sus absurdos celos (porque eso es lo que eran, celos) mientras probaba los distintos platos que habían dispuesto sobre la mesa. Probó el pato con salsa verde, la carne de buey ahumada y las patatas panaderas que acompañaban unos filetes de solomillo al punto.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de comer más que unos pocos bocados.

―Tío, ¿estás bien? ―le preguntó Nino en voz baja en mitad de la cena, preocupado― Estás pálido.

Adrien cerró los ojos y suspiró.

―Estoy bien―mintió―. Solo es que no tengo mucha hambre.

Nino alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

―Adoras comer. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Adrien abrió los ojos y apoyó la barbilla en una mano.

―Nada.

Nino frunció el ceño. Adrien desvió la vista hacia su plato y se obligó a terminarse la comida que se había servido. Las chicas aprovecharon la pausa entre la cena y el postre para ir al aseo y Nino no dejó pasar la oportunidad de coger a su amigo por banda.

―En serio, tío, estás muy raro. ¿Ha pasado algo con Marinette?

Adrien casi se cayó de la silla.

―¿Con Marinette? ―repitió él en un murmullo― Nada, ¿qué va a pasar con ella?

―No sé, está mañana estabais bien y ahora…―Nino señaló la silla vacía de Marinette, alejada de ellos.

―No ha pasado nada. Tal vez ella tampoco tenga un buen día. Además, soy su amigo, no su novio. Si le ocurre algo, no me lo va a contar a mí―añadió con amargura y supo, por la forma en que su amigo se quedó mirándole, que acababa de descubrirse él solito.

Nino esbozó una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Adrien odiaba hablar de cómo se sentía y que estaría arrepintiéndose de haberle dejado entrever que Marinette, después de tantísimos años de amistad, por fin significaba algo más para él.

Tras el postre y un par de copas de champán para brindar por su amistad, el grupo de amigos decidió visitar una de las discotecas del pueblo costero donde se alojaban. En cuanto entraron en el local, Chloe se hizo cargo del tipo de relaciones públicas y pagó un reservado para todos en la parte alta del club. Adrien conocía aquel lugar de pasada, había oído que era un sitio donde se solía ir a buscar pareja… o lo que surgiese. Saber que Marinette estaba en un lugar como aquel, soltera y deliciosamente ataviada con aquel vestido azul hacía que a Adrien se lo llevasen los demonios.

No obstante, interpretó su mejor papel y sonrió en cada una de las fotos que se hicieron antes de pedir las copas. Marinette se había relajado al fin y se relacionaba con todos los demás, excepto con Adrien. La música resonaba por los altavoces y las luces de colores invadían el espacio oscuro de la discoteca.

En un momento dado, Alya tiró de Marinette y se la llevó, junto con las demás chicas, a bailar a la pista de baile que había en la planta baja. Adrien pudo ver cómo Marinette trastabillaba en uno de los muchos empujones que se llevó antes de que pudieran hacer un corro y conseguir espacio en medio de la multitud. Por su parte, Marinette reía, bailaba y giraba sobre sí misma junto a sus amigas, ajena al par de ojos verdes que la observaba y la vigilaba.

―Vas a desgastarla como sigas así―comentó Kim a su lado, llevándose su vaso a los labios.

Adrien le imitó y sorbió un poco de su ron con Coca-cola.

―¿A quién?

―Sabes a quién me refiero―Kim le dirigió una mirada llena de significado―. Ella está coladita por ti. ¿Por qué no te lanzas?

―Lo estaba, Kim; ya, no.

―¿Y? Está soltera, ¡ve a por ella!

Adrien rodó los ojos, pero sonrió.

―Sigue bebiendo, Kim, se te da mejor que dar consejos.

Kim se encogió de hombros, pero hizo caso y se alejó de él, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile, Marinette apenas podía respirar. Con dos copas de champán encima y un chupito de tequila, Chloe se había vuelto simpática y no dejaba de hacer chistes y de crear coreografías estúpidas que hacían que las demás se partieran de risa al verlas. Rose y Juleka apenas se despegaban y Alix solo sabía balancearse de un lado a otro, pero Sabrina y Alya supieron hacer que desconectara de Adrien y de lo que suponía tenerle cerca tanto tiempo seguido.

―Adrien no ha parado de mirarte en toda la noche―comentó Sabrina cuando la música comenzó a cambiar y Alya se acercó a Rose para obligarla a bailar un poco―. ¿Estáis juntos?

―¡No! ―gritó Marinette, girando para ocultar su expresión de disgusto― Para nada, Sabrina, solo somos amigos.

―Ya, pues…―Sabrina le señaló el reservado con los ojos― Creo que él no piensa lo mismo.

Marinette mordió el labio inferior. Sabrina se alejó de ella, dejándola sola y al borde de un ataque de nervios. «No mires hacia arriba, no mires hacia arriba, no mires, no mires, no…».

Lo hizo. Y su mirada se encontró con la de Adrien, apoyado en la barandilla y bebiendo con los ojos fijos en ella. Marinette abrió la boca y dejó escapar el aire. Se había esforzado por no fijarse demasiado en él aquella noche, en cómo la camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas se le pegaba al cuerpo y dibujaba el contorno de sus brazos a la perfección. Había hecho lo posible para no darse cuenta de que se había puesto un color que le recordaba demasiado a _cierto_ _gato_ , con un parecido increíble a su amigo, a su compañero de clase, a su primer amor…

―Dios…―musitó, perdida en medio de las decenas de cuerpos que se movían junto a ella al son de la música, que parecía haber desaparecido de los oídos de Marinette.

Fue entonces cuando Marinette creyó leer algo en los labios de Adrien. Una sola palabra, pero suficiente para conseguir que sonriera como una tonta y agachara la cabeza.

 _Jolie_ , guapa.

Marinette no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no sabía por qué Adrien la buscaba constantemente, le sonreía más que de costumbre o la miraba con aquella intensidad en sus ojos verdes. Ni siquiera comprendía a qué venía ese piropo, cuando jamás le había dedicado otras palabras que no fueran las de un amigo a una amiga. Lo que sí sabía era que, fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera haciendo Adrien, estaba surtiendo efecto: el corazón de Marinette empezaba a latir de nuevo por él…, si es que había dejado de hacerlo alguna vez.


	3. Chapter 3

―Mira, Marinette―la voz de Alya la devolvió de nuevo a la realidad y la obligó a apartar la mirada de Adrien.

Marinette desvió los ojos hacia el lugar que señalaba Alya, donde Chloe y Sabrina apenas se sostenían ya en pie. Marinette rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

―No cambiarán―dijo al oído de Alya―. En la fiesta de final de curso les pasó lo mismo, ¿recuerdas?

―Creo que ahora mismo solo ven burbujas de champán por todas partes―bromeó Alya, todas las demás se echaron a reír.

Marinette, muy a su pesar, soltó una carcajada. Odiaba a la gente borracha, pero tenía que admitir que ver de esa guisa a Chloe y Sabrina era bastante divertido. Sin embargo, estaba el hecho de que alguien tendría que llevarlas de vuelta al hotel, porque estaba claro que no podían caminar por sí mismas.

Marinette vio la situación como si fuese la campana de salida del instituto.

―Yo me ocupo de ellas―declaró―. Las llevaré al hotel.

Alya la miró como si le hubiesen salido antenas en la cabeza.

―¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo vas a cargar tú sola con ellas?

―Me las apañaré―Marinette se encogió de hombros―. ¿Tienes la copia de la tarjeta para entrar en la habitación?

―Sí, la llevo en el bolso, tranquila.

―Bien―Marinette se volvió hacia las demás―. ¡Divertíos!

Las chicas, que estaban más centradas en bailar que en otra cosa, asintieron y siguieron con sus movimientos locos. Marinette se abrió paso hasta Chloe y Sabrina y cogió a cada una por un brazo.

―Bien, señoritas, es hora de ir a dormir la mona.

Con esfuerzo, Marinette consiguió arrastrar a Chloe y a Sabrina hasta la pared más cercana a la puerta. Le pidió al de Seguridad que se quedara con ellas cinco minutos y corrió escaleras arriba hacia el reservado, donde los chicos ya empezaban a estar más que contentos, rodeados de bebidas. Marinette localizó su bolso en una esquina de un sofá y se lanzó a por él, pero una mano lo atrapó antes que ella y se lo tendió.

―¿Te vas ya? ―preguntó Adrien, sujetando el bolso con decisión.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza y lo agarró.

―Sí. Me llevo a Chloe y Sabrina conmigo, ya no saben ni dónde están…

―Voy contigo.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron por completo.

―¿Cómo? No, tú te quedas aquí con los demás. Alya está abajo, con las chicas.

―Me da igual―la interrumpió Adrien, bebiéndose lo que quedaba de su copa y dejando el vaso en la mesa. Se pasó la lengua por la boca y le hizo una seña a Marinette con la barbilla―. Vamos, te sigo.

―Adrien―comenzó a protestar Marinette, que no veía el momento de alejarse de él―, de verdad, te lo agradezco pero…

―Discutir conmigo es una pérdida de tiempo y esas dos necesitan llegar a la cama cuanto antes―volvió a interrumpirla Adrien, acercándose a ella―. ¿Tengo que llevarte a rastras a ti también?

Marinette parpadeó, sorprendida.

―No.

―Pues entonces, camina.

Marinette supo que aquella batalla la había perdido, no así la guerra. Se cruzó el bolso por el pecho bajo la atenta mirada de Adrien y regresó a las escaleras. Por suerte, cuando llegaron abajo, Chloe y Sabrina seguían donde Marinette las había dejado. Adrien cogió a Chloe por la cintura y se pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello. Marinette le imitó con Sabrina y los cuatro salieron de la discoteca.

Fuera, el ambiente había refrescado un poco y a Marinette se le puso la piel de gallina. Adrien se dio cuenta, aunque no dijo nada. No llevaba chaqueta, de modo que lo único que podía ofrecerle era su camisa y dudaba que ella la aceptara. En silencio, regresaron por el paseo marítimo hasta el hotel. A Marinette le dolían tanto los pies que trastabillaba cada pocos pasos, pero no se quejó. Adrien se mantuvo cerca de ella por si tenía que recogerla del suelo.

Finalmente, tras unos veinte minutos caminando con dos pesos muertos sobre sus hombros, Adrien y Marinette atravesaron las bonitas puertas de cristal automáticas de la entrada del hotel.

―Voy a pedir mi llave―informó Marinette, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los sillones del vestíbulo para dejar allí a Sabrina.

―¿No la llevas encima?

―Alya se quedó con la copia y yo dejé la mía aquí, por si acaso―explicó, caminando hacia la recepción y sintiendo que las correas de sus sandalias se clavaban en su piel―. Dame un minuto.

Adrien se limitó a observarla mientras llamaba la atención del recepcionista de aquella noche, que le dirigió una cálida sonrisa mientras la atendía. Al poco, Marinette volvía con una tarjeta y un trocito de papel en la mano.

―¿Qué es eso? ―inquirió Adrien, confuso.

Marinette desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y cogió a Sabrina de nuevo.

―Su número de teléfono―respondió Marinette con un hilo de voz, dándole la espalda.

Adrien apretó los dientes y aseguró a Chloe sobre su cuerpo con brusquedad, pero se mordió la lengua y no contestó. Si abría la boca, lo único que saldría por ella serían cosas que él no estaba dispuesto a confesar… aún.

En medio de una tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Adrien y Marinette llegaron a la última planta, donde se ubicaban sus suites. Pasaron por delante de una primera puerta y de una segunda, hasta llegar finalmente a la de Chloe y Sabrina. Adrien dejó entonces a Chloe sentada en el suelo y rebuscó en silencio en su bolso. Encontró su tarjeta y la pasó por el lector que hacía las veces de cerradura.

Con un chasquido, la puerta se abrió y Adrien se hizo a un lado para que Marinette pudiese pasar junto a Sabrina. Él la siguió al poco con Chloe encima y, con un largo suspiro de satisfacción, ambos dejaron a las dos amigas sobre la cama.

―Madre mía, Sabrina pesa más de lo que aparenta…―comentó Marinette, resollando y quitándoles los zapatos a ambas.

―Chloe tampoco es un peso pluma―coincidió Adrien con una media sonrisa; a pesar del cabreo que tenía encima, seguía gustándole tener cierta complicidad con Marinette en esos momentos tan extraños.

―Vamos a meterlas en la cama―propuso Marinette, deshaciendo la ropa de la cama y arrastrando a Sabrina sobre el colchón para poder meterla bajo las sábanas―. Mañana nos agradecerán que les hayamos ahorrado el viajecito.

Adrien rio y Marinette le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Acto seguido, fue hacia el baño y llenó de agua los dos vasos que había sobre los lavabos. Puso uno sobre cada mesita de noche y observó el panorama, satisfecha.

―Listo.

―¿Agua? ―inquirió Adrien, extrañado.

―Cuando se despierten, estarán muertas de sed―respondió Marinette, resoluta.

Adrien entornó los ojos.

―Pareces saber mucho sobre las borracheras.

―Alya se ha pasado con el alcohol algunas veces, ya me he aprendido el procedimiento.

La preocupación de Adrien por que Marinette hubiese empezado a beber se disipó al instante; emborracharse no iba con la forma de ser de su amiga.

―Bueno―dijo entonces Marinette, pasando junto a Adrien y saliendo por la puerta―, yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Adrien. Gracias por ayudarme.

Adrien apenas tuvo un minuto para darse cuenta de que Marinette volvía a salir huyendo, antes de que ella se metiese en su habitación y cerrase la puerta. Adrien corrió tras ella, tirando de la puerta de la suite de Chloe para cerrarla.

―Marinette, espera―la llamó, impidiendo con el pie que su puerta se cerrara por completo.

Marrinette maldijo por lo bajo y empujó un poco más. Sabía que estaba haciéndole daño en el pie a Adrien, pero le daba igual. Había pasado demasiado tiempo a solas con él, necesitaba airearse o acabaría cediendo de nuevo al deseo de su adolescencia.

―Estoy cansada, Adrien…

―Escúchame, por favor―le suplicó.

El tono de voz de Adrien hizo que ella se detuviera y asomara la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron con la expresión atormentada de Adrien. Sin quererlo, su corazón se detuvo un instante. No soportaba verle así de mal, pero ella tampoco podía hacer nada. No quería saber qué le ocurría; si volvía a involucrarse demasiado con él, acabaría sufriendo y estaba harta de sufrir.

―Tú dirás―cedió finalmente, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

―¿Yo? Más bien, tú. ¿Qué te pasa conmigo, Marinette? ―dijo Adrien, soltando por fin la pregunta que llevaba horas rondando su cabeza― Estás muy rara. Es como si no quisieses estar cerca de mí.

―No es eso―mintió Marinette al momento―. Es que estoy cansada, solo eso. Y, además, hemos pasado casi todo el día juntos. Si no quisiera estar cerca de ti, ni siquiera habría venido, ¿no te parece?

Adrien ladeó la cabeza.

―No me lo trago. Te ríes con todos, salvo conmigo.

―Esta mañana me he reído contigo.

―Marinette…

―Adrien, por favor―le cortó ella, sintiendo que perdía el control de la situación―. Déjame dormir.

Adrien suspiró y cerró los ojos, resignado. Quitó el pie de la puerta y dio un paso atrás.

―Está bien. Perdona si te he molestado.

El corazón de Marinette se ablandó un poco y sonrió.

―Tranquilo, no pasa nada―Adrien buscó los ojos de Marinette, pero estos estaban fijos en la alfombra que tapizaba el suelo del pasillo―. Hasta mañana, Adrien.

―Hasta mañana, Marinette.

… … … …

Marinette no podía dormir. Alya aún no había regresado de la discoteca, a pesar de que eran casi las tres de la mañana. En la habitación, sola, Marinette se había dedicado a dar vueltas y más vueltas en el colchón, hasta que finalmente decidió que estaba harta y se puso unos pantalones cortos de deporte y una camiseta cualquiera. Se calzó unos botines, se echó encima una sudadera y, asegurándose de llevar consigo el móvil y la tarjeta, salió de su suite y se dirigió al ascensor.

El hotel estaba en completo silencio. Las únicas luces que iluminaban el edificio eran las de las lámparas de la entrada y las de emergencia de los pasillos. No se veía a nadie pululando por el hotel y mucho menos caminando por la calle.

Marinette salió al fresco de la noche y atravesó la calzada para llegar a la playa. La arena estaba fría al contacto con sus piernas cuando Marinette escogió un lugar apartado y se sentó en ella. Cruzó las piernas y se dedicó a ver el oleaje. Había marea alta por la noche y las olas rompían con fuerza en la costa. El aire le removía el pelo y Marinette se recogió en una coleta con destreza.

Adrien la confundía. Su manera de comportarse, su súplica para que hablase con él, había hecho mella en ella. Adrien nunca le había hablado de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando le había pedido que le ayudase a ocultarse de los paparazzi en más de una ocasión. Desde hacía un tiempo, la actitud de Adrien para con ella había dado un drástico giro y le asustaba las consecuencias que eso pudiera tener.

Marinette no quería volver a enamorarse de Adrien, no ahora que empezaba a sentir algo muy fuerte por la última persona que ella habría imaginado: Chat Noir la visitaba varias veces durante la semana y había conseguido que se olvidara de su amigo y empezara a vislumbrar un nuevo futuro amoroso para ella. Por supuesto, Chat Noir no tenía ni idea, Marinette seguía sin atreverse a confesar sus sentimientos y sabía que eso era un verdadero problema. Además, quería asegurarse de que él sentía lo mismo para no darse contra una pared cuando le dijese que le gustaba.

―Argh… qué difícil…―masculló Marinette, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y agradeciendo que Tikki se hubiera quedado en la habitación, dormida.

―¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? ―preguntó alguien a su espalda, sobresaltándola.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Marinette, al tiempo que esta gritaba, se alejaba del intruso y se giraba para ver quién era.


	4. Chapter 4

Con esfuerzo y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, Marinette entrecerró los ojos para poder ver el contraluz de la figura del motivo de su insomnio.

―Dios, Adrien… No me des más sustos así, te lo ruego―musitó Marinette, llevándose una mano al pecho y volviendo a acomodarse donde había estado segundos antes.

―Lo siento―respondió él, aunque Marinette pudo ver que sonreía―. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Marinette suspiró. Estaba agotada por haber luchado durante todo el día contra lo que parecía ser su destino, de modo que asintió y dejó que Adrien ocupara un lugar junto a ella. Marinette se estremeció al sentirle cerca.

―¿Tienes frío? ―preguntó Adrien al verla temblar.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Lo que sentía no era frío, precisamente.

―¿No puedes dormir?―repitió Adrien con suavidad.

Marinette suspiró.

―No paro de dar vueltas en la cama―confesó sin dejar de mirar el mar―. Creo que es porque extraño mi habitación.

―Te entiendo―concordó Adrien, sorprendiéndola; sus ojos se encontraron brevemente en la penumbra―. Yo tampoco suelo pasar la noche fuera de casa.

Marinette asintió con la cabeza. Se quedaron así, sin decir nada más, escuchando el sonido de la espuma del mar, la suavidad del viento rompiendo sobre el agua… Era imposible que Marinette se sintiera inquieta allí, el simple hecho de estar en la playa tenía un efecto relajante en ella.

―¿Cómo te va? ―dijo entonces Adrien, rompiendo el silencio.

Marinette no creía lo que escuchaba. Se veían de vez en cuando junto a Alya y Nino. Sabía cómo le iba, ¿por qué le hacía esa pregunta tan frívola?

―Bastante bien―respondió, por contra―. Ya he recibido algunos encargos y me he inscrito en la próxima pasarela novel.

―Es genial―sonrió Adrien―. Iré a ver tus diseños. Tienes mucho talento.

―Gracias―murmuró Marinette, agradeciendo que estuviera suficientemente oscuro como para no delatar su sonrojo―. ¿Y tú? He visto la última campaña de tu padre. Parece que ha tenido éxito, ¿no?

Adrien se encogió de hombros con una mueca.

―Sí, como todo lo que hace.

El amargor en la voz de Adrien hizo que Marinette cambiara el chip y se atreviera a acariciarle el brazo a modo de consuelo. A pesar de que Gabriel Agreste le permitía a su hijo relacionarse con los demás, seguía siendo el mismo hombre frío, distante y solitario de siempre. Adrien ya se había acostumbrado hace tiempo a tener un padre así, pero Marinette intuía que una parte de él, esa parte de nosotros que nunca madura del todo, seguía esperando que ese hombre fuera cariñoso con él.

―Está muy orgulloso de ti―afirmó Marinette con dulzura; Adrien la miró y se perdió en sus ojos, ahora completamente oscuros―. No lo dice, pero se le nota.

―Gracias por intentar animarme, Marinette, pero todos sabemos cómo es él.

―No intento animarte solamente, te estoy diciendo la verdad―repuso ella suavemente.

Adrien la observó. Marinette era un misterio para él, lo mismo le rehuía que se le acercaba para consolarlo. No la comprendía, pero en esos momentos todo le daba igual. Marinette volvía a ser la chica cariñosa, cálida y comprensiva de siempre y eso a Adrien le bastaba… por el momento.

―Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías? ―murmuró él con voz grave.

Marinette dejó de acariciarle, aunque no le quitó la mano de encima. Ella también había sido absorbida por la intensidad de la mirada de Adrien, por cómo parecía estar dispuesto a… Marinette no habría sabido decir a qué.

―No, no lo soy―dijo ella, bajando la mano.

Justo en el momento en que sus dedos iban a tocar la arena, Adrien la acogió entre las suyas y tiró levemente de Marinette hacia él.

―Lo eres―insistió Adrien.

Marinette tragó saliva con fuerza. Apenas podía respirar, el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y temía que Adrien se diera cuenta de su pulso acelerado. Sin quererlo, volvió a temblar. Adrien frunció el ceño y, tras unos momentos de deliberación, asintió una sola vez con la cabeza y soltó la mano de Marinette.

―¿Qué haces? ―quiso saber ella, sin saber si reírse o no, cuando vio que Adrien se ponía en pie y se colocaba justo tras ella.

―Quédate quieta.

Con su elegancia natural, Adrien se sentó tras Marinette, estiró las piernas y se arrastró hasta pegar su pecho a la espalda de ella. Acto seguido, colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la obligó a arrebujarse contra él.

―Adrien…―balbuceó Marinette, confusa y a punto de la histeria.

―Estoy harto de verte tiritar. ¿Por qué no te has traído una manta?

Marinette sacudió la cabeza. El calor corporal de Adrien estaba invadiendo sus cinco sentidos y estaba haciendo trizas su sentido común.

―No esperaba quedarme hasta muy tarde―admitió Marinette en un susurro, aferrándose a los brazos de Adrien, envueltos en su propia sudadera, cuando el viento sopló un poco más fuerte.

El pecho de Adrien reverberó con su risa y Marinette juró que aquella vibración había removido su propio corazón.

―Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, Marinette.

―¿¡QUÉ!?

―Tranquila, creo que aún no ha llegado nadie―Adrien se inclinó sobre su hombro y le susurró al oído:―. No notarán nuestra ausencia.

―Ajá…

Marinette no añadió nada más, las palabras no salían, ni siquiera podía pensar. Solo era consciente del cuerpo de Adrien rodeándola por todas partes, infundiéndole calor. De alguna manera, se sentía protegida entre aquellos brazos, que parecían haber doblado en tamaño desde la última vez que se abrazaron, bastante tiempo atrás.

Adrien notó cómo su reticencia daba paso a la aceptación y se felicitó mentalmente por haber tenido el valor y la osadía de hacer aquello. Incluso se atrevió a apoyar la barbilla en su hombro, tenso al principio, pero cómodo después, para mirar hacia las estrellas.

―Marinette―murmuró Adrien, disfrutando de lo lindo de tenerla con él aquella noche.

―¿Sí?

―Si pudieras elegir cualquier cosa, ¿qué elegirías?

Marinette frunció el ceño, extrañada.

―¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

―A cualquier cosa―repitió Adrien―. No sé, nacer en un país diferente, en una época distinta; tener el pelo de otro color, estudiar otra cosa… Lo que sea.

―Pues…―Marinette se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa; Adrien siguió el golpeteo de la yema sobre su boca como si fuese un péndulo, hipnotizado, deseando ser él quien la tocase de esa manera― Habría elegido… ―Marinette se mordió la lengua a tiempo― Nada, no habría elegido nada.

―Anda ya―rio Adrien, poniéndole un dedo en la mejilla y obligándola a mirarle―, seguro que hay algo que querrías tener.

Marinette inspiró con fuerza. El rostro de Adrien estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo, tentándola con esa mirada traviesa y esa boca torcida en una sonrisa arrebatadora. Parecía como si estuviera tentándola, como si la retara a que cubriera la distancia que los separaba y le besara. Se mordió el labio inferior, anonadada.

―Sí, supongo…―admitió con un hilo de voz; parpadeó unas cuantas veces para deshacerse del embrujo de Adrien y desvió la mirada― Pero es un secreto.

Él alzó una ceja, divertido. Había sido un movimiento estratégico. Si a Marinette no le importaba Adrien, le daría igual tenerle a cincuenta metros que a dos centímetros. En cambio, si Adrien aún tenía posibilidades con ella, Marinette buscaría cualquier excusa o cualquier forma para romper el contacto visual y regresar a su zona de confort.

Tal y como Adrien había esperado que ocurriera, Marinette se había salido por la tangente.

―Está bien―aceptó Adrien, satisfecho con sus progresos y alzando las dos manos en señal de rendición―. ¿Puedo contarte mi deseo?

Marinette subió las piernas y se las abrazó con los brazos. Adrien se acomodó a su espalda, recordándole que tenía su cuerpo pegado al de ella y que, si no sentía frío, era porque sus extremidades y su pecho la aislaban del aire.

Bueno, por eso y porque la conversación cada vez subía más intensidad.

―Como quieras―musitó Marinette, nerviosa.

Adrien respiró hondo. Él había empezado a mover sus piezas desde aquella mañana, pero hasta hacía poco Marinette no había respondido de alguna forma. Si quería seguir ahondando en su corazón, tenía que empezar a dejar las cosas claras.

―Quisiera que la persona a la que amo, me correspondiera―declaró con lentitud, de manera que cada palabra se quedara clavada en la mente de Marinette.

Ella suspiró, sintiéndose como una tonta. La Marinette adolescente se habría echado a llorar ante esa declaración, asumiendo que no era a ella a quien Adrien quería. La Marinette adulta, esa que llevaba meses cultivando, se repuso con rapidez del varapalo de saber que Adrien ya tenía a alguien especial en su mente y que, de alguna manera, esa era la confirmación que había necesitado siempre.

―Sí, eso sería genial―coincidió Marinette, alejándose todo lo que pudo Adrien.

Él se tensó. No estaba obteniendo los resultados que quería. Marinette, en lugar de insistir para saber quién era esa chica de la que hablaba, había vuelto a darle la espalda. ¿Acaso le daba realmente igual lo que él sintiese por ella? Seguía sin estar seguro, pero al menos estaba convencido de que Marinette no quería estar lejos de él, por el momento.

Ninguno de los dos añadió nada. Siguieron el uno junto al otro, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, en el arrullo del mar. Poco a poco, la respiración de Marinette se fue haciendo cada vez más pesada y su cabeza no tardó en acabar sobre el hombro de Adrien, con el rostro girado hacia su cuello. A Adrien le llevó unos minutos darse cuenta de que Marinette se había quedado dormida encima de él, aspirando su aroma, aún con las manos estrujándole la ropa.

Adrien suspiró. Aquella chica iba a darle verdaderos dolores de cabeza.

Esperó durante un rato más para ver si se despertaba, pero al ver que no lo hacía, se las apañó para ponerse en pie con ella en brazos y volver al hotel. En cuanto estuvieron en su planta, Adrien la llevó hacia su suite con todo el sigilo del mundo. Se arrodilló frente a su puerta para poder sujetar a Marinette con las piernas mientras rebuscaba entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, obviando el hecho de que era lo más cerca que había estado nunca de saber si sus piernas eran tan suaves como sus manos, su cara o su pelo.

Metió la tarjeta por la ranura y abrió la puerta con una suave patada. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y dejó a Marinette sobre la cama, extrañamente fría y vacía. Sin pararse a reflexionar mucho sobre dónde andaría Alya a las cuatro y media de la madrugada, le quitó los botines a Marinette con cuidado y la metió entre las sábanas. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la estúpida sonrisa que se le había plantado a Adrien en la cara, feliz de poder hacer algo así por ella.

Aunque no era la primera vez que la veía dormir, por supuesto.

Durante las noches que le había robado a su amiga, Adrien había intentado conocerla mejor como Chat Noir y ella se había sincerado con él, pero no del todo. Gracias a esas visitas nocturnas, Adrien se había ido enamorando poco a poco de ella y había velado su sueño en más de una ocasión, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a rayar el cielo.

Adrien detestaba la idea de no poder hacer eso aquella noche ni de poder darle un beso en la frente a modo de despedida; tendría que bastarle con una última mirada antes de volver sobre sus pasos y salir de su suite. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a introducir su tarjeta en su puerta, un ruido procedente de la habitación le hizo regresar a la realidad.

Adrien abrió mucho los ojos y pegó la oreja a la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eran: gemidos. Inmediatamente, se apartó de la puerta y se pegó a la pared contigua. «Creo que acabo de descubrir dónde está Alya», pensó, conteniendo una carcajada. Aunque la risa murió en su garganta al darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquello: no podía volver a la habitación, no tenía un sitio donde dormir… excepto el que Alya había dejado libre.

«Ni de coña», se dijo a sí mismo, mirando de soslayo la puerta de Marinette. «Si se despierta antes que yo, me mata». No, definitivamente, no podía meterse en la cama con ella y esperar que no muriera de un infarto o algo por el estilo. No obstante, era la única solución a su problema, porque dudaba mucho de que las limpiadoras se tomaran a bien el encontrárselo tirado en el pasillo.

Así que, sin otra opción a la que acudir, Adrien regresó ante la puerta de Marinette. «Un momento: ¿cómo narices voy a entrar yo ahora?».

La respuesta a su pregunta le llegó como un milagro; aún tenía la tarjeta de Marinette en la mano. Reprimiendo un salto por su extraña buena suerte, introdujo la tarjeta por segunda vez esa noche y entró.

Marinette seguía profundamente dormida, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a removerse en la cama. Adrien se quitó la sudadera por la cabeza, quedando vestido con sus pantalones de chándal y la camiseta del pijama. Echó un vistazo al lado libre de la enorme cama y, luego, al sofá del salón. Estaba claro dónde iba a pasar aquella primera noche, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Cruzó la suite hasta llegar al armario y rebuscó en las tablas superiores hasta encontrar una manta. Se la echó por encima, pasó junto a Marinette y, obviando las ganas que tenía de tumbarse junto a ella y dormir a su lado, se acomodó todo lo largo que era en el sofá y cerró los ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

―Adrien, despierta. Adrien… Adrien… ¡Adrien!

Adrien abrió un ojo, somnoliento y se encontró con los enormes ojos verdes de Plagg demasiado cerca de su cara. Ahogó un jadeo y se enderezó. En un primer momento, no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba, pero un vistazo rápido a la habitación y a la chica que dormía despatarrada en la cama consiguió que los hechos de la noche anterior regresaran a su cabeza.

―Dios, Plagg…―masculló Adrien, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y tratando de despejarse― No grites, vas a despertarla.

―Si se despierta, no será mi culpa―repuso el kwami, flotando a su alrededor―. Son casi las diez de la mañana y tus ruidosos amigos van a salir de la habitación dentro de poco.

―Vale―Adrien suspiró y se levantó del sofá en el que había pasado las cinco horas anteriores―. Dame un minuto.

Plagg no dijo nada. Adrien se levantó de un salto y corrió a guardar la manta con la que se había tapado horas antes. Intentó por todos los medios no detenerse, pero el rostro dormido de Marinette le atrajo como un imán. Se acercó a ella con cuidado y la observó.

Las pestañas negras parecían más espesas con la sombra que creaban sobre sus mejillas arreboladas. La boca entreabierta le llamaba a gritos, le pedía que la probara de una vez por todas. Tenía las manos sobre el estómago y se había movido tanto durante la noche, que las sábanas habían acabado desperdigadas por toda la cama y se le había subido parte de la ropa, dejando a la vista un trozo de piel inmaculada. Adrien sabía lo suave que era, pero aun así su mano voló hasta ella y la acarició.

Marinette se removió de nuevo. Esa fue la señal que Adrien necesitaba para salir pitando de allí. Ella no tenía por qué enterarse de que habían dormido en la misma habitación. Si se repetía el esquema del día anterior, lo último que necesitaba Adrien era que ella pensara que se había aprovechado de la situación. De modo que, muy a su pesar, se alejó de ella y salió con sigilo de la suite, sudadera en mano.

―Buenos días, Agreste―dijo una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándole.

Adrien pegó un brinco y se alejó de la puerta de Marinette como si fuera ácido. El rostro adormilado pero satisfecho de Alya le devolvía una mirada pícara, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisilla satisfecha.

―¿Has dormido bien? ―inquirió Alya, señalando con la cabeza su habitación.

―Seguro que he dormido más que tú―repuso Adrien con cierta acidez―. Has usurpado mi cama, tenía que dormir en alguna parte. Pero no te preocupes, no le he puesto un dedo encima a tu amiga.

Eso no era del todo cierto, la había acariciado antes de salir de allí; pero eso era su secreto.

―Vale, tranquilo―rio Alya, alzando las manos al ver la actitud hosca de Adrien.

―He dormido en el sofá―añadió él, con un tono de voz más conciliador―. No quería molestar a Marinette.

Alya sonrió de nuevo, esta vez llena de dulzura. Alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Adrien con cariño.

―Te creo. Tú no te aprovecharías de la situación.

Adrien tragó saliva con fuerza.

―No sé de qué situación me hablas…

―No te hagas el tonto, que nos conocemos―Alya le guiñó un ojo y se apartó de Adrien para poder abrir la puerta de su suite―. Ve a tu habitación, Nino ya está despierto. Nos vemos en el desayuno, ¿de acuerdo?

Adrien no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza. Alya había plantado la semilla de la duda en él: ¿a qué situación se refería? No podía ser respecto a dormir en el mismo lugar que Marinette, él ya había dejado claras sus intenciones. La única posibilidad que se le ocurría era que Alya se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su amiga.

Por un momento, la idea le asustó. Alya solía irse de la lengua cuando tenía una bomba que soltar, pero luego se le ocurrió que no le diría nada a Marinette porque sabía cómo podría afectarle la noticia. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, a Marinette le seguía importando Adrien y eso le ponía a él de muy buen humor. Así que, con una renovada actitud positiva, regresó a su suite e hizo frente a las miradas acusatorias de Nino.

… … … …

Marinette se despertó con el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Cansada por haberse acostado tan tarde la noche anterior, dio la vuelta sobre sí misma y entornó un ojo para ver la hora en su móvil, que seguía dentro de sus bolsillos. Las diez y cinco de la mañana.

―Noooo…―farfulló, echándose la almohada encima.

Fue en ese momento en que cayó en la cuenta de algo. ¿Cómo había llegado a la suite? Allí, bajo la almohada, comenzó a rememorar lo ocurrido: habían salido a cenar, luego Adrien la había acompañado al hotel para llevar a Sabrina y Chloe y luego ella no había podido dormirse, por lo que había bajado a la playa para relajarse un poco. Y después, había aparecido Adrien de nuevo y se habían puesto a hablar. Él había estado sorprendentemente cercano, tanto que Marinette podía notar cómo se le aceleraba la respiración con solo recordarlo. Y luego… nada, tenía una laguna mental, pero se acordaba de haber caído encima de algo cálido, algo que olía increíblemente bien y que la rodeaba por todas partes…

Marinette se enderezó de repente con un solo movimiento, lanzando la almohada a la otra punta de la cama.

―Me dormí sobre Adrien―concluyó.

En el momento en que lo dijo en voz alta, se llevó las manos a la boca y de la boca a la cabeza, al tiempo que hacía lo posible por no ponerse a gritar, histérica.

―Oh, Dios… Ay, Dios mío… No… Y él…―Marinette miró a todas partes, pero Adrien no estaba allí.

Sin embargo, atinó a escuchar vagamente su voz al otro lado de la puerta. Marinette dio un salto y se apresuró a pegar la oreja a la puerta. Adrien hablaba con alguien al otro lado y esa persona era Alya, su voz era inconfundible.

―Vale, tranquilo―reía Alya, tal vez por algo que Adrien habría dicho.

―He dormido en el sofá―dijo él entonces―. No quería molestar a Marinette.

Marinette se tapó la boca con las dos manos. Miró a su espalda, hacia el sofá. No parecía que nadie hubiese pasado la noche allí y, no obstante...

―Te creo. Tú no te aprovecharías de la situación―respondió Alya tras un corto silencio.

―No sé de qué situación me hablas…―Marinette captó la duda en su voz. ¿Adrien, nervioso? No, no podía ser verdad.

―No te hagas el tonto, que nos conocemos. Ve a tu habitación, Nino ya está despierto. Nos vemos en el desayuno, ¿de acuerdo?―añadió Alya y Marinette supo que su espionaje había acabado.

Para cuando Alya entró en la habitación, Marinette ya había vuelto a la cama y se tapaba con la sábana. Marinette simuló un largo bostezo, al tiempo que su amiga se acercaba a la cama y dejaba caer el bolso de la noche anterior sobre ella.

―Buenos días―saludó Marinette―. Espero que anoche te lo pasaras de escándalo―miró el bolso y alzó una ceja―. Me parece que he dormido sola.

Alya soltó una carcajada.

―No tanto―repuso ella―. Quién sabe, a lo mejor tienes un ángel de la guardia.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza y desvió su atención hacia el sofá, sin percatarse de la atenta mirada de Alya.

―Ya, claro…

Alya sonrió.

―Bueno, vamos a desayunar―sentenció, quitándose el vestido por la cabeza y caminando hacia el cuarto de baño―. ¡Cámbiate!

Marinette refunfuñó.

―Eso debería decirlo yo.

… … … …

Durante el desayuno, que se servía en la zona de restaurante del hotel, Marinette no hizo mención de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Adrien tampoco lo sacó a colación y se comportó con total naturalidad con ella. Por un momento, a Marinette le pareció que habían vuelto a tener la misma relación que en el instituto, con la diferencia de que ella ya no estaba enamorada de él.

¿No?

Fuera como fuese, la mayoría de sus compañeros maldecían el alcohol que habían tomado en la discoteca, pero se animaban al momento cuando recordaban que esa noche volverían a salir de fiesta.

Tras ponerse las botas con los ricos pasteles, tostadas y fruta del desayuno, todos regresaron a sus suites para ponerse los bañadores e ir a la playa. Aquel día, Marinette se sentía extrañamente deslumbrante, por lo que optó por ponerse un triquini que modelaba su figura y le hacía parecer más alta. Al verla, Alya casi se lanzó sobre su móvil para hacerle fotos, aunque Marinette consiguió disuadirla amenazándola con tirar su teléfono por la ventana.

Unos minutos después, Alya, Nino, Adrien y Marinette se metieron en el ascensor, preparados para tostarse al sol. Marinette estaba emocionada, seguía sin pasársele la ilusión de estar junto al mar, a pesar de que no se le había olvidado la electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que Adrien estaba cerca.

En cuanto todos llegaron a la playa, Alya se quitó el pareo que llevaba atado a la cintura y tiró de Nino para llevárselo al agua. Marinette negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Su amiga siempre era la más entusiasta de todas, aunque por lo que podía ver, Rose y Mylène no se quedaban atrás.

―Está loca―comentó Marinette, riéndose, al tiempo que recogía el pareo de su amiga de la arena.

―Yo habría hecho lo mismo si no fuera porque sé que me matarías si te meto en el agua con la ropa puesta―intervino Adrien a su lado, quitándose la camiseta.

Marinette apretó el pareo entre sus manos, intentando no fijarse en el torso marcado de Adrien. Desvió de inmediato la mirada hacia unas hamacas libres y caminó en su dirección.

―Bien pensado―coincidió Marinette, dejando las cosas de sus compañeros repartidas en varias hamacas―. Además, yo soy de meterme poco a poco en el agua.

Adrien se echó a reír.

―Gallina―apostilló.

―Cuidadosa―replicó Marinette, divertida―. No quiero que me dé un calambre o algo por el estilo.

―Uhm…―Adrien ladeó la cabeza, pensativo y Marinette aprovechó para deshacerse del vestido ancho que llevaba y quedarse con el traje de baño puesto― Sigues siendo una gallina.

Marinette no tuvo ni un segundo para evitar lo inevitable: Adrien la cogió por las piernas, se la echó encima del hombro y comenzó a correr por la arena. Marinette chilló y se agarró a su espalda, pataleando.

―¡Suéltame! ¡Bájame, Adrien!

Él solo reía, ignorando los gritos de Marinette. Era demasiado increíble tenerla sobre él como para claudicar y dejarla en el suelo.

―¡Adrien! ―gritó Marinette al ver el agua demasiado cerca e intuir las intenciones de su amigo― ¡NO!

―¡Coge aire!

En apenas un momento, Adrien se hundió con ella en el mar. El grito de Marinette se perdió en el horizonte y solo fue consciente de los fuertes brazos de Adrien sujetándola contra su cuerpo, deslizándola por él hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Cinco segundos después, Adrien subía de nuevo a la superficie con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

―La madre que te…―boqueó Marinette, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras trataba de quitarse el agua de los ojos.

Sin embargo, ella dejó de maldecir al escuchar su risa. Adrien se estaba riendo sin complejos, se estaba divirtiendo de verdad. La agarra con firmeza y seguridad por la cintura, a pesar del oleaje que amenazaba con hacerles caer. La tenía abrazada de tal manera que nadie podría haberla separado de él.

Y Marinette se contagió de su felicidad y se permitió un pequeño respiro. Era agotador comportarse de forma distante con Adrien, con el mismo Adrien que la noche anterior le insinuaba que estaba guapa o que la abrazó por detrás para mirar las estrellas con ella. El mismo que le había suplicado que le dijera por qué no quería estar cerca de él. Cuando bajaba las defensas, Adrien se convertía en un chico divertido, gracioso y tan increíblemente atrevido que Marinette habría jurado que había visto esa faceta suya en alguna otra parte.

Adrien estaba siendo él mismo y Marinette no podía luchar contra la alegría que le daba ser testigo de ello.

Tras varias ahogadillas e intentos de zafarse de él, Marinette se resignó a que Adrien la llevara de un lado a otro, hasta el punto de subirla sobre sus hombros para una lucha contra Alya y Nino, y luego contra Kim y Alix. A la hora de la comida, se sentaron juntos y no pararon de charlar y reír, sumidos en una burbuja que todo el mundo veía pero que nadie se atrevía a romper, ni siquiera Chloe.

Por la tarde, tras el almuerzo, Kim retó a Alix a una carrera en motos de agua y Marinette, que se moría por montar en una, no desperdició la ocasión de aprender.

―¿Alguna vez has conducido una moto de agua?―inquirió Adrien, yendo tras ella hacia el puesto para alquilarlas por una hora.

―No, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo―repuso ella, entusiasmada.

Adrien se cruzó de brazos, acentuando de esa manera los pectorales trabajados y bronceados. Marinette inspiró con fuerza y se obligó a centrarse en su nuevo objetivo: llevar una moto de agua.

―Esas cosas pesan bastante―apuntó Adrien, fijándose en una de las muchas motos que había sobre la arena, junto a la casetilla de alquiler―. Y tú eres muy pequeña…

―Soy bastante fuerte, ¿sabes?―se defendió Marinette, golpeándole en el brazo con el puño.

―Sigue sin convencerme.

―No tiene por qué hacerlo―replicó ella, sacándole la lengua―. ¿Quién es el gallina ahora? ―rio, aunque dejó de hacerlo al ver la expresión adusta de Adrien― Relájate, no me pasará nada.

Adrien alzó una ceja.

―Muy bien. Si dices que son inofensivas, entonces no te importará que vaya contigo.

Marinette creyó que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies.

―¿¡CÓMO!?

Adrien esbozó una media sonrisa que dejó a Marinette sin defensas mentales; en cuanto a las físicas…, mejor no pensarlo. Bastante tenía ya con lidiar consigo misma.

―Lo que he dicho―reafirmó Adrien, colocándose a su lado y pasándole un brazo por los hombros; el calor de su piel, unido al del propio sol, hizo que a Marinette casi le diera un ataque―. Iré contigo. Así me enseñas cómo se hace―Adrien le guiñó un ojo y dejó que transcurrieran unos segundos para que sus gestos y sus palabras hicieran mella en su amiga.

Acto seguido, se alejó de ella y fue hacia la casetilla, donde alquiló una moto de agua y dos chalecos salvavidas. Al regresar, Adrien llevaba consigo los dos chalecos y las llaves de una moto. Le tiró uno de los chalecos a Marinette e hizo girar las llaves en su mano.

―Vamos, valiente―la retó y aquello fue suficiente para que Marinette, que se había recreado demasiado en los anchos hombros de Adrien y en la estrechez de sus caderas, despertara del coma en el que había caído y respirara con normalidad.

Sonrió.

―Adelante.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien amplió la sonrisa, condescendiente y, tras colocarse su chaleco salvavidas, escogió una de las motos aparcadas. Con la ayuda del dueño de las motos de agua, la metió en el mar y la colocó de manera que uno de los costados estuviera cerca de la orilla.

―Sube, Marinette―le indicó a su amiga, tendiéndole una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba la moto.

Ella aceptó la ayuda y se estremeció cuando los dedos de Adrien apresaron los suyos y la subió a la moto sin problemas. Se pegó a los mandos y le dejó sitio atrás a Adrien, que la miró como si fuera un extraterrestre.

―Yo soy la que va a conducir―sentenció Marinette, nerviosa, esperando por un momento que su confianza en sí misma no le jugara una mala pasada―. Tú vas atrás.

―Como quieras―aceptó Adrien, encogiéndose de hombros y subiendo de un salto a la moto―. Luego no te quejes si te aprieto demasiado―añadió y rodeó el cuerpo de Marinette con ambos brazos, pegándose a ella todo lo que los chalecos le permitían.

Adrien no podía borrar la sonrisa. Aunque Marinette tratara de ocultarlo, él sabía que ella estaba nerviosa y que su presencia la incomodaba. Había sido amable con ella durante todo el día e incluso habían jugado en el agua aquella mañana. Marinette le había seguido el juego, se había relajado con él y le había permitido acercarse más de lo que ella le habría dejado en condiciones normales. Pero ahora, ella había acabado entre sus brazos sin posibilidad de cambiar la situación.

Además, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que Marinette manejara sola una moto acuática. Había recibido algún que otro curso sobre cómo desenvolverse con esas máquinas y sabía que podían ser traicioneras si uno no sujetaba con firmeza el manillar. Por eso había insisto en ir con Marinette, para poder hacerse cargo de la situación si esta se desmadraba.

―¿Sabes dónde está el acelerador? ―preguntó Adrien, agachando la cabeza y hablándole al oído a Marinette.

El efecto fue inmediato: se le puso la piel de gallina.

―Aquí―apretó el mango derecho.

Adrien asintió una sola vez.

―Acelera un poco, ve despacio al principio―le indicó, poniendo una mano sobre la suya―. Pero no demasiado o se calará.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza, concentrada en su misión de no fracasar ante los ojos de Adrien. Obedeció y la moto comenzó su andadura por la zona acotada. El corazón de Adrien aleteó al ver la sonrisa que se le formó en la cara cuando se alejaron de la orilla sin problemas y dieron su primera vuelta a una velocidad aceptable.

―Frena un poco―susurró entonces Adrien, acariciándole el brazo con la yema de los dedos en su camino hacia la mano derecha para que desacelerase―, ponte recta―Marinette hacía lo que él le indicaba, aunque parecía más un robot que seguía sus movimientos que otra cosa―. ¿Ves a Alix y a Kim allí?

Adrien le indicó un punto por delante de ellos, donde el agua se arremolinaba en torno a dos motos de agua.

―Ve a por ellos, princesa.

Marinette jadeó y su cuerpo se activó de inmediato. Una parte de su cerebro hizo que presionara el acelerador y salieran disparados en dirección a sus amigos. La otra parte, se recreaba en la voz de Adrien llamándola de aquella manera tan particular, tan cariñosa y familiar al mismo tiempo. El corazón disparó sus pulsaciones, la adrenalina se le subió a la cabeza. Adrien tuvo que asegurar sus manos sobre el manillar, que se habían vuelto de gelatina.

―No dudes―añadió Adrien, acariciando el hueco bajo su oreja con los labios casi sin querer.

Con la boca seca, Marinette hizo lo posible por mantenerse serena. Llegó hasta Kim y Alix y los rodeó, como Adrien le indicaba. Sin decirles nada, les retó a una carrera y las tres motos de agua se dispusieron en una misma zona para dirigirse hacia la parte acotada. Los ojos de Marinette se desviaron un segundo a la línea de playa, donde varios bañistas, entre ellos sus amigos, habían dejado de divertirse y los observaban, expectantes.

―Tenemos que ganar―murmuró Adrien junto a ella.

Marinette giró el rostro para poder mirarle a los ojos, a ese verde brillante que se acentuaba con el sol del atardecer y el reflejo del agua en ellos.

―Sí―coincidió ella, absorta en el momento, en Adrien y en lo que estaba viviendo junto a él.

Adrien sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

―Prepárate.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior, pero asintió y se enderezó sobre la moto. Adrien se acomodó tras ella, concentrado en el temblor de las piernas de Marinette alrededor de la moto. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no lo había hecho a posta. Marinette le atraía como una polilla a la luz, le era imposible resistirse a ella.

Por su parte, Marinette se obligó a encerrar en un cajón los sentimientos contradictorios de su corazón y se centró en la carrera. Contaron hasta tres al unísono y las tres motos de agua aceleraron al mismo tiempo. La espuma del mar, la sal, el calor, el contacto con Adrien… Marinette cogió fuerzas de todo aquello y se dejó llevar por su instinto y las indicaciones que su copiloto le iba dando.

No tardaron en llegar a la meta e, incluso, tuvieron que esperar a que Kim y Alix les alcanzasen. Con el ánimo por las nubes y una sonrisa victoriosa, Marinette llevó la moto de agua de nuevo a la arena y dejó que Adrien la cogiera por la cintura para bajarla de allí. Con Marinette entre sus brazos, Adrien dio varias vueltas.

―¡Lo has hecho! ¡Lo has hecho! ―gritaba, riéndose, respirando a duras penas.

―¡Sí! ¡Hemos ganado! ―le respondió Marinette, feliz.

Adrien la dejó finalmente en la orilla y la ayudó a sacarse el chaleco salvavidas. Él la imitó y se apresuró a devolverle las llaves y los chalecos al dueño. Marinette se quedó allí, en el rompeolas, esperándole. Estaba tan contenta por haberse superado a sí misma que había olvidado por completo que ella ya no quería a Adrien, que su destino no estaba ligado al de él.

Aquello parecía tan absurdo en esos instantes, cuando Adrien se reunió con ella y la cogió de la mano con suavidad.

―Tienes un don natural para estas cosas―comentó Adrien mientras dejaban atrás a Alix y Kim, rabiosos por no haber ganado, y regresaban junto a los demás.

―El profesor tampoco lo ha hecho mal―repuso Marinette, rodando los ojos―. Aunque es un poco mandón.

―Tal vez se me haya pegado de ti―bromeó Adrien, llevándose el dorso de la mano de Marinette a la boca y dándole un dulce beso.

Marinette paró de andar en seco, sorprendida. Adrien se colocó frente a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sin soltarle la mano que acababa de besarle.

―Tal vez―musitó Marinette, embrujada por la forma que tenía Adrien de evadirla de la realidad.

Él ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo con una ternura que desarmó a Marinette y la dejó sin palabras. Con sus manos entrelazadas, le quitó un mechón de pelo oscuro que le tapaba la visión de sus ojos azul cielo.

―¿Lo has pasado bien?―quiso saber Adrien, dando un paso hacia ella.

―Sí―asintió Marinette.

―¿Y has disfrutado?

―Claro…

―Me alegro―Adrien volvió a besarle el dorso de la mano y se apartó de ella; si no lo hacía, era capaz de abalanzarse sobre su boca y de declarársele allí mismo.

Pero no, no era el momento ni el lugar. Había demasiada gente y, si algo sabía Adrien de Marinette, era que odiaba ser el centro de atención. De modo que, conteniéndose una vez más, tiró de Marinette para que continuase caminando y no tardaron en llegar junto a los demás. Allí, Adrien se resignó y la soltó, aunque no la perdió de vista ni un solo segundo.

… … … …

Tras pasar la tarde en la playa, todos subieron a sus respectivas suites para asearse y arreglarse para la cena y la posterior fiesta, que se desarrollaría en un local que el padre de Chloe había alquilado para aquella ocasión. El local se encontraba a apenas unos quinientos metros del hotel y lo habían transformado en una sala de baile privada con barra libre y uno de los mejores DJs de Francia: David Guetta. Además, el señor Bourgeois había concertado con Guetta un mix con Nino, de modo que aquella noche sería absolutamente apoteósica.

Por supuesto, Nino estaba eufórico y no dejó de darle la lata a Alya hasta que estuvo lista. Apenas le dio tiempo a ayudar a maquillar a Marinette, que se había dejado aconsejar un poquito y se había decantado por un mono bastante escotado verde botella. Aquel color era toda una declaración de intenciones, pero Marinette prefería no pararse a pensar en ello.

Desde que Adrien la tirara al agua y se montara con ella en la moto de agua aquella tarde, actuaba como si fuera una quinceañera de nuevo que estaba loca por su compañero de clase. De alguna forma, el hielo en el corazón de Marinette que envolvía sus sentimientos por Adrien estaba empezando a derretirse. Alya se había dado cuenta del cambio en su amiga y se había limitado a decirle unas palabras: «el que no arriesga, no gana».

A Marinette le asustaba la intensidad de su deseo por volver a ver a Adrien y le inquietaba saber que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, tal vez terminando de vestirse, como ella. El recuerdo de su cuerpo medio desnudo hizo que Marinette necesitara sentarse unos minutos en la cama. Se llevó una mano al corazón, latía demasiado rápido para su gusto. A ella le gustaba Chat Noir, ¿por qué sentía como si fuese a echar a volar en cualquier momento? Estaba tan confusa…

Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos a un lado cuando alguien llamó suavemente a su puerta. Con un suspiro, Marinette se levantó y fue a abrir.

―¿Qué se te ha olvidado, Alya…?―preguntó, aunque quien estaba en el pasillo no era su amiga.

―¿Me he cambiado de sexo y me acabo de enterar?―bromeó Adrien, demasiado guapo para que Marinette pudiese responder de inmediato.

―Yo…―tartamudeó― No sabía que eras tú.

―Eso ya lo veo―sonrió Adrien, ajustándose la camisa y la chaquetilla gris marengo que llevaba a juego con sus pantalones―. ¿Estás lista?

―Eh…―Marinette dudó; se miró de arriba abajo y vio que aún estaba descalza. Sintió cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo carmesí― Un segundito―se excusó y salió pitando hacia el interior de la habitación para coger sus tacones negros y su bolso.

Adrien contuvo la risa y esperó pacientemente hasta que Marinette lo tuvo todo bajo control, incluida la tarjeta para entrar en la suite. Esa noche, sería Alya quien tendría que hablar con el recepcionista de noche, el que le había dado su número el día anterior y al que no le había mandado ni un solo mensaje.

―Vale, ya estoy―declaró Marinette, sonriendo y echándose hacia atrás el flequillo. Había sido una buena idea recogerse el pelo en un moño.

Adrien le echó un vistazo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Marinette, que juntó los brazos y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

―Me he arreglado demasiado, ¿verdad? ―murmuró, sintiéndose desnuda bajo los ojos de Adrien.

Él inspiró con fuerza.

―No―respondió él―, solo tendré que encargarme de que ningún imbécil se acerque demasiado.

Marinette juró que los ojos se habían salido de las órbitas.

―¿Eso te incluye a ti?―trató de bromear, atreviéndose a mirar de nuevo al que parecía ser su acompañante para esa noche.

―Si me comporto como un imbécil, avísame―rio Adrien y le ofreció su brazo derecho―. ¿Nos vamos?

Marinette apenas podía contener la sonrisa. Adrien se fijó en que los ojos le brillaban y rezó para que fuera por él, por lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

―Vamos―aceptó Marinette, enganchándose con suavidad y dejando que Adrien la guiara hacia el ascensor.

Bajaron en silencio, pero Adrien pudo notar la vacilación de Marinette. Habían pasado un día increíble juntos y esperaba que la noche fuese aún mejor. Además, si todo iba bien, muy pronto podría desvelarle sus sentimientos. Por otro lado, aquel ambiente sereno y nada incómodo le proporcionó un par de minutos para fijarse bien en ella. La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y dibujaba cada una de sus curvas con maestría. El escote del mono era un tanto pronunciado, pero no tanto como para no dejar nada a la imaginación. Su cuello, desnudo, se le antojaba más largo que de costumbre gracias al peinado y el maquillaje oscuro acentuaba más el azul de sus ojos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Marinette y Adrien se dirigieron hacia el restaurante del hotel, donde había una enorme mesa circular reservada para todos los compañeros. Sin embargo, antes de entrar en el salón, Adrien se detuvo. Marinette frunció el ceño, confusa.

―¿Adrien? ―dijo finalmente.

Él no la miró directamente.

―Es que… Antes de entrar quería decirte lo increíblemente preciosa que estás y…

―Por Dios, para―le suplicó Marinette, soltándose de su brazo y llevándose las manos a la cara―. Ahora no puedo entrar ahí.

―¿Por qué no? ¿He dicho algo malo?

―No―Marinette negó con la cabeza y descubrió a Adrien a través de sus dedos―. Solo… me da vergüenza que me digan eso…

La expresión preocupada de Adrien se tornó en una de alivio.

―Ah, vale―suspiró él, más tranquilo―. Pero vas a tener que aguantarte: te lo diré siempre que quiera.

Marinette rodó los ojos.

―Cállate ya y vamos a cenar―espetó, aturullada, al tiempo que le agarraba de la muñeca y tiraba de él hacia el interior del salón.

Esa vez, Adrien no consintió separarse de Marinette y ambos se sentaron el uno al lado del otro. Alya se situó junto a Marinette y le guiñó un ojo al ver a quién tenía a su derecha, con un brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla.

―Está marcando terreno―le susurró Alya a Marinette, consiguiendo que esta se pusiera aún más roja de lo que ya estaba.

―Deja de inventarte cosas, Alya―la riñó Marinette, aunque la idea de que Adrien estuviera señalando a los demás que ella le interesaba no terminaba desagradarle.

Ninguno de los demás hizo comentario alguno, ni siquiera Chloe. Marinette y ella parecían haber firmado una tregua, sobre todo desde que la había ayudado con su madre años atrás; y el hecho de llevarla de vuelta al hotel la noche anterior le había sumado puntos de Marinette. No eran amigas íntimas, nunca lo serían, pero podían convivir en paz.

Durante toda la cena, Adrien estuvo pendiente de Marinette: de si tenía suficiente refresco, de si necesitaba agua, de si la carne estaba poco hecha o de si quería más sal en las patatas. Marinette se sentía como una princesa, tal y como él la había llamado en la playa. En esos momentos, mientras reía con Adrien y los demás, Marinette no podía recordar el instante en que decidió apartar a aquel chico rubio de sus pensamientos.

Era, sencillamente, feliz y todo gracias al mismo chico que la había hecho sufrir años atrás. Y pensaba seguir siéndolo durante la noche, ya se arrepentiría al día siguiente de haber dejado que Adrien se acercara tanto a ella y le hiciera ilusiones.


	7. Chapter 7

La música embotaba los sentidos en el lujoso local, decorado en tonos negros y dorados, al estilo de Chloe. Había pequeñas abejitas doradas dispersadas por las paredes y en los adornos de las copas. David Guetta aún no había llegado a la cabina del DJ y Nino se estaba ocupando de ambientar la fiesta, a la que habían acudido algunos invitados especiales de Chloe. Algunas redes sociales se habían hecho eco de la celebración y habían acudido algunos _paparazzi_ para inmortalizar a la única e inigualable Queen Bee con sus amigos del instituto. Por supuesto, tampoco podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de captar a Adrien Agreste en una noche loca.

Al verse rodeado de cámaras y flashes, el humor de Adrien había cambiado drásticamente. Marinette lo había notado y, furiosa, lo había conducido de la mano hacia el interior del local, pisando pies con sus tacones y dando patadas y empujones a quien osara acercarse demasiado a ellos. Marinette había podido captar también algunas preguntas embarazosas, pero había hecho caso omiso de ellas y había ocultado a Adrien lo antes posible.

En cuanto se hubieron deshecho de los fotógrafos, Adrien se había separado de Marinette y ella lo había perdido de vista. Una hora después de aquel episodio, Marinette seguía sin encontrar a Adrien.

La había dejado plantada en la fiesta.

Con unas ganas irreprochables de llorar, Marinette cogió uno de los asientos altos que había junto a la barra, lo llevó a un rincón y se ocultó en las sombras. Suspiró. Había sido una tonta por pensar que Adrien hubiera empezado a estar interesado en ella, que hubiera habido una mínima posibilidad de que ella le gustara. De nuevo, el mazazo emocional era para ella. El problema era que se suponía que ya debería haberse acostumbrado, pero al parecer el dolor solo sabía hacerse más y más fuerte conforme pasaban los minutos, como si hubiera sido la primera vez que la rechazaba.

Suspiró de nuevo, con el corazón encogido y unas ganas horrorosas de ocultarse en su suite.

―Esta fiesta es la leche―dijo alguien a su lado, al otro lado de la barra.

Marinette miró en aquella dirección y descubrió al recepcionista de la noche anterior, vestido como un barman y sirviendo copas a diestro y siniestro.

―Sí, supongo―respondió ella, abatida.

El barman dibujó una tímida sonrisa.

―No he recibido ninguna llamada tuya. ¿He de suponer que me estás evitando?

Marinette desvió la mirada hacia la pista de baile, donde todos se estaban divirtiendo, excepto ella.

―No―repuso Marinette.

―Entonces, ¿es por el chico rubio que te acompañaba anoche?

―Ni me lo menciones…

El barman alzó las manos.

―De acuerdo, como quieras. ¿Significa eso que saldrías conmigo mañana por la noche a cenar? Tengo el día libre.

Marinette exhaló. Lo único que le apetecía en aquellos momentos era mandarle a tomar viento fresco, pero él no tenía culpa de sus constantes fracasos emocionales, así que se mordió la lengua y se obligó a sonreír.

―Lo siento, pero he venido con mis amigos y…

―Vamos―el barman se inclinó sobre la barra en su dirección, apoyando los codos sobre el mueble―, te prometo que no seré un gilipollas como él.

―¿Cómo quién? ―intervino alguien a espaldas de Marinette.

Ella se tensó al instante, conocía muy bien esa voz y lo que podía hacer su dueño. Estaba sumamente dolida y enfadada, por lo que ni siquiera se giró. El barman se dio cuenta de la reacción de Marinette y se enderezó.

―Estoy hablando con ella, amigo, no es asunto tuyo.

Adrien plantó una mano sobre la barra, de manera que su cuerpo quedaba de cara a Marinette. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en la penumbra de la estancia, únicamente iluminada con varios focos de colores y un par de luces de flash.

―Todo lo que hables con ella es asunto mío―replicó Adrien―. Te sugiero que sigas trabajando, la gente tiene sed.

Adrien hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar a los clientes que esperaban que el barman dejara de ligar. Sin embargo, el chico no se amilanó.

―Mira, amigo, llevas pasando de ella toda la noche. ¿Por qué no sigues desaparecido y dejas que se lo pase bien?

Marinette decidió que ya había escuchado bastante. Nunca había visto a Adrien enfadado, pero se daba cuenta de cómo apretaba los nudillos y entornaba los ojos, amenazante. Su expresión no daba miedo, aunque sí imponía bastante.

―Ya basta―intervino Marinette, poniéndole una mano en el pecho a Adrien y empujándole suavemente para que se apartase de la barra―. Tú―se dirigió hacia el barman―, no voy a salir contigo a ninguna parte. No te conozco ni me interesa hacerlo. Y tú―se giró hacia Adrien, sintiendo cómo la rabia bullía en sus venas―, ¿dónde narices te habías metido? Te has olvidado de mí en cuanto te he sacado de esa maraña de _paparazzis_ y me has dejado sola.

»Llevas desde ayer por la mañana comportándote de una forma muy rara conmigo. No sé bien por qué, pero me has dado a entender que ciertas cosas que yo… en fin…―Marinette sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para dudar― Anoche me llevaste a la habitación y dormiste en el sofá de mi suite―los ojos de Adrien se abrieron por completo, sorprendidos―. Sí, me he enterado, deberías elegir otro sitio donde hablar con mi mejor amiga sobre lo que pretendes hacer conmigo.

»Hoy, has estado todo el día pegado a mí. No me has dejado sola ni un minuto, has tonteado conmigo, me dices que estoy preciosa ¿y luego desapareces, sin avisar, sin decir nada? Durante la primera media hora, me he preocupado por ti, no sabía dónde te habías metido. Pero luego he caído en que te has hartado de mí y de mi compañía y que probablemente habrías preferido irte por ahí en lugar de…, no sé, tal vez seguir pasándonoslo bien.

»Llevo años deseando una oportunidad como esta, que me permitas acercarme a ti de esta forma, que cenemos juntos y salgamos con nuestros amigos y lo pasemos bien. Quizás no lo pretendías, pero te has comportado como un novio, como lo que me he llevado años soñando que fueras para mí. Le has dado alas a unas esperanzas que ya creía olvidadas y encima tienes la poca vergüenza de largarte. Pero, ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿Crees que puedes jugar así con mis sentimientos como si fuera…?

Marinette no pudo seguir hablando. Cada palabra que soltaba por la boca, dejaba a Adrien aún más congelado. Jamás había visto a Marinette tan dolida, tan enfadada, ni siquiera cuando creyó que había sido el que había pegado el chicle en su asiento el día que se conocieron.

No obstante, lo que él no esperaba era que sacara a colación todo lo que se había estado guardando desde hacía casi cinco años. Le había confesado que había estado enamorada de él, que le había querido, que había esperado que él se fijara en ella. Había admitido en voz alta que empezaba a pensar que él por fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y que le correspondía. Adrien solo había necesitado escuchar esas palabras para decidirse de una vez.

Dio un paso hacia ella, la sujetó por el cuello y se inclinó sobre ella para hacerla callar con un beso. Marinette ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Adrien cerró los ojos para no ver su rechazo, o para soportar mejor el tortazo que le daría. Sin embargo, este no llegó, porque Marinette solo podía aferrarse a sus brazos como si fueran anclas y respirar su aliento.

Ella también cerró los ojos, notando cómo unas lágrimas de felicidad amenazaban con arruinar su maquillaje. Aun así, se escaparon y Adrien las notó en su boca. Con lentitud, abrió los labios y saboreó las lágrimas con la lengua, trazando un sinuoso camino sobre la boca de Marinette. Ella le correspondió, apresando su labio superior entre los suyos, sellando de nuevo el beso.

Adrien creyó que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Por fin la estaba besando, por fin le estaba demostrando que había sido un gilipollas por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que la quería en realidad. Ella, que había estado siempre a su lado, que le había ayudado a salir con otras chicas aun cuando era ella la que se moría por su atención. Marinette tenía el corazón más puro y brillante que él jamás había conocido.

Con esfuerzo, casi sin respiración, se separó de ella y depositó pequeños besos sobre su boca con adoración. Marinette se dejó hacer hasta que notó que apoyaba la frente contra la suya, jadeante. Abrió los ojos y descubrió el rostro de Adrien muy cerca del suyo.

―Adrien…―musitó Marinette, confusa, feliz y nerviosa al mismo tiempo― ¿Por qué…? Tú…

Adrien respiró hondo. Bajó las manos por sus brazos hasta cogerle las manos y tiró de ella hacia él.

―Ven conmigo―dijo simplemente.

Marinette le siguió, esquivando codazos y pisotones. Ignoró las miradas que le echó Alya al pasar junto a ella y dejó que Adrien la llevara hacia la puerta de emergencia, situada tras una escalera que conducía al almacén superior del local. Adrien abrió la puerta y llevó afuera a Marinette. Allí, no había _paparazzis_ ni nadie que pudiera molestarles. Por no haber, no había ni tráfico. Solo estaban ellos y la noche.

Adrien apoyó la espalda contra la pared y guio a Marinette hasta pegarla a su pecho y cubrirla con sus brazos. Hundió el rostro en el hueco de su hombro y aspiró su aroma. Marinette no sabía qué decir, se limitaba a dejarle hacer y a darle su tiempo para explicarle lo que acababa de ocurrir.

―Perdóname, Marinette―murmuró Adrien contra su cuello, haciéndola estremecer―. Yo… No quería que nadie te viese conmigo.

Marinette tragó saliva.

―¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

―Jamás―le aseguró Adrien, alzando la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos fijamente―. Nunca podría avergonzarme de ti. Es solo que no quiero que te acribillen como hacen conmigo. No quiero que sufras esa invasión por mi culpa.

Algo dentro de Marinette suspiró de alivió y se relajó. Uno de los mayores miedos de Marinette acababa de ser desmentido y tuvo que sujetarse en los brazos de Adrien para no caer al suelo.

―Vale…―musitó, perdida en un mar de sentimientos confusos― ¿Por eso desapareciste?

Adrien asintió con la cabeza.

―No sabía si alguno de ellos podría colarse en la fiesta, así que me escapé en cuanto pude para dejarte fuera de esa mierda.

Marinette sonrió levemente.

―No me has dejado plantada.

Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándola con ternura.

―No, claro que no.

La sonrisa de Marinette se amplió hasta tal punto que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no mostrar su felicidad. Adrien, por su parte, se dedicó a acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar, mientras que con la otra mano trazaba círculos en su espalda.

―Vale―suspiró Marinette―, ¿y por qué me has… besado?

―¿Que por qué? ¿Te parece poco todo lo que me has dicho ahí dentro? ―rio Adrien, inquieto.

―Estaba muy enfadada, tenía que desahogarme.

Adrien soltó una carcajada.

―Si tengo que cabrearte para que te sinceres conmigo de esa manera, lo haré encantado―Adrien dejó de reír y, colocando una mano en la nuca de Marinette, volvió a acercarse peligrosamente a su boca―. ¿Quieres saber por qué te he besado?

Ella asintió levemente. Adrien la observó con atención. Las lágrimas que habían enjugado con su beso le habían dejado los ojos más brillantes aún y los labios, más hinchados.

―Por el mismo motivo por el que tú te has enfadado conmigo―susurró Adrien sobre sus labios―. Por la misma razón por la que no he sido capaz de alejarme de ti. Porque… te has metido tan dentro de mi corazón que sacarte de él sería considerado asesinato. Y yo, en lugar de ser claro y franco contigo, me he andado por las ramas y te he confundido aún más.

»Perdóname por comportarme como un imbécil.

Marinette sonrió, divertida por su broma particular.

―¿Debería alejarme de ti por portarte tan mal conmigo?

―Deberías―coincidió Adrien, adorando la manera en que Marinette parecía más y más cómoda entre sus brazos―, pero espero que no lo hagas.

Adrien selló sus palabras con un nuevo y dulce beso. Un beso lleno de todo ese anhelo que Marinette había guardado en su corazón celosamente, de todo ese tiempo que Adrien sentía que había perdido fijándose en otras chicas. Ella había sido la primera que, de corazón, le había querido por cómo era y no por _quién_ era.

―Marinette―murmuró Adrien, rompiendo el beso muy a su pesar.

Ella abrió los ojos.

―Dime―susurró, atreviéndose a acariciarle el rostro con la yema de los dedos, tímida, cariñosa, como solo Marinette podía ser en esos instantes.

―Recuérdame. Recuerda todo lo que dices que sentías por mí, por favor. Necesito que vuelvas a quererme, necesito que me des una nueva oportunidad.

»Te quiero, Marinette.

El corazón de ella dio un salto mortal en su pecho. Marinette creyó que lloraría de felicidad de nuevo. Se había mentido a sí misma, diciéndose que podía olvidar a Adrien y reemplazarle por Chat Noir, pero lo cierto era que, aunque Chat seguía gustándole, jamás llegaría a alcanzar su corazón como lo había hecho Adrien Agreste.

―Nunca te he olvidado del todo, Adrien―respondió Marinette, temblorosa―. Solo te pido, si esto es un sueño, que me despiertes, por favor, porque no soportaría ser solo tu amiga después de esto.

―Eres mi universo, Marinette. Te juro que no es un sueño―le prometió Adrien, enternecido por sus palabras y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido―. Te quiero.

Marinette no aguantó más el torrente de emociones y se echó al cuello de Adrien. Él la tomó por la cintura y la apretó contra sí, perdiéndose en su olor, en su contacto y en su voz.

―Te quiero, Adrien.

―¿Significa eso que no vas a salir con el barman?

Marinette se echó a reír, una risa llena de felicidad absoluta, de alivio y del amor que Adrien había conseguido revivir en ella.

―No, tonto.

―Bien, porque…―Adrien la apartó de él lo justo y necesario para poder mirarla― tengo una sorpresa para ti.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien tomó a Marinette de la mano y la condujo lejos del local donde los demás bailaban, bebían y se perdían en el frenesí de la fiesta. Marinette se dejó llevar por el momento, por la calidez de los dedos de Adrien envolviendo los suyos y por el sabor de su boca, que aún perduraba en sus labios. Seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, cinco años después de que ella se enamorara de él, apenas un año después de que ella renunciara a él. Era inverosímil y temía que todo se acabase cuando el reloj diera las doce y el encantamiento de Cenicienta se desvaneciese.

Sin embargo, Adrien seguía allí con ella y la llevaba hacia la playa sin dejar de sonreír, aparentemente ansioso. Se acercaban al hotel por calles aledañas, pero siempre lejos de la puerta principal. Bordearon el enorme edificio y salieron al paseo marítimo por el otro extremo.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó Marinette con una risita nerviosa.

Adrien la miró por encima del hombro y le guiñó un ojo.

―Vamos a hacer un picnic.

―¿Un qué? ―Marinette desvió los ojos a ambos lados de la playa desierta― ¿Aquí? ¿En la playa?

―Ajá―asintió Adrien, esquivando las sombrillas que cubrían las hamacas donde habían estado aquella misma mañana y dirigiéndose hacia una casetilla cercana―. Le he pedido un favor al encargado de todo esto―Adrien señaló la explanada que pertenecía al hotel y sus hamacas―. Vine aquí antes de ir a recogerte a la habitación.

Marinette frunció un poco el ceño.

―¿Tan seguro estabas de que vendríamos? ―inquirió, justo cuando llegaban frente a la pequeña construcción de madera desvencijada, cubierta de sal marina y arena.

Adrien suspiró y se volvió hacia Marinette sin soltarle la mano.

―Lo esperaba―confesó con una pequeña sonrisa―. Si no, habría tenido que bajar más tarde para llevarme todo esto.

Adrien abrió la puerta con una pequeña llave y Marinette descubrió una manta, una cesta de picnic y varios cojines apilados a un lado de la casetilla. Marinette rio por lo bajo, anonadada y Adrien lo tomó como algo positivo.

―Ven, ayúdame a sacarlo todo.

Marinette bufó.

―Menudo anfitrión eres, Adrien―comentó, aunque entró tras él y cogió la manta y algunos cojines.

Adrien rio con ella y ambos lo dispusieron todo fuera. La cesta estaba llena con una botella de champán rosado, velas, chocolate y algunos dulces más. Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada: Adrien adoraba comer pasteles y ella tampoco se negaba a probarlos.

―Buena elección―dijo Marinette, sentándose en una esquina de la manta y cogiendo una tableta de chocolate con leche.

―Para comida lujosa, ya tenemos el hotel―explicó Adrien, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Claro, el champán es solo para aparentar―bromeó Marinette.

―Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas?

Los dos rompieron a reír y, en medio de las risas, distribuyeron sobre la manta un poco de lo que había en la cesta: riquísimos _macarons_ de vainilla, magdalenas con el corazón de chocolate fundido, galletitas de fresa y frambuesa, nueces tostadas recubiertas de sirope de caramelo…

―Voy a engordar diez kilos en una noche, por lo menos―dijo Marinette, asombrada, porque cuanto más sacaba de la cesta, más cosas aparecían.

―Seguirías siendo preciosa―repuso Adrien como si nada, aunque a Marinette casi le dio un ataque al corazón.

Avergonzada, agachó la cabeza y se llevó una galleta a la boca. Adrien sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo, pero no añadió nada más. Sabía que Marinette necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido desde que habían llegado al hotel. No había sido algo que él hubiese planeado, aunque sí era cierto que lo había imaginado mil veces en su cabeza desde que había sabido que iba a tenerla cerca durante cuatro días y medio seguidos.

Marinette, por su parte, trataba de no desmayarse de la emoción y disfrutaba mordisqueando las galletas de fresa mientras observaba a Adrien de reojo. Era demasiado perfecto para que se hubiese fijado finalmente en ella y, no obstante, ahí estaba, sentado a su lado, con el pelo revuelto por la brisa nocturna.

Adrien se dio cuenta de que ella le miraba de soslayo y dejó de comer.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frío?

Marinette negó con la cabeza, con el pecho lleno de felicidad.

―Estoy perfectamente, Adrien―tímida, escondió el rostro―. Gracias.

―¿Por?

Marinette ladeó la cabeza.

―Pues… no sé, por esto. Por haber venido a por mí…―le miró a través de las pestañas―, por haberme elegido.

Adrien respiró hondo. Se puso de rodillas y gateó hasta donde estaba Marinette. Cruzó las piernas y se palmeó los muslos sin decir ni una palabra. Marinette tardó unos segundos en comprender pero luego, llena de histerismo, se sentó en el regazo de Adrien, tal y como él le pedía. Adrien la sujetó con los brazos, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el rostro.

―Sé que tardaré un tiempo en reparar el daño que te he hecho estos años con mi ceguera―comenzó a decir él en voz baja―, pero te prometo que me esforzaré por hacerte feliz.

Marinette notó cómo los ojos se le humedecían.

―Tenerte conmigo es suficiente―repuso ella con suavidad―. No quiero que me des nada, solo… Solo quiero que seas siempre sincero conmigo y que, si alguna vez dejas de quererme, me lo digas.

―No lo haré, no me imagino mi futuro sin ti, Marinette.

Ella sonrió y escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Adrien. Él cerró los ojos y se juró así mismo que eliminaría cualquier duda del corazón de Marinette. Era su error y debía arreglar las cosas.

Se mantuvieron así durante un rato, en silencio, sin comer ni beber, únicamente pendientes de la respiración del otro, de su contacto. Las manos de Adrien la aferraban de tal forma que ella no podría haber salido corriendo si hubiera querido, y lo que de verdad le apetecía era justamente lo contrario. Se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa. Adrien notó el cambio en ella.

―¿En qué piensas? ―murmuró, atento.

―Pues… me gustaría hacer una cosa, pero no sé si…

―¿El qué? ―inquirió Adrien, tensándose por momentos.

―Pues…―repitió Marinette, con el pulso acelerado― Me gustaría tocarte.

―¿Tocarme?

Marinette asintió rápidamente.

―Sé que es algo raro y que yo…

―Marinette―la interrumpió Adrien, sujetándola por la barbilla y obligándolo a que le mirara―, haz lo que quieras.

Ella ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa. Sabía lo que implicaban aquellas palabras, conocía su doble sentido por Alya. Sin embargo, ella nunca había experimentado nada semejante y no sabía bien cómo actuar. A pesar de todo, Marinette respiró hondo y alzó una mano, temblorosa. Adrien no hizo ni un solo movimiento, limitándose a mirarla a los ojos mientras el cerebro de Marinette echaba humo. Tras unos segundos de espera, Adrien notó su mano sobre su pecho.

El corazón le latía apresuradamente. No tenía ni idea de lo que Marinette estaba pensando en esos instantes ni a qué se refería con "tocarle". En realidad, le daba igual, Marinette podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. Se había convertido en un muñeco bajo su mano, que se deslizaba pecho arriba, estómago abajo, como si estuviera haciéndole un reconocimiento. No obstante, Marinette se detuvo justo donde comenzaba el cinturón de sus pantalones y volvió rápidamente arriba. Adrien podía notar el calor acumulado en sus mejillas y eso solo hizo que la adorara aún más.

No aguantó mucho más tiempo y se cernió sobre ella lentamente. Sus labios se encontraron, tímidamente al principio. Adrien no quería ir rápido, detestaba la idea de que Marinette se arrepintiera de hacer cualquier cosa con él. Por eso, su ego masculino dio un salto de alegría cuando Marinette subió la mano por su cuello y le pegó más a ella, profundizando así el beso. Adrien se atrevió entonces a ir un paso más allá y le mordisqueó con suavidad el labio inferior, provocándole un espasmo a Marinette que se extendió por todas sus extremidades. Estas actuaron como si tuvieran voluntad propia y, en menos de cinco segundos, Marinette se había sentado a horcajadas sobre Adrien y le besaba poseída por el frenesí del deseo, de ese amor reprimido durante años que la había castigado y que ahora, por fin, era correspondido.

Se separaron instantes después, respirando a duras penas, mirándose con los ojos nublados por la agitación del momento. Sin pensarlo fríamente, Adrien llevó la boca hasta el cuello de Marinette, bendiciendo en silencio que ella hubiese elegido hacerse un moño esa noche, dejándole así el camino expedito. Marinette jadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abrumada por las sensaciones que los labios y la lengua de Adrien le provocaban a través de sus besos húmedos.

Adrien inundó su piel con un río de besos, de caricias llenas de desesperación. Aspiró su olor con las mismas ansias con las que el drogadicto recoge su droga. Sus manos se aferraron a su espalda y la recorrieron de arriba abajo, sin traspasar el límite de sus caderas. Con una mano entre sus omoplatos, Adrien sujetó a Marinette y la adoró con cada beso que repartía por su cuello y su garganta, hasta regresar a su boca.

―Adrien…―suspiró ella en medio de ardiente beso que compartían.

―Te quiero―musitó él, sobrepasado por los sentimientos que le profesaba.

Marinette sonrió y le cogió ambos lados del rostro para poder mirarle.

―Dímelo otra vez―pidió suavemente.

―Te quiero―respondió Adrien, retirándole algunos mechones sueltos del rostro―. Te quiero, te lo repetiré siempre hasta que no dudes de mí.

La sonrisa de Marinette se amplió.

―Me parece bien.

Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó con fuerza. A ambos les costaba respirar, pero no importaba. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo separados, era hora de comenzar una nueva relación.

―Marinette―murmuró Adrien en su oído.

―¿Uhm?

―¿Saldrías conmigo?

Ella contuvo una sonrisa.

―¿Cuándo?

―Siempre.

Marinette se separó de él y se llevó un dedo a la boca, pensativa. Al ver la expectación de Adrien, decidió jugar un poquito con su sufrimiento y se puso en pie, muy a su pesar.

―Pues, no lo sé…―murmuró, dando vueltas alrededor de la manta, evitando los zapatos que se habían quitado un rato antes para poder caminar sobre la arena― Has tardado mucho en quererme…

―Lo sé―admitió Adrien, fastidiado―. Mari…

―Y te has atrevido a jugar conmigo estos últimos días―Marinette se volvió hacia él con los brazos en jarra―. Eso está muy mal, Agreste.

―Mari…

―Y además―añadió Marinette, sabiendo que lo estaba llevando al límite y que estaba jugando con fuego―, me has dejado sola durante un buen rato―Marinette negó con la cabeza―. Qué poco caballeroso. ¿Cómo voy a salir con alguien así?

Adrien frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

―Si me vas a decir que no, te suplico que…

―Ay, Adrien―suspiró Marinette, interrumpiéndole con una sonrisa―, qué poco perspicaz eres―rio y se inclinó hacia él, de manera que Adrien pudo apreciar perfectamente la forma de su pecho bajo el apretado mono verde.

Los ojos de Adrien viajaron desde su pecho hasta su rostro y se encontró con una sonrisa que le calentó el alma.

―No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, princesa―dijo con una voz ronca, poniéndose en pie lentamente.

Marinette soltó una risita. Había conseguido justo lo que quería.

―No me das ningún miedo, ¿sabes?

Adrien negó con la cabeza y, un segundo después, salió disparado hacia Marinette. Ella le esquivó en medio de una carcajada y corrió para alejarse de él, pero Adrien hacía deporte a diario, se entrenaba y tenía más fortaleza en las piernas que ella, por lo que no tardó en alcanzar y tirarla a la arena. Se colocó sobre ella, con las piernas rodeando su cintura y, con una sola mano, sujetó sus brazos por encima de la cabeza.

―Sigo sin tener miedo―le picó Marinette, jadeante por la carrera y ansiosa por el juego que ella había iniciado.

La sonrisa torcida que Adrien le dedicó la paralizó por completo. Era una sonrisa nueva, una sonrisa mucho más oscura.

―Adrien…―murmuró Marinette, dejando de sonreír.

―No sabía que fueses tan traviesa, princesa―susurró Adrien, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y acercando su rostro al suyo―. No inicies algo que no acabarás.

―¿Y si lo termino? ―planteó Marinette, sintiendo que su cuerpo respondía a la presión que Adrien ejercía en los puntos exactos de su anatomía y notando cómo la excitación por la carrera se convertía en otra cosa.

Adrien sopesó un instante sus palabras y luego se echó a reír.

―No me tientes, Marinette―cubrió la distancia que los separaba y la besó fugazmente, para luego soltarla y levantarse.

Marinette le observó mientras se colocaba la ropa y, luego, le tendía una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Ella se mordió el labio inferior; Adrien la observó, hambriento. Tras un par de minutos tendida, Marinette aceptó su mano y dejó que él la alzara y la atrapara contra su cuerpo.

―Te lo he dicho en serio―susurró Adrien, volviendo a ser el mismo chico amable y cariñoso de hacía un rato―. No me tientes a hacer cosas que…

―¿Y si realmente quisiera hacerlas?―protestó Marinette, sonrojándose.

Adrien parpadeó, sorprendido.

―Pues, no te negaría nada, claro―Marinette abrió la boca para responder, pero él le puso un dedo, haciéndola callar―. Pero no quiero correr contigo, así que… dejemos que las cosas surjan, ¿de acuerdo?

Marinette suspiró y asintió. Adrien tenía razón, se había lanzado sin paracaídas a hacer algo que no sabía si quería hacer aún. Y, sin embargo, su cuerpo había actuado por sí solo, su instinto le había dicho qué botones presionar para activar el modo depredador de Adrien, como ella había comenzado a llamarle en su mente. Y le había gustado, había disfrutado demasiado con la posesión de su boca, con la manera en que sus manos la reclamaban, con cómo su cuerpo se pegaba al de ella y se amoldaba para encajar en los huecos precisos.

Marinette quería más, quería darle todo lo que tenía, ahora que por fin Adrien estaba con ella. Estaba harta de esperar y, por lo que parecía, su misión ahora consistiría en convencerle de que no quería entregarse a nadie más que a él.

Tras unos minutos más llenos de mimos y de palabras susurradas al oído, Marinette ayudó a Adrien a recoger los dulces que habían quedado olvidados en la manta. Le aseguró que se los iría comiendo poco a poco, para que así el recuerdo de aquella noche durara más. Adrien no respondió; solo tenía una forma de hacerlo y prefería aguantarse las ganas.

Un rato después, regresaron de la mano al hotel y subieron juntos hasta la última planta. Pero una vez allí, ambos se miraron, dudando.

―¿Crees que Alya volverá a pasar la noche con Nino? ―planteó Marinette, confusa.

―Tiene toda la pinta―coincidió Adrien―. ¿Me das asilo político?

La pregunta de Adrien hizo sonreír a Marinette.

―¿Volverás a dormir en el sofá?

―Uhm…―Adrien tiró con firmeza de Marinette, hasta que su boca quedó a solo unos milímetros de la suya― Dormiré donde tú prefieras.

Marinette rio y se acercó para darle un pequeño beso.

―Está bien. Coge tus cosas, te espero en mi suite.

Adrien sonrió y se separó de Marinette para entrar en su habitación y coger rápidamente unas pocas cosas: la pasta y el cepillo de dientes, el bañador del día siguiente (nunca se sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que estar en la suite de Marinette, aunque no es que fuera a quejarse), su pijama y las zapatillas.

Para cuando llamó a la puerta de Marinette, ella ya se había cambiado y se ha plantado unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de un pijama realmente particular. A Adrien se le cayeron todas las cosas al suelo cuando vio que el pijama era de la exclusiva colección de su padre, inspirada en Chat Noir.

―Adrien, por Dios, deja que te ayude―Marinette se apresuró a ir a su encuentro y se agachó para recoger las cosas de Adrien.

―¿Y ese pijama? ―dijo con un hilo de voz cuando Marinette se enderezó.

―Pues…―Marinette se miró a sí misma por debajo de la ropa de Adrien― No sé, me gusta, es todo.

Adrien tragó saliva y siguió a Marinette hacia el salón, donde dejó todas sus pertenencias bien ordenadas. Durante el tiempo que había pasado cerca de Marinette, intentando ganarse de nuevo su amor y consiguiendo que ella cediera finalmente, Adrien se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle: él, como Chat Noir, también había estado ligando con Marinette e, incluso, había utilizado algunas ideas que se le habían ocurrido mientras tenía el traje negro puesto. Por lo que sabía, Marinette había empezado a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos por su alter ego, pero ahora que estaban juntos, Adrien no estaba muy seguro sobre qué tipo de sentimientos eran esos y en qué situación le dejaba a él, al propio Adrien.

―Adrien―la voz de Marinette le sacó de su ensoñación y le obligó a centrarse en ella―, ¿estás bien?

―Sí―se apresuró a responder, al ver la expresión de preocupación y temor que había aparecido en el rostro de Marinette.

―¿Estás…? ¿Te arrepientes de…?

―No―la interrumpió Adrien, acogiéndola entre sus brazos y dándole un beso en la coronilla―. Te quiero.

El tono con el que Adrien volvió a declarársele fue suficiente para desterrar el miedo de su corazón, pero Marinette sabía que había algo que no le estaba contando. Aun así, no podía exigirle absoluta sinceridad, no cuando ella era la primera que guardaba un secreto que no podría confesarle nunca y que podría costarle su relación.

―Ven―dijo entonces Adrien, siendo él esta vez quien devolvió a la tierra a Marinette―, vamos a dormir, es tarde.

Con paso firme, Adrien llevó a Marinette a la cama y ambos se tumbaron bajo las sábanas, el uno junto al otro. Marinette sonrió, era extraño tenerle en la misma cama que ella.

―Buenas noches, Adrien―murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

Él sonrió y se arrastró hasta quedar casi pegado a ella, con un brazo sobre su cintura, en un ademán protector.

―Buenas noches, princesa.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **En primer lugar, siento no haber publicado nada ayer. La Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina y tengo muchas comidas familiares y con amigos a la vista. Sin embargo, intentaré seguir publicando con la misma asiduidad que los otros días.**

 **Y en segundo lugar, ¡MIL GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS! No pretendía estar publicando dos caps por día, pero es que con vuestras palabras me hacéis querer seguir publicando sin parar. Espero que os guste lo que aparece en este capítulo y que ¡no me matéis!**

 **Un beso muy grande.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **...**

Cuando Adrien despertó, el sol apenas acababa de salir. Aún adormilado, abrió los ojos y se topó de lleno con el rostro de Marinette. Adrien dio un salto, sorprendido y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, despeinándose aún más. Confuso, miró a todas partes y fue entonces cuando recordó que estaba en la suite de Marinette, que la noche anterior la había besado por fin y que ella le había dejado quedarse a dormir con ella en la misma cama. Abrumado por los recuerdos, respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse y volvió a tumbarse junto a Marinette. El reloj apenas marcaba las siete de la mañana, aún tenía tiempo para disfrutar de tenerla solo para él.

Un pensamiento fugaz y nada inocente atravesó su mente como una estrella. Adrien sonrió, pero se regañó a sí mismo. Por mucho que Marinette le hubiera provocado la noche anterior, Adrien no pensaba dar un paso en falso con ella. Bastante tenía con cargar con la culpa por no haberse enamorado antes de ella; no podía llegar a pensar en cómo se sentiría si, además, obligase a Marinette a hacer algo que no quería.

A pesar de todo, una parte de él se moría por llegar a ese punto.

«Aún no, Agreste, aún no», se dijo y sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de aquellas ideas. Se concentró en Marinette, en sus pestañas negras, en la forma de su boca entreabierta, en cómo su pecho subía y bajaba y en la manera en que extendía sus manos hacia él, como si le estuviera buscando. Adrien le dio la mano con suavidad y depositó un pequeño beso en la punta de sus dedos. Marinette no se movió un poco, pero su subconsciente le hizo apretar un poco la mano de Adrien.

Y como si sintiera que alguien la observaba, poco a poco, abrió un ojo.

―¡Aaahh! ―gritó, asustada, echándose hacia atrás con tanto ímpetu que acabó cayéndose de culo contra el suelo.

Adrien gateó deprisa por la cama y se asomó.

―Dios, Marinette, ¿estás bien?

Ella parpadeó y miró a todas partes. Lo último en que se fijó fue en Adrien, que le tendía una mano.

―Sube, vamos.

Marinette no asimilaba la situación: estaban en su suite, en la misma cama (al menos, hasta que ella había decidido llenarse la boca de suelo) y habían dormido juntos. Aquello no podía ser real, debía de estar soñando.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―dijo Marinette con la boca pastosa.

Adrien se echó a reír.

―Dormí contigo, ¿no lo recuerdas?

―No―repuso ella, sonrojándose―, me quedé dormida.

Adrien rodó los ojos.

―Ja, ja, muy graciosa. Venga, vuelve a la cama.

Marinette sonrió, finalmente, mientras se restañaba un ojo.

―Eso suena muy mal.

―Dios―exhaló Adrien, que no esperaba que Marinette estuviera tan juguetona desde tan temprano―, ¿quieres hacer el favor de subir?

―Ya voy, ya voy―Marinette se puso en pie y se colocó bien el pijama, aunque Adrien prefirió en silencio que no lo hubiese hecho―. Amargado.

Adrien entornó los ojos. Estaba claro que Marinette se había recuperado rápidamente del susto y que había vuelto a la carga. De hecho, para añadirle énfasis, Marinette le sacó la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña. Aquello fue el pistoletazo de salida para que Adrien la alcanzara a toda velocidad y, agarrándola por la muñeca, la empujara hacia sí y la tirara sobre la cama. Marinette chilló por la sorpresa, pero luego se echó a reír.

―Te picas muy rápido―observó Marinette, alzando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla a Adrien, en un gesto tan dulce y cariñoso que a él se le pasaron las ganas de vengarse.

Suspiró y ladeó la cabeza para buscar la palma de su mano.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? ―preguntó Marinette.

―No mucho―respondió Adrien, inclinándose sobre ella―, el suficiente para saber que no me he imaginado lo de anoche.

La sonrisa de Marinette se amplió, al igual que su sonrojo. Para Adrien, aquella era la señal inequívoca de que ella seguía sintiendo algo muy fuerte por él.

―No―coincidió Marinette y Adrien cubrió la distancia que los separaba para darle un beso de buenos días.

Marinette lo aceptó con gusto y llevó una mano a su cuello y otra a su pelo. Adrien acabó tumbado de nuevo junto a ella, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo con las dos manos y enredando las piernas con las de ella. En cuanto hubo encontrado la postura perfecta, se ocupó de profundizar el beso.

Marinette jadeó ante la invasión de la lengua de Adrien en su boca, que se desplazaba por su interior y jugueteaba con la suya propia. Al separarse para que Marinette pudiera respirar, Adrien utilizó la escasa distancia con su cuello para volver a probarlo. Marinette se deshacía con las suaves caricias que sus manos repartían por su espalda, sus brazos y su cintura.

―Adrien…―murmuró Marinette, bajando la cara para poder besarle en la mejilla y hablarle al oído― Quiero…

―No―susurró él, cortándola.

―Escúchame―protestó Marinette; Adrien se detuvo―. Puedes acariciarme más abajo, si quieres… Es decir…―mordiéndose el labio inferior, muerta de vergüenza, buscó la mano libre de Adrien y la llevó hasta sus muslos.

Le hizo un pequeño tour por la parte superior de sus piernas y, finalmente, acabó trazando un sendero hacia su trasero. En todo aquel proceso, Marinette pudo notar cómo Adrien respiraba con dificultad y tensaba la mano, conteniéndose.

―¿Puedo? ―murmuró Adrien cuando Marinette quitó la mano de encima de la suya y esta viajó hasta su pecho.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Adrien inspiró con fuerza y se atrevió a rodear por completo una nalga y a estrujarla con suavidad, en un movimiento que hizo que sus cuerpos se unieran aún más y Marinette notara, inevitablemente, la entrepierna de Adrien junto a sus caderas. Ella jadeó, elevando los ojos hacia el techo. Adrien interpretó el sonido como algo positivo y bajó la mano por la cara trasera de sus muslos, bordeó la rodilla y levantó una pierna para poder tocarla por la parte interior.

Los dedos de Adrien trazaban líneas invisibles y sinuosas por su piel desnuda, deteniéndose justo en el dobladillo de los pantaloncitos del pijama. Cada vez que lo hacía, Marinette ahogaba un suspiro y sabiendo que Adrien no iría más allá hasta que fuera ella quien lo pidiera expresamente, se armó de valor y bajó la mano que tenía sobre su pecho lentamente. Con sumo cuidado, fue desabrochando uno por uno los botones de la camisa del pijama, que ella no recordaba haberle visto ponerse. «Tal vez lo hizo cuando me quedé dormida», supuso Marinette, disfrutando del hecho de tener el privilegio de acariciar la piel bronceada de Adrien a medida que avanzaba en su camino hacia abajo.

―Mari…―musitó Adrien con voz estrangulada― No sigas por ahí.

―¿No lo estoy haciendo bien? ―dijo ella, preocupada.

Adrien cerró los ojos y soltó una risa contenida.

―Más bien, me estás volviendo loco―y enfatizó sus palabras agarrándola bien de las nalgas y empujándola hacia sí; Marinette jadeó de nuevo. Había varias capas de ropa entre ambos, pero ella podía sentirle inesperadamente cerca―. ¿Lo notas?

―Sí…

―Bien, pues―con esfuerzo, Adrien subió una mano hacia su torso y separó los dedos de Marinette de él; ella giró el rostro y se encontró con sus brillantes ojos verdes oscurecidos―, para.

Marinette protestó.

―¿Por qué?

Adrien echó hacia atrás la cabeza, empezando a pensar que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación.

―Hoy, no―sentenció con suavidad.

Marinette no respondió. Por un lado, le fastidiaba la idea de que Adrien no quisiera ir más allá; aunque por otro, entendía que aún era demasiado pronto. Sí, se conocían desde hacía tiempo, pero apenas acababan de empezar a salir juntos. Si había algo que no había cambiado en Adrien era su caballerosidad.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, mirándose sin decir nada, Marinette suspiró.

―Está bien―aceptó, separándose de él y poniéndose en pie de un salto con una renovada sonrisa―. Vamos, cámbiate y bajemos a desayunar.

Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviado, contento por que no se hubiera tomado a mal la negativa. No era que no tuviese ganas de hacerlo, era que se negaba a que su primera vez con Marinette fuera en un hotel. Ella se merecía algo mucho más romántico y más especial, pero eso no impedía que no pudieran jugar un poco...

―¿Quieres que me cambie aquí? ―inquirió, aguantando una carcajada al ver la expresión de Marinette; los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas.

―¡No seas absurdo! ―espetó Marinette, tirándole su almohada a la cara.

―Pero si hace un momento querías…

―¡Cállate!

Adrien no lo soportó más y se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente mientras Marinette, atribulada, escogía un biquini cualquiera del armario y se metía en el cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, se miró al espejo y estudió su reflejo.

―Adrien, idiota―masculló, con el rostro rojo y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

… … … …

Cuando bajaron a desayunar, Marinette y Adrien se encontraron de cara con Chloe, Alya y Nino. A Chloe se le desencajó la mandíbula al verles salir cogidos de la mano de la misma habitación, pero Alya y Nino disfrutaron como dos niños en Navidad y todos juntos bajaron en el ascensor en medio de las bromas de Alya y las contestaciones de Adrien, que no pensaba dejar que nadie le aguara la fiesta a Marinette.

Ya en el restaurante, donde se ubicaba el buffet para el desayuno, sus compañeros les recibieron en medio de vítores que arrancaron más de una mirada furibunda de los demás huéspedes del hotel. Rose se lanzó a abrazar a Marinette y Kim e Iván le dedicaron sendas palmadas en la espalda a Adrien. Todos habían esperado durante años a que aquellos dos empezaran a salir juntos y, finalmente, ¡su deseo se había convertido en realidad!

De esa forma, Marinette desayunó con todos los ojos puestos en ella, incluidos los de Adrien, que la vigilaba para saber cuándo debía parar los comentarios de sus compañeros. Y aunque no detectó ninguna señal de incomodidad que rayara en lo excesivo, sabía que Marinette estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza por dentro. Por eso, cuando llegó el momento de marcharse, le echó un brazo por encima y la escondió de los vítores de los demás.

―Gracias por sacarme de ahí―murmuró Marinette, estresada.

―Lo siento―respondió Adrien, preocupado―, no creí que lo nuestro causara… bueno, en fin, todo este revuelo.

Muy a su pesar, Marinette sonrió.

―Parece que hemos sido la comidilla de nuestra clase durante bastante tiempo.

Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente mientras se metían en el ascensor.

―Sí, qué locura.

―Aunque, creo que no me extraña―repuso Marinette, pensativa, sin apartarse ni un milímetro de Adrien―. ¿Recuerdas aquel día de picnic en el parque? El día de los héroes.

―Sí, hubo tantos akumatizados que no podíamos ni contarlos―dijo Adrien, sombrío.

―Sí, pero no me refería a eso. ¿Te acuerdas que tu chófer tenía que llevarte de vuelta a casa porque tenías una sesión o algo así?

―Era un evento benéfico―recordó Adrien.

―Ese día…―Marinette bajó la mirada al suelo justo en el instante en que el ascensor llegaba a su planta― Ese día me atreví a darte un beso de agradecimiento. Tendrías que haberles escuchado gritar y correr como pollos sin cabeza.

Adrien la miró, sorprendido.

―¿En serio?

Marinette asintió con la cabeza y empujó a Adrien para que saliera del ascensor con ella.

―Fue muy bochornoso. No por ti―se apresuró a añadir, atreviéndose a mirarle de nuevo a los ojos―, sino por toda la situación. Las chicas sabían desde hacía tiempo que tú..., en fin… que yo… te quería. Entiendo su entusiasmo, pero no esperaba el de los chicos.

Adrien y Marinette llegaron ante la puerta de la suite de ella y pasaron la tarjeta por la cerradura para entrar. Adrien no dijo nada hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro y hubieron cerrado la puerta. Solo entonces, él hizo girar a Marinette y buscó su boca con ansia.

Marinette ahogó un grito de sorpresa, pero reaccionó pronto y le devolvió el beso. No obstante, se asombró aún más al notar el hambre de Adrien, la manera en que se hacía con sus labios y la besaba como si fuese el último reducto de aire del mundo. Marinette se aferró al cuello de su camiseta, al tiempo que Adrien la sujetaba por la cintura y tiraba de ella hacia arriba. Como si se hubiesen leído el pensamiento, Marinette dio un pequeño salto, Adrien la atrapó en el aire y ella enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

En cuanto la tuvo bien sujeta por los muslos, Adrien dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo con Marinette en brazos y la atrapó contra la pared. Marinette jadeó y se dejó llevar por la intensidad con la que Adrien la manejaba. Era como si él ya supiera cómo se movía ella y cuánta fuerza tenía que usar para cogerla en brazos.

Sin esperar un solo minuto más, Adrien dejó los labios de Marinette para pasear la boca por su garganta y la línea de su clavícula, dibujando un camino de besos húmedos que llegaron hasta el escote de la camiseta que Marinette se había puesto para bajar a desayunar. Inconscientemente, Adrien pegaba sus caderas a la entrepierna de Marinette, que quedaba justo a su altura. Ella al notar la dureza del cuerpo de Adrien, solo podía echar la cabeza hacia atrás y suspirar con cada oleada de placer.

Pero ella necesitaba más. Quería tocarle y sentirle más cerca.

A tientas, Marinette tiró de la camiseta de Adrien y él alejó sus labios un segundo de la piel de Marinette para que ella se deshiciera de la prenda. El torso bronceado y marcado de Adrien quedó a la vista y Marinette no perdió el tiempo. Él era suyo, por fin estaba con ella y no pensaba desaprovechar la ocasión de aprenderse cada uno de sus ángulos. Mientras Adrien le levantaba la ropa y se la sacaba por la cabeza, Marinette se dedicaba a seguir las curvas de su piel, la forma de sus pectorales, el vientre marcado pero no en exceso, los brazos fuertes y firmes que no parecían cansarse de sujetarla contra la pared.

Adrien era hermoso por fuera y por dentro. Marinette no podía creerse la suerte que tenía.

Él tampoco se quedó quieto. En cuanto tuvo a Marinette con el torso cubierto únicamente por la parte superior del biquini, dejó salir las ganas que tenía de probarla y empezó a besarla por la cumbre de sus pechos, tan suaves que Adrien creyó que se iba a desmayar. La combinación de las caricias de Marinette por sus hombros, su cuello y su espalda y el sabor de su piel fue una combinación explosiva. Adrien no pudo contener un gemido cuando ella, perdida en el mar de sensaciones de sus besos, echó el cuerpo hacia adelante y se ofreció a él.

Adrien la miró, nublado por el deseo.

―Eres tan bonita…―murmuró con voz ronca, olvidando su propósito de no acostarse con Marinette en un hotel― Tan suave…

Marinette suspiró y cerró los ojos para no ver el fuego en los irises verde de Adrien cuando bajó la mirada y clavó los dientes en la fina tela del biquini. Con cuidado, apartó uno de los triángulos de la parte superior del biquini, dejando expuesto la piel inmaculada y rosada de Marinette. Ella jadeó al sentir su aliento cálido chocando contra ella y se aferró al pelo de su nuca cuando Adrien, tras contar hasta diez mentalmente, rodeó el pequeño pezón con la lengua y luego lo acogió entre sus labios.

―A… Adrien…

Su nombre pronunciado de aquella manera le dio alas al joven rubio. Se entretuvo adorando el pecho izquierdo de Marinette, besándolo, chupándolo como si fuera un caramelo y no quisiera que se acabase. Envió, una tras otra, descargas de placer hasta el punto central de Marinette. Ella absorbida por el momento, movió las caderas y buscó la erección de Adrien por encima de la ropa. La encontró y se contoneó como pudo mientras él la mordía.

Estaban enloqueciendo, estaban llegando al punto de no retorno y…

―Chicos―dijo entonces alguien al otro lado de la puerta, tras llamar con los nudillos suavemente; Marinette y Adrien pararon de inmediato y se miraron a los ojos, nerviosos―, Nino y yo nos vamos a la piscina. ¿Os venís?

Marinette no podía responder. Adrien respiraba con demasiado trabajo como para hablar, pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo hercúleo por no mandar a Alya a tomar viento y sonar como si no hubiesen estado haciendo nada.

―Sí, enseguida bajamos. Marinette se está cambiando.

La risa de Alya resonó en el pasillo.

―Vale. No tardéis o volveré a por vosotros.

La "amenaza de Alya" quedó flotando entre ellos mientras escuchaban sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo hasta el ascensor. Solo cuando pasaron un par de minutos y ella no volvió, ambos pudieron respirar, aliviados. Sin embargo, aún se podía oler en el ambiente el deseo que había estado a punto de llevárselos de la mano a los dos.

Marinette tragó saliva con fuerza, abrumada y Adrien, con cuidado, la posó de nuevo en el suelo y le puso bien el biquini. Lo hizo con tanto mimo y dulzura, que Marinette pensó que se iba a morir con solo mirarle.

―Tenemos que bajar―dijo Adrien, aún alterado.

―Sí―asintió Marinette, agachando la mirada y topándose, por casualidad, con la notable erección de Adrien bajo el bañador; se sonrojó de inmediato, recordando lo que había estado haciendo minutos antes―. Será mejor que…

―Marinette―la llamó Adrien, que trataba de no ahogarse de nuevo en el hambre que sentía por ella; le miró de nuevo―. Te quiero, no lo olvides.

Ella sonrió.

―No lo hago.

―Bien, porque lo que estaba haciéndote era porque te quiero y…―la miró de arriba abajo rápidamente― Creo que no hace falta que lo diga en voz alta.

Marinette soltó una risita. Consciente de que ambos estaban prácticamente desnudos de cintura hacia arriba, y sabiendo que el pulso se le iba a disparar cuando lo hiciera, se acercó de nuevo a él y le abrazó, posando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Enseguida, escuchó el corazón de Adrien acelerarse.

―No te preocupes―murmuró ella, derritiendo a Adrien con cada gesto y cada palabra―, no te estás traicionando a ti mismo si me besas o si me abrazas. Y si ocurre, es porque yo también te quiero. Así que―Marinette alzó la cabeza y depositó un pequeño beso en su mandíbula―, no pienses tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

―Y lo dice precisamente la que se come demasiado la cabeza―bromeó Adrien, adorándola en silencio―. ¿Está todo bien?

―Perfectamente, Agreste―rio Marinette, poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un corto beso en los labios―. Y ahora, vamos a la piscina o el tsunami Alya regresará a por nosotros.

Adrien rio con ella y asintió.

Unos minutos después, ambos salían de nuevo a la habitación para bajar a la piscina del hotel. Pero debían admitir, aunque solo fuera para ellos mismos, que Alya había interrumpido un momento demasiado interesante. ¿Quién sabía si se repetiría aquella misma noche?


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette y Adrien pasaron todo el día junto a sus amigos en la piscina. Apenas se separaban y eso hacía que los demás hicieran bromas al respecto, al menos hasta que Adrien desviaba el tema o decía alguna cosa para que dejasen de molestar a Marinette. Al ver sus constantes sonrojos y la manera en que parecía querer desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, Adrien se sintió aún peor consigo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, ella había sufrido el doble que él durante aquellos años, todos conocían sus sentimientos y él había sido el único que los había ignorado. Le había esperado y esperado hasta que, al final, él se había dado cuenta de su estupidez y había ido a por ella.

Por eso, para compensar su ceguera, Adrien se aseguró de hacer reír a Marinette siempre que pudo. Quiso que disfrutara todo lo posible en la piscina y por eso tomó la iniciativa en varios juegos y carreras. Kim e Iván se apuntaron de inmediato, pero Marinette declinó la oferta. Aquel día, ella prefería observar y estudiar bien el cuerpo de Adrien. Además, le apetecía quedarse con las chicas y contarles las novedades de su recién estrenado noviazgo con Adrien.

Él se despidió de ella con un beso que causó furor entre sus amigos y se lanzó al agua de cabeza, dejando a Marinette anclada en el sitio y con las piernas temblando. Las chicas se reunieron entonces en torno a ella, incluidas Chloe y Sabrina, que dejaron a Max y Nathaniel charlando sobre sus carreras profesionales.

―Bueno, chica―Alya sonrió con cierta maldad; Marinette conocía muy bien esa sonrisa y ese tono de voz: eran sus armas para sacar información de hasta debajo de las piedras―, ya puedes ir contándonos cómo es Adrien en la cama.

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―exclamó Marinette, atragantándose con su propia saliva― ¡No nos hemos acostado!

―Oh, venga ya―intervino Chloe con un gesto de desdén―. Si Adrikins fuera mi novio, te aseguro que lo primero que haría sería…

―Cállate, Chloe―espetó Alix―. No queremos saber lo que harías con Adrien. Es el novio de Marinette, no el tuyo.

―Es igual, somos amigos de la infancia.

Rose rodó los ojos, como casi todas las demás y se inclinó hacia Marinette con la emoción brillando en sus ojos azules.

―¿A dónde fuisteis anoche?

Ante el recuerdo del picnic en la playa, su primer beso a las afueras de la fiesta y su primera noche juntos, Marinette no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Pues, se me declaró en la fiesta y luego me llevó a hacer un picnic en la playa.

―Qué bonito―suspiró Rose, tan enamoradiza como siempre.

―¿Y qué me dices de cuando te besa? ―inquirió Alya, disfrutando de lo lindo de la situación.

―Dios, es…―Marinette se interrumpió― No sé cómo explicarlo. Es mejor aún de lo que había soñado. Cuando me besa, es como si dejara de existir el mundo.

―Vamos, que se te mojan las bragas―concluyó Alix, ganándose una mirada reprobadora de Sabrina, una asqueada de Chloe y las risas de las demás chicas.

Marinette se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultarse.

―Es que es muy intenso…―se excusó.

―No te preocupes, Marinette―dijo entonces Alya, conciliadora, poniéndole una mano sobre un hombro―. Es lógico que te sientas abrumada. Llevas muchos años deseando que pasara esto.

―Sí, pero…―la sonrisa de Marinette se borró y la sustituyó una expresión de concentración― Creí que me daría vergüenza cada vez que me besara y, sin embargo, solo quiero más. Y, sinceramente―suspiró, alzando los ojos para verle llegar el último en la última carrera porque Kim le había tirado del pie hacia atrás―, tengo miedo de que se aburra. Tengo miedo de que esto no sea real, ¿entendéis?

»Adrien no deja de repetirme que me quiere, que no dude de sus sentimientos. Pero yo solo puedo prepararme mentalmente para el momento en que se dé cuenta de que yo no soy la mejor opción para él…

―Bueno, eso es verdad―apostilló Chloe.

―¡Vale ya, Bourgeois! ―estalló Alya, enfadada― Si solo vas a criticar, mejor lárgate.

―No, Alya, tiene razón―dijo Marinette―. Por una vez, Chloe sabe mejor lo que le conviene a Adrien.

―No seas absurda, Marinette Dupain-Cheng―replicó Alya, poniéndose en pie y plantándose frente a su mejor amiga con los brazos en jarra―. Eres la chica más valiente, sincera y amable que he conocido en mi vida. Tienes un corazón de oro y Adrien lo sabe. Así que, deja de infravalorarte y disfruta, tu sueño se ha hecho realidad.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior, emocionada, para contener las lágrimas. Los últimos días estaban siendo un vaivén de emociones y saber que tenía a Alya y las chicas apoyándola y dándole ánimos le bastaba para sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. Por otra parte, Alya tenía razón en una cosa: ella estaba disfrutando de sus momentos a solas con Adrien y eso incluía aquel que su mejor amiga había interrumpido. Por un momento, pensó en contárselo, pero eso era algo que no quería que Chloe supiera, de modo que se mordió la lengua y se prometió a sí misma contárselo cuando el viaje acabara.

Aunque sabía que, cuando regresasen a París y cada uno retomara sus vidas, Marinette volvería a recibir las visitas nocturnas de cierto héroe vestido de gato y eso solo podía significar una cosa: dolor. Estaba enamorada de Adrien, siempre lo había estado por mucho que ella se lo negara. Pero no podía negar que las visitas de Chat Noir y sus constantes flirteos habían conseguido que se olvidara de Adrien durante un rato, el suficiente para que ella pensara que estaba empezando a sentir algo por el héroe oscuro. Y era cierto, a Marinette le gustaba Chat, pero su amor por Adrien era mil veces superior y debía dejárselo claro a Chat Noir antes de que las cosas se complicaran aún más.

Y de la misma forma que existía Chat, existía ella: Ladybug. Marinette no quería ocultarle nada a Adrien. Durante aquellos tres días, apenas había hablado con Tikki, puesto que casi siempre había estado acompañada en la habitación. Su pequeña kwami roja no había dicho nada sobre que no debía contarle nada a Adrien, porque se suponía que no debía ni planteárselo siquiera.

Reponiéndose de la emoción, Marinette asintió esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

―Gracias, Alya―murmuró.

En ese momento, escuchó un chapoteo en el agua y vio a Adrien salir de la piscina. Enseguida, Marinette olvidó todas sus preocupaciones y se quedó embobada viendo cómo el agua chorreaba por sus brazos y su pecho y se perdía por debajo del bañador.

―Ve a por él, chica―dijo Alya a su lado en voz baja.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza y echó la vista atrás, hacia sus amigas. Todas asintieron sin dejar de sonreír, de modo que se puso en pie y caminó en su dirección con una toalla en la mano. En cuanto la vio llegar, Adrien le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

―Gracias―susurró él mientras cogía la toalla que Marinette le tendía.

―¿Cómo han ido las carreras?

―He perdido―Adrien se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se secaba―. Kim es un tramposo e Iván cubre más distancia que yo en una brazada, así que…

Marinette rio por lo bajo.

―Eso es porque Alix no estaba con él para pararle los pies―observó, refiriéndose a Kim.

―Cierto―Adrien dio un paso hacia ella, con el pelo rubio pegado a las sienes y la boca entreabierta para poder respirar mejor; la sola visión de su lengua acariciando el interior de su boca hizo que a Marinette también le supusiera un esfuerzo respirar a un ritmo normal―. Oye, ¿no te habrán sometido a un tercer grado, no?

―¿Las chicas? ―Adrien asintió, serio― Bueno, ya sabes cómo son… Querían saberlo todo.

Adrien sonrió levemente.

―Espero que no les hayas contado lo de hace un rato.

―No, por Dios―los dos se echaron a reír a la vez.

―Mejor―Adrien volvió dar otro paso hacia ella y rodeó su cintura con el brazo, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo húmedo―, porque no quiero que nadie sepa lo mucho que me gusta escuchar mi nombre mientras te…

―Adrien, para―Marinette se apresuró para ponerle una mano en la boca, roja como un tomate―. No te entiendo. Esta mañana no querías continuar con el juego y hace un rato, sí. Y ahora me sueltas todo eso y…

La mirada de Adrien pareció dudar. Marinette le quitó la mano de la boca tras recibir un beso en la palma.

―Perdona―murmuró Adrien con el corazón acelerado―. Soy una contradicción andante, lo siento.

Marinette, enternecida, volvió a sonreír y le acarició la mejilla con los dedos.

―Está bien. Supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a tenernos el uno a otro, ¿no?

―Sí―asintió Adrien, volviendo a ser el chico dulce que era la mayoría del tiempo―. Y también tengo que aprender a morderme la lengua cuando estamos con más gente. No quiero que te dé una combustión―bromeó, haciendo sonrojar a Marinette de nuevo.

―No te soporto cuando te pones así―farfulló Marinette, arrancándole la toalla de las manos.

Adrien soltó una carcajada. Marinette sabía que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo mientras que ella se moría de la vergüenza. Aquella situación tenía que cambiar. Marinette sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y le puso las dos manos en el pecho a Adrien. Al notar su contacto, él paró de reír y la miró, confuso y divertido al mismo tiempo.

―¿Sabes una cosa, Adrien? ―murmuró Marinette, melosa, al tiempo que caminaba hacia adelante y obligaba a Adrien a ir hacia atrás― Siempre cometes un mismo error.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? ―inquirió Adrien, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella, aunque Marinette no se amilanó.

Al contrario, le dedicó una caída de pestañas, una sonrisa coqueta y…

―Que siempre me subestimas―y, sin que él lo viera venir, Marinette le empujó hacia la piscina.

Con una expresión de sorpresa, Adrien cayó al agua y los demás se echaron a reír. Unos segundos después, Adrien sacó la cabeza a la superficie y buscó con la mirada a Marinette, que sonreía, satisfecha, unos pasos alejada del borde de la piscina. El estómago de Adrien dio un vuelco al verla tan segura de sí misma, tan cómoda con él. Si bien era cierto que encontraba adorable esos momentos en los que Marinette se sentía intimidada por él, le gustaba aún más cuando ella dejaba a un lado esa timidez y se mostraba tal y como era. Una chica que tenía recursos para todo.

―Acabas de firmar tu sentencia, princesa―respondió Adrien.

Con rapidez, se acercó al borde de la piscina y subió de un salto. Marinette le vio llegar, empapado de nuevo y supo que tenía todas las de perder. Al menos, se dijo, ella se había vengado por haberla puesto cardíaca sin motivo. Sabía que era inútil, que acabaría en el agua con él, pero el instinto le pudo y echó a correr por el recinto. La gente se los quedó mirando y rio con cada movimiento que hacía Marinette para esquivar a Adrien.

Tras un par de vueltas siendo el espectáculo de los residentes del hotel, Adrien atrapó a Marinette por las piernas y se la subió al hombro, igual que hizo el día anterior. En cuanto se vio bocabajo, Marinette se rindió y se preparó para verse sumergida en el agua. Efectivamente, unos segundos después, su cuerpo y el de Adrien impactaban contra la piscina.

Adrien la soltó entonces y la deslizó por su pecho hasta tener su cara frente a él. Sin esperar a que Marinette se repusiera, le cogió el rostro con las manos y la besó bajo el agua. Marinette le respondió, hasta que ya no pudo más y se separó para subir a la superficie de la mano de Adrien. En cuanto salieron, recibieron un aplauso de los presentes y ellos se echaron a reír.


	11. Chapter 11

Tras los recientes acontecimientos, Alya y Marinette acordaron trasladar las cosas de la primera a la habitación de Nino, mientras que Adrien hizo lo propio con la suite de Marinette. La distribución había sido nefasta desde el principio y era absurdo seguir pasando cosas de una habitación a otra cuando podían trasladar todo el equipaje de una sola vez. Marinette no pensó en que aquello fuera ir demasiado rápido, porque sabía que solo les quedaba esa noche para poder disfrutar de tener a Adrien para ella sola. La noche anterior, tras los juegos en la piscina, ambos habían estado demasiado agotados como para poder intentar nada, pero algo le decía que esa última noche en el hotel iba a ser la que marcara un antes y un después en su relación.

Además, si no ocurría esa noche, no tenía ni idea de cuándo podrían volver a estar juntos a solas.

Marinette no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto mientras dejaba el agua de la ducha le despejara las ideas. Saber que Adrien estaba a menos de cinco metros de distancia, al otro lado de la puerta, vistiéndose, solo conseguía ponerla aún más histérica. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una suave toalla del hotel. El pelo le caía a ambos lados de la cara, empapado, mientras se secaba el cuerpo. En el momento en que terminaba de quitarse las gotitas de agua, Adrien llamó a la puerta del baño.

―¿Va todo bien ahí dentro o tengo que llamar a un fontanero?

Marinette soltó una carcajada. Adrien era un bromista incurable cuando se lo proponía, algo que ella estaba descubriendo en los momentos que estaban a solas y con las bocas despegadas.

―No seas pesado, acabo de salir de la ducha―respondió, sonriendo.

Volvió a cubrirse el cuerpo con la toalla y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Adrien la esperaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones oscuros y con los primeros botones de su camisa celeste abiertos. Marinette creyó que se moriría allí mismo. Además, un dulce olor a perfume masculino le invadió las fosas nasales y desconectó los cables que unían la lengua con el cerebro.

Adrien la vio y ladeó la cabeza, divertido.

―¿Qué haces, por qué no sales?

―Estoy en toalla―protestó Marinette, con las mejillas rojas―. Y tengo que arreglarme.

Acto seguido, sin dejar que Adrien hiciera algún otro comentario al respecto, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella durante unos segundos, los necesarios para recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Una vez se hubo repuesto de la impresión, Marinette se plantó frente al espejo e hizo gala de todo lo que Alya le había enseñado el año anterior sobre maquillaje. Si a su trabajo con las sombras de ojos y el carmín le añadía el hecho de que había sido lista y había escogido el vestido de palabra de honor negro con un lazo rojo en la cintura…

Marinette le sonrió a su reflejo. Adrien no podría resistirse a ella.

Y su teoría se confirmó cuando, pasada una larga media hora, Marinette abrió de nuevo la puerta del baño para salir completamente vestida y arreglada. Había aprovechado el nuevo largo de su pelo para rizarlo con las tenacillas de Alya y parecía un ángel oscuro, mientras que Adrien era como un reflejo del mismísimo paraíso.

Al joven Agreste se le atragantaron las palabras al verla de aquella manera. Su aspecto le confería más años, le daba un aire de mujer adulta que hacía que a Adrien le temblasen las manos. Se acercó a ella con paso lento, recreándose en la falda del vestido, que le rozaba los muslos de la misma manera que él quería hacerlo. Los tacones estilizaban sus piernas y el escote corazón enmarcaba el resto de su figura. Cuando los ojos de Adrien por fin llegaron al rostro de Marinette, ella ya se había sobrepuesto a su examen y pretendía ser alguien extremadamente seguro de sí mismo.

―¿Va todo bien o tengo que llamar a un médico? ―bromeó Marinette, parafraseándole.

Adrien rio la gracia y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que los cimientos del papel que Marinette había adquirido se deshicieran como el humo.

―Muy graciosa―dio un paso más hacia ella y le tomó el rostro con una sola mano para hacer que le mirase a los ojos―. ¿Crees que me denunciarían si te encierro aquí esta noche?

―Creo que tendrías que esconderte de la ira de Alya.

―Tienes razón―asintió Adrien, que se inclinó sobre Marinette y rozó le rozó la nariz con la suya―. Espero que no lo estés haciendo a propósito, princesa.

Marinette parpadeó, "inocente".

―¿El qué?

Adrien inspiró con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior.

―Ya sabes el qué―repuso, volviendo a hacerle un repaso rápido―. Me lo pones muy difícil.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Ser un caballero contigo.

Marinette apenas pudo contener la sonrisa.

―¿Y si no quiero que seas un caballero conmigo? ¿Y si lo que quiero es que solo seas Adrien?

Él no supo qué responder. Marinette tenía el don de dejarle sin palabras, pero eso solía ocurrir más a menudo cuando llevaba puesto el traje de Chat Noir y no un conjunto de Emidio Tucci que se había comprado a escondidas de su padre.

Tras un rato en silencio, Adrien se decidió a darle un beso rápido a Marinette y a cogerla de la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

―Vámonos, anda.

Marinette, satisfecha con el resultado de su conversación, le siguió fuera de la suite. Una vez en el pasillo, se encontraron con Alya Y Nino y bajaron al vestíbulo, donde ya había algunos de sus compañeros esperándoles para salir a cenar todos juntos por última vez. Fuera del hotel, había un par de largas limusinas negras que les estaban esperando para llevarles a un lujoso restaurante ubicado en la misma playa.

―Chloe está tirando la casa por la ventana―comentó Alya cuando se unieron a Rose, Juleka, Mylène e Iván.

―Sí, es muy amable―contestó Rose, tan sencilla y pura como siempre.

Marinette y Alya intercambiaron una mirada llena de significado. Rose había dicho eso mismo el día que Chloe invitó a todo el instituto a una fiesta, y todo porque Adrien la había amenazado con dejar de ser su amigo si no empezaba a comportarse mejor con los demás. Aquel día, Marinette había bailado por primera vez con Adrien. Al recordar aquellos momentos, Marinette suspiró e, inconscientemente, apretó la mano de Adrien.

―¿Estás bien? ―le dijo él al oído, sorprendido.

―Sí―respondió Marinette, girando el rostro para mirarle―. Todo va bien.

Adrien asintió y le dio un beso en la frente.

―Dejaos ya de mimos, tortolitos―intervino entonces la voz chillona de Chloe, que llegaba acompañaba del resto de la tropa―. Veamos, la mitad de nosotros irá en una limusina y el resto, en la otra. Repartíos como queráis, pero yo voy a ir en la primera.

Marinette rodó los ojos y Adrien soltó una risita por lo bajo al ver el gesto.

―¿Vamos en la segunda? ―le propuso a Alya y Nino.

―Claro―aceptó Alya de inmediato―. Me niego a que Chloe se beba todo el champán.

Marinette se encogió de hombros cuando Adrien volvió a su atención a ella, divertido.

―Te dije que a Alya se le va de las manos a veces. Hoy, será una de esas noches.

Todos soltaron una carcajada y caminaron hacia las limusinas. Unos minutos después, la música resonaba por los altavoces y el champán corría de copa en copa. Incluso Marinette se animó a tomar algo, aunque la piel le ardía cada vez que Adrien le pasaba el brazo por los hombros o la atraía hacia él para abrazarla.

La fiesta acababa de comenzar; quién sabía cómo terminaría.

… … … …

A unos 15km de Rouen, a una hora y poco de la playa, se encontraba la discoteca Moulin Rose, uno de los lugares más lujosos de la costa norte de Francia. A unos pocos metros de la Capilla de Saint Adrien, contaba con varios metros cuadrados de pista de baile, otros tantos de restaurante y un gran recinto que daba a la orilla del Sena. El Moulin Rose combinaba riqueza y estilo y atraía a cantidad de público joven. Más de un famoso se había dejado caer por allí y Chloe Bourgeois no iba a ser la excepción.

Cuando las dos limusinas llegaron frente a la puerta de la discoteca, la gente se apartó, mirando con envidia a todos los que salían de los vehículos. Adrien agarró a Marinette de la cintura en cuanto ambos estuvieron fuera y la pegó a su cuerpo. Adrien conocía bien ese ambiente, sabía la cantidad de información que se movía allí y quería dejar claro a cualquier _paparazzi_ o periodista que estaba enamorado y que adoraba a la chica que tenía al lado. Aun así, eso solo ocurriría si él se despistaba y pensaba estar atento todo el tiempo para evitarle el bochorno a Marinette.

Ella, por su parte, no se daba cuenta de la información que procesaba Adrien por minuto. Achacaba su posesión a la cantidad de chicos de su edad o algo mayores que había allí, como si alguno de ellos pudiera interesarle lo más mínimo. Marinette se dijo que tendría que sacarle de la cabeza esa idea de alguna manera. Y, ¿por qué no empezar por esa noche?

Junto a los demás, Marinette y Adrien se encaminaron hacia una zona reservada para ellos, con tres largos sofás blancos y varias botellas de primera marcas de alcohol sobre dos mesas bajas. Los chicos se ocuparon de ir repartiendo copas con alcohol mientras que las chicas estudiaban el espacio que tenían para bailar y la ubicación de los aseos.

―Qué pasada―murmuró Juleka junto a Marinette, que había elegido una de las esquinas de un sofá para sentarse.

―Las compensaciones de Chloe no está nada mal, ¿eh? ―comentó Kim, guiñándoles un ojo.

―Podría acostumbrarme fácilmente a esto―asintió Alya, que se sentó junto a Marinette con su primera copa en la mano.

―Ya te digo―confirmó Nathaniel, quien siempre parecía fuera de lugar en aquel ambiente.

Adrien apareció entonces con dos vasos y le tendió uno a Marinette, que lo miró con una mezcla de diversión y suspicacia.

―¿Qué le has echado? ―preguntó ella, haciéndose oír por encima de la música.

―Pruébalo―dijo simplemente Adrien.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco; Adrien y su secretismo. Aun así, hizo caso y le dio un sorbo a la extraña bebida roja. En cuanto la saboreó, Marinette abrió mucho los ojos y se relamió los labios.

―¡Está buenísimo! ―exclamó― Sabe como las piruletas o los caramelos de fresa.

Adrien le guiñó un ojo se llevó su ron con Coca-cola a la boca. Marinette bebió otro poco y soltó el vaso con cuidado, sin dejar de relamerse.

Alrededor del reservado, la gente bailaba, reía, bebía y se hacían fotos sin parar. La voz de Eleni Foureira y su _Fuego_ resonaban por los altavoces. Las luces, la mayoría de distintos tonos de rosa, iluminaban los cuerpos sudorosos y creaban dibujos extraños en las aguas del Sena. El ambiente era fresco y húmedo y le puso la piel de gallina a Marinette. No sabía si era la combinación de felicidad con paz interior y el hecho de que estaba rodeada de las personas a las que quería, o si es que la bebida de piruleta se le había subido ya a la cabeza, pero sentía como si flotara.

Adrien apoyó la mano en el respaldo y se puso de rodillas a su lado, con la copa en la otra mano.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó, preocupado al verla tan callada y alejada del mundo.

Marinette sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―No, es que… Bueno, puede sonar raro, pero me siento completa.

Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa. Se puso en pie, se terminó su copa de un trago y le tendió la mano a Marinette. Había estado vigilando a los que estaban cerca y no parecía haber nadie que le hubiese reconocido, así que debía aprovechar la oportunidad. Marinette observó la mano, confusa y alzó los ojos hacia su dueño.

―¿Bailas conmigo?

El estómago de Marinette pareció estallar con las mariposas de su interior. Automáticamente, aceptó la mano de Adrien y él la ayudó a ponerse en pie. En ese momento, la canción cambió y _Diamond Heart_ , de Alan Walker y Sophia Somajo, resonó de tal manera que sus corazones se acompasaron sin que ellos lo notaran. Adrien la llevó con cuidado hasta el centro de la pista de baile, algo más despejada que los extremos e hizo a Marinette dar una vuelta para comenzar el baile.

El efecto fue inmediato. Una radiante sonrisa se plantó en el rostro de Marinette cuando él la recogió y empezó a moverse con ella como si aquella canción hubiese sido creada para ellos. Adrien la sujetó por la cintura con las dos manos y Marinette subió las suyas por su pecho hasta sujetarle por el cuello. Se mantuvieron así unos segundos hasta que Adrien subió de las manos para atrapar otra de Marinette y separarla de él, de manera que ella diese una vuelta sobre sí misma y él caminase a su alrededor, admirándola.

Marinette contenía la respiración, el aire apenas salía de sus pulmones cuando ya estaba de regreso. Adrien parecía hecho para impresionar. Tenía un magnetismo absorbente y Marinette lo sabía. Sabía que había muchas chicas que estarían mirándole en ese instante, comiéndoselo con los ojos, pero era _ella_ la que bailaba con él, a la que él miraba como si fuera la única luz en el cielo.

Y Adrien no tenía ojos más que para ella. Durante los casi cuatro minutos que duraba la canción, no apartó la mirada de su rostro, de su sonrisa y sus ojos, de su cuerpo moviéndose al son del suyo, como si conociera cada uno de sus movimientos y se anticipase a ellos. Adoraba tener esa conexión con ella y se rindió a ella cuando la canción terminó, tirando de su mano suavemente hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso que los dejó a ambos sin aliento.

Se escuchó una gran ovación y ellos se separaron, sorprendidos. La mitad del Moulin Rose se había quedado mirándoles y, en esos momentos, les aplaudía con entusiasmo. Marinette enrojeció y Adrien la acogió entre sus brazos con una sonrisa.

―Qué vergüenza―murmuró Marinette mientras regresaba con Adrien al reservado en medio de vítores y alabanzas.

―Diría que lo siento, pero no sería verdad―replicó Adrien, deteniéndose antes de entrar en el reservado y poniéndose frente a ella―. Me ha encantado saber que todo el mundo te miraba.

―¿Por qué? ―lloriqueó Marinette― Sabes que odio ser el centro de atención…

―Porque―Adrien la cogió de la barbilla con ternura y le subió el rostro― hoy todos han podido ver cómo una estrella bailaba entre ellos.

―Adrieeeen…

Él se echó a reír por lo bajo y la besó.

―¿Y si te digo que lo que quiero es irme ya contigo de aquí?―murmuró sobre sus labios, abriendo los ojos para poder ver su expresión.

Marinette abrió los ojos y le devolvió la mirada.

―¿Podemos quedarnos un poquito más? No sabemos cuándo podremos volver a estar con todos ellos―señaló a sus compañeros, que ya iban por la segunda o tercera copa.

Adrien asintió, conforme.

―Vale, pero dentro de un rato pienso raptarte.

Marinette soltó una carcajada.

―Está bien.

… … … …

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que fue la propia Marinette quien dijo que quería marcharse. Fue un flash lo que captó su atención, a pesar de estar rodeada de sus amigos. La luz era demasiado cegadora como para que formase parte de la iluminación del Moulin Rose.

Medio atolondrada por el fogonazo, miró en todas direcciones y buscó su origen. Cuando un segundo flash la dejó ciega por unos segundos, supo exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Viendo puntitos, se abrió paso por entre sus amigos y buscó a Adrien, que se había apartado un poco con Nino para poder charlar mientras apuraba un segundo ron con Coca-cola.

―Adrien―le llamó, nerviosa y sin saber bien dónde estaba la persona de la cámara.

Adrien se volvió hacia ella sonriendo, pero al ver su expresión, borró la sonrisa y le puso su vaso en la mano a Nino. Cogió a Marinette con ambas manos y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―Creo…―Marinette giró de nuevo el rostro hacia la discoteca― Creo que nos han descubierto. Alguien te ha reconocido, Adrien. Nos estaban haciendo fotos.

El corazón de Adrien se paralizó. Tragó saliva con fuerza y, manteniendo la compostura, juntó el cuerpo de Marinette al suyo y regresó con ella hacia la zona más poblada del reservado. Ella se limitó a seguirle y a observarle, en silencio. Adrien había fruncido el ceño y en sus ojos se leía la determinación.

―Chloe―dijo entonces, devolviéndola a la realidad.

La aludida se giró hacia ellos y se quedó mirándoles.

―¿Ya regresáis a vuestro nidito de amor?

―Sí―replicó Adrien, serio―. Alguien ha dado el chivatazo de que estamos aquí. Le han hecho fotos a Marinette y no sé si también a ti o a los demás. Tengo que sacarla de aquí―Adrien afianzó el agarre en torno a la cintura de Marinette―. ¿Puedes llamar a una de las limusinas? Le diré al chófer que venga a por vosotros en cuanto nos deje en el hotel.

Chloe lanzó un largo suspiro.

―Sí, claro, Adrikins―a Marinette le rechinaron los dientes al escuchar ese odioso apelativo. Chloe fue a por su bolso y sacó su iPhone de última generación de él, buscó el número del servicio de limusina y se llevó el teléfono al oído―.

»¿Hola? Buenas noches―Marinette alzó las cejas; ¿Chloe sabía ser educada? ―, quiero inmediatamente una de las dos limusinas que alquilé en la puerta del Moulin Rose. Soy Chloe Bourgeois y tengo prisa. Si no está aquí en diez minutos, pienso empapelar su empresa, ¿entendido? Pues ala, a trabajar, que para algo os pago.

Y sin más, colgó. Marinette negó con la cabeza. No, Chloe no sabía ser educada, pero tenía que reconocer que su manera de exigir las cosas era realmente útil en aquellos instantes, cuando un tercer flash la dejaba momentáneamente aturdida.

―Dios, odio esos flashes―murmuró cuando Adrien se inclinó sobre ella.

―Son solo fotos, acostúmbrate―comentó Chloe, bebiendo un poco de su vaso.

―Chloe, para―intervino Adrien―. Sabes lo que significa que una manada de _parapazzis_ te persiga. Marinette, no.

―Si quiere salir contigo, tendrás que acostumbrarse a tu vida, Adrikins―Chloe le lanzó una mirada a Marinette y ella descubrió, para su sorpresa, que había comprensión en sus ojos azul cielo―. Tú eres famoso, como yo y las personas que estén con nosotros deberán acarrear con las consecuencias si nos quieren.

―Chloe…―repitió Adrien, apretando los dientes.

Marinette estaba segura de que, si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, Adrien ya le habría dado la espalda. Viendo que aquello podía ponerse feo entre ambos, Marinette se metió en medio de los dos.

―Tranquilo, Adrien―le puso las manos en el pecho para atraer su atención y lo consiguió―. Estaré bien, solo necesito irme a un lugar en el que no estén constantemente dejándome ciega.

Muy a su pesar, Adrien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Te sacaré de aquí, te lo prometo.

―Lo sé―asintió Marinette―, confío en ti.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Adrien realmente se calmara. Era todo cuanto quería de Marinette, que se fiase de él y le confiase su protección. Por eso, diez minutos después, la cubrió con su brazo y ocultó su rostro en su pecho mientras se la llevaba de la discoteca, donde los demás podían seguir divirtiéndose mientras ellos debían ocultarse. Tal vez los _paparazzi_ se contentaran unos minutos con fotos de Chloe Bourgeois de fiesta, pero en cuanto se percataran de la ausencia del joven Agreste y su nueva novia, harían lo posible por encontrarles. Y el único lugar seguro aquella noche era el hotel.

O eso pensaban ellos.


	12. Chapter 12

El recorrido de regreso al hotel se le hizo eterno a Marinette, no tanto por lo que había ocurrido en la discoteca, como por el silencio en el que se había sumido Adrien. Estaba inusualmente callado, aunque no le quitaba el brazo de encima. Sus ojos verdes, oscurecidos en esos instantes, observaban la carretera por una de las muchas ventanas que tenía la limusina, ahora demasiado grande para solo dos personas.

Marinette no sabía en qué estaba pensando Adrien. Le había visto muy seguro de sí mismo al pedirle a Chloe que llamara al chófer de la limusina y más aún cuando la había sacado con paso decidido del Moulin Rose. Todos sus planes para esa noche se habían ido a pique cuando el primer flash la había cegado. Tener a Adrien cerca pero, a la vez, tan lejos no la ayudaba en absoluto a calmarse.

―Adrien―dijo finalmente Marinette tras media hora de silencio absoluto.

El aludido dio un brinco en su asiento y giro el rostro hacia Marinette, que le observaba, preocupada.

―Dime―su voz sonó ronca tras estar tanto tiempo callado.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó Marinette sin andarse por las ramas― No has dicho ni una palabra desde que nos montamos en la limusina y salimos de la discoteca. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Adrien sonrió levemente y le acarició el rostro con una mano.

―En nada, estoy bien.

―No me mientas―espetó Marinette, movida por la impotencia; Adrien parpadeó, sorprendido ante el arrebato―. La otra noche me dijiste que querías que confiara en ti y lo hago. ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo conmigo? ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que se está pasando por la cabeza ahora mismo?

Adrien abrió la boca para responder, pero no le salieron las palabras. Marinette acababa de dejarle mudo por enésima vez aquella noche. Sacudió la cabeza, anonadado.

―¿Cómo sabes…?

―Me llevé años observándote en silencio, Adrien, conozco cada una de tus caras―admitió Marinette, que encerró en un cajón su vergüenza y se enfrentó a la realidad de la situación―. Suéltalo ya.

Adrien volvió a menear la cabeza. Marinette era demasiado inteligente como para no percatarse de que algo rondaba por su cabeza. Pensó en mentirle, con la intención de no preocuparla más, pero dudaba que ella lo dejase correr. Además, si "confesaba" de inmediato, se daría cuenta de que seguía ocultándole cosas y acabaría por enfadarse de verdad. Marinette tenía razón: debía empezar a aprender a confiar en ella.

―Vale…―aceptó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, despeinándose― ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la noche que te besé? Que no quería que fueras la diana de los _paparazzi_ ―Marinette asintió―. Bien, pues acabo de romper la promesa de protegerte. Te dije que te alejaría de ellos, pero hemos llamado demasiado la atención y alguien les ha chivado que estábamos allí.

―¿No puedes descubrir quién ha sido?

―Podría, pero tardaría demasiado y ya tienen fotos tuyas. Seguramente ya estarán camino de la imprenta de una revista o de la redacción de un programa de televisión.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior. Una de las cosas que nunca había tenido en cuenta al enamorarse de Adrien Agreste era lo que suponía que él correspondiera su amor. Salir con un personaje famoso implicaba lo que había dicho Chloe: fotos, vídeos, exclusivas… Un sinfín de situaciones que analizaban cada uno de sus movimientos y que buscaban sacarle defectos. Aquellas personas se dedicaban a construir y destruir la vida de los famosos. Marinette comenzaba a entender el enfado de Adrien, pero seguía sin saber por qué no le hablaba.

―¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ―murmuró con suavidad, inclinándose hacia él.

―No quería preocuparte―confesó Adrien, agachando la cabeza―. Quería que te lo pasaras bien, no que estuvieras pendiente de la gente a tu alrededor.

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

―Estamos juntos, ¿no? Pues trabajemos en equipo. No podrás hacer nada si yo no sé de qué intentas protegerme. Y de todas formas―le tomó por la barbilla como él solía hacer con ella y le obligó a devolverle la mirada; Marinette sonrió―, si ser el blanco de las cámaras es el precio a pagar por estar contigo, lo pagaré con gusto.

Adrien frunció el ceño. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero no se dejó llevar por esa alegría momentánea.

―No te dejarán en paz, Marinette. Se meterán en tu vida y lo sacarán todo a la luz…

―Estoy segura de que tu padre no dejara que digan nada malo de su hijo.

―¡Estoy preocupado por ti, maldita sea! ―estalló Adrien― No quiero que te salpiquen sus mierdas y sus tonterías. No quiero que digan nada falso sobre ti. No quiero que…

―Adrien―le interrumpió Marinette, que cubrió la distancia que los separaba y le besó con infinita ternura―. Yo estaré bien. Los dos estaremos bien, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en mí.

Él la observó, sintiendo cómo se hacía un nudo en la garganta.

―Te hartarás de esa situación. Yo llevo toda la vida viviendo así, pero tú conoces lo que es tener privacidad. No podremos dar un paso sin que ellos lo sepan…

―Pues nos buscaremos la manera de que no se enteren―Marinette borró la sonrisa y unió su frente a la de él―. Lo único que puede separarme de ti eres tú, ¿lo entiendes? Solamente tú.

Adrien ya no supo qué responder a eso. Sus miedos no se irían de la noche a la mañana, pero saber que Marinette estaba decidida a continuar a su lado era un alivio tan grande que creyó que podría dormirse sobre ella en ese mismo instante. Notó los ojos húmedos y los cerró de inmediato. Antes de que Marinette pudiera reaccionar, Adrien alargó las manos, le quitó el cinturón de seguridad y la sentó sobre su regazo, acogiéndola entre sus brazos y hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

El pulso de Marinette se aceleró hasta tal punto que pensó que le daría una combustión. Como pudo, le devolvió el abrazo a Adrien y le dejó que descansara sobre ella, que se refugiara en ella tal como había soñado que lo hiciera alguna vez. Se mantuvieron así durante el resto de viaje; solo cuando el chófer les anunció a través de los altavoces que se acercaban al hotel, Adrien le dio un beso en el centro del escote a Marinette y la soltó para que pudiera ponerse bien el vestido.

―Señor―habló de nuevo el chófer, aunque con un tono de voz menos seguro que la última vez―, hay varias personas con cámaras y micrófonos apostadas en la entrada del hotel. ¿Continúo hacia allí o doy un rodeo?

Marinette y Adrien se miraron. La tranquilidad que ella había conseguido infundirle acababa de hacerse añicos otra vez.

―Sí, rodea el hotel. Entraremos por la puerta del restaurante.

El chófer obedeció. Marinette y Adrien esperaron en silencio, cogidos de la mano, pero cuando se acercaban al restaurante desde el exterior, el chófer anunció que también había varios medios de la prensa rosa que les esperaban. Adrien maldijo y le indicó dónde estaba la puerta trasera, por dónde entraba el persona a trabajar. Marinette se preguntó cómo podía saber todo aquello, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que Chloe le habría puesto al corriente de todo lo que el lujoso hotel de su padre tenía. Además, solo había que ser lógico; el personal siempre tendría su propio acceso y salida de su lugar de trabajo.

La limusina rodeó el hotel por completo. Marinette, preocupada, miró hacia atrás por el cristal trasero de la limusina. Ahogó un grito.

―Adrien―le llamó, asustada―, nos siguen. Están por todas partes.

―¿Qué? ―Adrien se giró para mirar por donde lo hacía Marinette y comprobó que, efectivamente, varios _paparazzi_ seguían la dirección de la limusina para cubrir todas las entradas y salidas que el hotel tuviese― No me lo puedo creer. ¡Esto es el colmo!

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior.

―¿Qué hacemos? El único sitio al que no pueden llegar es la azotea, pero nosotros también estamos aquí.

Por un momento, a Marinette se le pasó por la cabeza utilizar a Tikki, escondida en su bolsito, para convertirse en Ladybug y trepar hasta arriba. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo sin desvelarle a Adrien su verdadera identidad. Marinette le observó, sin saber bien qué hacer. Su indecisión le estaba costando a Adrien la paciencia y la confianza en su relación. Cerró los ojos, sufriendo por aquella situación y por cómo debía de sentirse él.

―Llévenos a la playa―indicó Adrien, más sereno de lo que Marinette esperaba.

El chófer obedeció y se alejó por calles oscuras hasta llegar a una zona de la playa alejada del hotel. Adrien se apeó y ayudó a Marinette a bajar. En cuanto la limusina se hubo marchado, Marinette miró a Adrien.

―¿Por qué nos ha dejado aquí? ¿Qué has pensado?

Adrien apretó los dientes, con los ojos fijos en el horizonte, donde las luces del vestíbulo del hotel reflejaban las sombras de los _paparazzi_.

―¿Adrien…?

Él respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos un momento. Para cuando los abrió la determinación podía leerse en sus irises verdes. Bajó la vista hasta Marinette y le acarició la mejilla con la mano derecha.

―Ante todo, quiero que sepas que te quiero más que a nada, ¿entendido?

―Adrien, no entiendo. ¿A qué viene eso?

―Y quiero―prosiguió él, ignorando la confusión reflejada en los ojos azules de Marinette― que no dudes nunca de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Y que, si hice lo que hice, fue solo porque necesitaba estar a tu lado y quería conocerte y…

―Adrien, por Dios―le interrumpió Marinette, comenzando a asustarse―. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

Él no sonrió. Contó mentalmente hasta diez y, sin despegar los ojos de Marinette, dijo:

―Plagg, garras fuera.

Inmediatamente, un pequeño ser negro salió de uno de los bolsillos de Adrien y se fundió con el anillo de plata que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. Marinette siguió la dirección del kwami sin poder creer lo que veía, y menos incluso cuando una cegadora luz verde ocultó a Adrien de su vista. Marinette tuvo que cerrar los ojos y, cuando los abrió, lo que tocaba su rostro no era la piel suave de Adrien, sino la mano enguantada en cuero negro de Chat Noir.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron por completo y la boca se le desencajó al tener ante sí al chico con el que había empezado a deshacerse de la imagen de Adrien hasta no hacía mucho. Aquel con un antifaz negro y unos increíblemente brillantes ojos de gato, el pelo rubio revuelto y el cuerpo fuerte enfundado en un traje que resaltaba sus músculos. Marinette adivinó uno de los extremos de su vara plateada sujeta a la espalda y se vio reflejada en el cascabel dorado que colgaba de la cremallera del traje.

―No puede ser…―musitó con un hilo de voz, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir― Tú…

―Te prometo que te lo explicaré todo, Marinette―dijo Adrien…, no, Chat Noir, sujetando a Marinette por los hombros para asegurarse que no caía de espaldas al suelo―, pero ahora tenemos que subir a la habitación sin que se den cuenta. No he encontrado otra salida. Por favor…

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Empezaba a notar cómo se le formaba un ataque de risa histérica en la base de la garganta, pero tragó con fuerza y se deshizo de ella. Sencillamente, asintió. Chat Noir imitó su gesto y se agachó para cogerla en brazos, como había hecho en varias ocasiones. Marinette se aferró a su cuello, sintiéndolo más familiar que nunca y pensando cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Chat Noir la miró brevemente y desenfundó la vara, que se alargó en cuanto hubo pulsado en su centro.

―Bien. No tengas miedo, ¿vale? No es la primera vez que hacemos esto―trató de bromear, pero la sonrisa se quedó en un amago.

Marinette asintió de nuevo. No tenía miedo, nunca lo había tenido y sabía que él no la dejaría caer tan fácilmente. Además, no los perseguía ningún akuma, por lo que no había que actuar con demasiada rapidez.

―Subiremos a ese edificio―le señaló un bloque de apartamentos turísticos cercano― y de ahí saltaremos al hotel. Tendré que trepar, así que necesito que te sujetes fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí―murmuró Marinette, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que temió que se le fuera a salir del pecho―. Confío en ti.

Marinette nunca supo lo mucho que le ayudaron a Chat Noir aquellas palabras. Sin demorarse ni un minuto más, Chat Noir alargó aún más la vara y subieron con ella como si fuera un ascensor. La vara se inclinó hacia adelante cuando él quiso y aterrizaron sin problemas en la azotea del bloque de pisos. Una vez allí, Chat recolocó a Marinette en su espalda y utilizó su cinturón para sujetarla bien contra su cuerpo. Ella sonrió levemente. Adrien seguía bajo el traje del héroe oscuro de París.

―Bien, ¿preparada? ―murmuró Chat, girando el rostro cubierto hacia ella.

―Sí―susurró e inclinó un poco la cabeza para poder besarle la mejilla, justo por debajo del antifaz.

Él se quedó congelado en el sitio sin dejar de mirarla.

―Mari…

―Lleguemos primero al hotel, ¿vale? ―se aferró con fuerza a su pecho― Me estoy congelando.

Chat sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

―No dejemos que la señorita se resfríe―entornó los ojos y preparó la vara para hacer el salto.

Respiró hondo por millonésima vez aquella noche y empezó a correr. Marinette notó las fuertes piernas de Chat Noir moverse a toda velocidad mientras cogía carrerilla y, luego, los músculos de su espalda tensándose y destensándose mientras se sujetaba a la vara con firmeza y atravesaban el vacío entre un edificio y otro. El cuerpo de Chat impactó como si fuese una pluma contra la fachada del hotel, que era varios metros más alto que el bloque de apartamentos. Sujetándose con una mano a un alféizar, disminuyó el tamaño de la vara y lo colocó bajo los brazos de Marinette.

―Sujétala―le pidió en voz baja y empezó a trepar como un verdadero gato por la pared.

El fresco de la noche se coló por debajo de la falda recogida de su vestido, pero no le importó. Dejando a un lado la confusión emocional, Marinette estaba disfrutando del paseo con Chat. Siempre le gustaba ir de un lado a otro con su yo-yo, luchando contra la gravedad, pero ir esa noche colgada del cuello de Chat tenía otro significado.

Finalmente, Chat llegó a la azotea del hotel, un bonito espacio donde el ex alcalde Bourgeois había mandado construir un jardín botánico. En esos instantes, el jardín se encontraba a oscuras, únicamente iluminado por algunas luces pequeñas que había en las esquinas de cada macetero o sección. En cuanto se alejaron un poco del borde de la azotea, Marinette despegó las piernas entumecidas de la cintura de Chat y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Sus manos dibujaron un sendero por su espalda sin poder evitarlo y el corazón le aleteó cuando Chat se giró hacia ella y la miró de nuevo a los ojos.

Él era Adrien. Había sido Adrien todas esas veces que se había colado en su terraza y se había metido en su habitación para hablar con ella. Había sido él quien la había visitado varias noches a la semana solo para conversar, para hacerla reír y regalarle momentos inolvidables. Si Marinette se paraba a pensarlo, Adrien llevaba tonteando con ella muchísimo tiempo, casi un año en realidad. Todos aquellos meses de desvelos, todas aquellas anécdotas, todos aquellos momentos de ponerse hasta arriba comiendo dulces por la noche y después no poder dormir… Adrien le había dado todo aquello vestido como Chat Noir. Adrien se había mostrado ante ella tal y como era, con su faceta de donjuán, bromista, cariñoso, amable…

Aunque no entendía por qué había escogido esa forma para acercarse a ella en lugar de hablarle directamente. En cierto modo, Adrien había utilizado su otra identidad para enamorarla y eso…, bueno, Marinette no tenía idea de cómo tomarse ese detalle.

―¿Estás bien? ―murmuró Chat, tomándola de las manos.

―Sigo teniendo frío―respondió ella sencillamente y lo hizo tan seria que Chat no pudo hacer ningún chiste al respecto.

―Bajemos a la suite, entonces―concluyó―. Plagg, garras dentro.

De nuevo, Marinette cerró los ojos para que el resplandor de la magia de Chat Noir no la cegara. Unos segundos después, cuando los abrió, Adrien volvía a estar frente a ella y sus ojos verdes suplicaban su perdón. Aun así, no dijo nada y la guio hasta la puerta que hacía las veces de entrada y salida a la azotea. Marinette y Adrien bajaron en silencio por las escaleras hasta llegar a un pequeño pasillo que les condujo al de la planta donde se encontraban sus suites.

Marinette sacó la tarjeta de su bolso y la pasó por el lector. La puerta se abrió y ambos entraron en la suite. Un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia invadió a Marinette. Cuando habían salido de allí horas antes, Adrien seguía siendo Adrien y su única preocupación consistía en cómo decirle que era Ladybug. Ahora, tras los recientes acontecimientos, había demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y sobre las que hablar, por lo que decidió comenzar por el principio.

Caminó hasta la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó sobre el colchón con las piernas cruzadas y las manos entre ellas. Palmeó un lugar junto a ella con los ojos fijos en Adrien. Él desvió la mirada.

―¿Estás segura?

―Completamente.

Adrien se armó de valor e hizo lo que le pedía. Se deshizo del calzado y se acomodó frente a ella. Adrien trató de leer el rostro de Marinette pero, por primera vez desde que la conocía, no sabía lo que estaba pensando.

―Bien―dijo entonces ella―, tú dirás.


	13. Chapter 13

―¿Recuerdas el día de la graduación?

La pregunta de Adrien resonó en la habitación como si la hubiese pronunciado con un micrófono, aunque realmente lo había dicho en voz baja. Marinette asintió con la cabeza, no se atrevía a decir nada y que Adrien se guardara cosas. Ya tenía bastante con los sentimientos contradictorios que le inspiraba en esos instantes, no necesitaba algo más para complicar el panorama. En cuanto hubiese resuelto ese problema, se ocuparía del suyo propio.

―Esa noche, hablé con Nino. Ya sabes, estaba un poco borracho y yo me ocupé de él mientras se le pasaba la tontería―Adrien trató de sonreír, pero no fue capaz; se llevó una mano a la nuca y se rascó, tratando de eliminar la tensión del cuello―. El caso es que me confesó que Alya estaba muy preocupada por ti, porque yo había sido un idiota todos esos años y no te había hecho caso. Estaba tan ciego que no me daba cuenta de que no es que fueras tímida conmigo, es que estabas… bueno… que me querías y que te ponías nerviosa.

»También me dijo que Alya le había contado tu intención de olvidarte de mí. Me considerarías un simple amigo y tratarías de verme el menor número de veces posible.

Suspiró y alzó la vista al techo.

―No soporté la idea de no verte. Solo con pensarlo, me entraba pánico de que realmente te olvidaras de mí―bajó la mirada y la fijó en Marinette, que se había quedado muda y su piel parecía mucho más blanca de lo habitual―. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que no quería desaparecer de tu vida, de que me gustabas más de lo que había admitido para mí mismo. Siempre decía que eras solo una buena amiga, pero creo que en realidad ya me gustabas por aquel entonces.

Marinette abrió la boca para poder respirar.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ―murmuró ella, notando una presión en el pecho y en la boca del estómago que no la dejaba pensar con claridad― ¿Por qué no, sencillamente, me contaste lo que había pasado?

―No lo merecía, Marinette―repuso Adrien con suavidad, atreviéndose a ponerle una mano encima de la rodilla―. No merecía que me escuchases, que me perdonases.

―Pero tú no hiciste nada malo…

―¿Ah, no? ¿Rechazarte no lo era? ―Adrien sacudió la cabeza, bajando la mirada hasta el trozo de piel de Marinette que sus dedos cubrían― Quería acercarme a ti, pero creí que como Adrien me resultaría imposible. Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza, es casi imposible quitártelo de ahí―rio levemente y Marinette sonrió―. Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

Adrien volvió a mirarla y Marinette pudo leer en sus ojos la determinación, mezclada con el miedo a que ella le echase de su lado. Ella no podía imaginarse una realidad sin Adrien, ¿cómo iba a rechazarle tan fácilmente? Y, aun así, una parte de ella se sentía engañada.

―Eres inteligente, valiente, amable, cariñosa, honesta, decidida…―continuó Adrien, echando el cuerpo hacia adelante sin darse cuenta, buscándola― Y gracias al traje de Chat Noir, he descubierto que también eres una gran diseñadora, una chica creativa, sincera y tan increíblemente preciosa que no me explico cómo estás escuchándome siquiera.

Marinette agachó la cabeza y escondió su rostro con el pelo, abrumada. Adrien la observó, sin saber bien cómo interpretar ese gesto. Estaba muerto de miedo, no quería perderla, no ahora que había conseguido que ella regresase a él. Agobiado, sintió cómo los ojos se le humedecían. Inspiró con fuerza y se secó las lágrimas que no llegaron a salir con la mano libre. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Había sido sincero, había jugado todas sus cartas y ahora le tocaba a ella responder.

¿Aceptaría su confesión? No lo sabía.

―Entiendo lo que me dices―murmuró entonces Marinette con voz ronca; alzó el rostro, seria, asustada―, pero no comprendo por qué usaste el traje.

―Ya te lo he dicho, quería acercarme a ti.

―No, no es eso―negó Marinette, tratando de respirar hondo―. Quiero decir... ¿Por qué te comportabas de forma diferente siendo Chat Noir? Estos días―continuó, sin dejar que Adrien respondiera―, he conocido a un Adrien diferente. Has mostrado una mezcla de personalidades: la del Adrien amable con todo el mundo, la del Adrien travieso, la del Adrien romántico, el Adrien juguetón… No sé cuál de ellas eres realmente.

Adrien parpadeó, acusando el golpe.

―Soy todos ellos―suspiró―. El problema de ser Adrien Agreste, el hijo del gran diseñador Gabriel Agreste, es que tienes que poner siempre buena cara. Pero contigo, puedo poner todas las caras que quiera. Me siento lo suficientemente cómodo para mostrarte cómo soy―los ojos de Adrien vagaron por el espacio que los separaba; no soportaba esa distancia, por lo que se arrastró por la cama y abrió las piernas para rodear el cuerpo de Marinette. Ella no se movió, solo se lo quedó mirando a los ojos.

»Si lo que te asusta es no saber si Chat Noir es una invención mía, tranquila. Soy él y soy Adrien. Somos una sola persona. La diferencia es que muy pocas podrían conocer mi lado…―ladeó la cabeza y sonrió― oscuro, si lo quieres llamar así―se enderezó y subió las dos manos para acoger el rostro de Marinette entre ellas―. Tú eres la única persona que me ha visto por completo, princesa, porque eres la única que quiero que me conozca de verdad.

Marinette sintió que se derrumbaba por dentro. De alguna forma, sin que él lo supiera, Adrien había cerrado una pequeña herida en su corazón. Marinette siempre había dudado de sí misma, de si Ladybug y ella eran personas diferentes. Tenía sentido que Adrien, con o sin antifaz, hubiese sido capaz de provocarle aquellos sentimientos que la arrollaban como un tren de mercancías y que hacían que se volviera loca con solo verle. Y lo que más sacaba en claro era que no tenía que sentirse culpable por utilizar a Chat Noir, porque había sido el propio Chat Noir quien se había usado a sí mismo para llegar a ella.

―Adrien―musitó Marinette, notando que la presión sobre sus hombros descendía.

Fue tal el alivio que sintió, que dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho y permitió que él la rodease con los brazos para apoyar la frente en su hombro. Marinette boqueó, ahogada por toda aquella información y por el hecho de que Adrien había buscado la manera de enamorarla, de mostrarle sus sentimientos, aunque hubiese estado a punto de perderla para siempre. Se lo había jugado todo por ella.

―Perdóname, por favor―murmuró Adrien contra su piel, sin ser capaz de aguantar ni un solo segundo más las lágrimas; haber descargado todo lo que llevaba guardando durante meses le había servido para abrir su propio corazón―. Perdóname, Marinette…

La voz se le entrecortó y, con ello, se encogió el corazón de la chica que abrazaba. Ahora era ella quien le sujetaba a él. Marinette se agarró a sus brazos y le acarició suavemente por ellos, bajando por el costado y volviendo a subir. Adrien comprendió que aquella era su forma de consolarle sin decir una palabra.

―Di algo―le suplicó, levantando el rostro y buscándola con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y subió una mano para secarle las mejillas a Adrien.

―Te quiero.

El corazón de Adrien dejó de latir momentáneamente.

―¿Qué…?

Marinette sonrió en medio de un sollozo contenido.

―Que te quiero, gato tonto.

―Eso…―balbuceó Adrien, pellizcándose disimuladamente― Eso significa que… ¿me perdonas?

Marinette soltó una carcajada histérica. Subió las manos por su pecho hasta su nuca y le sujetó.

―Significa que quiero que me beses de una vez.

Adrien no necesitó que ella se lo repitiera. Aún sin poder creérselo, se abalanzó sobre su boca y ella fue a su encuentro. Sus labios se encontraron como si fuera la primera vez y, en cierto modo, era la primera vez que se besaban con tantísimo hambre. Aquel beso se parecía más al de dos días atrás, cuando Adrien la había sujetado contra la pared, que al que se daban constantemente, lleno de ternura.

Los dedos de Marinette volaron de su nuca a sus hombros y de ahí, de deslizó por su clavícula hasta que encontró los botones de su camisa. Adrien notó cada caricia como si la piel de Marinette ardiera al contacto con la suya. Él no se quedó atrás y dibujó un sendero de besos húmedos por su barbilla y su garganta, viajando por su cuello hasta llegar a un punto por debajo de la oreja. Adrien ya le había soplado ahí más de una vez y se había dado cuenta de cómo reaccionaba el cuerpo de Marinette cuando lo hacía.

En aquella ocasión no fue diferente.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna vertebral de Marinette, que se dejó abrazar por Adrien mientras ella continuaba peleándose con los botones de la camisa. En cuanto se deshizo del último, sus manos buscaron su cuerpo y encontraron sus abdominales tensos, su torso inclinado hacia ella, buscándola; los músculos tonificados de su espalda le dieron la bienvenida cuando ella le abrazó por debajo de la ropa. Todo él tembló al notar a Marinette descubriendo su cuerpo.

Por su parte, Adrien inspeccionaba la línea del escote en forma de corazón del vestido. Sus dedos, ansiosos, encontraron por fin la cremallera del vestido.

―¿Puedo quitártelo? ―murmuró con voz ronca al oído de Marinette.

Ella jadeó.

―Sí.

Adrien la besó de nuevo en el hueco de la garganta y sus dedos se encargaron de desabrochar la cremallera con toda la paciencia del mundo, tal lento que Marinette comenzó a impacientarse. Finalmente, el vestido se abrió y cayó por el cuerpo de Marinette hasta sus rodillas, que se habían doblado para acercarse al pecho desnudo de Adrien.

A regañadientes, Adrien la soltó y se quitó la camisa por los brazos, lanzándola hábilmente y sin mirar hacia el sofá del saloncito de la suite. En todo aquel proceso, Adrien no dejó de mirar a Marinette a los ojos. Sus irises verdes rezumaban fuego, hambre y deseo mientras la ayudaba a quitarse de encima la tela del vestido del vestido y esta se unía a su camisa. Adrien ya había visto bastantes veces esos días a Marinette en biquini, pero no podía compararse a tenerla en lencería.

Un sencillo conjunto de sujetador sin mangas y braguitas negras de encaje era lo único que cubría a Marinette en aquellos instantes. Adrien necesitó un momento para reponerse de la impresión. El cuerpo de Marinette, ahora inclinado hacia atrás y apoyado en sus manos, se presentaba ante él como una bandeja de porcelana delicadamente oscurecida por los rayos de sol que había recibido los días anteriores. Perdido en el profundo mar que eran los ojos de Marinette, se atrevió a ponerle un dedo en el estómago. Ella reaccionó de inmediato, la piel se le pus de gallina. Adrien ascendió lentamente, haciéndole cosquillas mientras se recreaba en cada poro de su piel, en cada centímetro que formaba parte de ella. Había encontrado un tesoro y no pensaba desperdiciarlo.

Marinette no dijo nada. Apenas podía respirar, así que ni se le pasaba por la cabeza hablar. Adrien la hipnotizaba con su mirada verde oscurecida, con la delicadeza que ponía en cada movimiento, mientras se situaba sobre ella y su cuerpo la cubría parcialmente. Marinette no podía tocarle; si lo hacía, perdería el equilibrio y acabaría completamente tumbada en la cama. No sabía cómo había acabado en esa posición, solo sabía que la manera en que los pantalones y el cinturón se ajustaban a las caderas de Adrien era como si tuvieran una señal luminosa que rezara "TÓCAME".

Se sintió como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas cuando, abrumada, apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo en una mano y la otra viajó a la cinturilla del pantalón. Adrien captó su movimiento y se apresuró a sujetarla por la espalda con una mano libre. Ahora, sus cuerpos estaban más cerca que antes. El pecho de Marinette subía y bajaba a toda velocidad al tiempo que sus dedos recorrían las caderas de Adrien y se detenían en el cierre del cinturón.

Los dos se miraron, con las bocas entreabiertas y las miradas perdidas en las del otro. A tientas, Marinette le desabrochó el cinturón y echó cada extremo a un lado para poder atacar el botón del pantalón y la cremallera. El corazón se le paraba y retomaba su función a un ritmo bestial.

Mientras tanto, Adrien apenas podía siquiera mantener el control. Durante la tortura que fue dejar que Marinette le desabrochara la ropa y dejara al descubierto el bóxer de la marca de su padre, Adrien contó mentalmente hasta cien a una velocidad de diez números por segundo. Y cuando llegó al cien, continuó hasta el doscientos para no quitarse los dedos de encima a Marinette y acabar con el problema de la ropa de una vez por todas.

Al notarle un poco más libre, Marinette se atrevió a meter los dedos por debajo de la cinturilla y tirar del pantalón hacia abajo. Adrien apretó los dientes y, tratando de ser amable, detuvo la tortura de Marinette y envió su mano hacia atrás.

―Me estás matando―masculló, dando una zancada hacia atrás y quitándose el mismo la ropa.

Dejó los pantalones en el suelo y volvió a subirse a la cama. Esa vez, nada le impidió cubrir a Marinette con su cuerpo y tumbarla por completo sobre el colchón para volver a besarla. Las manos de Marinette volaron a sus omoplatos y se aferraron a su espalda mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y se hundía en su boca una y otra vez.

―Déjame…―murmuró Adrien en su boca― Déjame tocarte…

Marinette cerró los ojos, temblando y asintió.

Adrien jadeó de felicidad y bajó los labios hasta el monte de los pechos de Marinette. Desde hacía dos días, ansiaba volver a probarlos. La mano que la agarraba por la cintura subió hasta la mitad de su espalda y desabrochó el sujetador, tras varios intentos fallidos. Lo tiró a cualquier parte y dejó que los senos de Marinette le saludaran. Sus pequeños pezones, rosados, le esperaban. Luchando contra sí mismo, besó primero uno y luego, el otro. Lamió la piel que lo rodeaba y comprobó que el cuerpo de Marinette seguía ofreciéndole recompensas. Notó la dureza del pezón izquierdo con la boca, mientras comprobaba el derecho con una mano.

―Adrien…―suspiró Marinette, notando cómo se humedecía su entrepierna.

Intentó unir las piernas, pero los muslos de Adrien se lo impedían, por lo que su única salida era alzar las caderas y rozarse contra él. Adrien gruñó al notar el movimiento, Marinette jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que la tocaba en el punto exacto donde convergían sus sensaciones, era la erección de Adrien.

―No hagas eso otra vez―musitó Adrien, lanzando un lametón en medio de los dos pechos de Marinette.

―¿Por qué? ―consiguió decir ella a duras penas, sonriendo levemente.

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco y siguió desperdigando besos por la línea central del torso de Marinette hasta llegar a su ombligo. En cuanto llegó allí, alzó la mirada hacia ella. Marinette llevó una de sus manos, que habían quedado olvidadas sobre el colchón a medida que Adrien descendía, hasta su cabeza y le masajeó suavemente la coronilla.

―Sigue―le animó Marinette, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cuerpo ardiendo por completo.

Adrien ladeó la cabeza, en un gesto que a Marinette le pareció de lo más adorable.

―¿Estás segura?

―Sí, por favor.

―Pero, no quiero que…

―Oh, por Dios, Adrien―Marinette afianzó el agarre de su pelo y levantó el cuerpo para que fuese al encuentro de su boca―, continúa.

Lo que fuera a decir Adrien, murió en su boca. Marinette supo que él no iba a seguir a menos que ella diera el primer paso, por lo que se deslizó con esfuerzo hacia abajo y empujó el pecho de Adrien. Él anonadado, se dejó caer sobre el colchón y observó cómo Marinette, roja por el esfuerzo, la vergüenza y el deseo, cubría sus caderas con las piernas y se cernía sobre su pecho.

Marinette se dejó guiar por su instinto mientras besaba el duro torso de Adrien. Admiró cada curva de cerca, no cerró los ojos en ningún momento y fue consciente de cómo él la miraba. Utilizó las manos para cubrir toda la extensión de piel posible y, finalmente, llegó al lugar donde la V de la cintura y las caderas se perdía bajo el bóxer oscuro. Marinette alzó los ojos.

―¿Sigo?

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco.

―Marinette, no me…

Ella sonrió ampliamente y metió valientemente un dedo por debajo de su ropa interior. Como si hubiese pulsado un botón, Adrien dejó de hablar y volvió a centrarse en ella. Expectante, vio a Marinette usar las dos manos para abrir un hueco y tirar del bóxer hacia sus pies. Adrien jadeó, sin creer aún que fuera Marinette quien hubiese tomado el control de la situación… ¡y todo porque él no quería que ella hiciera algo que no le apeteciese!

Estaba claro que se había equivocado.

Marinette inspiró con fuerza y se armó de valor cuando Adrien alzó las caderas y le permitió quitarle el bóxer. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, tiró de la ropa interior hasta que liberó por completo la erección de Adrien. Ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y se detuvo a medio camino, sorprendida. Sin poder evitarlo, Adrien esbozó una sonrisa.

―¿Vas a seguir o ya te he asustado bastante?

Aquella pregunta socarrona devolvió a Marinette a la realidad y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

―Fanfarrón.

De un tirón, terminó de quitarle el bóxer por los pies y lo dejó caer al suelo, junto al pantalón.

Marinette tragó saliva con fuerza, tratando de contener un chillido. Adrien era, lo que se puede denominar, grande. Es decir, no es que ella tuviese ninguna otra experiencia, pero sabía diferencia lo que era algo normal de lo que no lo era en absoluto. Y _aquello_ , no era nada normal.

Movida por la curiosidad, se atrevió a tocarle con un dedo. Adrien cerró los ojos con fuerza; no podía verla jugar con él, era demasiado.

―Qué suave…―musitó Marinette, aunque él pudo escucharla perfectamente.

Adrien inspiró, abrió los ojos y se tensó.

―Bien, es mi turno―sentenció.

Antes de que Marinette pudiera negarse, Se aproximó a ella y la cogió de la cintura para tumbarla con cuidado en el mismo lugar en el que había "sufrido" él.

―Me toca.

Marinette soltó una risita y le facilitó a Adrien la tarea de quitarle las braguitas.

―Qué rápido te picas.

Adrien alzó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada significativa a Marinette. Tanto, que ella sintió cómo el corazón le aleteaba y el estómago le daba un vuelco.

―No me hables de picar…―repuso Adrien, aunque la última palabra apenas salió por completo de entre sus labios.

Marinette, completamente desnuda… Adrien jamás habría soñado con algo así. No supo ni qué decir. Sus ojos verdes vagaron por todo su cuerpo, quería aprenderse cada rincón mientras aún fuera consciente de sí mismo. Marinette se llevó las manos cerradas a la cara, tratando de ocultarse. Él reaccionó rápidamente y, con sumo cuidado, se las quitó de ahí para poder verla por completo.

―¿Te he dicho ya lo preciosa que eres?

Marinette enrojeció un poco más, si es que podía seguir haciéndolo. Adrien no se demoró ni un segundo más y agachó el rostro hasta el monte de Venus de Marinette, completamente depilado. Ella se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo cuando Adrien, separándole las piernas con las manos, introdujo la nariz en su sexo, aspiró su aroma y gimió. No tuvo tiempo de reponerse del gesto, por él continuó con su particular cata y sacó la lengua para probarla.

―Joder…―masculló Adrien, pasándole los brazos por debajo de los muslos y tirando de ella hacia él.

Adrien se hundió en el sexo de Marinette como si hubiera encontrado la última fuente de agua del mundo. La probó con cuidado, con dulzura, relamiéndose a menudo cada vez que Marinette no alcanzaba a tener los ojos abiertos y se deshacía bajo sus caricias. El calor se acumulaba en el punto donde Adrien no dejaba de lamer, chupar y saborear. Su boca estaba por todas partes y su humedad se extendía por todo su centro. Su cuerpo le pedía más, mucho más…

―Adrien―gimió Marinette con voz estrangulada tras un nuevo lamentó―. Te necesito, Adrien…

Él cerró los ojos, recreándose en su petición. No podía negarse, Adrien también estaba deseando tenerla en torno a su cuerpo. De modo que se levantó, buscó su boca y, tras darle un pequeño beso, susurró:

―Dame un minuto.

Marinette protestó, pero se mantuvo en su sitio mientras Adrien iba a su maleta y rebuscaba en su interior. Ella aprovechó y observó su espalda, sus anchos hombros, las caderas… Incluso sus nalgas estaban bien apretadas y torneadas. Y ni qué decir de los muslos… Adrien era un auténtico ejemplar de hombre joven y fuerte.

Adrien descubrió su estudio cuando se giró hacia ella con unos paquetitos en las manos. Alzó una ceja y sonrió. No solía agradarle que nadie se le quedase mirando, pero le encantaba la idea de que Marinette le analizase tan a fondo. Era como si la atracción que él sentía hacia ella, se viera reflejada de alguna forma.

Regresó a la cama y dejó los paquetes junto a Marinette.

―Son de Nino―informó Adrien, guiñándole un ojo y queriéndole dejar claro que él nunca habría pensado que aquello pudiera pasar durante el viaje.

Marinette rio y asintió con la cabeza, conforme.

―Cuando se dé cuenta…―Adrien dejó que la frase sobrevolara la habitación mientras abría uno de los paquetes y sacaba un preservativo.

―Nos va a someter al tercer grado―confirmó Marinette, ansiosa, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Adrien.

Él se colocó el preservativo sin muchos problemas y, en cuanto lo tuvo puesto, miró de nuevo a Marinette a los ojos, cuya vista viajó desde su entrepierna cubierta a su rostro.

―¿Preparada? ―ella asintió― Intentaré no hacerte daño…

―Estoy bien―le aseguró ella, alzando los brazos en su dirección en una muda invitación para que regresara a su lado.

Adrien obedeció y le separó las piernas con la rodilla para colocarse entre ellas. Con una mano, guio su erección hacia la entrada de Marinette. Ella dobló las rodillas para darle un mejor acceso. En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse. Adrien sudaba, nervioso, tenso; Marinette alzó una mano y le quitó el pelo empapado de los ojos.

―Tranquilo―murmuró.

―No tiene sentido que seas tú la que me digas eso―trató de bromear Adrien con voz temblorosa.

―Confío en ti―dijo Marinette, sabiendo que esas tres palabras conseguían infundirle valor.

Por supuesto, el efecto fue inmediato. Adrien cerró los ojos y, para cuando los abrió, estaba más decidido que hacía unos segundos. Se colocó bien y, poco a poco, fue adentrándose en ella. Apenas había avanzó un par de centímetros y ya se sentía morir.

―Estás tan… estrecha…―jadeó Adrien, sin poder controlar el largo gemido que salió de su boca.

Marinette sintió que enloquecía con aquel sonido.

―Sigue―le animó, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas.

Él no se hizo de rogar y continuó avanzando hasta que hubo algo que se lo impidió. Intercambió una mirada llena de significado con Marinette y ella le devolvió una sonrisa. Se aferró a su espalda y, con un fuerte empujón, Adrien penetró por completo en ella.

Marinette contuvo un grito de dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Adrien, que se había quedado completamente quieto al notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Marinette.

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

―Estoy… bien―jadeó Marinette, abriendo los ojos de nuevo―. Muévete.

―¿Qué? No, me salgo ahora mismo y…

―Adrien Agreste―la voz de Marinette sonó más segura―. Muévete o lo haré yo.

Él parpadeó, sorprendido, confuso, pero obedeció. Sacó su erección un poco del cuerpo de Marinette y volvió a hundirla lentamente en ella. En lugar de gritar de dolor, Marinette gimió de placer. Adrien se sujetó a sus los hombros y comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera de ella. Marinette recibió cada lenta estocada con un jadeo. Besó el hombro de Adrien para darle ánimos y que continuara. La lenta tortura pronto se transformó en un ritmo constante, más rápido.

―Eres como una obra de arte―murmuró Adrien, besándola con adoración, viendo cómo se retorcía bajo su peso con los ojos cerrados―. Tan preciosa, tan perfecta… tan…

―Adrien…

―Te quiero, Marinette, te quiero.

Marinette sonrió, perdida en la nebulosa de placer y amor en la que Adrien la había sumergido. Su cuerpo encajaba tan bien en el de ella que aquello solo podía ser un sueño.

Adrien se perdió en sus labios, en sus caderas, entre sus brazos. Dejó que lo acunara mientras él salía y entraba de ella a un ritmo cada vez más acelerado. Sintió cómo Marinette se contraía en torno a él y escuchó su nombre gritado a los cuatro vientos mientras se deshacía poco a poco. Adrien supo que Marinette había alcanzado las estrellas y muy pronto se unió a ella con un gemido agónico, que se estrelló contra la piel de Marinette cuando le mordió el cuello con auténtica veneración.

El cuerpo de Adrien se sacudió un par de veces hasta que el clímax empezó a abandonarle poco a poco. Los brazos apenas le sujetaban ya, por lo que Adrien se deslizó hacia un lado, saliendo de Marinette y se tumbó junto a ella, rodeándola con un brazo. Marinette, que aún no se había recobrado de su propio orgasmo, se acurrucó junto a él y dejó que la abrazara mientras recuperaba la consciencia.

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en un profundo sopor fueron los intensos ojos verdes de Adrien.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola a todxs! Hoy es 30 de diciembre y eso significa que... ¡este es el último capítulo del 2018! El 2019 traerá más sorpresas para vosotros, así que disfrutad de momento de estos 14 capítulos. A partir del día 2 de enero volveré cargada con más acontecimientos y, ¿quién sabe? Quizás la revelación de Marinette llegue antes (o más tarde) de lo esperado.**

 **Feliz 2019 a todos. ¡Sed felices!**

 **¡Nos leemos el año que viene! ;)**

 **...**

Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Adrien era ver a Marinette dormir. No sabía bien por qué; tal vez fuera por lo tranquila y apacible que parecía, por la manera en que sus pestañas aleteaban sobre sus mejillas o por cómo su boca se entreabría de tal forma que le incitaba a darle un dulce beso. O quizás, y esta era la opción más probable, era porque quería pensar que ella se sentía lo suficientemente segura a su lado como para bajar todas sus defensas hasta caer rendida. En aquella ocasión, tras lo que había pasado entre ellos, Adrien optaba más porque estaba tan cansada por las emociones de aquellos cuatro días que fundirse con él había agotado sus reservas de energía.

Aunque Marinette pensaba que Adrien no lo sabía, lo cierto era que él la había notado removerse demasiado por las noches, como si su sueño fuera demasiado inquieto. Ahora, sin embargo, no movía ni un solo músculo. No sin cierto esfuerzo, Adrien había conseguido arrastrarla hasta apoyarle la cabeza sobre la almohada y taparla con la colcha y la sábana para que no cogiera frío; seguía estando desnuda, no podía obviar ese detalle. Él mismo se había unido a ella tras quitarse el preservativo (tendría que compensar a Nino más adelante) y había vuelto a rodearla con un brazo, apoyando la barbilla sobre su coronilla.

El aliento de Marinette le hacía cosquillas en el pecho, pero no le importaba. Para él, era suficiente que ella hubiese aceptado todas sus caras con aparente facilidad y se hubiera entregado sin reservas. Adrien no sabía qué le emocionaba más: si haber conseguido recuperarla durante esos días, que ella aceptara su identidad secreta, que se entregase a él o todo a la vez. Seguramente, era una mezcla de todos los acontecimientos de los últimos días. En cierto modo, Adrien seguía pensando que estaba soñando y que pronto despertaría el día del viaje, sin Marinette, sin esa cama king size y sin su ropa desperdigada por la suite.

Adrien suspiró y cerró los ojos, sonriente.

En ese momento, Marinette se movió contra él, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Escuchó cómo bostezaba y notó que le ponía las manos en el estómago. Esa era la señal que buscaba. Separó la cabeza de la de ella y buscó su mirada somnolienta sin perder la sonrisa.

―Hola, bella durmiente―saludó, ganándose una mirada fastidiada de Marinette.

―Hola―respondió ella, bostezando―. ¿Cuánto he dormido?

―Solo unos minutos. ¿Tan destrozada te he dejado? ―bromeó, aunque su ego masculino esperaba la nota final, ansioso.

Marinette alzó una ceja.

―Te lo tienes muy creído, ¿no? ¿Es lo que le dices a todas las chicas con las que te acuestas? ―preguntó, no sin cierta acidez en la voz.

―Es lo que le digo a la única chica con la que me he acostado―repuso Adrien, rozando la punta de la nariz de Marinette con la suya.

―Oh, vaya…

La sonrisa de Adrien se agrandó. No quería que Marinette se sintiera tan insegura respecto a su relación, pero comprendía que aquello tomaría tiempo. No obstante, le gustaba comprobar que él también podía dejarla sin habla.

―¿Estás bien? ―murmuró Adrien, inspeccionando su rostro algo más serio.

Esta vez, fue Marinette la que sonrió y alzó una mano para acariciarle la mandíbula. Notaba ya el nacimiento de una nueva barba que Adrien siempre se rasuraba. Le encanta sentir su piel suave bajo los dedos, aunque le comía la curiosidad por ver cómo le podría quedar a Adrien el vello facial.

―Sí―asintió ella, removiendo las piernas―. Algo… extraña, pero bien.

―¿Extraña en el buen sentido?

Marinette soltó una risita.

―Sí, en el buen sentido.

Adrien suspiró, aliviado y estrechó aún más contra sí el cuerpo desnudo de Marinette. Ella se dejó hacer, encantada y se mantuvieron así, abrazados y en silencio, hasta que la vejiga de Marinette amenazó con reventar. Solo entonces, Adrien permitió que se alejara y se aseara. Él, por su parte, aprovechó para vestirse y para envolver el preservativo en un pañuelo parar tirarlo más adelante en la papelera del baño.

Cuando Marinette salió, él ya se había puesto el pijama y la esperaba sentado en la cama. Marinette, roja como un tomate, se paseó desnuda frente a él para alcanzar su propio pijama del armario. Notó los ojos de Adrien fijos en su cuerpo, en cada movimiento, hasta que la tela del pijama de Chat Noir la cubrió por completo.

En ese instante, al girarse hacia él, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

―Oh, Dios―masculló, para luego soltar una sonora carcajada que la hizo doblarse por la cintura.

Adrien la observó, anonadado por el ataque de risa. Tuvo que esperar varios minutos hasta que ella se calmó y pudo mirarle de nuevo.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―inquirió él, confuso.

―Es que…―Marinette se señaló a sí misma― El pijama… Tú eres Chat Noir y mi pijama es de…

Adrien notó que se sonrojaba un poco, pero sonrió.

―Me encanta que seas una de mis fans.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza. Regresó a la cama y se sentó junto a Adrien. Sin embargo, eso a él no le era suficiente, por lo que tiró de ella hasta tenerla entre sus brazos.

―¿Sabes? Me dijiste lo mismo el día que Jaged Stone vino a la panadería de mis padres a grabar un programa, ¿recuerdas? Se metieron en mi habitación y vieron todas tus fotos…

―Sí―coincidió Adrien, acariciándole el brazo derecho distraídamente de arriba abajo―. Me dijiste que las tenías porque te gustaba la moda―entornó los ojos y ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa traviesa―. Mentirosa… Sabía que me estabas engañando.

―¿No me creíste? ―los ojos de Marinette se abrieron por completo.

―Uhm… No del todo―admitió Adrien―. Pero yo no te mentí cuando te dije que me gustaba que fueras una fan.

―Ya… Y me invitaste a una sesión de fotos―recordó Marinette con una sonrisa nostálgica.

―Sabía que disfrutarías viéndome desfilar―bromeó Adrien, ganándose un tortazo suave en el regazo de Marinette―. Ese día fue el más divertido de toda mi carrera. Tú, Nino y Alya estabais allí.

―Y Chloe.

―Y Sabrina.

Adrien y Marinette se miraron unos segundos y se echaron a reír a la vez.

―¿Recuerdas la que lio la madre de Chloe?―dijo Marinette sin dejar de reírse.

―Ni me lo menciones. No pude transformarme…

Marinette desvió la vista hacia el fondo de la habitación, jugueteando con la mano de Adrien.

―Pero Ladybug pudo solucionarlo todo con la ayuda de Plagg…―murmuró, recordando el miedo que había pasado por Adrien.

Él frunció el ceño.

―Sí…―sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo― Mañana por la mañana te lo presentaré. Debe de haberse quedado dormido en alguna parte.

Marinette asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

No mucho después, Adrien y ella se fueron a dormir, aunque el cerebro de Marinette no dejaba de revisar cada momento vivido con Chat Noir. Cuando Dark Owl atacó París, ella le había pedido a Chat Noir que confiase y que se deshiciese de su transformación. Ambos habían cerrado los ojos y sus kwamis habían visto quién era el otro. A Marinette le preocupaba que Plagg la delatase aunque, si actuaba igual que Tikki, se mordería la lengua y no le diría nada a Adrien. Sin embargo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que él se enterase.

… … … …

El día siguiente fue un absoluto caos de maletas y despedidas. Marinette y Adrien apenas tuvieron tiempo de estar juntos, pero esa pequeña distancia les sirvió para asumir lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Ambos seguían estando en una nube y apenas bajaron de ella para despedirse de sus amigos en la Estación del Norte de París. Alya y Nino se quedaron ellos mientras los demás se dispersaban en diferentes direcciones.

En cuanto se quedaron los cuatro solos, Nino y Alya se volvieron hacia Adrien y Marinette con una sonrisa y una mirada inquisitorial. Marinette intercambió una mirada tensa con Adrien. Él sacudió la cabeza, aparentando tranquilidad.

―Ni se os ocurra preguntar, ¿de acuerdo? ―atajó Adrien al ver que Alya abría la boca para comenzar a avasallarlos― Ninguno de nosotros quiere saber vuestros escarceos amorosos.

―Pero yo al menos no robo los condones―apostilló Nino y todos se echaron a reír.

Adrien se encogió de hombros y le pasó un brazo por encima a Marinette.

―Esas cosas no se planean―bajó la mirada hacia Marinette y le guiñó un ojo―. ¿Nos vamos?

Marinette asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

―Sí―se volvió hacia su mejor amiga y su novio―. ¿Nos vemos en unos días?

Alya se acercó a ella, el quitó el brazo de Adrien y fue ella quien la estrechó contra sí.

―Por supuesto, chica. El verano acaba de comenzar―acercó la boca a su oreja y susurró: ―. Me alegra que por fin seas tan feliz como yo.

Marinette cerró los ojos, notando cómo el pecho se le hinchaba de felicidad.

―Sí…―se separó de Alya y le dio un beso en la mejilla― ¡Nos vemos chicos!

Adrien condujo a Marinette hacia una de las salidas de la estación, donde ya esperaba el chófer de los Agreste para recoger a Adrien. No obstante, Adrien le indicó a Gorila que llevase a Marinette a su casa y este obedeció, poniendo rumbo hacia la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng.

Ni Adrien ni Marinette dijeron nada durante el trayecto. Adrien podía subir un cristal tintado entre los asientos delanteros y los traseros, pero sabía que eso le supondría algún que otro problema. Sin embargo, se apeó del coche para ayudar a Marinette a sacar sus maletas en cuando llegaron ante la puerta de su casa y aprovechó esos minutos para hablar con ella.

―¿Quieres que venga esta noche? ―murmuró, mirándola a los ojos a través del flequillo rubio.

―¿Como Chat Noir? ―sonrió Marinette, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Adrien alzó la vista al cielo y ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Quién es ese?

Marinette se echó a reír y se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso en la comisura de la boca.

―Terminaré de cenar sobre las siete y media. Envíame un mensaje cuando vayas a venir.

Adrien chasqueó la lengua, fingiendo fastidio.

―No te cargues el factor sorpresa.

Marinette entornó los ojos.

―Nada de juegos sucios, Adrien Agreste―le advirtió, notando que su corazón y su cuerpo respondían de inmediato ante la posibilidad de repetir lo ocurrido en el hotel.

Adrien se llevó una mano al pecho.

―La duda ofende, princesa.

Marinette rodó los ojos, divertida y sacó las llaves de su casa del bolso. En cuanto hubo abierto la puerta, Adrien la ayudó a subir las escaleras con las maletas y solo consintió marcharse cuando se aseguró de que Marinette estaba a salvo en el amplio salón vacío.

―Tengo que irme―anunció, sin mucho ánimo―. Te veo esta noche―murmuró y se acercó a ella para poder besarla como realmente quería.

Marinette se derritió con el beso, hasta tal punto que necesitó apoyarse en sus brazos para mantenerse en pie. Cuando se separaron, ninguno respiraba con normalidad y los ojos de Adrien brillaban con un brillo peligroso, con esa necesidad que Marinette apenas había comenzado a vislumbrar.

―Te quiero, Marinette.

Ella sonrió.

―Te quiero, Adrien.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó fugazmente por última vez antes de marcharse por donde había llegado. Marinette se asomó a la ventana para ver cómo se montaba de nuevo en el coche y se marchaba hacia la mansión Agreste, hacia su prisión de cristal.

El humor de Marinette se agrió de inmediato. Aquellos días habían sido un medio de escape para Adrien de sus obligaciones constantes. Él no era un chico de diecinueve años normal y corriente, tenía una vida llena de compromisos y ahora le había añadido una relación con ella. Marinette temió que Adrien explotara de alguna forma, pero enseguida recordó que él era Chat Noir.

―Vale…―suspiró, girándose hacia sus maletas― Tikki, ya puedes salir.

Su kwami rojo apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ante ella. La expresión preocupada de Marinette hizo que se acercara a ella, flotando con suavidad.

―¿Estás bien, Marinette? ―preguntó Tikki, inquieta.

―Más o menos―admitió Marinette, permitiéndose sonreír―. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

―¿Y una de esas cosas es salir con Chat Noir? ―rio Tikki.

Marinette ladeó la cabeza y toqueteó las mejillas de su kwami, haciéndole cosquillas.

―Qué cotilla.

―Qué ruidosos―replicó ella, riéndose aún más.

Marinette suspiró, alzando la vista al techo.

―No sé muy bien cómo vamos a sobrellevar esa situación…

―¿La de que Adrien es un súper héroe?

―La de que los dos lo somos―repuso Marinette, haciendo una mueca―. ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? Y no me digas que tiene que seguir siendo un secreto―se apresuró a añadir al ver que Tikki iba a protestar―. Él ha corrido un riesgo muy grande diciéndomelo, ya lo sé, pero él se merece la misma sinceridad por mi parte. Además…―Marinette se miró los pies― No quiero que tenga otra cosa más por la que preocuparse. Bastante tiene ya con su vida como para que yo también sea un lastre.

Tikki negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se pegó a la mejilla de Marinette.

―Dudo mucho que él te considere una carga, Marinette. Te quiere, disfruta de eso y confía en que él sabrá organizarse.

―Supongo…―Marinette sacudió la cabeza y dio una palmada― Será mejor que quite esto de en medio antes de que mis padres lleguen de su viaje de aniversario.


	15. Chapter 15

El balcón de Marinette no había cambiado mucho a lo largo de las veces que Chat Noir la visitó por las noches. La balaustrada seguía pintada de blanco, las luces de colores colgaban de un extremo a otro cruzando la terraza y la mesita de madera con la hamaca y un par de sillas a juego continuaban en su sitio, a ambos lados de la puerta de la trampilla que daba acceso a la habitación de Marinette.

Chat Noir aterrizó con sigilo sobre el suelo de madera de la terraza y guardó en la cintura su vara. Inspiró hondo y se agachó para llamar a la trampilla, tal y como se había acostumbrado a hacer. Y así como él llamó, la puertecita se abrió y dio paso al luminoso rostro de Marinette, que le recibió con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas. Chat le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Llegas pronto―dijo Marinette a modo de saludo, haciéndose a un lado en la cama para que él pudiera entrar.

Chat dio un salto y se adentró en la habitación de Marinette con elegancia. Los ojos verdes de gato relucieron en la suave penumbra del cuarto.

―Te echaba de menos―respondió Chat, bajando de la cama y dando un paso hacia Marinette.

La tomó por la cintura y la hizo acercarse a él, hasta que su pecho chocó con el suyo. Chat ladeó la cabeza y pasó la mano libre por la mejilla de Marinette. Ella se tensó un segundo ante el contacto con el cuero. Estaba templado, gracias a las manos de Adrien.

―¿Y tus padres? ―preguntó él en un susurro, notando cómo el corazón intentaba salírsele del pecho cuanto más tiempo pasaba perdiéndose en los ojos azules de Marinette― No he visto la luz de su dormitorio encendida.

―Están de viaje de aniversario. No volverán hasta pasado mañana.

Las pupilas de gato de Chat se agrandaron, al tiempo que él entornaba los ojos.

―Estás sola―no era una pregunta, era la confirmación de que no tenía por qué ser tan sigiloso.

Marinette asintió una sola vez con la cabeza. Chat esbozó una media sonrisa peligrosa y le echó un vistazo rápido a Marinette, que estaba vestida únicamente con unos pantalones cortos de pijama y una camiseta de tirantas que le sonaba de haberle visto más de una vez. Marinette tragó saliva con esfuerzo y dio un paso atrás.

Sabía lo que se escondía tras el repaso que le acababa de dar Chat Noir. Adrien solía mirarla con veneración, con ternura, con amor contenido…, pero cuando el deseo se apoderaba de sus instintos más básicos, aparecía esa personalidad arrolladora que acababa con todo su sentido común y convertía sus piernas en gelatina. Le faltaba el aire y le daba vueltas la cabeza, sobre todo cuando él cubría la distancia que ella había puesto entre ambos y le rozaba el pómulo con los labios.

―¿Tienes miedo? ―le susurró, pegado a su mejilla en un eterno beso.

Marinette cerró los ojos.

―No―notó cómo Chat sonreía contra ella―. Pero quiero hablar contigo…

Chat emitió un sonido extraño.

―Uhm… Eso suena mal.

Marinette se atrevió a sonreír un poco, a pesar de los nervios que le atenazaban el estómago, y a girar el rostro, hasta que su nariz rozó la de él. Chat abrió los ojos para poder mirarla a la cara y ella le imitó.

―No es nada malo―«espero», pensó Marinette, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta.

Había estado reflexionando intensamente mientras recogía su ropa y ponía un par de lavadoras con la que estaba sucia. Lo vivido con Adrien aquellos cuatro días había sido un sueño, aún le costaba asimilar el hecho de que el guapísimo y famoso Adrien Agreste, ese chico tan amable, gentil y cariñoso se hubiera fijado finalmente en ella, justo cuando ya había dado por perdida toda esperanza. Más aún le era difícil rememorar los momentos junto a él en la cama, abrazados, entregándose a él como había soñado tantas veces.

Y no podía olvidar el hecho de _quién_ era él. Saber que Chat Noir había dejado a un lado su amor por Ladybug para fijarse en ella era, como poco, confuso. El propio Adrien, bajo la máscara de Chat Noir, le había hecho comprender que ella era Ladybug y Ladybug era ella. No existían dos personas diferentes, sencillamente existía la magia de los kwamis, que potenciaba sus habilidades naturales hasta convertirlas en súper habilidades. Marinette ya era flexible, inteligente y astuta, solo le hacía falta la magia de Tikki para completar el paquete.

Con todo y con eso, Marinette temía el momento en que le confesase a Adrien que _ella_ le había estado rechazando durante años. Se sentía tan tonta…

No ayudaba nada que Chat Noir la estuviese agarrando de esa manera que a ella la volvía loca, tan varonil y suave al mismo tiempo. Tampoco ayudaba que le estuviera transmitiendo las ganas que tenía de estar junto a ella, de repetir lo de la noche anterior, sobre todo ahora que estaban completamente solos. Pero no, Marinette debía mantenerse serena.

―Adrien…―murmuró Marinette cuando notó que él se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios y que trazaba un sinuoso sendero por su espalda hasta la parte baja de su cintura.

Paró de inmediato y se separó unos milímetros de ella.

―De acuerdo―suspiró, cerrando los ojos―. Plagg, garras dentro.

El kwami negro salió despedido por la habitación de Marinette y el traje de Chat Noir desapareció en medio de un destello verde. Apenas unos segundos después, Adrien se presentaba ante Marinette vestido con unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta sencilla.

―Abajo hay queso, Plagg―le dijo Marinette al kwami con una sonrisa.

―Uhm―se relamió Plagg―, esta chica me gusta, Adrien. Quédatela.

Marinette se echó a reír mientras Adrien ponía los ojos en blanco y Plagg desaparecía escaleras abajo, hacia la cocina.

―Dime, ¿qué pasa? ―quiso saber Adrien, frunciendo el ceño y tirando de Marinette para que se sentara con él en la cama.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza. No se veía capaz de mantenerle la mirada.

―Dijiste que no era nada malo―añadió Adrien, tratando de parecer tranquilo, aunque por dentro se estuviera asustando cada vez más.

―Y no lo es…, creo… espero…

―Marinette, por favor, me estoy acojonando―Adrien la tomó suavemente por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle―. ¿Es sobre mí?

―¡No! ―exclamó ella al instante― No, no es sobre ti. Bueno, tiene que ver contigo, pero es… en realidad es… sobre mí…

Adrien la estudió. Marinette estaba más tensa y nerviosa que los otros días. Por mucho que ella le dijera que no era nada malo, algo dentro de él le decía que sí era importante.

―Marinette―dijo entonces, viendo que ella no continuaba hablando―, escúchame. No tienes que contarme lo que sea ahora mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

―Pero…―Adrien le puso un dedo en la boca y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

―No te fuerces, princesa. Preferiría que no lo pasaras mal cada vez que tengas que decirme algo.

El corazón de Marinette se detuvo.

―¿Y si es algo que puede hacer que me odies?

Adrien soltó una carcajada.

―No hay nada que pueda hacerme odiarte, cariño―Adrien se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un suave y tierno beso en sus labios―. Confío en ti. Dímelo cuando estés preparada, ¿de acuerdo?

Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida y puso una mano sobre la que él tenía en su rostro.

―¿Me das otro? ―musitó, adorando cada mota de color verde de los ojos de Adrien.

―¿Otro qué?

―Otro beso.

La sonrisa de Adrien se amplió y volvió a cernirse sobre ella.

―Todos los que quieras, princesa―murmuró sobre su boca y, esa vez, cuando la besó, lo hizo como realmente llevaba queriendo hacer desde que aterrizó en el balcón.

… … … …

―No me puedo creer que pusieras el móvil sobre el piano reproduciendo lo que tendrías que tocar―decía Marinette, riendo, con la cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Adrien mientras él jugueteaba con su pelo.

―No salí de esa pieza durante casi seis meses. Estaba harto―se excusó Adrien, encogiéndose de hombros.

Marinette alzó el rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la mandíbula.

―¿Sabes? Yo había memorizado tu horario para saber dónde y cuándo encontrarte―confesó, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el latido constante de Adrien.

―Acosadora…―bromeó, ganándose un golpe en el brazo que la sujetaba contra él― Y violenta.

―Cállate, ¿quieres? No pensaba con claridad.

―No, está claro que no… ¡ay! ―nuevo golpe.

Marinette le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

―Eres un desagradecido. ¿Sabes el esfuerzo que puse para poder aprenderme todos tus compromisos?

―Si hubieras hecho lo mismo con matemáticas y física, no te habría costado tanto―Adrien le sacó la lengua, divertido.

―No todos tenemos un cerebro apto para cualquier materia, don Soy Perfecto Y Lo Sé.

Adrien rodó los ojos hacia el techo.

―No soy perfecto―suspiró, repentinamente cansado.

Marinette notó el cambio de humor enseguida.

―La gente piensa que sí, pero no lo soy―añadió Adrien, algo abatido―. Creen que mi vida es fácil, que lo tengo todo al alcance de mi mano. Je, me habría gustado ver a más de uno viviendo en una jaula de cristal y mármol.

Marinette rodó sobre sí misma y apoyó los codos en el colchón para poder mirar a Adrien directamente. Ignoró por completo que su cuerpo, sin nada de ropa, seguía rozando el suyo. En aquellos momentos, su desnudez era lo último en lo que podía pensar.

―No puedo ni imaginar por un segundo lo que has pasado con tu padre, Adrien―murmuró Marinette, atrayendo su atención―. Yo siempre te he visto perfecto no por cómo eres por fuera, sino por cómo eres por dentro. Me atraía tu manera de buscar siempre el lado positivo de las cosas, a pesar de que tu vida fuera un infierno. Nunca le negabas una sonrisa a alguien, siempre te parabas a ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Incluso me protegiste en más de una ocasión de un akuma sin necesidad del traje de Chat Noir.

Adrien frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Pues…―Marinette dudó, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas― Que te quiero, supongo. Y que tu apariencia solo es un reflejo de lo maravilloso que eres por dentro.

Adrien tragó saliva con fuerza, abrumado. Alzó una mano para recorrer el rostro de Marinette con la yema de los dedos.

―Tú siempre me has visto tal y como soy, ¿verdad?

―Lo intentaba―admitió Marinette, atreviéndose a dibujar líneas sin sentido sobre el corazón de Adrien―. Aunque eres muy hermético con muchas cosas.

Él sonrió con dulzura.

―Cuando te rodean más famosos y personas con ciertos intereses que gente como tú, te acostumbras a ocultar una parte que solo te pertenece a ti.

Marinette desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama.

―Supongo―coincidió, recordando su secreto, ese que Adrien había impedido que le contara.

De nuevo, su mente voló hasta Tikki y sus pendientes. Tenía que contárselo, pero quizás Adrien tenía razón y debía esperar a que el secreto saliera solo de sus labios. Marinette sacudió la cabeza y se centró de nuevo en el chico que ocupaba la mitad de su cama sin nada que le tapara.

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que sus ojos le recorrían el cuerpo desnudo, aunque a Adrien no le importaba lo más mínimo. De hecho, Marinette no se daba cuenta de que él esperaba pacientemente a que ella terminase de estudiarle para volver a hacerla suya. Sin embargo, la forma en que Marinette le analizaba conseguía tensarle y relajarle al mismo tiempo, por lo que no pudo controlarse cuando apoyó un codo en la cama y la atrajo hacia su boca con un suave empujoncito.

―Deja de mirarme así―musitó sobre su boca, su aliento mezclándose con el de ella hasta el punto de volverle loco.

―Lo siento…

―Más _lo siento_ yo―replicó Adrien, mordiéndole el labio inferior, profiriendo un gruñido cuando notó las uñas de Marinette clavándose en su costado, aferrándose a él para no caer.

Marinette bebió de aquel contacto y se dejó llevar por la nube de deseo en la que Adrien siempre conseguía que se perdiera. Sus manos volaron hacia su cuello y le sujetaron con firmeza mientras él se hacía con su boca y la sujetaba por los muslos, colocándola sobre él. Sus piernas le rodearon la cintura, las manos de Adrien viajaron desde sus nalgas hasta sus hombros y vuelta a empezar. Cada caricia era como un baño de agua ardiendo, encendía su piel y la abrasaba.

Adrien era apasionado y Marinette no podía sentirse más afortunada. Adrien se recolocó bajo ella y la penetró con una estocada más violenta de lo normal. Marinette soltó un grito, Adrien gimió al notar el contacto directo de piel con piel. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, nublados por la excitación.

―Adrien…―murmuró Marinette, contrayéndose en torno a Adrien sin darse cuenta.

―Lo sé―masculló él con los dientes apretados y saliendo de ella con esfuerzo―. ¿Llegas al pantalón?

Marinette inspiró con fuerza y buscó la ropa tirada de Adrien a los pies de la cama.

―Dame un segundo.

―Te doy medio―replicó Adrien con una peligrosa sonrisa.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco y se apresuró a rebuscar en los bolsillos del chándal de Adrien hasta dar con un nuevo preservativo. Cuando se lo tendió a Adrien, él negó con la cabeza.

―Ponlo tú―dijo él, pillándola por sorpresa.

―Adrien, no me seas…

―Vamos―canturreó, echando los brazos hacia atrás y apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos entrelazadas.

La visión de Adrien en modo estrellita (brazos y piernas extendidos, completamente desprotegido y a su merced) casi le provoca un infarto a Marinette. Tratando de parecer resuelta, se deshizo del envoltorio con rapidez y dispuso el condón con la más que preparada erección de Adrien, algo húmeda por haber estado dentro de ella. La mirada de Adrien es oscureció cuando ella le colocó el preservativo en la punta y lo deslizó lentamente a lo largo del tronco. Marinette notó que Adrien se tensaba bajo sus piernas y sonrió, disfrutando de lo lindo al tenerle bajo su dominio.

―No te diviertas tanto―le advirtió Adrien, percatándose de la mirada lujuriosa que le regalaba Marinette sin que se diera cuenta.

―Pues no me pidas que te lo ponga yo―replicó ella, terminando de colocar el condón y dejando las manos sobre sus ingles―. Listo.

―Bien. Vuelve a ponerte como antes.

―Mandón…

Adrien le guiñó un ojo sin dejar de sonreír. Marinette obedeció, ansiosa y se situó sobre él para que, tal y como hiciera momentos antes, la penetrara con intensidad, sin miedo. Adrien se refugió en ella, atrajo su rostro para poder besarla con devoción al tiempo que entraba y salía de su cuerpo, demostrándole lo intenso que era su amor por ella; tanto, que no podía controlarse al notar que Marinette le recibía sin problemas, profiriendo unos sonidos que hacían que su cabeza diera vueltas sobre sí misma.

Por su parte, Marinette acusó los envites y aguantó estoicamente, aunque las piernas empezaban a flaquear. El placer era tan intenso que no podría soportar mucho tiempo más en aquella postura.

―Adrien…―jadeó, removiéndose sobre él, aunque eso solo hizo que Adrien llegara más adentro.

―¿Qué?

―No aguanto más…

Adrien pasó las manos por sus muslos y sintió su temblor. Empujó una última vez antes de salir por completo de ella y cogerla en brazos para tumbarla en la cama. Marinette suspiró de alivio cuando su cuerpo por fin se relajó sobre el colchón. Adrien le abrió las piernas con cuidado y bajó la boca hasta su sexo, húmedo, cálido y dulce. Marinette notó la lengua de Adrien juguetear con su centro de placer y se estremeció cuando un asolador orgasmo llegó a ella como una ola incontrolable. Sin poder evitarlo, Marinette se deshizo bajo la boca de Adrien.

―Te quiero―susurró Adrien sobre ella, regalándole mil besos que desperdigó por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su altura.

Se colocó de nuevo en su entrada y esperó a que Marinette se recuperase lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos. Ella sonrió.

―Te quiero.

―¿Puedo entrar?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin aliento. Adrien la besó en la frente y se adentró de nuevo en ella, implacable, hambriento. El cuerpo de Marinette reaccionó de inmediato, aún en medio de algunas contracciones tras el clímax. La estrechez de Marinette le acogió sin problemas y pronto fue él quien resoplaba, tratando de aguantar un poco más hasta que Marinette estuviese cerca también.

―Marinette―exhaló Adrien, dejando caer el rostro en su cuello―, quédate siempre conmigo.

Marinette apenas pudo mirarle directamente mientras sentía cómo la ola de placer amenazaba con arrollarla de nuevo.

―Siempre…

Se fundieron en un abrazo. Adrien se movió solo un par de veces más hasta que los dos llegaron a la cima al mismo tiempo. Se prodigaron mil palabras de amor al oído, esperando a que el clímax desapareciera poco a poco.

Marinette no fue del todo consciente de cómo Adrien se deshacía del condón y se tumbaba junto a ella, tapándolos a ambos con la sábana. Se limitó a gravitar hacia él, a cobijarse bajo su calor y a dejar que la acunara hasta que perdió el sentido. Por su parte, Adrien se movió como un autómata para regresar cuanto antes con Marinette. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue la suave expresión adormilada de la chica que había conquistado cada parte de su ser.


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette se despertó un poco antes de que lo hiciera Adrien, lo cual era realmente raro en ella. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró cara a cara con el rostro dormido de Adrien. El flequillo rubio le caía, desordenado, sobre la nariz y los ojos, dándole el aspecto que solía tener cuando se enfundaba el traje de Chat Noir. Su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo lento pero constante. Tenía las piernas enredadas en las de Marinette, por lo que a ella le resultó algo complicado asomarse hacia la planta baja de su habitación y echarle un vistazo al reloj. Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, pero Marinette sabía que Adrien debía regresar cuanto antes a su casa.

Con cuidado, se inclinó sobre él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

―Adrien, despierta―murmuró, acariciándole el brazo con cuidado.

Él se removió, frunciendo el ceo y arrugando la nariz. Marinette soltó una risita, lo cual hizo que Adrien abriese un ojo y le lanzase una mirada somnolienta, pero divertida.

―No me tortures todavía, por favor―masculló Adrien, pillándola por sorpresa y abrazándola hasta pegarla a él.

―Adrien, son las ocho―rio Marinette, que trataba inútilmente de deshacerse de la trampa de Adrien.

Adrien gruñó, fastidiado. Terminó soltando a Marinette y enderezándose a su lado, al tiempo que se rascaba un ojo y trataba de ordenar su pelo, sin éxito. La sábana se deslizó por su torso desnudo, cubriéndole apenas de cintura para abajo. Marinette se esforzó por concentrarse en su rostro y no bajar los ojos del cuello.

―¿Puedes quedarte a desayunar? ―preguntó, tras recibir un casto beso de Adrien de buenos días.

―Me encantaría, pero no puedo―repuso él, resignándose―. De hecho, debo estar en quince minutos en mi habitación.

Marinette no dijo nada, pero hizo una mueca de disgusto. Se había acostumbrado a tener a Adrien día y noche con ella, ahora debería adaptarse a verle solo durante unas pocas horas. Adrien sonrió y volvió a besar a Marinette.

―Hoy tengo varios compromisos que atender, pero te prometo que vendré a verte esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, sonriéndole. Lo último que quería era parecer una novia posesiva y egoísta. Además, la distancia le vendría bien para pensar con claridad cómo confesarle a Adrien que ella era Ladybug.

―Plagg―llamó Adrien, poniéndose los pantalones de chándal y la ropa interior de un solo tirón.

El kwami negro flotó, medio dormido, hasta la cama de Marinette. Ella se tapó con la sábana, pero Plagg no se dio cuenta de nada.

―¿Ya nos vamos? ―protestó el kwami en medio de un bostezo.

―Sí, espabila―Adrien terminó de vestirse y se llevó los dedos al pelo, revolviéndolo un poco.

Marinette se echó a reír.

―No sé para qué haces eso. Se supone que acabas de levantarte.

―No―replicó Adrien con una amable sonrisa―, se supone que ya llevo despierto media hora y estoy duchado, vestido y listo para bajar a desayunar.

Los ojos de Marinette casi se salieron de sus órbitas.

―Oh, vaya.

Adrien se apoyó de nuevo en la cama y atrajo el rostro de Marinette hacia él.

―Te llamo después, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

―Sí, claro. Solo tengo que salir a comprar y limpiar toda la casa. Llámame cuando quieras.

―Lo haré―Adrien le guiñó un ojo y la besó por última vez antes de llamar a Plagg y verse envuelto en el cuero negro resistente de su traje.

De un salto, subió al balcón y, poco después, Marinette le oyó marcharse de regreso a su casa. Solo cuando se vio completamente sola, se atrevió a salir de la cama sin nada.

―¡Tikki!

La kwami roja apareció de su escondite y voló hasta ella mientras Marinette bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a su pequeño lavabo para deshacerse de las legañas.

―Buenos días, Marinette―la saludó Tikki con una sonrisa―. Hoy has madrugado.

―Sí, parece que el horario de Adrien se me ha pegado.

Tikki rio.

―Eso no pasa porque duermas con él, Marinette. Por cierto, sois muy ruidosos.

Marinette enrojeció.

―Lo siento―dijo con un hilo de voz―. Es que Adrien es muy… fogoso.

La kwami roja soltó una carcajada y le dio un par de pequeños golpecitos a Marinette en la cabeza.

―Me alegro de que seas feliz.

Marinette sonrió y abrazó como pudo a su pequeña amiga.

―Gracias, Tikki. Bueno―Marinette dio una palmada y puso los brazos en jarra―, pongámonos manos a la obra.

… … … …

El estallido y los gritos llegaron sin que Marinette lo esperara. Lo cierto era que le parecía extraño que no hubiese ocurrido nada en París durante su ausencia, pero así era mejor. No habría sabido explicar a sus amigos su repentino regreso a la capital de Francia. Agradecía, pues, que los akumas y Hawk Moth se hubieran tomado unos días de descanso.

Marinette dejó la lavadora a medio poner y se quitó el pelo de la cara.

―Tikki, es hora de trabajar―dijo Marinette, resoluta―. ¡Tikki, puntos fuera!

Un resplandor rosado la cubrió por completo y, en unos pocos segundos, estaba cubierta con su traje rojo y negro. Desenrolló el yo-yo de su cintura y se apresuró a ir hasta una ventana para abrirla y deslizarse por ella hacia el exterior. Su mente trabajó a toda máquina para localizar el origen del akuma. No tardó en hallar la fuente del problema cerca de la Torre Eiffel.

Con maestría, voló de un edificio a otro, pero se paró de repente cuando vio una sombra negra correr en la misma dirección que ella. La sombra giró la cabeza hacia ella y le sonrió.

―Chat Noir―murmuró, notando cómo se le aflojaban las piernas.

En medio del frenesí por querer solucionar cuanto antes los problemas, Marinette había olvidado por completo que no luchaba sola. Por primera vez, le aterrorizó la idea de que le pasara algo a su compañero de batallas. Sacudió la cabeza, respiró hondo y le siguió hasta llegar a la chimenea de una de las azoteas más cercanas a la Torre Eiffel.

Allí, una especie de mantis religiosa gigante destrozaba todo y a todos y, en medio de un chillido que arañaba las entrañas, gritaba el motivo de su akumatización:

―¡Pagaréis por el daño que le habéis hecho a mis amigos! ¡Los bichos dominaremos el mundo!

―Vaya―intervino Chat Noir, ladeando la cabeza sin percatarse de que Ladybug le miraba fijamente―, parece que a alguien le han pisoteado las antenas.

Ladybug agachó el rostro un segundo y trató de centrarse. No podía perder la concentración en esos instantes, no cuando todo París dependía de ella y de Chat Noir.

―Eso parece―coincidió ella, sombría.

Chat Noir se percató del tono bajo de su voz y volvió hacia ella, preocupado.

―My Lady, ¿va todo bien?

Ladybug apretó los puños.

―Todo va bien―respondió, lanzando su yo-yo de nuevo hacia el frente―. Vamos, Chat Noir, tenemos una plaga que eliminar.

Antes de que Chat pudiera decir nada, Ladybug se lanzó al ataque. Con un giro de muñeca, acogió a varias personas dentro de un círculo hecho con su yo-yo y los quitó de en medio, dejándolos en una calle cercana para que pudieran escapar corriendo. A su espalda, Chat Noir se encargaba de los regazados, al menos hasta que la mantis se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y comenzó a avanzar hacia él y hacia Ladybug.

―Dadme vuestros prodigios―rugió la mantis, lanzando contra ellos una de sus letales pinzas.

Chat Noir cogió a tiempo a Ladybug y saltó con ella unos metros a la derecha para evitar que la pata de la mantis le diera de lleno. Ladybug se desembarazó rápidamente del abrazo de Chat Noir, ignorando la mirada dolida y confusa de él. Atrapó con su yo-yo una de las patas y tiró de ella en su dirección, pero no servía de nada. La mantis la doblaba en fuerza y solo consiguió que el akumatizado la alzara en el aire y la mandara contra la Torre Eiffel como si fuera una pluma.

Chat Noir gritó. Furioso, se alzó sobre la vara y saltó encima del insecto. Sus piernas rodearon parte del cuello de la mantis y utilizó la vara a modo de riendas, inmovilizando así la cabeza del bicho.

―¿Un paseo, My Lady? ―bromeó Chat, apretando los dientes mientras se esforzaba en no perder el escaso control que tenía sobre la mantis.

Ladybug no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Ese era el don de Chat, ver lo gracioso y lo positivo en aquellos momentos en los que era imposible encontrarlo. Recuperándose de su aterrizaje forzoso en una de las plataformas de la Torre, regresó a la lucha y rodeó las patas de la mantis con su yo-yo, hasta que el cuerpo del insecto cayó por su propio peso al suelo. Chat Noir se preparó para saltar justo cuando la cabeza rebotaba en el acerado y, con un giro mortal, acabó junto a Ladybug.

―Bien pensado―la felicitó Chat.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

―¿Has enontrado el akuma?

―Creo que son las antenas―Chat Noir señaló la cabeza de la mantis, que continuaba aturdida en el suelo por el golpe―. No hay nada más a la vista que pueda ser akumatizado.

―¿Unas antenas?

―Sí, como las de los disfraces de Halloween.

Ladybug alzó una ceja.

―Sí, podría funcionar… Bien, quitémosle el disfraz a nuestro amigo.

Chat Noir asintió, conforme y se apresuró a acercarse a la cabeza de la mantis. El insecto se recuperaba rápidamente del contraataque y se deshacía del agarre de Ladybug sin problemas. Chat Noir saltó sobre el morro del insecto y trepó hasta la frente, pero la mantis sacudió la cabeza y Chat Noir atravesó el cielo de regreso al suelo. Por su parte, Ladybug deshizo el nudo ya inservible y dio un paso atrás. Cuanto más miraba a la mantis, menos posibilidades veía de acercarse a las antenas y desgarrarlas.

―¡Chat Noir! Entretenlo unos segundos.

Él la miró y se llevó los dedos a la frente.

―Eso está hecho, bichito.

Chat Noir se puso frente al insecto y desvió su atención. La distracción sirvió para que Ladybug se alejara unos metros y convocara su _lucky charm_. Del yo-yo surgió una trampa para insectos, pero del tamaño normal, no una adaptada a la situación.

―¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto? Es demasiado pequeña―protestó Ladybug, que alzó la vista para ver cómo la mantis golpeaba con fuerza desmesurada a Chat Noir y lo lanzaba contra el edificio más cercano― ¡ADRIEN!

El grito salió sin más, como si fuera lo más natural mundo llamar a su compañero de batallas por su nombre real. Ladybug se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y rezó para que no la hubiera escuchado, pero por la forma en que Chat se levantó a duras penas del suelo y la miró, sabía que su desliz no había pasado desapercibido.

―No, no, no, no…

Ladybug no tuvo mucho tiempo de lamentarse por su error, pues la mantis regresaba hacia ella con las pinzas en alto y las fauces abiertas. Aún aturdida, escapó por poco del ataque del insecto y se deslizó entre sus patas justo cuando se le iluminaba una zona. Sin pensarlo, abrió la trampa y atrapó con ella una de las patas traseras de la mantis. El bicho gritó de dolor y trató de deshacerse de la trampa, pero cuanto más movía la pata, más se clavaba esta en los clips del aparato.

Retorciéndose de dolor, la mantis trató de atrapar a Ladybug con la boca, pero ella fue más rápida y la obligó a cerrarla apresándola con su yo-yo.

―Chat Noir, ¡ahora!

Chat sacudió la cabeza y, de un salto con su vara, aterrizó de nuevo sobre la cabeza de la mantis.

― _¡Cataclysm!_

De un zarpazo, las antenas de la mantis se deshicieron y el insecto comenzó a transformarse de nuevo en hombre bajo el peso y la presión de Chat y Ladybug. Ella se apresuró a quitar la trampa del pie del akumatizado y arrojó al cielo su yo-yo para atrapar la mariposa negra y morada.

―Ya no harás más daño, pequeño akuma―murmuró, respirando con dificultad―. ¡Yo te libero del mal! ―abrió el yo-yo y dejó salir a la mariposa, completamente purificada― Adiós, mariposita.

A continuación, sin dejar que Chat dijera nada, cogió la trampa del suelo y la lanzó al cielo.

― _¡Miraculous Ladybug!_

En un momento, los destrozos que la mantis había causado se repararon, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. El dolor que Chat acarreaba tras su último golpe, desapareció y el akumatizado por fin recuperó la consciencia.

―¿Qué… Qué me ha pasado? ―balbuceó el hombre, recogiendo del suelo un par de antenas de plástico con manos temblorosas.

―No te preocupes―Chat Noir se agachó y le tomó por el hombro―. Ya ha pasado todo.

El hombre le miró y dirigió, luego, su atención a Ladybug, que le tendía la mano con una amable sonrisa.

―Vamos, ve a casa y descansa.

El akumatizado no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se levantó con ayuda de Ladybug y, apretando las antenas de plástico contra su pecho, se marchó lentamente hasta la avenida central. En cuanto se quedaron solos, Chat Noir se giró hacia Ladybug, serio, ignorando el pitido de los pendientes de ella y el de su propio anillo.

―¿Cómo me has llamado antes, My Lady?


	17. Chapter 17

Chat Noir no podía apartar la mirada de Ladybug, de sus ojos asustados y de la expresión contrita de su rostro. Aún resonaba en su mente y en sus oídos su nombre, su _auténtico_ nombre. Solo había una persona en el mundo que supiera cuál era su identidad y se suponía que se encontraba refugiada en su casa, tal vez ajena al desastre que se había formado en el entorno de la Torre Eiffel.

―Chat, yo…―dudó Ladybug, desviando la mirada al suelo y retorciéndose las manos enguantadas.

Chat dio un paso más hacia ella, cercándola con su cuerpo. No podía huir de allí sin darle la espalda y arriesgarse a que él la atrapara antes de que saliera corriendo. Y si lo hacía, si lo conseguía, pensaba seguirla hasta que uno de los dos se cansara antes. No podía dejar aquel asunto así, debía saberlo. Marinette no le diría a nadie quién era, ¿no? Había prometido guardar su secreto y él confiaba en ella.

―Suéltalo, My Lady, siento curiosidad.

―¿No sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?

―En este caso, le llamó por un nombre―Chat se cernió sobre ella, aprovechando su estatura; entornó los ojos de gato, serio, intimidante―. ¿Por qué me has llamado Adrien?

―Yo… no lo sé… Viniendo hacia aquí, vi uno de sus posters y…

―My Lady…―intentó interrumpirla Chat, sin éxito.

―… supongo que relacioné que él es rubio con tu pelo y que los dos tenéis los ojos verdes y…

―Ladybug…

―… no digo que tú no seas atractivos, es decir, los dos sois pero…

―¡Ladybug! ―Chat alzó la voz, consiguiendo así que su compañera de batallas, su amiga, se mordiera la lengua y dejara de hablar― No me mientas, no se te da bien.

Ella cerró la boca y se llevó las manos al pecho. Nunca había visto a Chat realmente enfadado, por muchas veces que ella le hubiera rechazado o que le hubiera dicho que estaba enamorada de otro. Al final, él siempre había estado a su lado. Le dolió verle así, tan distante, tan amenazante, aunque sabía que jamás le haría daño a propósito.

―¿Por qué me has llamado así?―repitió Chat, impacientándose por momentos.

Ladybug se mordió el labio inferior y se preparó para lo peor. Ya no había vuelta atrás, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.

―Porque… te conozco sin la máscara. Sé quién eres―dijo lentamente en un susurro―. Eres Adrien Agreste.

Chat permaneció impasible, aunque por dentro la sangre le bullía.

―¿Cómo sabes eso? Nadie lo sabe.

―Sí―repuso ella, agachando la cabeza pero sin romper el contacto visual―, _yo_ lo sé.

Chat sacudió la cabeza.

―Eso es imposible.

―No, no lo es. Porque tú mismo me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? Aquella noche, en la playa, huyendo de los _paparazzi_ …

Chat tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Notó cómo los pulmones dejaron de acoger suficiente oxígeno. Dio un paso atrás, mirando a Ladybug como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

―No puede ser…―musitó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza― No, no puede ser… Es imposible…

Ladybug se encogió sobre sí misma y cerró los ojos.

―Tikki, puntos dentro―murmuró y dejó que su kwami saliera finalmente de sus pendientes y flotara junto a ella.

Había cometido un grave error dejándose ver de esa manera en medio de París, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Tuvo suerte de no encontrar a nadie cerca de allí, aunque una parte de ella estaba segura de que alguien la había visto detransformarse. Por su parte, Chat Noir no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, sobre todo cuando, tras extinguirse el resplandor rosado que la cubría, apareció la chica a la que había entregado su corazón unos días atrás. La misma de la que se había despedido hacía apenas unas horas. La misma que le había dicho que confiaba en él.

―Marinette…―no llegó a decirlo en voz alta, pero Ladybug pudo leer perfectamente sus labios.

―Adrien, perdóname, yo…―se apresuró a decir Marinette con los ojos anegados en lágrimas― Entiéndeme, yo…

Cuando Marinette intentó tocarle el brazo, Chat se alejó de ella. Dolida, sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos, trató de alcanzarle de nuevo, pero él dio otro paso hacia atrás.

―Adrien... ―la voz de Marinette se rompió con el último sonido de su nombre.

Mientras, Chat trataba por todos los medios de no venirse abajo delante de ella. El cúmulo de sentimientos era abrumador. Por un lado, se sentía traicionado; él le había confesado quién era y ella, en cambio, se había guardado su identidad. ¿Acaso era eso lo que intentaba decirle la noche anterior? Si era así, había sido un estúpido por no dejar que se confesara.

Por otra parte, un dolor punzante y constante le atenazaba el corazón. Marinette le había repetido varias veces que le quería y que confiaba en él, pero acababa de descubrir que no era cierto. Si realmente hubiera confiado en él, le habría dicho que era Ladybug en el mismo momento en que estuvieron a salvo en la habitación del hotel. Porque, ¿qué sentido tenía guardarse su identidad? ¿Acaso él no le había abierto por completo su corazón?

―No puedo―murmuró, caminando hacia atrás y girándose para darle la espalda―. Me largo.

―Espera, Adrien…

―¡No me llames así! ―gruñó él sin girarse― Ni siquiera puedo mirarte a la cara…

―Sé que no era lo que esperabas, pero…

―¿En serio, Marinette? ―esta vez, sí se volvió, aunque solo para lanzarle una mirada llena de resentimiento y dolor― No me vengas con cuentos, porque sabes perfectamente que me habría dado igual quién estaba debajo de esa máscara. Me habría dado igual si eras tú, pero no me lo contaste. Preferiste callarte cuando tenías la oportunidad de contármelo.

A medida que Chat hablaba, las lágrimas de Marinette le cruzaban la cara y se perdían en el suelo. Ella, tambaleante, trató de avanzar hacia él.

―No es eso, no es lo que piensas…

―No quiero escucharte―sentenció Chat, desenvainando la vara y estirándola―. Adiós, Marinette.

―No, Adrien, ¡espera!―chilló ella, pero Chat ya se perdía por los tejados de París, alejándose de ella, de lo que habían empezado a construir aquellos días en la playa y de su corazón hecho pedazos.

… … … …

Adrien observaba el atardecer como si pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta en los tonos naranjas, amarillos y rosas del cielo. Se había quedado de pie hacía ya un buen rato, con el brazo derecho apoyado en una de las vigas que sujetaban los enormes ventanales de su habitación. A su espalda, Plagg sostenía un trozo de queso sin poder tragarlo por completo, con los ojitos verdes de gato fijos en su dueño.

Desde que habían regresado a la mansión, Adrien no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Se había recluido en su cuarto y le había pedido a Nathalie mediante un mensaje que le subieran la cena; de todas formas, su padre nunca comía con él. Plagg se había quedado esperando a que Adrien estallara en algún momento pero, para su sorpresa y frustración, no se había desahogado ni había maldecido. Sencillamente, con la misma ropa del todo el día, se había quedado allí de pie, mirando a la nada.

Lo cierto era que la mente de Adrien bullía de acción. Plagg no se daba cuenta, pero Adrien trataba de encontrarle algún sentido a lo que había descubierto de mala forma. Rememoraba cada encuentro que había tenido con Ladybug, comparaba mentalmente sus rostros y quería darse tortazos contra la pared por no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta él solito. Ladybug siempre había sido Marinette y ella siempre había estado enamorada de él. Ladybug le decía, con cada confesión, que estaba enamorada de otro. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que se trataba de él?

Y él, Chat… Ya se había martirizado bastante por rechazar a Marinette siendo Adrien, no quería ni pensar en el dolor que ella misma le había causado siendo Ladybug. Sin saberlo, habían forjado un cuadro amoroso.

Adrien cerró los ojos y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz. ¿Por qué Marinette no le había confesado que era Ladybug? Ella siempre se había mostrado tajante respecto a revelar su identidad pero, ¿acaso él no le había confesado la suya? ¿Es que ella no podía hacer lo mismo? ¡Incluso se habría reído! Porque, además, por muy extraño que pareciera, no imaginaba a otra persona siendo Ladybug. Marinette tenía todas las cualidades de su alter ego siendo ella misma, coincidían por completo. No obstante, ella había empezado a decir junto a la Torre que ella no era lo que él esperaba o algo así… De nuevo, había actuado por mero impulso y no la había escuchado.

«Es igual», se dijo, abriendo los ojos y entornándolos, «nunca me tomó en serio. Ya está hecho…».

―Adrien―dijo entonces Plagg, rompiendo el silencio de la enorme habitación; él apenas se inmutó―, ¿has hecho voto de silencio? ¿No vas a volver a hablar?

Adrien alzó una ceja y volvió el rostro hacia su kwami, que había flotado hacia él y ahora se encontraba a su lado.

―¿Voto de silencio, Plagg? ¿Es lo único que se te ha ocurrido?

―Es lo único que explica el hecho de que no hayas dicho nada desde hace más de medio día―repuso Plagg, acercándose un poco más y poniendo una de sus patitas negras sobre su hombro―. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Adrien esbozó una triste sonrisa y acarició la cabecita del kwami a modo de agradecimiento.

―Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Plagg, pero estoy bien…

―No lo estás―replicó el kwami, no sin cierta dureza―. Dime qué se está pasando por la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Adrien desapareció y la sustituyó un largo suspiro.

―Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? Sabías que era ella desde lo que ocurrió con Dark Owl―dijo Adrien con suavidad―. No me dijiste nada.

―No podía hacerlo y lo sabes. La revelación de las identidades es algo que no se puede dar voluntariamente, se tienen que dar las circunstancias para que ocurra y no siempre pasa de la misma forma.

Adrien frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a la calle.

―¿Estás intentando convencerme de que Marinette no podía decirme _quién_ era ella, aunque quisiera?

―Exacto. Forma parte de nuestro vínculo con vosotros. Tú no le dijiste nada, técnicamente. Simplemente, me sacaste de tu bolsillo y me metiste en el anillo sin avisar―añadió Plagg con tono acusador.

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco.

―Ya no importa, Plagg. No creo que sea capaz de luchar de nuevo con ella…

―Tienes que hacerlo, Adrien. Tu deber como Chat Noir va más allá de tus sentimientos por Ladybug, sea quien sea ella.

Adrien respiró hondo, notando cómo el enfado volvía a crecer en su interior.

―No puedes obligarme a nada―espetó, haciéndose a un lado y dando zancadas hacia el baño.

Plagg no pudo detenerle. Adrien se encerró en el cuarto de baño y, poco después, Plagg pudo escuchar el sonido del agua de la ducha correr. Resignado, Plagg se metió en la boca todo el trozo de queso y rondó por la habitación, a la espera de que Adrien saliera del baño. Pero al ver que su dueño tardaba en salir, decidió darse una vuelta por la casa.

No era la primera vez que se aventuraba por la mansión. Ya se había acostumbrado a esconderse o a convertirse en una sombra cuando la situación lo requería. Conocía cada una de las cámaras que vigilaban las diferentes habitaciones y espacios, por lo que para él el paso era un juego. En aquella ocasión, decidió bajar hasta el vestíbulo y girar a la derecha, hacia la amplia y espaciosa sala que Gabriel Agreste utilizaba como despacho y lugar de trabajo. Plagg atravesó las enormes puertas de doble hoja como si fuese aire y descubrió que no había nadie allí.

No supo bien por qué, pero algo le llevó hasta el retrato de la madre de Adrien, la preciosa Émile Agreste. Tras el retrato, Gabriel ocultaba un poderoso libro que, de alguna manera, había llegado a las manos de Marinette y, de ahí, al maestro. Gracias a la pericia de la chica, Adrien había quedado absuelto de su acusación de haber cogido el libro sin permiso y le había liberado de su encierro. Adrien nunca lo supo y Plagg tampoco había hecho nada por contárselo. Desde aquel entonces, Plagg compartía la opinión de Marinette de que Gabriel Agreste era Hawk Moth, aunque él mismo se hubiese akumatizado ese mismo día. Marinette había dejado de pensar en su diseñador favorito como su mayor enemigo, pero Plagg aún tenía la mosca tras la oreja y había usado sus incursiones en secreto para tratar de desvelar la verdad… sin éxito.

Aquella era la primera vez que encontraba el despacho sin ningún tipo de vigilancia adicional. Usando el punto ciego de las cámaras de seguridad, Plagg tanteó el cuadro y encontró una serie de botones escondidos en la pintura. El kwami fue pulsándolos, uno a uno y en diferente orden, hasta que escuchó un sonido extraño a su espalda. Plagg se giró y vio cómo se abría una trampilla frente a él, en el suelo. Plagg se internó en el tubo y siguió su dirección. No necesitó que la trampilla de salida se abriera para atravesar el acero y encontrarse en una estancia semicircular.

La estancia estaba divida en tres secciones: una enorme ventana con el símbolo de una mariposa que cubría toda la redondez del semicírculo, una pasarela que cruzaba un gigantesco jardín y otro semicírculo al final. Plagg contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa, sobre todo al ver a Gabriel Agreste bajar hasta el jardín y caminar en silencio, solo, hasta un rincón. Plagg flotó con sigilo hasta quedarse cerca de él, oculto entre las plantas.

―No sé si será cierto, mi amor―decía Gabriel, con los ojos grisáceos fijos en una especie de cuna de cristal en la que yacía su esposa, por la que no parecía pasar el tiempo―, pero hoy la he escuchado… Ladybug ha llamado a Chat Noir "Adrien". Una vez lo sospeché, pero… no podía ser. Y ahora…―Gabriel cerró una mano en un puño― Te prometo que lo averiguaré de una vez por todas.

Los ojos de Plagg se agrandaron y casi se salieron de sus órbitas cuando vio que Gabriel se quitaba la corbata que solía llevar siempre puesta y que, bajo ella, se encontraba una joya muy familiar…

―¡Nooroo, alzaos, alas negras!

Plagg no esperó ni un minuto más. Aprovechó la confusión del destello morado que envolvía a Gabriel para regresar junto a Adrien. Recorrió a toda velocidad la pasarela, atravesó la trampilla y apareció en el despacho de Gabriel Agreste. Casi sin aliento, flotó hacia arriba y atravesó el techo para llegar antes al pasillo y, por ende, al cuarto de Adrien.

Cuando le vio aparecer por la pared, Adrien le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

―¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!

―Adrien, tenemos que irnos―se apresuró a decirle Plagg, chocando contra su pecho por inercia―. Vamos, transfórmate.

Adrien frunció el ceño, confuso.

―¿De qué estás hablando? No intentes cambiarme de tema, Plagg…

―¡No lo hago, niño estúpido! Ve a casa de Ladybug, podré contároslo todo allí.

―¿¡QUÉ!? No, no pienso…

―¡ADRIEN! ―estalló Plagg― Sé quién es Hawk Moth y viene hacia aquí. ¡Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida!


	18. Chapter 18

Marinette apenas había salido de la cama desde que hubo llegado a casa, tras la pelea contra el akuma y la discusión con Adrien. Tikki había conseguido sacarla de allí y obligarla a comer algo y no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Marinette se movía como una autómata: encendió el fuego, sacó una sartén, le echó mantequilla, sacó pan de molde, dejó que la mantequilla se enfriara, puso el pan encima, lo tostó por un lado… Así lo hizo con tres trozos más de pan, para luego rellenarlos con queso, lechuga fresca y jamón de york.

Aunque cuando le echó un vistazo a la comida, a Marinette se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago. No tenía hambre, no tenía sed. Y Tikki se desesperaba por momentos.

Fueron unos golpes secos en la planta de arriba lo que las sacaron de su aturdimiento. Marinette parpadeó, confusa. Tal vez lo había imaginado, pero los golpes se repitieron. Marinette intercambió una mirada esperanzada con Tikki y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación. Se asomó a la zona superior, donde se encontraba su cama, sujetándose con la pared.

―¿Chat? ―murmuró, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su voz se escuchara en el exterior.

La puerta de su trampilla se abrió y los ojos verdes neón de Chat Noir, de Adrien, refulgieron en la oscuridad de la habitación. Marinette creyó que se desmayaba de la felicidad.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―dijo él con voz grave.

―Claro, entra―era imposible que Marinette le dijera lo contrario.

Chat respiró hondo y atravesó la trampilla con un salto ágil y sigiloso. Cerró la puertecita y se bajó de la cama sin decir ni una sola palabra. Marinette vio que dudaba, pero finalmente se animó a bajar las escaleras hasta encontrarse cara a cara con ella, su Ladybug.

―¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ―musitó Marinette, confusa, feliz, nerviosa, asustada…, todo a la vez.

Chat suspiró y cerró los ojos.

―Plagg, garras dentro―dijo él a modo de respuesta, detransformándose en pocos segundos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Adrien Agreste le devolvió la mirada a Marinette junto a su kwami.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y dirigió sus ojos hacia Plagg.

―Hola―le saludó, no sin cierta timidez.

―Hola, preciosa―respondió Plagg con una inclinación de la cabeza―. Venimos a hablar con vosotras. _Las dos_.

Marinette tragó saliva con fuera, tratando por todos los medios de no centrar su atención en Adrien, que no apartaba la vista de ella. No entendía qué hacían Plagg y Adrien en su casa a esas horas, pero no sería ella quien les echara, por lo que se hizo a un lado y les indicó la salida.

―Claro, bajad―les invitó Marinette, pero ni Plagg ni Adrien se movieron.

Marinette los miró a ambos, confusa.

―Las damas primero―dijo finalmente Plagg con un largo suspiro y lanzando una mirada acusatoria a Adrien.

Marinette agachó la cabeza y pasó por delante de los dos. Plagg aprovechó que ella estaba dándoles la espalda para regañar a Adrien con la mirada. Él, sencillamente, se limitó a entornar los ojos; no estaba dispuesto a recibir lecciones de nadie.

―Idiota―escupió Plagg en un susurro, antes de revolotear junto a Marinette y bajar junto a ella hasta el salón y la cocina, donde Tikki les esperaba sentada en la encimera―. Hola, _Sugarcube_.

Tikki puso los ojos en blanco, pero alzó el vuelo y fue al encuentro de Plagg.

―Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así―protestó, dándole un abrazo―. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ―preguntó, viendo a Adrien llegar tras Plagg.

Adrien se quedó parado en la escalera al ver a Tikki. Marinette, incómoda, carraspeó.

―Adrien, te presento a Tikki, mi kwami.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Plagg tenía sujeta a Tikki de tal manera que nadie podría haberle separado de ella. Observaba a Adrien con un destello de desafío, como retándole a que se comportara mal con su amiga. Finalmente, tras unos segundos en los que Marinette contuvo el aliento, Adrien dio un paso adelante y le puso la mano con la palma hacia arriba a Tikki.

―Es un placer conocerte al fin, Tikki―la saludó, dibujando una de esas sonrisas arrebatadoras que hacían que a Marinette le temblaran las rodillas.

Tikki frunció el ceño, ladeó la cabeza y se lo pensó un poco antes de soltarse Plagg y dejar que Adrien la cogiera.

―Lo mismo digo, Adrien―respondió, seca.

De nuevo, se hizo el silencio en la estancia, un silencio que se vio pronto interrumpido por un rugido extraño. Adrien abrió los ojos por completo, Tikki hizo lo mismo y Plagg rompió a reír. Marinette tuvo que morderse la boca para no sonreír.

―¿Has cenado, Adrien?

―No―admitió él, percatándose por primera vez del rico olor que impregnaba la cocina y el salón.

―¿Quieres comer algo? ―le ofreció Marinette, señalándole un asiento frente a ella.

Adrien la miró directamente a los ojos, como si tratara de decidir si aceptaba o no que ella le diese de comer. El resentimiento le guiaba, pero el hambre era aún más acuciante. Seguramente, Nathalie ya habría subido a su habitación con una bandeja y habría visto que su habitación estaba vacía. Cuanto antes cenara, antes podría enterarse de lo que estaba pasando y salir de allí y alejarse del dulce aroma de Marinette. Por mucho que él se empeñase en no reconocerlo, le dolía demasiado estar tan lejos de ella.

―Gracias―contestó, hablándole con más suavidad que momentos antes.

Marinette suspiró de alivio y se puso manos a la obra para prepararle a Adrien un plato como el suyo.

―¿Cuántos sándwiches quieres? ―preguntó, calentando más mantequilla en la sartén.

―Pues… no lo sé.

La respuesta de Adrien la hizo reír por lo bajo y él, muy a su pesar, disfrutó con el sonido.

―Está bien. Haré unos cuantos y ya comes tú los que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? ―propuso ella, volviéndose parcialmente para ver cómo Adrien se sentaba a la mesa.

―Sí, como veas…

―¿Puedes hacerme un par de queso?―intervino Plagg, sentándose en la cabeza de Marinette y oliendo la mantequilla― O puedes darme el queso directamente, me da igual.

Marinette soltó una carcajada mientras Tikki se llevaba las patitas a la cabeza.

Al no estar mirándole directamente, Marinette no podía darse cuenta de la constante observación de Adrien. Después de haberla visto desnuda, de haberla probado, de haberla amado como aún la amaba, Adrien era consciente de que no sería capaz de estar enfadado mucho tiempo más si seguía estando frente a sus ojos. Si le comentaba a Plagg la impotencia que sentía, seguramente se reiría de él y le soltaría un "ya te lo dije". No, no podía contar con Plagg para desahogarse.

Fue entonces cuando el pequeño kwami rojo de Marinette se puso frente a sus ojos, aparentemente molesta. Adrien miró alternativamente a Tikki y a Marinette, pero esta última no se daba cuenta de nada. Estaba sumergida en la cocina; eso o trataba de evitarle a toda costa. No estaba muy seguro.

―Veo que sigues enfadado con Marinette―murmuró Tikki, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Adrien.

Él alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.

―¿Y qué si es así?

―Te estás equivocando, Adrien―replicó Tikki―. Marinette lo ha pasado muy mal, ¿sabes? Todas esas veces que tú le pedías que revelarais vuestras identidades, o cuando te transformaste delante de ella… Nunca te lo ha dicho, pero ella era la primera que deseaba confesarte quién es.

Adrien respiró hondo. La kwami de Marinette no iba a darle tregua.

―Si estás intentando convencerme de que la perdone…

―Oh, por favor, Adrien―bufó Tikki, acercándose más a él―. Deja de ser tan dramático. No es como si ella te hubiese ocultado un embarazo o algo así…

Adrien dio un respingo en su asiento.

―¿Está embarazada? ―inquirió, tenso.

Tikki soltó una carcajada.

―Madre mía, Adrien… ―consiguió decir en medio de la risa.

El ruido hizo que Marinette se girara y los mirara con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué estáis tramando? ―quiso saber; Plagg, a su lado, se relamía con el queso fundido que movía Marinette en una segunda sartén.

―Nada―respondieron los dos a la vez.

Marinette parpadeó, confusa, pero decidió que era mejor no seguir preguntando. Cuando Adrien escuchó de nuevo cómo ella giraba el pan para tostarlo, se permitió respirar tranquilo. ¿Por qué le ponía tan nervioso que ella supiera lo que estaba pensando? ¡Si ni él mismo se aclaraba!

―Adrien―habló de nuevo Tikki, poniéndole una patita en la mejilla con dulzura―, si crees que el error de Marinette fue no decírtelo cuando tú te dejaste ver, entonces ella también debería sentirse igual que tú, porque le escondiste una parte de ti. No es justo que te enfades con ella, ya ha pasado bastante teniendo que soportar cómo la rechazabas continuamente durante años.

Él tragó saliva con fuerza y desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Tikki sonrió y le dio un pequeño besito en la frente antes de marcharse con Marinette, que terminaba de sacar el pan tostado y de ponerle el queso fundido a Plagg en una pequeña fuente.

―Ya está―anunció Marinette, poniéndole varios sándwiches por delante a Adrien, pero al ver su expresión sombría, dejó el plato a medio camino―. ¿Estás bien?

Adrien no respondió.

―¿Adrien? ―probó de nuevo Marinette.

Y tal vez fuera por el sonido de su nombre saliendo de sus labios o porque empezaba a sentirse culpable gracias a Tikki, que alzó la cabeza y le sonrió con agradecimiento.

―Gracias, Marinette―Adrien cogió el plato lleno que ella le tendía y rozó conscientemente sus dedos en una caricia disimulada.

Marinette se olvidó de respirar, pero volvió en sí cuando escuchó a Plagg relamerse. Sin poder creer aún lo que acaba de ocurrir, Marinette se sentó en su sitio frente a él y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos a sus sándwiches. Todos comieron en silencio, incluida Tikki con su par de galletas con pepitas de chocolate. Y ante la mirada anonadada de Marinette, Adrien se zampó los cuatro sándwiches que ella le habría preparado.

―¿Te…―comenzó a decir Marinette, pero la voz se le perdió por el camino; carraspeó― Te ha gustado la cena?

―Sí―asintió Adrien, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta―. ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que hace que no como un sándwich vegetal o de cualquier tipo?

Marinette se encogió sobre sí misma. Sí que lo sabía.

―Me alegra que hayas disfrutado―murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Adrien dejó de sonreír. Ver a Marinette así, igual que hacía unos años, cuando se conocieron, hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. ¿Tan mal la estaba tratando? Él, que se había jurado y le había prometido que la haría feliz…

―Marinette, yo…

―Bueno, chicos―interrumpió Plagg, ajeno a la intención de Adrien de hablar―. Después de haber disfrutado de todo un festín―le dirigió un guiño amistoso a Marinette, que ella correspondió con un amago de sonrisa―, creo que es momento de explicaros qué hacemos aquí.

Marinette inspiró con fuerza y se enderezó en la silla. Por mucho que Adrien la intimidase en esos momentos, por muy mal que se sintiera, debía estar preparada. Plagg nunca se presentaba en las casas ajenas si no era por una buena razón. Pareció que los demás pensaron lo mismo, porque dejaron de prestarle atención a otras cosas para centrarse en el kwami de la destrucción.

―Hace apenas una hora y media que he descubierto quién es Hawk Moth.

Las reacciones de Tikki y Marinette no se hicieron de rogar. Adrien, por su parte, se mantuvo sereno. Ya le había escuchado decir eso, pero sabía que había algo más y se preparó mentalmente para ello.

―¿Le has visto transformarse? ―inquirió, dubitativo.

―Así es―afirmó Plagg―. Y necesito que mantengáis la calma, ¿de acuerdo? Debemos trazar un plan para enfrentarnos a él y que nadie salga perjudicado.

―Plagg―intervino Tikki, flotando junto a él―, ¿estás seguro de lo que viste?

―Completamente, conozco muy bien el prodigio de Nooroo y la transformación no era un juego de luces y sombras.

Marinette apretó las manos bajo la mesa.

―¿Quién es, Plagg?

El kwami negro los miró a todos, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos cuando llegó a Adrien.

―Es tu padre, chico. Gabriel Agreste.


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette no se lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera cayó en que Adrien podría apartarla con un manotazo. Se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa a toda prisa para ir hasta él y abrazarle por detrás, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de la nuca. Para su sorpresa, Adrien no se alejó de ella, sino que se aferró a sus brazos con fuerza. Estaba tan impresionado por la noticia que necesitaba que el amor de su vida le sujetas en esos instantes, por muy enfadado que estuviera que con ella.

―¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Plagg? ―murmuró Tikki, repitiendo la misma pregunta que le había hecho momentos antes.

―¿Crees que me inventaría algo así? ―protestó Plagg― Marinette ya lo dijo una vez, ¿recordáis? Ella sospechó que papá Agreste era Hawk Moth.

―Sí―intervino la aludida, levantando la cabeza y apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Adrien; no pensaba moverse de ahí hasta que Adrien fuera capaz de sostenerse por sí mismo―, pero Gabriel fue akumatizado. Fue ahí cuando nuestras sospechas se desvanecieron.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver―replicó Plagg, cruzando las patas y adoptando una postura muy similar a la del maestro Fu―. El poder de Nooroo es diferente al del resto de nosotros. Si demoniza una mariposa, esta puede seguir viva y volando aun cuando el dueño de Nooroo se ha detransformado.

Fue en ese momento cuando Adrien por fin reaccionó, sobresaltando a Marinette con el sonido de su voz.

―¿Estás diciendo que mi padre demonizó una mariposa, guardó el prodigio y se dejó akumatizar? ―preguntó con lentitud, como si al mismo tiempo que hablaba, tratase de asimilar sus propias palabras.

Marinette suspiró.

―Eso explicaría por qué tu padre dejó de ser un posible sospechoso. Lo planeó todo demasiado bien. La cuestión es: ¿por qué se akumatizaría así mismo? ¿Acaso pensaba que nosotros sospechábamos de él…?―Marinette ahogó un grito.

Adrien se giró parcialmente en sus brazos.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sabes?

―Claro…―continuó hablando Marinette, ajena a las miradas de incredulidad y desconcierto de los demás― Por eso estaba tan ansioso cuando perdió el libro de los prodigios…

―Marinette―la llamó Adrien, despertándola de su ensimismamiento; ella le miró, a medio camino entre la emoción y el nerviosismo―, explícate. ¿De qué libro estás hablando?

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior. Observó brevemente a Adrien y se percató de que se estaba recuperando del shock. Hizo el intento de separarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

―Adrien…

―No voy a soltarte―repuso él, con la determinación brillando en sus ojos verdes―. ¿A qué te refieres con el libro de los prodigios?

Marinette respiró hondo, aprovechando esos segundos de falsa calma para ordenar sus ideas.

―¿Recuerdas el día que tu padre te prohibió regresar al instituto?―comenzó a decir Marinette― Te castigó porque habías cogido un libro sin su permiso, ¿verdad?

Adrien frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria.

―Sí―asintió―. Estaba escondido tras el retrato de mi madre. No tengo ni idea de cómo regresó a mi casa.

―Pues… fue porque lo devolví yo―admitió Marinette, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente, para luego abrirlos de nuevo y enfrentarse a la cara de sorpresa de Adrien―. Aquel día, Lila llegó al instituto y trató de ligar contigo. Estabas ojeando el libro en la biblioteca cuando ella llegó y lo escondiste…

―Espera, espera―la interrumpió Adrien, cada vez más confuso―. ¿Tú estabas allí?

Marinette dibujó una sonrisa de disculpa.

―Te… oh, Dios… Te estaba siguiendo porque no me fiaba de Lila. Es una mentirosa compulsiva y…

―Marinette―intervino Tikki con una risita―, céntrate.

Plagg soltó una carcajada y Marinette se sonrojó, aunque aquel gesto solo hizo que el corazón se Adrien se reblandeciera un poco más.

―El caso es―trató de seguir Marinette―, que cuando tú te fuiste, Lila cogió el libro y se lo quedó. Sabía que ibais a veros en el parque, así que fui tras ella, me escondí y conseguí atraparlo cuando ninguno de los dos mirabais.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza, anonadado.

―Eres una ladrona, Marinette―bromeó, haciéndola sonreír.

―De eso nada, iba a devolvértelo. Pero Tikki―Marinette le lanzó una mirada significativa a su kwami― le echó un vistazo y vio que era importante. Me obligó a llevarlo al maestro Fu. Tú no perdiste el libro, Lila te lo robó y yo lo escondí―Marinette agachó la cabeza y trató de ocultarse tras la espalda de Adrien, pero él se lo impidió poniéndose en pie.

La tomó por los hombros y la obligó a encararle. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, aunque no estaba seguro de si era porque Marinette le estaba desvelando todo aquello o porque, de alguna forma, saber que ella había sido la causante de su regreso al instituto estaba devolviéndole su fe en ella, en _ellos_.

―Pero luego se lo llevaste a mi padre―concluyó Adrien con suavidad―. ¿Por qué?

Marinette suspiró.

―Fue después de luchar contra El Coleccionista, o sea…, contra él akumatizado. Por un momento, llegué a pensar que tú podías ser Hawk Moth―Marinette se tapó la cara con las manos, abochornada―. Era ridículo, pero no quería ni pensarlo. Y luego vi que no lo eras y… Si el libro lo tenías tú pero no eras Hawk Moth, la única posibilidad que se me ocurrió fue tu padre.

»Al luchar contra él, me dije a mí misma que me había equivocado y devolví el libro, principalmente para que pudieras volver a clase.

―¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

―Porque habría supuesto desvelar muchas cosas que no podía contar a nadie, ni siquiera a Alya o a ti. Y yo le pedí a tu padre que no te dijera nada sobre mi visita, así que…

―Me dejaste pensar que yo no lo había perdido realmente―finalizó Adrien, con el pecho henchido de alegría―. Dios, Marinette… eres…

Plagg aprovechó ese instante para interponerse entre los dos.

―Sí, sí, es maravillosa, ya lo sabemos. ¿Podemos centrarnos de nuevo en el tema principal, por favor? ¿Cómo vamos a derrotar a Hawk Moth sin hacer pedazos a tu padre?

La expresión esperanzada de Adrien desapareció al momento y la sustituyó una de tristeza. Marinette se dio cuenta del cambio y dejó de esconderse para hacerle frente. Plagg tenía razón, no era momento para recrearse en todo lo que ella había hecho por él sin que el propio Adrien se enterase.

―Tenemos que acercarnos a él lo suficiente para arrebatarle el prodigio―propuso Tikki, flotando hasta colocarse sobre la cabeza de Marinette, al igual que Plagg hizo con Adrien―. Debe de haber alguna forma de que nadie salga perjudicado.

Marinette asintió, conforme.

―Sí, pero… ¿cómo? ―sus ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes de Adrien― Es tu padre, le conoces mejor que nadie. ¿Cuál es su punto débil?

Adrien hizo una mueca.

―Nada. Es un bloque de hielo―dijo con amargura.

―No, no―insistió Marinette, separándose de Adrien y dando vueltas por el salón, pensativa―. Tiene que haber algo. Un objeto, un recuerdo, una persona…

Nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato. Marinette le daba vueltas a la cabeza, Adrien se sentó en el sofá y apoyó la barbilla entre las manos, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Por su parte, Tikki y Plagg revoloteaban por el salón y murmuraban entre ellos palabras que ni Marinette ni Adrien atinaban a entender.

―Adrien―habló entonces Marinette, sobresaltándolos a todos; él la miró desde su posición―, ¿crees que tu padre querrá nuestros prodigios para… bueno…―suspiró y se armó de valor― recuperar a tu madre?

La expresión de Adrien se ensombreció. Sus ojos recorrieron a Marinette hasta llegar al suelo, pensativo.

―Sería algo que él haría―admitió, muy a su pesar―. El maestro Fu me comentó que nuestros prodigios juntos otorgaban un poder inmenso, capaz de hacer realidad cualquier deseo. Tal vez su objetivo sea tenerlos juntos para que su deseo se haga realidad.

―Pero esa magia tiene un precio―apuntó Marinette, caminando hacia él y sentándose a su lado, sobre el reposabrazos del sofá―. ¿Tan obsesionado está con traerla de vuelta que le dan igual las consecuencias?

Adrien clavó entonces la mirada en ella, atravesándola con sus irises verdes hasta el punto de dejarla congelada.

―Yo haría lo mismo si se tratara de ti―declaró con voz grave.

A Marinette se le formó un nudo en el estómago. ¿Significaban aquellas palabras que Adrien seguía queriéndola? Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso.

―Pero tú sabes lo que podría pasar si se te concediera ese deseo…―repuso Marinette, atribulada.

―¿Y si él no lo sabe? ―pensó Adrien, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa y la mente trabajando horas extra.

―¿Cómo no va a saberlo? Tiene el libro de los prodigios…

―Sí, pero no sabe leerlo―recordó Adrien y en su rostro se fue formando una sonrisa a medida que caía en los detalles―. Se lo llevaste al maestro Fu porque no tenías ni idea de qué ponía, ¿verdad?

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

―Dijo que tardaría un tiempo en descifrarlo, pero ya hace bastante que acabó de leerlo. Aunque hay partes que siguen siendo un desafío para él.

―¡Eso es! ―exclamó Adrien, poniéndose en pie y situándose frente a ella― Mi padre solo ha visto lo que pueden hacer los prodigios juntos por las ilustraciones, pero no sabe que tiene que dar algo a cambio de cumplir su deseo. Dios, Marinette, ¡eres un genio! ―añadió, sujetándole la cara con suavidad.

Ella parpadeó, confusa, electrificada por tener a Adrien tocándola de nuevo.

―¿Yo? Pero si no he dicho nada…

Adrien le guiñó un ojo y lo hizo con tanta rapidez, que Marinette creyó que se lo había imaginado.

―Tikki, Plagg―llamó entonces a los kwamis, que regresaron a toda prisa junto a sus dueños―, hoy es noche de ronda.

… … … …

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir saltaron desde la terraza de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng hasta el tejado contiguo. Juntos, en silencio, comunicándose con una sola mirada, se desplazaron por París y subieron hasta lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel. Era el mejor lugar para hacer una guardia y encontrar un akuma.

Tras las averiguaciones que habían hecho, Adrien había organizado una partida de rastreo conjunta. Ellos dos se encargarían de localizar al nuevo akumatizado porque, según Plagg, Hawk Moth había utilizado su prodigio y estaba listo para la acción. En cuanto tuvieran en mira al akuma, Ladybug buscaría al resto de sus compañeros y los llamaría para plantarle cara a Hawk Moth.

Ya lo habían planeado: él y Ladybug lo acorralarían, mientras Carapace se encargaba de la protección y Rena Rouge de hacerle creer cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Y en cuanto estuviera despistado, Queen Bee utilizaría su poder para paralizar momentáneamente a Hawk Moth. De esa manera, Ladybug podría arrebatarle el prodigio de una vez por todas. En cuanto a lo que llegara después, Chat Noir aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que haría. Prefería centrarse en el plan de ataque al posible resultado de su lucha.

―Bien―dijo Ladybug en cuanto se acomodaron en el mirador más alto de la Torre Eiffel y sacando a Adrien de sus pensamientos―, yo me quedaré en este lado de la torre; tú ponte en el otro, así cubriremos todos los ángulos de ataque posibles.

Él suspiró y movió la cabeza.

―Deberíamos quitarnos los trajes―propuso, algo nervioso por estar patrullando como antaño con su compañera…, aunque no solo fuese eso―. Plagg y Tikki deben estar listos para luchar.

Ladybug le observó de reojo. Chat Noir estaba haciendo lo mismo. Se sobresaltaron al verse pillados en medio del análisis. ¿Por qué les resultaba tan extraño estar el uno junto al otro? Ah, ya, claro, porque ahora sabían quiénes eran en realidad y todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos había caído sobre sus cabezas como un jarro de agua fría. Marinette sí había tenido tiempo de asumir que Adrien era Chat Noir; él, por el contrario, aún seguía digiriéndolo.

Tanto Marinette como Adrien se despojaron de sus trajes a la vez, tratando de ignorar las palabras del otro. Tikki y Plagg se vieron liberados de sus prodigios y cada dueño les entregó comida para tener energía extra. Marinette y Adrien se miraron de soslayo, sin saber bien cómo actuar, hasta que finalmente ella se sentó en una esquina del mirador y él hizo lo mismo; no se daban la espalda, pero tampoco podían mirarse directamente.

La noche era fresca, aun siendo verano. Soplaba una suave brisa que a Marinette le recordaba la playa y esos momentos en los que era Adrien quien iba tras ella, la buscaba y la provocaba hasta el límite. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan tímida después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos? Marinette no lo comprendía, pero sí podía entender que él aún estuviera enfadado con ella por haberle ocultado su identidad. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que los había separado de nuevo.

―¿En qué piensas? ―el viento le llevó la voz de Adrien, lo que hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina.

Marinette recogió las piernas y se abrazó a ellas.

―En lo raro que es todo esto―admitió en voz baja―. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en menos de una semana. Parece mentira…

Adrien echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

―Siento…―carraspeó, nervioso― Siento haber reaccionado tan mal. Con lo de tu identidad y eso…―respiró hondo, con los ojos fijos en las estrellas que no se podían ver desde abajo.

―No te disculpes―musitó Marinette, notando una fuerte presión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar―. Debería habértelo contado cuando tú me enseñaste quién eras. Esto es solo una prueba más de lo torpe que soy.

Adrien entornó los ojos.

―No eres torpe―replicó con cierta dureza―. Yo soy un exagerado.

―Y yo una cobarde.

―Y yo un estúpido.

―Y yo…

―Vale, vale―rio Adrien, interrumpiéndola―. Somos dos completos inútiles.

Marinette sonrió, aunque no hizo nada por girar la cabeza para mirarle.

―¿Sabes? Nunca he sabido por qué el maestro Fu me eligió o si fue Tikki la que decidió quedarse conmigo―Marinette alzó la vista hacia su kwami, que reposaba con Plagg un par de metros más arriba―. Nunca me he visto como la mejor opción para ser Ladybug, pero ella siempre me ha animado y me ha dicho que sí lo soy. Supongo que fue esa baja autoestima lo que hizo que no me lanzara a confesarte mis sentimientos hace cinco años o lo que me retuviera para contarte que yo era esa heroína de la que te enamoraste en su momento.

Adrien cerró las manos en puños.

―Siento haberte hecho creer que no eras suficiente para mí…

―Nunca lo hiciste―repuso Marinette, negando con la cabeza; Adrien volvió el rostro hacia ella y se recreó en su perfil recortado contra el cielo nocturno de París―. Al contrario, eras demasiado amable conmigo. Jamás has tenido un mal gesto hacia mí y me has defendido siempre que creías que podías hacerlo.

―¿Eso hice? ―preguntó Adrien, inclinándose hacia Marinette sin que ella se diera cuenta― Porque yo solo recuerdo haberte rechazado de mil formas distintas…

Marinette amplió la sonrisa.

―No siempre―repuso ella con suavidad. Adrien no aguantó más y se arrastró por el suelo hasta quedar a medio metro de ella―. Yo te he hecho más daño del que tú me has hecho a mí.

Adrien agachó la cabeza.

―Ninguno ha sido el bueno de la película aquí, Marinette―murmuró y ella dio un respingo cuando le escuchó tan cerca―. Fue muy egoísta por mi parte enfadarme porque preferiste ocultarme tu identidad a…

Marinette se giró en su dirección, poniéndose de rodillas para poder verle mejor. Adrien buscó su mirada y allí estaba, llena de esa luz que siempre conseguía atraparle.

― _Quería_ decírtelo―las palabras de Marinette se tiñieron de una intensidad abrumadora―. Lo único que empezaba a preocuparme de lo nuestro era que me rechazaras por ser Ladybug, que tu ilusión de descubrir a una persona increíble bajo la máscara se viera… no sé… destruida. No quería decepcionarte, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco quería ocultarte una parte de mí.

Sin pensarlo, Marinette agarró una de las manos de Adrien y la estrechó contra su pecho. Él le sostuvo la mirada a duras penas, consciente del temblor que recorría el cuerpo de Marinette.

―Te lo dije en la playa, Adrien. Nunca pude olvidarme por completo de ti y saber que eras Chat Noir solo hizo que esos sentimientos se intensificaran y afianzaran. Porque ya estaba conociendo a Chat Noir y me gustaba lo que veía de él. Y yo…―suspiró― tenía miedo de que no te ocurriera lo mismo conmigo. Que no te gustara por completo.

»Así que, lo siento, Adrien. Siento haberte hecho creer que no confío en ti, cuando lo cierto es que llevo confiándote mi vida muchísimo tiempo.

Adrien tragó saliva con esfuerzo, pero consiguió dibujar una sonrisa tan dulce que derritió el miedo de Marinette. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, le acarició la cara y la llevó hasta la nuca para poder tirar de ella y besarla de nuevo. Marinette ahogó un grito de sorpresa, mientras que los dedos que ella sujetaba se engancharon en su ropa y la obligaron a echarse sobre él.

―Te quiero―jadeó Adrien entre beso y beso―. Te quiero, con o sin la máscara, Marinette. Eres igual de increíble con el mono de Ladybug que vestida con un pijama de Chat Noir―Marinette soltó una risita―. Soy un idiota por haberte hecho daño. Perdóname…

―Tenemos que acabar con este bucle de disculpas, Adrien―murmuró Marinette, respirando con dificultad.

Él asintió, conforme.

―Me parece genial.

―Bien―sonrió Marinette.

―Bien―coincidió Adrien.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo y sus alientos se fundieron hasta convertirse en uno solo. Habían olvidado la misión y lo que les quedaba por hacer frente. Sus cuerpos estaban agotados, pero sus mentes estaban funcionando como una máquina recién engrasada. Y fue esa percepción lo que hizo que se separaran de repente al escuchar el sonido de una alarma.

Se miraron. No hicieron falta palabras, ambos sabían lo que aquello significaba.

―Tikki…

―Plagg…

Sonrieron.

―¡Puntos fuera!

―¡Garras fuera!


	20. Anuncio

Hola a todxs.

Por motivos personales y familiares, no podré publicar los últimos capítulos tan asiduamente como esperaba y quería. Espero que lo comprendáis y que esperéis con ganas el final de este fic.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Aunque no responda, los leo todos :)

¡Nos leemos!


	21. Chapter 20

**¡Hola a todxs!**

 **En primer lugar, quiero disculparme con todxs vosotrxs por haber estado ausente durante dos semanas. A veces, las enfermedades llegan sin previo aviso y nos dejan sin nada más que unos días para hacernos a la idea de que no hay vuelta atrás.**

 **En segundo, quiero daros las gracias a todxs por las muestras y los mensajes de apoyo. De todo corazón, no sabéis lo mucho que me ha alegrado ver que seguís a la espera.**

 **Y en tercer lugar, aquí comienza la recta final de este fic. Intentaré volver al ritmo normal de publicación de un capítulo o dos diarios. Solo os puedo prometer que no queda nada para que esta historia termine y que trataré de daros ese final lo antes posible.**

 **Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el capítulo 20. Es un poco cortito, pero es que lo mejor está por llegar. El capítulo 21 será bastante más largo que este ;)**

 **Un abrazo muy grande a todxs.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

Chat Noir soportaba como podía el estridente sonido de la alerta anti akuma del Louvre. Gracias a los poderes de Plagg, su oído captaba una serie de ondas sonoras que no podía escuchar siendo sencillamente Adrien; formaba parte del traje y de las habilidades de su kwami. Ladybug le vigilaba, atenta, por si el ruido era demasiado ensordecedor y le aturdía.

Ambos llegaron en silencio y con sigilo a la enorme pirámide que coronaba la entrada al museo. Normalmente, los cientos de cristales que formaban la estructura se iluminaban por la noche. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, no había ni una sola luz encendida. De hecho, toda la plaza se encontraba a oscuras, lo que hacía que los ojos verdes de gato de Chat Noir resplandecieran como si fueran faros. Ladybug suspiró, fastidiada.

―No voy a poder capturar el akuma si no veo nada―murmuró, girando la cabeza para mirar a todas partes.

Chat le cubrió la espalda con la suya, aumentando el rango de visión.

―Yo te cubro―respondió él, entornando los ojos y aguzando la vista nocturna.

―Me siento como aquella vez que estuvimos en el plató de Nadia Chamack y tuviste que sacarme a rastras de allí―musitó Ladybug, avanzando pasito a pasito, sin separarse de su compañero… y novio.

―Envidiosa―bromeó Chat, estirando la vara hacia adelante y siguiendo a Ladybug hasta el interior de la pirámide.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. A tientas, encontró la barandilla de las escaleras y se sujetó a ella.

―Tendrás que ir delante, gatito.

―De eso nada―replicó Chat, volviéndose sobre los pies y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Ladybug―. Yo te guío. Deja el resto del trabajo a mi oído gatuno.

Ladybug asintió, respiró hondo y se fue guiando con los susurros de Chat Noir hasta llegar a la primera planta del subsuelo, donde se encontraban la recepción y los primeros pasillos del museo, así como los aseos.

―¿A quién crees que habrá demonizado esta vez? ―se preguntó Ladybug, tensa, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, sintiendo la sangre bombear con fuerza en las sienes.

―No sé, pero para estar aquí debe ser toda una obra de arte.

―Dios, Chat―bufó ella―. Concéntrate.

―Estoy concentrado, bichito―repuso Chat sin perder el buen humor.

―Conseguirás que nos descubra…

―Eso es lo que quiero―respondió él con deje siniestro en la voz―. Me niego a estar en esto toda la noche y no poder disfrutar de ti.

Ladybug ahogó un gritito de sorpresa.

―No seas…―pero las palabras murieron en su boca.

El sonido de unas uñas rasgando una pizarra interrumpió el discurso de Marinette, provocándole un castañeteo de dientes. Chat apretó el agarre sobre ella y giró poco a poco la cabeza en busca del origen de aquel ruido.

―Viene de allí―señaló enseguida, con los ojos fijos en una de las puertas de seguridad de la primera sala, también a oscuras.

Sin embargo, el sonido se repitió, esta vez más cerca. Chat se volvió hacia la mesa de recepción. Ladybug se pegó a su pecho instintivamente, sintiéndose tremendamente indefensa.

―Por Dios―suspiró, agobiada―, ¿dónde está?

―Se mueve―observó Chat, hablándole al oído―, pero lo hace tan rápidamente que no puedo verle.

―Ni lo harás, gatito―intervino el ruido, articulando las palabras como si no dejara de arañar un plato con un tenedor.

―Me pone los pelos de punta―masculló Ladybug, tirando de Chat hacia la salida.

Chat fue a responder, pero entonces se fijó en que, efectivamente, el cabello de Ladybug empezaba a alzarse. Anonadado, se tanteó la cabeza con una de las manos y descubrió que a él también le estaba pasando.

―Literalmente―comentó, sin salir de asombro―. Es como si estuviera hecho de electricidad estática.

En cuanto dijo aquello, un estallido de luz blanca inundó el museo y cegó momentáneamente a Chat y Ladybug. Fue tan repentino, que ambos se llevaron las manos a las orejas, como si hubieran podido escuchar la luz viajar por el cableado del edificio y aparecer en cada uno de los aparatos eléctricos que los rodeaban.

―Mierda, he acertado―farfulló Chat, que guiñó un ojo para poder encontrar a Ladybug agazapada a su lado.

―Qué bien―respondió ella sin alegría.

Como pudieron, alzaron las cabezas y encontraron a un ser hecho de trazos de electricidad, sin una forma concreta. Los pulsos eléctricos se curvaban en la parte superior a modo de rostro, con una sonrisa tan inquietante como aterradora.

―Los humanos habéis corrompido la oscuridad natural del planeta. La contaminación lumínica ha sobrepasado todos los niveles. Ahora, viviréis en la oscuridad… ¡para siempre!

―Qué amable por su parte, así no me subirá la factura de la luz.

Ladybug le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Chat, que terminaba de recuperarse del ataque. Él se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo, colocándose en posición de ataque.

―Qué poca chispa tienes, _My Lady_. Vamos―Chat dejó de mirar a Ladybug y se concentró en el ser de electricidad que comenzaba a chupar de nuevo la energía del museo, amenazándoles con dejarles de nuevo a oscuras―, acabemos pronto con esto… y vayamos a por _él_.

Ladybug se tensó, dubitativa.

―¿Te refieres a…?

―Sí―Chat suspiró, resignado―. Terminemos esto de una vez por todas.

… … … …

A pesar del problema que suponía luchar contra un ser hecho de energía estática, el _lucky charm_ de Ladybug fue suficiente para atraparlo en una jaula hecha con neumáticos. En realidad, la idea fue de Chat, que vio en el gato del _lucky charm_ una salida para conseguir material no conductor de forma más o menos rápida. Los efectos del _Miraculous Ladybug_ iluminaron al instante las zonas en las que Electro (como Chat le había apodado) había actuado y París quedo de nuevo bajo el amparo de la claridad en medio de la noche.

Agotados, Ladybug y Chat Noir se dejaron caer tras una de las columnas que rodeaban la plaza del Louvre. Chat acogió a Ladybug y la pegó a su pecho con un brazo, al tiempo que sus prodigios titilaban y sus kwamis resurgían. Marinette suspiró y cerró los ojos al ver la ropa de Adrien bajo el traje de Chat Noir. Aún no podía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo: su discusión, la visita nocturna de Chat, la revelación de quién era Hawk Moth, la cena, la vigilancia, la reconciliación…

―Estoy muy cansada―murmuró, apretando con los dedos la camiseta de Adrien a la altura del pecho.

Adrien respiró hondo, con la vista fija en el techo de la galería. Aquellos minutos en silencio tras la pelea le habían servido para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Debía parar a su padre, pero no quería que Marinette saliera perjudicada. Sabía que era absurdo intentar dejarla fuera de aquello y, aun así, tenía que intentar que ella se mantuviera al margen, que le dejara hacer todo el trabajo a él.

―Mari―musitó, captando la atención de la chica a la que abrazaba.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarle, encontrándose con los labios apretados, el ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados de Adrien.

―Dime―dijo Marinette, extrañada por cómo la había llamado.

― _Necesito_ pedirte un favor.

Marinette se tensó bajo su agarre, expectante.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó, inquieta.

―Necesito que esperes fuera mientras yo hablo con mi padre―Adrien pronunció cada palabra con lentitud, como si así a ella le diera tiempo de asimilar lo que le pedía.

―No―repuso Marinette al instante, sin apenas escuchar el final de la frase.

Se enderezó y le obligó a mirarle poniéndole ambas manos sobre el rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y vieron en su mirada un atisbo de esperanza. Él ya sabía que ella le plantaría cara, que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

―Voy contigo. Somos un equipo.

Adrien esbozó una media sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

―Solo seremos un equipo si los dos nos mantenemos a salvo…

―Precisamente―le interrumpió Marinette―. Nunca nos hemos separado. ¿Recuerdas cuando hubo aquella akumatización masiva? Tú mismo me dijiste que somos la fórmula inicial: «tú y yo contra el mundo».

Adrien inspiró con fuerza. Recordaba haberle dicho aquellas mismas palabras tras haber perdido en medio del combate a sus compañeros más recientes. Al pensar en ellos, Adrien cayó en que Marinette conocía las identidades de todo el grupo, pero él no. Anotó mentalmente aquel detalle para preguntárselo cuando todo hubiera acabado.

―Juegas sucio―dijo con voz ronca, sujetándola por la cintura para poder sentarla en su regazo―. ¿De verdad no puedo hacer o decir nada para que me esperes?

Marinette desvió la mirada unos segundos. Sus manos resbalaron por su cuello hasta la altura de la clavícula.

―Llevo esperándote cinco años, Adrien―respondió con suavidad y decisión, alzando los ojos para encararle de nuevo―. No voy a seguir esperando. En esto no hay elección. O vas conmigo o no vas.

Se quedaron mirando mutuamente sin decir nada. El pecho de Adrien se expandió y su cuerpo actuó por sí solo. Tiró de ella para poder envolverla entre sus brazos y hundir la nariz en el hueco de su cuello. Aspiró su aroma, se impregnó de su calidez, sintiéndose absolutamente completo. Era una sensación tan abrumadora que no pudo evitar temblar bajo el peso de Marinette. Ella, al notar su estremecimiento, le aferró con más fuerza si cabe, tratándole de transmitirle su compromiso con él y con la misión que se les había encomendado años atrás.

Se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos más hasta que los temblores de Adrien cesaron y su respiración volvió a tener un ritmo normal. Solo entonces, Marinette se separó parcialmente de él y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

―Vamos―musitó sobre su boca.

Adrien suspiró.

―Vamos.

… … … …

El reloj de la mesita de noche de Adrien marcaba la una de la madrugada cuando Chat y Ladybug entraron por la ventana de su habitación que él había dejado abierta horas atrás. Aterrizaron en el suelo con sigilo, sin hacer ningún ruido. Cuando Ladybug fue a cerrar la ventana, Chat la detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

―¿Por qué? ―vocalizó ella sin emitir ningún sonido.

Chat se pegó a su oreja y le susurró:

―No sabemos si necesitaremos una vía de escape rápida. Prefiero asegurarme de que no te vas a estampar contra un cristal anti-balas.

Ladybug ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Chat le sonrió levemente.

―Es una fantasía para mí tenerte aquí con ese traje, _My Lady_ ―la recorrió con los ojos de arriba abajo―, pero tenemos una mariposa que atrapar―su gesto fue rápidamente sustituido por una expresión seria, de concentración total.

Ladybug le puso una mano en el hombro y asintió una sola vez con la cabeza.

―Estoy lista.


	22. Chapter 21

Chat y Ladybug decidieron ocultarse en el cuarto de baño, el único lugar más alejado de la puerta desde donde podían escaparse si era necesario gracias a un enorme ventanal que había junto a la zona de la amplia ducha. Chat se deshizo de sus poderes y le dio de inmediato un trozo de queso a Plagg.

―Tú eres el único que sabe dónde está el refugio de mi padre―susurró Adrien mientras Plagg se zampaba de un solo bocado su adorado camembert―. Dime, ¿dónde está?

Plagg emitió un extraño sonido a modo de respuesta. Adrien trató de no perder los nervios y esperó a que su kwami terminase de tragar la comida. Por su parte, Ladybug esperaba, impaciente, a que se desvelase aquel gran secreto: la entrada al escondrijo de Hawk Moth. Aunque Plagg ya lo hubiese dicho durante la cena y ahora se encontrasen ocultos en la habitación de Adrien, Ladybug seguía sin asimilar el alcance de su descubrimiento, sobre todo porque ella ya lo sospechó en su momento.

Además, siempre se imaginó entrando en la habitación de Adrien de otra manera, no vestida con su traje y armada con su yo-yo.

―En el cuadro de tu madre, en su salón―dijo finalmente Plagg en voz baja―. Hay una combinación de triángulos. Cuando aciertas, se abre una trampilla a los pies de su ordenador. Solo tienes que bajar por ella.

Adrien frunció el ceño y se llevó dos dedos a la boca en un gesto pensativo. Ladybug le observó sin decir nada.

―No podremos entrar en ese salón sin que nos capten las cámaras de seguridad―concluyó con un largo suspiro.

―Yo puedo inutilizarlas―apuntó Plagg, levantando una patita.

Ladybug alzó una ceja.

―Ni se te ocurra usar el _cataclysm_ …

―Qué va―bufó el kwami, dando una voltereta en el aire―. Solo tengo que tirar de unos cables y ¡tachán! Mansión a ciegas.

―El sistema tiene un protocolo de seguridad, se activará en cuanto detecte el fallo general―añadió Adrien, intercambiando una mirada llena de significado con Ladybug―. Tendremos que ser rápidos.

Ella sonrió levemente.

―¿Me dejas que te lleve?

Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Con mucho gusto.

―Bien―Ladybug se enderezó y puso los brazos en jarras―. Plagg, asegúrate de que las cámaras no te detecten. Rompe los cables sin usar tus poderes y espéranos en el salón. Nosotros bajaremos dos minutos después de que hayas salido de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Plagg se llevó una pata a la frente.

―Entendido, aunque le quitas toda la diversión a esto.

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco.

―Confiamos en ti, Plagg―le recordó, dándole un par de toquecitos en la cabeza con un dedo.

―Esto es pan comido―replicó el kwami negro, que se fundió con las sombras y salió del cuarto de baño sin hacer ruido.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Adrien apoyó ambas manos sobre el amplio lavabo de mármol negro, encarando su propio reflejo en el gran espejo que había frente a él. A su espalda, Ladybug dio un paso en su dirección y le puso una mano sobre la espalda.

―¿Estás bien? ―musitó, preocupada.

Adrien inspiró.

―Todo esto me parece surrealista―admitió, poniéndose derecho y dándole la espalda a su gesto amargado para poder hacerle frente a Ladybug―. Una parte de mí quiere que esto no sea verdad, que Plagg se haya equivocado…

―Adrien…

―Lo sé, Marinette―la interrumpió él con suavidad―, sé lo que me vas a decir. Y ya me lo dijiste también en su día, que podía ser él. Yo no quise creerte. He estado tan ciego… La sola idea de que mi padre estuviera intentando matarme, me…

―Tu padre no sabe que tú eres Chat Noir―esta vez fue Ladybug quien le interrumpió a él―. Tu padre no tiene ni idea. Dudo mucho que lanzara todos esos ataques si eso te hacía algún daño.

―¿Y qué me dices de Gorizilla? ¿O del fotógrafo ese que se volvió loco por Jagged Stone? ¿O aquella vez que la madre de Chloé…?

―Vale, vale, ya lo pillo. Pero tu padre no esperaba que tú salieras perjudicado.

Adrien desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, sintiéndose cada vez más traicionado por momentos.

―¿Cómo puede mi padre haber hecho tanto daño? ―suspiró― Él es frío, distante, pero nunca le creí capaz de llegar hasta ciertos extremos. Y solo por conseguir nuestros prodigios.

Ladybug se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó más a él hasta rozarle las mejillas con las manos enguantadas. El contacto le resultó extraño a Adrien, que dio un brinco.

―Puede sonar absurdo, pero estoy segura de que los quiere para traer de vuelta a tu madre. Él solamente piensa en ella, nada más.

Adrien frunció la boca.

―Yo también pienso en ella, pero no por eso quiero destrozar toda una ciudad.

Ladybug dibujó una pequeña sonrisa que iluminó el mundo de Adrien en un segundo.

―Esa es la mayor diferencia entre tú y tú padre: tú tienes el coraje de aceptar las cosas y aprender a vivir con ellas. Él no sabe lo que es eso, debes ser tú quien se lo enseñe… arrebatándole su prodigio, dejándole sin poderes. Es esencial que tengas eso en mente, Adrien. Tu objetivo es su prodigio.

―¿Y qué hay de ti? ―al pronunciar aquellas palabras, Adrien se dio cuenta de lo que estaba dando a entender Ladybug― ¿Vas a hacer de carnada?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Esta vez, yo seré la distracción. Y antes de que digas nada―se apresuró a añadir Ladybug, poniéndole un dedo sobre la boca―, ahórrate la discusión. Estoy segura de que han pasado ya los dos minutos y Plagg se estará preguntando dónde estamos.

Adrien alzó una ceja, fastidiado.

―No creas que esto acaba aquí, _My Lady_.

Ladybug amplió la sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo cuando una de sus manos aferró con firmeza el yo-yo y la otra se deslizó por su torso hasta rodearle la cintura con el brazo.

―Sujétate bien. No quiero que te caigas―comentó, no sin cierto tonito de voz.

―No disfrutes tanto con esto―repuso Adrien, enrollando los brazos en torno al cuello, la espalda y el pecho de Ladybug.

―Eso debería decirlo yo.

Ladybug lanzó el yo-yo hacia la balaustrada que cruzaba la parte superior del cuarto de Adrien y ambos salieron del baño rasgando el aire. La puerta principal de la habitación estaba abierta, cortesía de Plagg y Ladybug solo tuvo que balancearse hacia afuera y lanzar su yo-yo a las lámparas para que los pies de Adrien no tocasen el suelo. En cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta entornada del despacho de Gabriel Agreste, Adrien la soltó, pero no tardó en sujetarle la mano con fuerza. Ladybug le miró de reojo, tensa.

―Vamos―murmuró Adrien, encabezando la marcha hacia el imponente cuadro de Émilie Agreste.

Los mismos ojos verdes de Adrien le devolvieron la mirada a Ladybug conforme se acercaban a la obra de arte. Parecía mentira que tras ese cuadro se escondieran unos botones que llevaban a un jardín subterráneo. Plagg estaba allí, junto al lienzo, esperándoles. Cuando abrió la boca para protestar, Ladybug le hizo callar, chistándole.

―Dinos cuál es la combinación.

Plagg suspiró y señaló en silencio, con las patas, dónde estaban las formas que tenían que pulsar. Adrien obedeció y presionó todos los botones a la vez. De inmediato, el susurro de una portezuela rompió el silencio y a los pies de Marinette apareció la trampilla, con una especie de plataforma a modo de ascensor sin paredes ni puerta.

―Bien―sentenció Adrien, alzando la mano derecha―. Plagg, garras fuera.

El destello verde neón cubrió a Adrien mientras Ladybug vigilaba constatemente la puerta por el rabillo del ojo. Solo cuando Chat Noir se presentó ante ella, pudo respirar aliviada. Sus ojos de gato se fijaron en ella al instante.

―Bajaré yo primero―sentenció, con un tono de voz que no admitía réplica alguna―. Ven detrás de mí.

―¿Y esperar a que suba de nuevo la plataforma? ―repuso Ladybug, para fastidio de Chat Noir― De eso nada. Voy contigo.

―Dios…―exhaló Chat Noir, llevándose una mano a la frente― ¿Podrías ser menos cabezota?

―¿Y tú menos mártir? Venga, hazme sitio.

Chat Noir sonrió mientras colocaba un pie en la plataforma.

―Es demasiado pequeña. ¿Qué tal si te llevo en brazos? ―inevitablemente, le guiñó un ojo.

Ladybug puso los suyos en blanco, pero suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a él y dejó que la cogiera con esa facilidad suya de hacerle creer que no pesaba nada. Ladybug se sujetó al cuello de Chat Noir y solo entonces él se posicionó por completo sobre la plataforma. En cuanto notó el peso, esta comenzó a descender poco a poco, hundiéndoe más y más en el suelo del salón y, en el momento en que sus cabezas dejaron de estar en el salón, la trampilla se cerró sobre ellos, sumiéndolos en una oscuridad sin fin.

Ladybug sentía el corazón de Chat latir apresurado bajo su peso. Podía imaginar la adrenalina recorriéndole las venas. La tensión en sus hombros era palpable. Se esforzó por mantener una expresión seria, puesto que sabía que Chat no se había quedado completamente ciego como ella cuando se quedaron a oscuras. De hecho, notaba sus ojos de gato, tan relucientes, sobre ella. Era lo único que podía ver con claridad en aquel pozo por el que la plataforma los paseaba, girando suavemente.

―¿En qué piensas? ―murmuró Chat, acercando su frente a la de ella, necesitado de su contacto.

―En ti―admitió Ladybug, bajando la mirada al lugar donde el cascabel de gato descansaba en la mitad de su pecho―. Estoy preocupada por ti.

―Estoy bien.

Ladybug dibujó una media sonrisa.

―¿Sabes? Siempre has dicho eso cuando es obvio que te pasa algo. Te esfuerzas en hacerle creer a los demás que no te ocurre nada, cuando lo cierto es que lo que necesitas es a alguien que te escuche y trate de comprenderte.

Chat tragó con fuerza.

―¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

―Con años y años de observación en silencio―rio Ladybug por lo bajo―. Me he acostumbrado tanto a verte que me sé de memoria todos tus gestos. Sé cuándo mientes, cuándo disfrutas, cuándo estás deseando desaparecer y cuándo te sientes como una persona normal.

La plataforma viró de repente, de forma brusca y dejaron de bajar para comenzar a avanzar lentamente hacia el frente. La suave brisa que les recibió fue el preludio de una salida inminente. Ladybug le puso una mano en el pecho a Chat y tiró de su cuello para poder unir sus labios a los de él.

―No estás solo, Adrien―susurró ella sobre su boca, bebiendo de su aliento y de lo que le transmitía su respiración alterada―. Estoy contigo.

Chat le mordió el labio inferior con suavidad antes de separarse de ella.

―No dejas de sorprenderme, princesa―admitió, aturdido.

Ella amplió la sonrisa y le acarició el pómulo con el pulgar.

―Concéntrate, ¿vale? ―añadió, en el momento en que ambos vieron cómo la compuerta de salida se abría ante ellos― Te prometo que no le haré daño.

Chat sacudió la cabeza.

―Si tienes que defenderte, hazlo―dijo él, decidido―. No me importa que le ates o le dejes inconsciente. Lo que no quiero es que te pase nada.

―Tranquilo―esta vez fue Ladybug la que le guiñó un ojo―, todo irá bien.

Chat no respondió y Ladybug volvió el rostro hacia la salida. La plataforma se deslizó hacia el exterior y los dejó en una estancia que se extendía más allá de lo que cualquier de los dos se hubiera imaginado. Allí estaba el jardín escondido del que Plagg les había hablado. Y la pasarela de metal y, a sus espaldas, la gigantesca vidriera en forma de un cuarto de esfera con el dibujo claro de una mariposa hecho con hierro.

Chat soltó a Ladybug y ella aterrizó sin emitir ni un solo sonido. Ambos dedicaron unos segundos a familiarizarse con el lugar, quedando absorbidos por el inmenso jardín que había a sus pies, iluminado en varios puntos con lámparas de calor y luces cálidas. Ladybug dio un paso al frente, con los ojos fijos en el otro extremo de la pasarela. Allí, rodeada de flores y en medio de una sobria construcción, se hallaba el sarcófago de cristal que contenía a la madre de Adrien. En un primer momento, a Ladybug se le antojó una especie de tributo a Blancanieves y casi esperó que los enanitos salieran de alguna parte a rendirle pleitesía. En su lugar, una sombra vestida de blanco y rojo la observaba, absorto, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. Aquella postura rígida y fría solo podía pertenecerle a una persona.

―Chat―susurró Ladybug, sin atreverse a apartar la mirada de aquella visión por miedo a que desapareciera.

Él estuvo en un santiamén junto a ella y siguió la dirección de sus ojos hacia su padre… y su madre.

―No puede ser…―dijo Chat con un hilo de voz y los ojos completamente abiertos― Es… Ella es…

―Ad… _Chat_ ―le llamó Ladybug, corrigiéndose a tiempo―. Por favor, concéntrate.

Chat apretó los dientes. Ladybug pudo ver cómo cerraba las manos en puños y aferraba con fuerza su vara. Ella se adelantó un paso y le pasó una mano por el brazo izquierdo.

―Chat, te necesito, por favor…

―Es mi madre―replicó él, como si no fuera obvio.

―Ya lo sé, cariño, pero te necesito conmigo ahora―Ladybug se mordió el labio inferior y contó hasta tres antes de girarse y darle la espalda a Gabriel Agreste―. Adrien… por favor…

Chat parpadeó un par de veces y gruñó por lo bajo cuando por fin pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a su madre. Se centró en la mujer que tenía delante, esa que le estaba pidiendo que regresara a su lado y le plantara cara a Hawk Moth…, a su padre.

―Lo siento―musitó, notando la ira bullir bajo su piel.

―Mantén la mente fría―insistió Ladybug con suavidad―. Ahora, escóndete en las sombras del jardín. Yo me acercaré a él tanto como pueda y trataré de sorprenderle, ¿de acuerdo?

Chat asintió una sola vez con la cabeza.

―Bien. Vamos―Ladybug le dio un empujoncito que le hizo dar un paso a un lado y alejarse de ella.

Chat obedeció y, mientras Ladybug sostenía su yo-yo en una mano y se aproximaba en silencio a su padre, él bajó de un salto al jardín y aterrizó de pie sin hacer ruido en medio de un par de ejemplares de arbustos con Dama de Noche. El intenso olor que desprendían las flores hizo que Chat arrugara la nariz y decidiera buscar otro escondite.

De reojo, Chat vigilaba a su amiga, su compañera, su amor, al tiempo que ella comenzaba a hacer girar su arma. Avanzó unos pasos por delante de Ladybug y se agazapó tras un pequeño brote de palmera. Con la espalda pegada al tronco del joven árbol, Chat buscó un buen ángulo para atacar o salir en defensa de Ladybug. Ella, por su parte, ya estaba muy cerca de él.

―Gabriel Agreste―habló entonces Ladybug, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había instalado en la estancia―, devuélveme el Prodigio de la Mariposa de inmediato. No es a ti a quien pertenece.

La voz de Ladybug sonó segura, sin quebrarse en ningún momento. La forma en que se plantaba delante de Gabriel Agreste hizo que a Chat se le hinchara el pecho de orgullo. Su padre se giró parcialmente y miró a Ladybug con una mezcla de aburrimiento y soberbia.

Chat frunció el ceño. «¿Acaso ya sabía que íbamos a venir?».

―Buenas noches, Ladybug. Qué agradable sorpresa―dijo Gabriel, sin apartarse ni un milímetro del ataúd transparente de Émilie Agreste―. ¿Has venido sola?

―Sí―mintió ella―. Ahora, dame tu prodigio y no tendremos por qué luchar.

―¿Y por qué haría eso, así, sin más? ―replicó Gabriel sin cambiar ni un ápice su tono de voz aburrido; Chat se tensó, así era como se ponía su padre cuando negociaba y no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer― Yo saldría perdiendo, ¿no es así? Me denunciarías, aunque no es que tengas muchas pruebas, ya te has encargado de fastidiar mi sistema de grabación en mi casa.

Ladybug no reaccionó. Maldijo por dentro, pero se limitó a mantener la compostura y a no vacilar.

―No necesito una grabación para demostrar que lo que digo es cierto. Y creo que ya has perdido suficientes akumas. Llevas más de cinco años demonizando a personas inocentes, ¿por qué no paras de una vez?

Gabriel dibujó una media sonrisa afilada y su mirada grisácea cambió del aburrimiento a la astucia. Chat sabía lo que eso significaba y no pudo quedarse quieto.

―Deja de hacernos perder el tiempo―intervino él, dando un salto con sus fuertes piernas, impulsándose con la vara y subiendo a la pasarela sin problemas―. Entréganos el prodigio, Hawk Moth.

―Ah, el portador de la destrucción―aplaudió Gabriel―. No está nada bien mentir, Ladybug. ¿No te lo enseñaron en casa?

Chat apretó los dientes y fue a decir algo cuando ella le interrumpió, poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

―No estoy aquí para hablar de mi vida privada, Hawk Moth. Dame el prodigio. ¡Ya!

Gabriel dejó salir una risa baja retorcida.

―Oh, mi querida Ladybug, deberías haber aprendido en todos estos años a no subestimar a tu enemigo. Estoy seguro de que ya sabes quién es tu compañero, aquí presente y que es hijo mío. ¿De verdad vas a jugarte el cuello por alguien que pelea contra su propio padre?

―¡Deja de jugar conmigo, padre! ―estalló Chat, deshaciéndose del contacto de Ladybug y avanzando a pasos agigantados con su vara por delante, amenazante― Danos el prodigio de una vez.

Los ojos de Gabriel se posaron sobre su hijo y lo clavaron al suelo. Durante años, Adrien había vivido subyugado a la mano firme de su padre, bajo el estricto control de sus clases y su trabajo. Gabriel Agreste había hecho que Adrien madurara demasiado rápido y ahora él, su propio hijo, clamaba por una libertad que se le había negado desde muy joven. Y precisamente por eso, Chat fue capaz de deshacerse de la mirada de su padre.

―Eres un psicópata―masculló Chat entre dientes―. No te importa lo que le ocurra a los demás, solo te importa tú mismo y _ella_ ―Chat señaló a su madre, por la que no parecía haber pasado el tiempo.

―Tú, precisamente, deberías entenderme mejor que nadie―replicó Gabriel con acidez, borrando la sonrisa―. ¿Acaso tú no harías lo mismo?

―Yo buscaría la manera de resolver las cosas sin dañar a nadie―repuso Chat, dando un nuevo paso hacia su padre, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia y del prodigio morado, que brillaba bajo el corbatín desarreglado de su padre.

Gabriel negó con la cabeza y, con un movimiento rápido y fluido, se deshizo por completo de la corbata y se señaló la pequeña piedra lila, encajada en su pecho.

―Eres tan débil, hijo… Esperaba que, cuando supieras quién soy, me entregaras tu anillo y estuviéramos en paz.

―No puedo estar en paz con una persona que prefiere destruir París a asumir que no es capaz de estar solo.

La respuesta de Chat fue suficiente para que la calma tensa en la que se encontraban desapareciera por completo. Ladybug lo vio venir, aun habiendo estado absorta en la discusión padre-hijo que estaba teniendo lugar frente a sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de cómo le brillaban los ojos a Gabriel y cómo abrió la boca. Pudo leer el conjuro de convocación en sus labios antes siquiera de que estos lo pronunciaran.

Como si fuera a cámara lenta, Ladybug se lanzó contra Chat en el momento justo en que Hawk Moth aparecía ante ellos y desenfundaba el afilado bastón. Chat y Ladybug rodaron por el suelo, junto al sarcófago de Émilie. Chat apenas tuvo un segundo para fijarse en el rostro apacible de su madre antes de que Hawk Moth convocara sus mariposas, tanto blancas como negras. Los akumas se lanzaron en picado contra Chat Noir, pero Ladybug fue más rápida y atrapó a la primera línea con el yo-yo antes de que le tocaran.

―¡Controla tus emociones, Chat! ―gritó Ladybug, contraatacando a la siguiente oleada a de akumas.

Ladybug tenía razón, no era momento para dejarse llevar por el odio, el rencor y los años de preguntas sin respuesta: ¿dónde estaba su madre?, ¿qué le había ocurrido?, ¿realmente estaba muerta o solo en coma? La risa de Hawk Moth le sacó de su ensoñación y le hizo reaccionar. Aprovechó que Ladybug estaba demasiado ocupada con las mariposas y recorrió las paredes en medio de una carrera rápida que le situó frente por frente a su padre.

―Gracias por dejarte caer por aquí, hijo.

Chat no dijo nada, se limitó a atacarle directamente con su vara. El plan se había ido a tomar viento. Se suponía que era Ladybug la que debía distraerle para arrebatarle el prodigio, no él; pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de que los akumas no se aprovecharan de sus emociones, tan a flor de piel que amenazaban la seguridad de la misión. Dejando a un lado los sentimientos encontrados, Chat se concentró en hacer vacilar a su padre. No podía darle un solo segundo para que se replanteara su estrategia y decidiera akumatizar a alguien que le sirviera de ayuda.

Sin embargo, no era un akuma lo que debía preocuparles. En absoluto.

Una nueva figura emergió de la oscuridad de la entrada al jardín subterráneo. Iba ataviada con un vestido azul, tan intenso como su piel y sus ojos morados. En las manos llevaba un abanico hecho con plumas de pavo real y en su cara se adivinaba una sonrisa tan siniestra como la mirada con la que atravesaba a Ladybug. Chat dio un golpe seco en el suelo, a los pies de Hawk Moth, para desestabilizarle y reunirse con Ladybug, tras la marea de mariposas blancas y negras.

―¿Quién es esa? ―murmuró Ladybug, respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo de purificar tantas mariposas de una sola vez.

―Bienvenida, Mayura―dijo entonces Gabriel, tendiéndole mano a la recién llegada―. Te estaba esperando.


	23. Chapter 22

Ladybug había leído algo sobre Mayura en el libro del Maestro Fu, pero jamás había esperado encontrarse con ella cara a cara. Saber que el Prodigio del Pavo Real estaba con Hawk Moth aclaraba muchas de sus dudas, como quién había sido capaz de ayudarle cuando akumatizó a medio París años atrás. Desde aquel entonces, Mayura no había vuelto a aparecer en el campo de batalla. Hawk Moth se había encargado de hacer el trabajo doble, despistándoles con pistas falsas y alejándolos de él.

Estaba claro que no había contado con que Plagg averiguara su secreto. Pero, si se paraba a pensarlo, Hawk Moth ya sabía que Chat Noir estaba viviendo en su casa, que era su propio hijo. Al menos, eso era lo que había dado a entender y Chat solo había confirmado su teoría. De alguna manera, Hawk Moth les había tendido una trampa y los dos habían caído en ella.

Él _quería_ ser encontrado y ellos habían acudido a la llamada.

―Siento la tardanza, Hawk Moth―habló Mayura con una suave voz, como si les estuviera acariciando con sus propias plumas―. Los preparativos llevan tiempo.

Hawk Moth esbozó una media sonrisa.

―Bien―asintió, conforme, ajeno a cómo Chat se tensaba al mirar a Mayura.

Sin embargo, la presencia de la aliada de Hawk Moth era una de las pocas cosas de las que Chat debía preocuparse. Tras ella, caminando lentamente, se hallaba un buen número de personas anteriormente akumatizadas. El modus operandi era el mismo que la última vez. Aun así, Ladybug notaba algo extraño en aquellos akumatizados. No corrían hacia ellos ni trataban de arrebatarles los prodigios como las veces anteriores. Ni siquiera les apuntaban con sus armas…

―Tiene mala pinta―murmuró Chat, devolviendo a Ladybug a la pasarela de la mansión Agreste.

―Hay algo que no me cuadra―respondió ella con un susurro mientras se ponía en guardia y analizaba la situación. El jardín estaba libre, era un buen lugar para minimizar los daños y escapar de los posibles ataques.

―Eso no importa. Deberías llamar al equipo.

Ladybug respiró hondo. No le gustaba en absoluto meter a sus amigos en aquella pelea, pero estaba claro que su situación era claramente mala. De modo que cogió su yo-yo con ambas manos y pulsó el punto negro central. En cuanto lo hizo, el interior del yo-yo se iluminó un instante. Fue tan rápido que cualquiera que no hubiese estado atento podría haber pensado que se lo había imaginado.

Los akumatizados se situaron en torno a Hawk Moth y Mayura. Algunos tenían una sombra violácea en torno a los ojos, señal de que habían sido sometidos por el poder de la mariposa. Otros estaban cubiertos por un resplandor rojizo. Ladybug reconocía ese color, eral mismo que había revestido la apariencia de las víctimas la vez anterior.

―¿Por qué hacéis esto? ―dijo entonces Chat, sobresaltándola― ¿Qué ganáis utilizando a estas personas?

Mayura sonrió tras su abanico de plumas.

―No te hagas el inocente, Chat Noir―habló ella, con tanta calma que nadie diría que se avecinaba una tormenta―. ¿Crees que no sé que habéis llamado a vuestros amigos? Esperaba que hubierais aprendido la lección.

Ladybug dio un paso adelante, furiosa.

―No te atrevas a mencionarlos. Se unieron a nosotros por voluntad propia, no por culpa de un hechizo del que no pueden deshacerse por sí solos.

―Si tanto odias la idea de que sufran―intervino Hawk Moth, extendiendo una mano―, dame vuestros prodigios y dejaré que os marchéis de aquí sin un rasguño.

Chat apretó los dientes con fuerza.

―No saldré de aquí si no es contigo, padre―rugió, notando la ira apoderarse de sus sentidos―. Decide: o conmigo… o contra mí.

Hawk Moth y Chat Noir intercambiaron una mirada. Ladybug no necesitaba verle la cara a Hawk Moth para saber que ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer; ninguno se rendiría. Chat respiró hondo y suspiró sin apartar los ojos de su padre.

―Muy bien. Tú lo has querido―sentenció y se lanzó contra él con tanta rapidez que nadie pudo prever su movimiento.

El cuerpo de Chat chocó de lleno con el de Hawk Moth, derribándolo. Ambos cayeron al suelo con un estrépito y rodaron un par de metros, mientras que Ladybug, aprovechando la ventaja del factor sorpresa, lanzó su yo-yo hacia el abanico de Mayura. No obstante, su enemiga vio por el rabillo del ojo lo que ella trataba y tuvo tiempo de apartarse. El yo-yo regresó zumbando por el aire, a tiempo para que Ladybug lo usara para evitar un contraataque de Mayura. Sorprendentemente, la dueña del Prodigio del Pavo Real se defendía por sí misma.

Los akumatizados, sin embargo, no se inmutaron. Ladybug anotó eso mentalmente y rodeó a Mayura mientras ella se dedicaba a lanzar su abanico contra ella. En una ocasión, las plumas pasaron demasiado cerca de su pelo y acabó cortando uno de sus mechones limpiamente, como si fuera una hoja extremadamente afilada. Debía tener cuidado o lo próximo que Mayura cortaría de ella sería su cuello.

Fue en ese momento, mientras Chat forcejeaba con su increíblemente hábil padre para arrebatarle el bastón, cuando todos escucharon el ruido de varios pies a la carrera yendo en su dirección. Ladybug pudo ver de refilón las orejas de zorro de Rena Rouge, el escudo verde de Carapace, las piernas delgadas de Queen Bee y el látigo escamoso de la última incorporación al equipo: Luka, más conocido como Viperion.

El estallido en el aire del látigo de Viperion captó la atención de Mayura. Ladybug utilizó ese instante de distracción para alejarse de ella cuanto pudiera y reunirse con el equipo Miraculous, como a Chat le gustaba llamarlos.

―Por favor, ¿no podríais haber escogido otro lugar para luchar? Este sitio es deprimente―se quejó Queen Bee, echándole un ojo al jardín, la pasarela y la caja de cristal de Émilie Agreste.

―Creía que no vendrías―admitió Ladybug, resollando―. Pensaba que ya te habrías marchado de nuevo a Nueva York.

―Decidí quedarme unos días más con papá, sobre todo ahora que se presenta a la presidencia de Francia…

―¿Podemos dejar los informes personales para más tarde? ―intervino Rena Rouge, metiéndose en medio de las dos― ¿Qué narices es esto? ―inquirió, señalando a las víctimas que no se movían y que observaban todo como si sus dueños no los necesitasen.

Ladybug se mordió el labio inferior y echó un vistazo a Chat para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Mayura, por su parte, no estaba muy segura de a dónde acudir.

―No podemos entretenernos―aclaró Ladybug―. Carapace, cúbrenos a Rena y a mí mientras nos ocupamos de Mayura. Viperion, échale una mano a Chat. Y Queen Bee, espera el momento oportuno para paralizar a Hawk Moth.

―Oh, venga ya, ¿en la retaguardia?

―¡Queen! ―estallaron los demás, a excepción de Viperion.

―Está bien, está bien… Pero luego no digáis que no os salvo el culo―sentenció y se marchó corriendo a toda prisa por la barandilla de la pasarela hasta situarse de espaldas a Émilie Agreste.

Ladybug rodó los ojos, lo que le permitió ver cómo Viperion se colocaba al lado de Chat y enfocaba parte de la atención de Hawk Moth en él. El pelo negro con las mechas azules de Luka contrastaba con fuerza contra el rubio dorado de Adrien. Hubo un momento en que Marinette se sintió confusa respecto a Luka, creyó que él podía ser quien le quitara a Adrien de la cabeza. Pero no fue así, el propio Adrien, bajo la apariencia de Chat Noir, eliminó cualquier posibilidad de superar su enamoramiento.

―Ladybug―dijo entonces Rena Rouge, sacándola de su ensimismamiento―, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres descansar?

Ladybug le sonrió. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a rezar en silencio para que nada les pasara a Alya y a Nino.

―No es nada―dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa y enarboló su yo-yo, haciéndolo girar a una velocidad vertiginosa―. ¡Vamos!

Rena Rouge, Carapace y Ladybug se lanzaron al ataque. Mayura esquivó casi todos sus movimientos, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, más comprendía Ladybug que la batalla no podía seguir así. Los akumatizados no se movían, solo observaban; Chat Noir y Viperion habían conseguido acorralar a Hawk Moth durante unos segundos, pero la victoria había durado poco; y Mayura se escapa de su alcance sin problemas, moviéndose como si estuviera aburrida.

La rabia y el miedo a perder aquel enfrentamiento hicieron mella en Ladybug y tampoco ayudaba nada ver cómo Chat respiraba con dificultad, agotado. Además, sus prodigios pronto comenzarían a avisar de que se les agotaba el tiempo. Ladybug pensó en utilizar su _Lucky Charm_ , pero no se le ocurría cómo podía ayudarle su poder en aquella situación. No luchaban contra akumas, luchaban contra quienes demonizaban a las personas.

Ladybug dio un paso atrás y dejó que Rena tomara la delantera junto a Carapace. Se parapetó tras ellos, jadeante.

―No podemos seguir así…―murmuró, agobiada, notando el miedo crecer en su interior.

En cuanto fue consciente de sus propios sentimientos, el ejército de akumatizados se giró hacia ella, como movido por un resorte. Ladybug se tensó y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

―¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto…?

Una de las víctimas dio un paso hacia ella y luego la siguió otra más. Comenzaron a avanzar en su dirección. A Ladybug se le congeló la advertencia en la garganta. No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Acaso los akumatizados estaban reaccionando a su ira y a su temor?

―Es como si… como si…―abrió los ojos por completo, helada de terror― Como si ellos fueran los demonios…

… … … …

Chat intercambiaba sus ataques con los de Viperion. El látigo de Luka era realmente útil cuando se trataba de inmovilizar el afilado bastón de Hawk Moth, pero no servía de mucho en las distancias cortas. El poder del prodigio le daba a su padre una agilidad asombrosa, tanto como la de él mismo. Chat no conseguía dar con su punto ciego y Viperion empezaba a impacientarse, cambiándose el látigo de mano a medida que los brazos se le acalambraban.

―¡Chat! ―gritó Viperion, esquivando un golpe de Hawk Moth― ¿Alguna idea más?

Él no pudo responder, apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar antes de que el bastón le diera de lleno en el estómago.

―No muchas―admitió, más para sí mismo que para su compañero.

Chat nunca averiguó por qué, pero en esos instantes algo le dijo que Ladybug estaba en problemas, como si fuera un sexto sentido. La buscó en medio de la lucha y lo que vio le hizo temblar. Ladybug se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, rodeada por un círculo uniforme de akumatizados. En un principio, ninguno hizo nada, pero pasados unos segundos, uno de ellos tocó a Ladybug en el hombro.

Su grito de dolor resonó en la pasarela y el jardín.

―¡Viperion! ―chilló Chat, alejándose de Hawk Moth― ¡Cúbreme!

No hizo falta que mirara hacia donde estaban su padre y su compañero; sabía perfectamente que Viperion se encargaría de él. Además, aún quedaba Queen Bee en la retaguardia, esperando su momento. Se las arreglarían bien mientras él saltaba de cabeza en cabeza para llegar hasta Ladybug. Un nuevo chillido le alertó aún más y se creyó morir cuando, por fin, llegó hasta ella.

Con un rápido movimiento, Chat aterrizó junto a Ladybug y apartó a los akumatizados que estaban tocándola. Alzó su vara por encima de la cabeza de Ladybug y creó un perímetro de seguridad a su alrededor. Los akumatizados retrocedieron un paso y se mantuvieron ahí, a la espera. En cuanto se cercioró de que no iban a abalanzarse sobre ellos, Chat les dio la espalda y se agachó de cara a Ladybug.

―Marinette…―susurró, pasándole una mano enguantada por el rostro para hacer que le mirara.

Chat esperaba ver los ojos azules de Ladybug brillantes, derrochando fortaleza, pero se encontró con un rostro truncado por un gesto de dolor permanente.

―Me… me duele…―balbuceó Ladybug, apoyándose en Chat para no caer al suelo por completo.

―Tranquila―Chat intentó que no le temblara la voz, ella le necesitaba más que nunca―, te sacaré de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Aguanta, _my lady_ …

―No―le interrumpió ella, consiguiendo dirigirle una mirada de advertencia―. Salid de aquí, corred…

―No voy a dejarte―rehusó Chat de inmediato, sujetándola con firmeza por los hombros―. Te quiero, ¿me oyes?

Ladybug abrió la boca para responder, aunque no fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido. En medio de un grito silencioso, su cuerpo se contrajo sobre sí mismo. Chat se fijó entonces en cómo su traje rojo y negro comenzaba a cambiar. El pitido constante y acelerado de los pendientes de Ladybug atrajo su atención y trató de quitárselos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Y, a pesar de todo, Chat no se movió de su lado. Se mantuvo ahí, con ella, hasta que todo lo que era rojo en su traje y en sus pendientes se pintó de negro y los puntos oscuros se tiñeron de borgoña.

Solo cuando hubo acabado el cambio en el traje, Chat notó que Ladybug volvía a respirar con normalidad.

Solo que ya no era Ladybug…

―Marinette―musitó Chat, temeroso, como si diciendo su nombre real pudiera invocarla de vuelta.

Sin embargo, su rostro presentaba una sombra de dos colores: rojizo y violáceo, como si Mayura y Hawk Moth la hubieran akumatizado al mismo tiempo. Aunque era imposible, ¿no? Habían sido las otras víctimas quienes la habían tocado. No podía ser cierto…

―Levántate, Lady Fatale―dijo entonces Mayura, alzando la voz por encima de los ataques de los héroes― y únete a nosotros.

―No…―dijo Chat con un hilo de voz, sintiendo cómo algo le oprimía el pecho.

Lady Fatale se deshizo de su agarre y alzó el rostro para enfrentarle. Chat se quedó sin palabras al ver que sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos azules, esos que le habían buscado durante años, que le habían sonreído, que le habían dado miles de oportunidades hasta que él fue capaz de valorarlos como se merecían… Esos ojos ya no eran los de su adorada Marinette. Ahora, sus irises se habían convertido en dos coronas rosáceas y, por la sonrisa que le dirigió, no iba a ser delicada con él.

―Sí, Mayura―respondió ella con la determinación reflejada en cada una de sus palabras.


	24. Chapter 23

Chat no vio venir el primer golpe y recibió sin resistencia la patada en la boca del estómago. Boqueando como un pez, se dobló sobre sí mismo, lo que le proporcionó tiempo mientras esquivaba el segundo ataque de Lady Fatale. Seguía sin asumir que aquella era Marinette, su Ladybug. Los demás no podían ayudarle, estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propias luchas, ahora que los akumatizados más cercanos comenzaban a moverse como las personas que eran y trataban de acabar con ellos.

Chat estaba solo.

― _My Lady_ ―la llamó, sin querer golpearla ni contraatacar, limitándose a defenderse y a esquivarla―, escúchame. Esta no eres tú, ¿entiendes? Tú no eres así. Eres una buena persona, la mejor que he conocido en mi vida. Tú…

―Cállate―rugió Lady Fatale, corriendo hacia él mientras hacía girar su yo-yo negro de forma amenazante.

―¡Te quiero! ―exclamó Chat, saltando sobre su vara para que no le tocara el yo-yo y obligándola a ir hacia el otro extremo de la pasarela, alejándola de la acción― Estoy contigo, bichito. No estás sola, te lo prometo. No tienes que tener miedo.

Lady Fatale apretó los dientes. Las palabras de Chat se habían colado en su interior y luchaban una intensa batalla contra el poder de Mayura y Hawk Moth. Chat se dio cuenta del leve cambio en su rabia y se aprovechó de él. Siguió diciéndole lo mucho que la quería, lo increíble que era, mientras rezaba en silencio para tener el tiempo suficiente de liberarla.

Ella no le escuchaba. Cegada por el miedo y la rabia, siguió atacando a Chat Noir, aunque él era demasiado rápido como para que sus golpes llegaran a rozarle. Solo lo consiguió en un par de ocasiones y todo fue porque vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo a sus amigos. Cuantas más veces fallaba, más furiosa se sentía y más perdía la noción de la realidad, hasta que llegó un punto en que perdió de vista a Chat Noir durante unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que él la acorralase desde atrás y la obligará a girar sobre sus pies, dándole la espalda a la pared del extremo opuesto de la pasarela. Chat bloqueó el movimiento de su muñeca derecha, impidiéndole el uso de su yo-yo. Con la otra mano, atrapó la muñeca izquierda y le levantó la mano por encima de la cabeza. La posición era un tanto extraña, pero a él le servía. Lady Fatale solo tenía las piernas para defenderse. Sin embargo, Chat pegó sus caderas a ella y enrolló sus piernas con la de Lady Fatale.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, agotados por la lucha. Chat se inclinó hacia ella, clavando sus pupilas rasgadas en ella.

―¿Podemos dejar de jugar ya al gato y al ratón, _my lady_?―murmuró, su aliento acariciando la piel del rostro de ella.

Lady Fatale le atravesó con una mirada oscura, pero no dijo nada.

―Esta no eres tú―añadió Chat con suavidad, sabía que andaba sobre una cuerda demasiado tensa que, en cualquier momento, podía romperse―. Háblame, ¿qué te ocurre?

Lady Fatale esbozó una media sonrisa siniestra.

―Estás tan concentrado en mí que te has olvidado de tus amigos, Chat Noir.

―Pueden cuidarse solos―replicó Chat, sonando todo lo tranquilo que no se sentía―. Mi Marinette sigue debajo de esta mutación en la que te has convertido.

―Tu Marinette ya no existe, Chat Noir. Soy Lady…

―Pruébalo―la interrumpió Chat, rozando su nariz con la de ella, ladeando la cabeza, analizándola, tratando de mirarla como sabía que la ponía nerviosa.

―¿No te sirve verme vestida así?

―No―sonrió Chat, cubriendo la distancia que les separaba y dándole un suave beso en la comisura de la boca; el efecto fue instantáneo, Lady Fatale se tensó y dejó de sonreír―. ¿Lo ves? Sigues siendo mi novia, aunque más oscura.

Lady Fatale apretó los dientes y entornó los ojos. Un agudo dolor se había instalado en sus sienes y la torturaba como si alguien estuviera clavándole mil agujas. Chat se percató de su gesto y trató de mantenerse sereno.

―¿Qué pasa? ―musitó.

―Duele…―admitió Lady Fatal, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dándose golpes contra la pared.

―Para, cariño, te harás daño―susurró Chat, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello―. Escúchame, puedo hacer que desaparezca ese dolor, pero necesito que me ayudes.

Lady Fatale no pudo responder. Lo único que salió de su boca fue un quejido ahogado.

―No… ―farfulló entre dientes.

Chat notó algo húmedo sobre su mejilla. Se separó lo suficiente de Marinette para ver que estaba llorando. Su rostro, contraído en una mueca de dolor, le rompió el alma a Chat.

―Vuelve conmigo―murmuró, soltándole las manos y sujetándole el rostro con firmeza―. Te necesito. No puedo hacer esto solo.

―Chat…

―Sí, cariño, estoy aquí. Estoy contigo. No te dejaré, te lo prometo.

Lady Fatale no lo soportó más. Un desgarrador grito surgió desde su garganta al tiempo que la sombra bicolor de su rostro empezaba a tornarse cada vez más clara. Ella se llevó las manos al pelo y comenzó a tirar de él. Chat actuó con rapidez y puso sus dedos bajo sus manos, impidiéndole que siguiera destrozándose el cabello con los tirones. Marinette… Ladybug… Lady Fatale se aferró a él y la resistencia de Chat Noir fue lo único que impidió que cayera de bruces sobre el suelo. Las rodillas le fallaron, su cuerpo cayó sobre el de él, que la sujetó mientras ella seguía gritando, cada vez más débil.

Y, de repente, todo paró. La voz de Marinette se extinguió, dejó de luchar contra sí misma y sus extremidades colgaron, laxas, sobre Chat Noir, que había aguantado estoicamente, al borde del llanto, cómo Marinette se deshacía de la doble akumatización.

―Marinette―murmuró, arrodillándose con ella encima. Se colocó de manera que su cuerpo acunara el de Marinette, con el rostro de ella escondido en su pecho, sus brazos sobre el estómago y las piernas colgando, sin fuerza.

En cuanto pronunció su nombre, el color del traje comenzó a cambiar. El negro dio paso al rojo brillante y el borgoña acabó arrasado por la oscuridad de los puntos. Sin embargo, Marinette no abrió los ojos y Chat comenzó a preocuparse. Se sentó en el suelo, con sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo de Marinette e, inconscientemente, empezó a mecerse adelante y atrás.

―Marinette―volvió a llamarla, presa del pánico―. Vamos, mírame…

―¡CHAT! ―gritó alguien en medio del caos.

Él apartó los ojos de Ladybug un segundo y vio a Rena Rouge luchando contra Mayura directamente. Los demás akumatizados habían ido cayendo uno por uno y solo quedaban unos cinco que continuaban dando guerra. El resto de víctimas había quedado encogido sobre el suelo, rumiando cualquier cosa, mientras el hechizo de Mayura y de Hawk Moth se desvanecía poco a poco. Chat no supo bien qué fue lo que menos le gustó, si aquello o que una nube de mariposas oscuras planeara sobre ellos, al acecho, preparada para introducirse de nuevo en las personas.

Chat volvió su atención a Ladybug, le tomó el pulso y supo que estaba bien. Un torrente de alivio le recorrió de arriba abajo. De alguna manera, su cerebro supo lo que debía hacer.

Con cuidado, apoyó la espalda de Ladybug en la pared, de manera que estuviera lo más cómoda posible cuando despertara. Estaba claro que ella no iba a poder luchar a su lado hasta nueva orden, de modo que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en esos instantes. Respiró hondo y clavó la vista en la lucha.

―Plagg, garras dentro.

Su transformación fue más rápida de lo normal. Plagg salió despedido de su anillo, incrédulo, anonadado.

―Pero, ¿¡qué haces, idiota!?

―Lo que ella haría―respondió Adrien, cortante, mientras se agachaba y le quitaba los pendientes a Ladybug con cuidado.

Plagg fue a protestar. Ladybug desapareció ante los ojos de Adrien para dar paso a Marinette. Tikki apareció junto a Plagg, que se apresuró a cogerla para evitar que cayera al suelo.

―¿Estás bien, azucarillo? ―preguntó el kwami negro, muerto de preocupación.

Tikki pudo girar la cabeza y sonreírle levemente.

―Estoy mejor que Marinette―a continuación, fijó sus enormes ojos en Adrien, que estaba recolocándole la ropa a Marinette―. No puedo ayudarte si no me recupero antes…

―Lo sé―asintió Adrien, hurgando en los bolsillos de Marinette hasta dar con unas galletas rellenas de chocolate―. Come tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?

Plagg frunció el ceño.

―No es que nos sobre el tiempo, ¿sabes?

Adrien le fulminó con la mirada.

―Eres de lo más comprensivo, Plagg.

Tikki rio por lo bajo.

―Plagg tiene razón―asintió la kwami roja, tragándose de un solo bocado la primera galleta―. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Adrien esperó pacientemente a que Tikki se acabara la comida, lo cual solo le llevó unos segundos. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya tenía los pendientes de Marinette enganchados a su ropa, como si fueran un pin o un broche. Adrien intercambió una larga mirada con Plagg, al tiempo que le ponía el anillo a Marinette. Utilizar los dos prodigios al mismo tiempo, o incluso usar uno mientras tenía el otro puesto, supondría un gran peligro para todos. Adrien era consciente de ello, sabía que esa sería la solución a todos los problemas, pero… ¿a qué precio? No, Adrien no pensaba correr ese riesgo.

―No te separes de mí, ¿queda claro? Necesitaré el _cataclysm_ cuando llegue el momento.

―Sabes que eso puede suponer que destruya la mansión completa, ¿no? ―replicó Plagg, con los ojos brillantes, deseando entrar en acción.

―Pues hazlo―sonrió Adrien, sabiendo lo que suponían sus palabras.

Tras echarle un último vistazo a Marinette, Adrien respiró hondo y apretó las manos en puños.

―Tikki, puntos fuera.

… … … …

Rena Rouge lo había visto todo. En medio de la vorágine de patadas, puñetazos, ataques mágicos y defensas aún más mágicas, Alya había sido capaz de prestarles atención a sus amigos. Lo que jamás había llegado a imaginar era hasta qué punto _eran_ amigos… Dadas las circunstancias, no podía enfadarse con Marinette por no haberle dicho nada y tampoco con Adrien, por supuesto. En esos instantes, lo único que le preocupaba era que su mejor amiga estuviera bien.

Cuando vio a Ladybug desaparecer bajo la apariencia de Lady Fatale, Rena creyó que no tendrían ninguna posibilidad. Aun así, Chat Noir no se había rendido ni había dado orden de que se replegasen; porque, siendo francos, Chat y Ladybug lideraban al Equipo Miraculous. De modo que se había mantenido al margen, pero alerta, por si alguno de ellos necesitaba su ayuda. Sin embargo, Chat no los había llamado y había conseguido traer de vuelta a Marinette, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo se encontraba ella.

Por eso tampoco le sorprendió atisbar por el rabillo del ojo a Adrien transformándose con el prodigio de Marinette. Le resultó extraño verle con el pelo igual de despeinado que cuando llevaba el traje de Chat Noir, pero con el traje masculino de Ladybug y dos largas cintas rojas bamboleándose a su espalda desde el cuello. Rena continuó defendiéndose mientras seguía discretamente los silenciosos movimientos de… ¿Chat? ¿Monsieur Bug? Ya no tenía ni idea de cómo dirigirse a él mentalmente.

―¿Todavía seguís aquí? ―dijo entonces Mayura, lanzando su afilado abanico de plumas hacia ella y Carapace para obligarles a retroceder.

Rena y Carpace intercambiaron una mirada. Por su parte, Queen Bee y Viperion habían conseguido paralizar a Hawk Moth, con el problema de que a Queen Bee solo le quedaban cinco minutos antes de transformarse en Chloe. Viperion se inclinó sobre Hawk Moth y le arrebató el prodigio del pecho. Un resplandor morado cubrió al villano para dejarles ver a los demás el rostro de Gabriel Agreste contraído en una mueca de odio y rabia. Mayura maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que se había quedado sola.

―Ríndete, Mayura―exigió Rena Rouge, aplastando un último objeto akumatizado y liberando a la última de las víctimas que habían usado contra ellos―. No estás en disposición de negociar esto.

Mayura dibujó una sonrisa y entornó los inquietantes ojos rosados. Rena no desvió la mirada de ella, pero se percató de que Adrien se acercaba hacia ellos desde el techo. De alguna manera, había ido moviéndose de viga en viga hasta situarse sobre sus cabezas. Rena contuvo las ganas de mirar hacia arriba, no debía descubrir la posición de Adrien.

―Esto que habéis hecho―Mayura señaló a los akumatizados, agazapados en el suelo, encogidos sobre sí mismos―, no sirve de nada―el pitido de la peina de Queen Bee rompió su discurso―. ¿Lo escuchas? Dentro de unos minutos, solo quedaréis tres. ¡Vuestra Ladybug ya no está! Y Chat Noir ha decidido largarse antes que perder esta batalla.

Rena apretó los dientes. Estuvo a punto de responderle, pero Viperion le puso una mano en el brazo y se lo impidió. Carpace aprovechó y tiró de ella para pegarla a su cuerpo; si tenía que utilizar su poder especial para protegerla, lo haría.

―Creo que no entiendes bien la situación, Mayura―habló Viperion, que aferraba con fuerza el Prodigio de la Mariposa―. Has perdido. Tu socio ya no tiene poderes y somos más que tú. Ríndete y acabemos con esto de una vez.

―No―gruñó Mayura, borrando la sonrisa―. No podéis parar lo inevitable, estúpidos. Émilie regresará… ¡aunque vosotros tengáis que morir!

Rena nunca llegó a comprender cómo lo supo, pero fue entonces cuando alzó la cara al techo y gritó:

―¡AHORA!

Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa como para que nadie pudiera asimilarlo. Adrien se lanzó en picado contra Mayura, aterrizó sin problemas junto a ella y tiró del broche del Pavo Real que llevaba prendido en el pecho cuando se giró hacia él. Mayura ahogó un grito de sorpresa y trató de arañarle el rostro con las uñas, pero en vano. El poder del prodigio la abandonó con tanta rapidez que se le aflojaron las piernas y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

―¡Plagg, YA! ―exclamó Adrien con el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

Una ráfaga de aire gélido les dio a todos de lleno cuando el kwami de la destrucción utilizó su _Cataclysm_ sobre el trozo de suelo donde se encontraban.

―¡SALTAD! ―ordenó Adrien, apartándose del cuerpo de la dueña de Mayura, que no era otro que el de Nathalie y cogiendo el de su padre para, a continuación, unirse al resto del grupo junto al cuerpo relajado de su madre.

Parte de la pasarela se hundió con un estruendo y el pedazo de plataforma donde se encontraba Nathalie corrió la misma suerte, no así el lugar donde se encontraban las víctimas. La estructura de metal cayó sobre el impoluto jardín y su iluminación, que se apagó con un chispazo que hizo temer a Adrien que aquello acabara incendiándose. En cuanto el silencio se apoderó de nuevo del escondite de Hawk Moth, el último pitido de Queen Bee lo rompió y un resplandor dorado los cegó a todos, antes de que Chloé se presentara ante ellos.

―Por favor―protestó ella, quitándose el polvo de la ropa y el pelo―, ¿eso era necesario?

―Lo era―replicó Adrien con el ceño fruncido y los ojos fijos en su padre, que comenzaba a recuperar la movilidad tras desaparecer los poderes de Queen Bee―. Viperion―dijo entonces, dirigiéndose hacia su compañero―, ocúpate del Prodigio del Pavo Real mientras yo arreglo todo esto.

Viperion asintió, sombrío, mientras miraba los ojos verdes de Adrien con cierta sospecha.

―¿Eres Chat Noir?

Adrien sonrió levemente.

―Normalmente, sí.

―Nos debes una explicación―intervino Rena, separándose de Carapace y dándole un par de golpecitos con el dedo en el pecho―, Adrien.

Chloé ahogó un chillido, Viperion alzó las cejas, como si realmente se esperara esa respuesta. Y Carapace… Bueno, se quedó mudo.

―Os la daré―respondió Adrien, guiñándole un ojo a Rena―, pero ahora…

Adrien alzó el yo-yo y comenzó a girarlo, atrapando todas y cada una de las mariposas oscuras que aún pululaban por allí y volvían a acercarse peligrosamente a las víctimas. En apenas unos segundos, las mariposas volvieron a tener su habitual aspecto blanco tras la purificación.

―Dime que has tenido que utilizar en algún momento un _Lucky Charm_ ―suspiró Rena cuando Adrien relajó la postura y se dispuso a regresar junto a Marinette.

―No, lo siento―se disculpó Adrien con un encogimiento de hombros―. Chicos, ¿me ayudáis a llevar a los demás al otro lado?

Carapace sacudió la cabeza, saliendo por fin de su asombro.

―¡Tío! Tú…

―Las disculpas para luego, Carapace, por favor―intervino Viperion, que empezó a atar cabos en silencio―. Regresa con ella, nosotros nos ocupamos de todo.

Adrien le dirigió una mirada llena de agradecimiento. Por mucho que Luka se hubiera interesado en Marinette desde el principio, nunca había hecho un solo movimiento que le perjudicara. Al contrario, había ayudado a Marinette a aclararse y le había dado carta blanca para que escogiera entre los dos. De alguna manera, Adrien sentía que tenía algo pendiente con Luka.

―Bien, gracias―murmuró y, sin más preámbulos, lanzó el yo-yo a las vigas del techo y se lanzó hacia el vacío.


	25. Chapter 24

Comenzaba a despuntar la mañana cuando Adrien colocó a Marinette en la cama. Seguía inconsciente, a pesar de haber sobrevolado París en brazos de Adrien. La depositó con suavidad y la tapó con las sábanas. Respiraba con normalidad, aunque a Adrien le preocupaba que llevase tanto tiempo dormida. Fuera como fuese, se liberó del poder de Ladybug y dejó que Plagg se encargara de cuidar a Tikki. En cierto modo, Adrien no lograba comprender por qué a la kwami de la creación no le había afectado tanto la akumatización como a Marinette; anotó mentalmente la pregunta para hacérsela al maestro Fu cuando le entregara los prodigios perdidos de la Mariposa y el Pavo Real.

Adrien se acomodó sobre el colchón junto a Marinette. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se tumbara y descansara junto a ella, pero su mente bullía de actividad. Sus amigos se habían ocupado de su padre, tal vez encerrándole en su habitación. Era consciente de que no podía pedirles que estuvieran con él un par de días hasta que Marinette se recuperara, de modo que sentía aún más la presión por atar todos los cabos sueltos que había tras la lucha contra su propio padre y Nathalie.

Nathalie… Adrien jamás habría imaginado que ella pudiera ser Mayura, aunque en cierto modo no le sorprendía. Nathalie siempre había estado cuidando de su padre y de él, no había un solo día que no la hubiera visto en la mansión, como si esa mujer nunca enfermara o se ausentara por motivos personales. Parecía que su única vida era la que había entre las paredes de la mansión Agreste. Adrien pensó que aquello era tremendamente triste, porque así había sido su propia existencia antes de tener amigos. Y, sin embargo, nunca había oído a Nathalie quejarse de su trabajo. ¿Acaso llevaba ya tiempo conspirando con su padre para atacar París? ¿Qué sabía ella del Prodigio del Pavo Real? ¿Por qué su padre la había aceptado a su lado? ¿Tenía algún tipo de relación con su madre antes de que ella falleciera?

Miles de preguntas sin respuesta, esa era la constante de la vida de Adrien.

Mientras que una parte de su cerebro trataba de encontrarle soluciones a los problemas, la otra mitad trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ordenar los acontecimientos de los últimos días: reencuentro intenso con Marinette, los días en la playa, su primer beso, su primera vez, escuchar un "te quiero" procedente de su boca, su revelación como Ladybug, su enfado con ella, la aceptación irremediable de su otra mitad, la reconciliación, la lucha, Hawk Moth… Eran demasiadas cosas para asimilar en tan poco tiempo. A ello se le sumaba la preocupación por Marinette, ajena a los dolores de cabeza de Adrien.

Él alzó una mano y le acarició la frente a Marinette, quitándole el flequillo del rostro para poder verla bien. No entendía cómo no la había reconocido antes, nadie tenía esa capacidad de sacarle de sus casillas como ella. Ninguna otra persona era tan sincera con él como ella, nadie más había estado a su lado en los momentos más importantes de su vida. Marinette había sido su compañera desde el principio y él no quiso o no fue capaz de verlo. Le había prometido a Marinette que cerraría de una vez la espiral de disculpas, pero en el fondo sabía que le debía una más. Aunque, si se paraba a pensarlo, era gracioso: habían estado enamorados el uno del otro desde el primer día sin saberlo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Adrien sonrió y sacudió la cabeza antes de inclinarse sobre Marinette para darle un beso en la frente. Ya fuera por el cambio de presión o por el calor que él emanaba, Marinette se removió levemente bajo su boca. Adrien se separó de inmediato y la observó, expectante, hasta que los párpados de Marinette aletearon y abrió los ojos.

―¿A… Adrien? ―trató de decir, aunque su voz se entrecortó al final del nombre.

Escuchar hablar de nuevo a Marinette, oír que le llamaba otra vez, fue suficiente para que todas las emociones contenidas se desbordasen a través de sus ojos. Marinette aún no estaba del todo despierta, pero Adrien no aguantó más y se echó a llorar sobre ella. Marinette, confusa, levantó un brazo con esfuerzo y lo dejó caer sobre su espalda. Lentamente, le acarició la nuca y enredó los dedos en su pelo con suavidad.

―Estoy bien―le aseguró, sonriendo, al tiempo que los recuerdos la invadían y reconocía su habitación―. Estamos bien, tranquilo…

Adrien apenas la escuchaba. Se limitó a estrecharla entre sus brazos y esconder el rostro en su pecho mientras se desahogaba. Su padre, su madre, ella… Demasiadas cosas juntas para procesar.

―Creí…―balbuceó a duras penas en medio de los constantes sollozos― Creí que te perdía… Pensé que…

―Sh, tranquilo.

Adrien se atrevió a mirarla directamente, con los ojos verdes inundados en lágrimas.

―Si te hubiera pasado algo más, te juro que me…―Marinette le puso un dedo en la boca para acallarle.

―Tú me salvaste, ¿verdad? Cuando… Cuando dejé de pensar y de sentir… Tú me trajiste de vuelta, ¿no?

Adrien asintió, tragando saliva con esfuerzo. Marinette amplió la sonrisa y le acarició el rostro con la punta de los dedos, secándole las lágrimas con ternura.

―Gracias, gatito.

Adrien agachó la cabeza, intentando recomponerse y recuperar un ritmo de respiración normal. Marinette le dejó tranquilizarse y aprovechó esos segundos en silencio para tratar de recordar lo que había sucedido.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? ―preguntó tras un rato sin decir nada, cuando Adrien ya se hubo tranquilizado lo suficiente.

―No lo sé exactamente, tal vez unas tres horas.

―¿Tres horas? ―Marinette abrió los ojos por completo― Vaya…

―Utilicé tu traje para acabar con la pelea―admitió Adrien, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Marinette, escuchando el latir constante del corazón mientras ella le peinaba el pelo, distraída―. Aunque no utilicé el _Lucky Charm_. Debería haber previsto que la pasarela entera se vendría abajo…

―¿Hay alguien herido?

―De los nuestros, no. Mi padre está bien, pero Nathalie…

―¿Nathalie? ―Marinette frunció el ceño― ¿Ella estaba allí?

―Era Mayura―reconoció Adrien con un gruñido―. ¿Qué se le pasaría por la cabeza para…?

―Eso es lo de menos ahora, Adrien. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

Adrien suspiró y se arrebujó en el regazo de Marinette.

―Cayó al jardín junto con la pasarela. No… No la salvé. No pensé en hacerlo, simplemente... Me ocupé de mi padre y de los demás; deben de haber llevado a los akumatizados a sus casas.

Marinette asintió levemente.

―Tal vez deberías ir a ver a tu padre y a buscar a Nathalie. Quizás solo está herida…

Adrien levantó la cabeza de su mullida almohada particular y le lanzó una mirada anonadada a Marinette.

―¿Quieres que rescate a la persona que casi te destroza delante de mis narices?

―No solo fue ella―le recordó Marinette, ignorando el tono inquisitorial de Adrien―, tu padre también tuvo algo que ver. Y él ha hecho mucho más daño que Nathalie. ¿A qué viene ese rencor repentino?

Adrien desvió la mirada. No estaba seguro de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero Marinette no iba a dejarlo estar.

―¿No será que te molesta que haya cogido el prodigio de tu madre para la violencia?

La pregunta de Marinette dio en el blanco de la diana. Adrien supo que aquello era lo que más le molestaba de Nathalie. Aún no tenía pruebas de que el Prodigio del Pavo Real le perteneciera a su madre, pero eso no importaba; lo que importaba era que se había apropiado de algo que no le pertenecía y había dañado a las personas con él. No sabía lo que había hecho su madre y, sin embargo, algo le decía que Émilie Agreste jamás habría utilizado el poder del prodigio para vengarse.

―Adrien―Marinette le llamó al ver que se había quedado mudo y tiró con suavidad hacia arriba de su rostro para que la mirase de nuevo a los ojos―, esto no te hará ningún bien. Debes enfrentarte a tu padre sin poderes de por medio, que sea él quien te explique por qué se convirtió en Hawk Moth.

―¿Tú le perdonarías? ―inquirió Adrien, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

Marinette suspiró.

―No―confesó―, pero intentaría entenderle. Por mucho que digas que le odias o que odias la manera en que te ha tratado, él sigue siendo tu padre y tú sigues queriéndole. Creo que merece tener la oportunidad de explicarse y, luego, debes ser tú el que decida si esconder su secreto o entregarle a la justicia.

Adrien no dijo nada. Sabía que Marinette llevaba razón, pero una parte de él se negaba a darle una nueva oportunidad a su padre de hacerle daño.

―Mi padre puede esperar―dijo Adrien, volviendo a tumbarse sobre Marinette―. No voy a dejarte sola.

―Estaré bien, Adrien―sonrió Marinette, consciente de que Adrien solo buscaba tiempo para aclararse las ideas―. Puedo pedirle a Alya que venga y esté conmigo mientras tú te encargas de todo.

Adrien alzó una ceja y la miró a través del flequillo y las pestañas.

―¿Estás intentando echarme?

Marinette soltó una débil carcajada.

―No seas tonto. Solo quiero… facilitarte las cosas, si se puede llamar así.

Adrien suspiró y tomó las manos de Marinette para llevarse sus nudillos a los labios.

―Yo solo quiero estar contigo―murmuró, como si eso solucionara todos los problemas―. ¿Qué más da que tarde un día o dos?

Marinette acarició con los dedos el labio inferior de Adrien. Lo tomó por la barbilla e hizo un esfuerzo para inclinarse hacia él y besarle con suavidad.

―Necesito que tengas la mente despejada, Adrien―susurró contra su boca―. Quiero que estés bien y eso solo lo conseguirás zanjando de una vez este asunto.

»Ve a tu casa, habla con el equipo y que te entreguen los dos prodigios perdidos. Habla con tu padre, trata de recuperar a Nathalie… Para cuando acabes, yo estaré repuesta y podré ir contigo a casa del Maestro Fu para devolver las dos joyas y contarle lo sucedido―Marinette quiso añadir que también tendrían que hablar sobre si seguir siendo Ladybug y Chat Noir, ahora que no había nadie contra quien luchar, pero prefirió guardarse ese pensamiento para no inquietar aún más a Adrien.

Adrien exhaló largamente, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Marinette y la cama. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un cobarde y un niño pequeño; debía actuar como un adulto de una vez. Marinette le necesitaba, contaba con él para ir cerrando capítulos de sus vidas, no podía fallarle de nuevo.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos en silencio, Adrien contó mentalmente hasta diez y se enderezó junto a Marinette, que le miró con los ojos azules teñidos de orgullo. Ese brillo, esa vitalidad fue lo que le dio a Adrien la fuerza necesaria para bajar las escaleras e ir a buscar a Plagg. Tras una breve charla, Tikki se quedó en la cama junto a Marinette y esta llamó a Alya al móvil. Sin embargo, su mejor amiga no respondió.

―¿Y si pruebas a localizarla a través de la vara, Adrien? ―propuso Marinette mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Plagg y este ronroneaba― Tal vez siga con el traje de Rena Rouge puesto.

Adrien asintió y sacó a Plagg de su nido de cariñitos para meterle en el anillo y vestirse con el traje de cuero negro. Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír al verle así. Él estaba agotado, pero nunca le había parecido más increíble que en esos momentos.

Chat sacó la vara de su espalda y escogió la opción del zorro para localizar a Rena. Apenas necesitó unos segundos antes de que la voz de Alya le dejara sordo.

―¿¡DÓNDE OS HABÉIS METIDO!? ―gritaba, fuera de sí― Llevo un buen rato intentando contactar con alguno de vosotros.

―Lo siento, Rena―consiguió decir Adrien, volviendo a acercarse la vara al oído―. Voy hacia la mansión Ag… mi casa. Dadme cinco minutos.

―Te doy uno y medio, niño rico―replicó Rena, colgándole antes de que Chat pudiera responder.

Marinette le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

―Siento que tengas que aguantar eso…

―Pienso enviarla aquí para que te comas tú el marrón―sonrió Chat, muy a su pesar.

―Estoy convaleciente. ¿No podrías…?

―Ni de broma―replicó Chat antes de que Marinette acabara la frase―. Alya es tu mejor amiga. Yo voy a tener que aguantar a Nino y a Chloé.

―¿Y qué me dices de Luka? ―señaló Marinette― Es amigo de los dos.

Chat rodó los ojos.

―No creo que él nos haga comprar pastillas para los dolores de cabeza―Marinette rio por lo bajo, pero paró en cuanto notó los dedos de Adrien acariciándole el rostro y su aliento muy cerca de su boca―. Volveré en cuanto acabe. No tardaré, te lo prometo.

Marinette ladeó la cabeza y tiró del cascabel para acercarle a ella.

―Te esperaré.

Chat hizo una mueca.

―Será la última vez que lo hagas, princesa.

Marinette sabía bien por qué le decía aquello, no hacía falta que contestara.

Chat besó por última vez a Marinette antes de abrir la trampilla que daba a la terraza y salir por ella de un salto. Unos segundos después, Marinette escuchó cómo Chat saltaba desde su balcón al tejado contiguo.

… … … …

Rena Rouge, Carapace, Chloé, Viperon y Gabriel Agreste se encontraban en el comedor de la mansión. Gabriel miraba a la nada, como si no fuera consciente del grupo de héroes que le vigilaba mientras charlaba en voz baja. Chat llegó a su casa cuando hacía apenas cinco minutos que Viperion había rescatado a Nathalie de las ruinas de la pasarela y la había llevado a una de las habitaciones libres de la mansión. En cuanto Chat hizo acto de presencia en el salón, el murmullo constante que acompañaba a Gabriel desde el amanecer se calló.

―El hijo pródigo ha vuelto―exclamó Rena, separándose de Carapace y caminando hacia Chat con las manos en la cintura. Ya le pitaba el colgante que llevaba en el pecho, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta―. Tienes mucho que explicar, Agreste…

―Y lo haré―la interrumpió Chat antes de que siquiera echando espumarajos por la boca―, pero antes necesito pedirte un favor. Ve a casa de Marinette antes de que tus poderes desaparezcan―Chat le señaló con los ojos el colgante; apenas le quedaban tres minutos para volver a ser Alya.

Rena frunció el ceño y le miró con sospecha.

―¿No estarás intentando librarte de mí, verdad?

―Es imposible librarse de ti, Rena―sonrió Chat, con el cansancio pintado en la cara―. ¿Por favor?

Rena hizo un gesto con la mano.

―Como si tuvieras que decírmelo dos veces… Es mi mejor amiga, por Dios.

Chat le guiñó un ojo. Rena se despidió rápidamente de los demás y, tras echarles un último vistazo a Gabriel y a Chat, desapareció por la puerta principal, dejando solos a los chicos y a Chloé. Chat se acercó a su amiga y le puso una mano en el hombro. Chloé se sobresaltó momentáneamente, pero pareció recuperarse con rapidez.

―¿Adri… ku? ―murmuró con cierto temor.

Chat suspiró y asintió levemente.

―Lo siento, Chloé.

Ella suspiró largamente, negó con la cabeza y estrechó entre sus brazos a Chat, pillándole por sorpresa.

―Me alegra que estés bien…―alzó la cabeza e intercambió una sincera mirada con él― Los dos.

―Gracias―Chat se separó de ella tras darle un último apretón―. Deberías irte ya. Tu kwami también querrá descansar.

Chloé sacudió la cabeza y miró de reojo a Gabriel Agreste.

―¿Estás seguro? ―musitó y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Chat pudo ver a la Chloé madura, no a la niña caprichosa y egoísta que había sido durante su adolescencia y que aún se mostraba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Chat respiró hondo.

―Todo irá bien. Los chicos me cubrirán.

Chloé no pareció muy convencida, pero finalmente aceptó y se marchó de la mansión Agreste tras despedirse brevemente de sus compañeros, en especial de Viperion. Chat no sabía bien a qué se debía ese repentino interés entre sus compañeros y tampoco tenía la cabeza para averiguarlo en esos momentos. Sin embargo, se dijo, lo averiguaría cuando tuviera sus asuntos en orden.

―¿Nos vas a echar a nosotros también? ―inquirió Carapace, claramente repuesto de la impresión de saber que su mejor amigo era Chat Noir.

Chat los miró a ambos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

―Creo…―dudó― que será lo mejor. Es decir, mi padre ya no tiene su prodigio y tengo que ir a buscar a Nathalie…

―No te molestes―intervino Viperion, que apenas hablaba en el grupo―. La he dejado en una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba, en el ala oeste.

Chat cabeceó.

―Gracias.

―No hay de qué―repuso Viperion, alzando una ceja―. Solo te pido que me dejes estar en el interrogatorio que vayas a hacerle a tu padre. No solo tiene que responder ante ti; nos afecta a todos. Y ya que te has quitado a las chicas de en medio…

―Él tiene razón, colega―asintió Carapace, cruzándose de brazos a la altura del pecho―. No nos largaremos de aquí sin respuestas. Además―añadió, esbozando una sonrisa―, no somos tan temperamentales como Rena o Queen Bee.

Chat rio por lo bajo, sorprendido por el sonido de su propia voz. Al escucharle, incluso Gabriel reaccionó un poco y alzó la cabeza, buscándole. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hijo, que dejó de reír y de sonreír al instante.

―Está bien―aceptó Chat finalmente―, pero no usaré una máscara para esconderme. Plagg, garras fuera.


	26. Chapter 25

**¡Hola a todxs! Siento la tardanza. Las oposiciones y el trabajo no me dejaban tiempo para escribir. Aquí os dejo el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡El final se acerca!**

Los tres chicos rodearon con sus respectivas sillas a Gabriel Agreste. Este último apenas se había inmutado al ver aparecer a su hijo tras el traje de Chat Noir; Luka tampoco parecía demasiado sorprendido. Sin embargo, Nino era cuestión aparte. Le costó un par de minutos asimilar que llevaba luchando junto a su mejor amigo muchísimo tiempo. Adrien estaba seguro de que Nino tenía mil preguntas para él, pero no era el momento para pararse en ese asunto.

Adrien fijó la vista en su padre, en la postura desganada, como si se hubiera rendido finalmente. Recordó la imagen de su madre dentro de la urna de cristal. Tenía que preguntarle a Luka dónde la habían puesto.

―Bueno, papá―comenzó a decir Adrien, rememorando el rostro sonriente de Marinette para acumular fuerzas―, voy a dejar que te expliques, ¿de acuerdo?

Gabriel no contestó. Siguió con la vista fija en la nada, como si realmente hubiera algo interesante en ella. Nino y Luka intercambiaron una mirada.

―Papá―le llamó de nuevo Adrien, armándose de valor y poniéndole una mano encima de la pierna.

Gabriel dio un saltito en su asiento y pareció despertar de su letargo. Sus ojos grisáceos se centraron ahora en los verdes de su hijo, parpadeando para eliminar la sequedad.

―Adrien―murmuró, con una voz que no tenía nada que ver al torrente autoritario que su hijo conocía―, tu madre… Nathalie…

―Estamos todos bien―respondió Adrien, ignorando la punzada que sintió al darse cuenta de que su padre no le había mencionado―. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

Gabriel entornó los ojos, sombrío y asintió con la cabeza. Los hombros comenzaron a recuperar su tensión habitual y Adrien supo que por fin estaba despierto.

―¿Por qué? ―Adrien soltó aquella pregunta que le quemaba desde hacía años― ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? ¿Por qué te has aprovechado de las personas? ¿Por qué metiste a Nathalie en tus akumatizaciones? ¿Por qué…?

―Son demasiadas preguntas, Adrien―repuso Gabriel, llevándose una mano a la frente y, luego, al pecho, solo para darse cuenta de que ya no tenía su prodigio―. Aunque te lo explicara, no lo entenderías.

―Ponme a prueba, padre―replicó Adrien con dureza, enderezándose en su silla.

Gabriel nunca admitiría en voz alta que, aquella vez, tuvo miedo de su propio hijo. No de que le pudiera golpear o de que le hiciera daño físicamente, sino de ver cómo le perdía sin que el propio Gabriel pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo.

Gabriel respiró hondo, bajo la atenta mirada de Luka y Nino. Adrien no despegaba la vista de su padre. Si alguien llegara por su espalda para asesinarle, no tendría tiempo de reaccionar.

―Tu madre era la portadora del Prodigio del Pavo Real―empezó a decir Gabriel con lentitud―. Encontramos las joyas en un viaje que hicimos cuando apenas estábamos saliendo. Yo me quedé con el de la Mariposa. La primera persona que descubrió cómo funcionaban fue tu madre. Acabó obsesionándose con el traje y sus poderes. Veía en él miles de posibilidades para ti, para nuestro futuro, para el futuro de la compañía Agreste.

»Pero el poder era demasiado fuerte para ella y absorbió su propia energía vital. Esa es la verdadera fuerza del Prodigio de la Mariposa: te otorga el poder de controlar la energía de los demás, de inclinarla a tu voluntad al tiempo que el prodigio la absorbe. Mientras estés utilizando a otra persona, el prodigio no se alimentará tan rápidamente de la vida del portador.

Adrien frunció el ceño. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta que era incapaz de deshacer.

―Por eso mi madre está en esa caja―concluyó Adrien tras varios minutos en silencio, asimilando la información―. El prodigio se alimentó de ella.

Gabriel asintió.

―La dejó en coma. No en un coma médico como lo que se ve en los hospitales―hizo un movimiento de la mano, como si la simple idea de ver a Émilie cubierta de cables monitorizándola fuese horrenda―. El prodigio la mantiene viva, pero no con la energía suficiente como para despertarse, moverse o hablar.

―Está muerta en vida―susurró Luka, horrorizado.

Adrien apretó los puños, sintiendo la rabia y el dolor mezclarse en sus venas.

―¿Cómo dejaste que eso pasara? ―le reprochó de inmediato a su padre, furioso― ¿Cómo permitiste que madre…?

―No me escuchaba, Adrien―negó Gabriel, interrumpiéndole―. Al único al que quería en los momentos en que el prodigio le permitía ser ella era a ti. Tú la mantenías con los pies en la tierra. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el prodigio le estaba arrebatando momentos que podía pasar contigo, ella quiso deshacerse de él. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Apenas una semana después, se durmió y no ha vuelto a despertar desde entonces.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza. Recordaba perfectamente cómo su padre le había ordenado que se vistiera completamente de negro para despedir a su madre. Él no le permitió verla. En esos instantes, cuando la tristeza y el dolor le desgarraban el alma, Adrien no pensó en que era extraño que su padre no le permitiera despedirse de su madre. Ahora, todo cuadraba. El secretismo, el silencio que le ahogaba, la tensión que le aplastaba hasta dejarle sin aliento… Todo era culpa del Prodigio del Pavo Real.

Pero, entonces…

―¿Y Nathalie? ―dijo Adrien, alzando la cabeza hacia Luka para verificar que realmente la había llevado a una de las habitaciones; su amigo asintió― ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Sabía lo que le había ocurrido a mi madre?

―Sí―afirmó Gabriel con un largo suspiro―. Le advertí que no se acercara a ese broche maldito, salvo caso de extrema necesidad.

―Aquella vez que akumatizaste a todas tus anteriores víctimas…―recordó Adrien en voz baja― Todas vestían de rojo…

―Era el poder de Mayura combinado con el mío―aclaró Gabriel con firmeza―. Le dije que me usara para otorgarles más poder a los akumatizados.

―Solo para conseguir mi prodigio y el de Marinette―finalizó Adrien―. ¿Tiene que ver todo eso con la idea de conseguir un poder suficiente como para concederte un deseo?

Gabriel no respondió de inmediato. En su lugar, observó a su hijo con cautela.

―Veo que conoces otro de mis secretos…

―Era un secreto a voces―replicó Adrien sin amedrentarse ni un poco―. Marinette consiguió hacerle una copia al libro que tienes guardado tras el retrato de madre, el mismo que ella te devolvió para que yo pudiese regresar al instituto―Adrien se inclinó hacia su padre, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y los ojos refulgiendo con algo tremendamente oscuro―. Te enfadaste conmigo porque temías que descubriera quién eras, ¿verdad? No porque realmente hubiese cogido ese libro sin tu permiso. Averigüé un escondite secreto y cogí algo que estaba relacionado con ese escondite. Temiste que encajara las piezas.

―Sí―admitió Gabriel.

―Pero no fui yo quien lo hizo―Adrien sonrió, sintiendo un tremendo orgullo por su Ladybug―. Marinette, sí. Ella descubrió quién eras sin necesidad de ver la caja fuerte. Y yo no la escuché, porque no podía aceptar que estuvieras haciéndoles daño a tantas personas.

―Deberías haberla escuchado―replicó Gabriel.

Adrien no respondió. Habían dejado de hablar como padre e hijo; ahora, la conversación se había tornado en algo mucho más serio. Adrien tenía la capacidad de delatarle y enviarle a prisión. Podía devolver los prodigios al Guardián y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Adrien se haría con el control de la empresa? No tendría credibilidad ninguna si metía a su propio padre entre rejas. ¿Qué clase de Agreste sería? Tardaría años en limpiar su nombre y, aun así, la sombra del encarcelamiento de Gabriel seguiría estando sobre él.

Pero aún quedaba otro asunto por resolver.

Adrien se echó hacia atrás sobre la silla y trató de controlar sus impulsos. No quería alargar aquello mucho más.

―Supongo que tu deseo era recuperar a madre, ¿no es así?―adivinó Adrien con un deje de melancolía.

Gabriel movió la cabeza, afirmando.

―Pero no sabías que hay que dar algo a cambio.

Su padre le miró con la duda bailando en sus irises grises.

―¿Algo a cambio? ―repitió y, por primera vez, Adrien sintió que iba un paso por delante de él.

―Sí, un precio. Todos los deseos tienen uno. Si recuperabas a madre con el poder de los dos prodigios originales, tenías que entregar algo a cambio. Aunque tú no eras quien elegía cuál era ese precio.

Gabriel apretó los labios en una fina línea.

―¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Por qué tendría que creerte?

―Porque lo único que yo te he ocultado estos años, padre, era que me encargaba de salvar París cada vez que tú intentabas destruirlo―espetó Adrien―. El Guardián sabe leer el libro. Advirtió a Marinette sobre lo que podría pasar si conseguías nuestros prodigios―sacudió la cabeza, abrumado por todo lo que estaba descubriendo en aquellos días―. Por eso le puse mi anillo a Marinette anoche, para no combinar su poder de Ladybug con el de Chat Noir.

»Yo podría haber utilizado los dos prodigios a la vez, padre, pero no lo hice. Así que, en lugar de seguir pensando en mí como un niño que no tiene idea de nada, hazlo creyendo que sé bien lo que hago.

»Y ahora―continuó hablando Adrien, que ya no podía guardarse más lo que pensaba―, dime qué hago contigo. Mi deber como Chat Noir es entregarte, pero entonces todo lo que has construido durante años con madre se desplomaría. Y, seamos sinceros, no me apetece verte metido en la cárcel.

Adrien miró de soslayo a Nino y a Luka. El primero torció el gesto, pero el segundo asintió con un solo movimiento de la cabeza. Luka era el más sensato de los tres, Adrien sabía que podía confiar en su buen juicio.

Gabriel no dijo nada. Adrien acababa de demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a seguir ocultándole su secreto al mundo. Su hijo se había convertido en un hombre fuerte y seguro de sí mismo. De alguna manera, parecía como si Émilie se hubiera encarnado en él, otorgándole su determinación y su valentía. A pesar de todo, Gabriel se sentía orgulloso de su hijo.

―No te voy a pedir que me perdones, Adrien―dijo entonces Gabriel, sorprendiendo a los tres chicos―. Tampoco esperaré que me entiendas…

―No trates de excusarte, padre.

―No lo hago. Pero sí quiero que sepas que siempre pensé que ese era el camino más seguro para recuperar a tu madre.

Adrien cerró los ojos un segundo y suspiró largamente.

―No creo que podamos despertarla tan fácilmente, padre―murmuró, abatido―. Solo podemos esperar un milagro.

Gabriel dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

―O un golpe de suerte.

… … … …

Cuando Adrien regresó junto a Marinette, ya había anochecido. Le había encargado a su chófer que cuidara de su padre, pero que no le permitiera salir de su habitación hasta que decidiera qué hacer con él. También le había pedido que vigilara el estado de Nathalie, a quien se habían llevado al hospital en ambulancia. El médico de la familia había confirmado que sufría varias contusiones y golpes, aunque tendría que hacerle más pruebas para descartar daños cerebrales por la caída.

En cuanto a Nino y Luka, Adrien no sabría nunca cómo darles las gracias por todo lo que habían hecho. Por su parte, Chloé había fundido a llamadas la batería del móvil de Adrien, por lo que cuando lo enchufó a la corriente, se encontró con decenas de llamadas perdidas y de mensajes de su amiga. Anotó mentalmente contestarle en cuanto viera con sus propios ojos que Marinette estaba bien.

Adrien aterrizó en el balcón de Marinette con sigilo. En el momento en que puso un pie en el suelo, se deshizo del traje de Chat y le dio a Plagg una porción extra de camembert; su kwami se lo merecía. Agotado, abrió la trampilla y se deslizó hacia el interior de la habitación, completamente a oscuras, salvo por el resplandor blanquecido del ordenador de Marinette. Adrien frunció el ceño. Si Marinette estaba dormida en la cama, ¿quién estaba utilizando su ordenador? Mentalmente, se preparó para una nueva lucha, aunque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que descansase por una semana entera.

Sin embargo, el enérgico tecleo le sonó tan familiar que tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír. Le dio un beso en la frente a Marinette y bajó por las escaleras hasta la planta inferior de su habitación. Alya seguía allí, enfrascada en la última entrada de su Ladyblog. La muchacha no se giró para mirar a Adrien y él sabía perfectamente que ella ya se había percatado de su llegada.

―Llegas tarde―murmuró Alya, lanzándole una mirada inescrutable por encima del hombro mientras él se acomodaba en la _chaise longue_ de Marinette.

―Lo siento―respondió Adrien―. Tenía asuntos que resolver. Nino ha estado ayudándome, discúlpale por no haberte hablado en todo el día. Ha sido cosa mía.

Alya suspiró largamente. Cerró su blog y giró sobre la silla para encarar a Adrien, que atinó a ver una foto de él con Marinette en la playa como fondo de pantalla del ordenador.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó Alya, sorprendiéndole.

―¿Yo?

―No, el niño rico rubio que vive en una mansión gigante con una cámara de los secretos―Alya alzó una ceja, divertida―. Pues claro que eres tú. Marinette estaba tan preocupada por ti que se ha vuelto a dormir de agotamiento.

Adrien agachó la cabeza.

―Ya, lo sien…

―No te disculpes otra vez, Agreste―le interrumpió Alya con una sonrisa―. No necesitas pedir perdón constantemente, ¿sabes?

Adrien alzó los ojos.

―¿Ni siquiera por no contaros quiénes éramos Marinette y yo?

Alya suspiró.

―Ella ya me ha puesto al día con eso y me ha hecho prometer que no te daría la vara. En vista de que no puede defenderte, me morderé la lengua y no te diré lo indignada que estoy―Adrien sonrió, muy a su pesar y Alya le devolvió el gesto―. Dímelo, Adrien. ¿Estás bien?

Su sonrisa desapareció al instante. Alya vio el cambio sustancial que dio su expresión, con la mirada sombría y perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Los hombros caídos, las manos desganadas… Adrien solía estar lleno de entusiasmo. Saber quién era su padre y enfrentarse a él debía de haberle agotado todas sus energías.

―No―confesó finalmente Adrien con un suspiro―. No, no estoy bien. Pero lo estaré, Alya, no te preocupes. Solo… Solo tengo que hacerme a la idea de que ahora seré yo quien manejaré la empresa de mi padre.

―¿Vas a asumir el papel de jefe?

―Más o menos―asintió Adrien―. He pensado ya cómo hacerlo para que nadie pueda poner en tela de juicio el asunto.

―¿Y qué pasará con Marinette?

Adrien ladeó la cabeza, confuso.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Pues…―Alya rodó los ojos, buscando las palabras adecuadas― Estáis juntos, ¿no? Eso afectará también a su imagen pública.

Adrien se llevó una mano a la nuca y se rascó.

―Lo sé, tengo que hablarlo con ella… Aunque―Adrien se mordió el labio inferior, notando su corazón latir a un ritmo demasiado rápido―, ella ya me dijo que no le importaba ser el centro de atención si era el precio que tenía que pagar para que estuviésemos juntos.

Alya negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

―Esta niña… Siempre está dispuesta a sacrificarse y a dar lo mejor de sí misma.

Adrien levantó la cara con un movimiento seco.

―¿Crees que hago mal en aceptar eso? Es decir… ¿Es un error dejar que se exponga de esa manera porque soy tan egoísta que la quiero conmigo?

―No―repuso Alya con suavidad―. No es un error si ella acepta su parte―se levantó de la silla y se sentó junto a Adrien, poniéndole una mano en la espalda a modo de consuelo―. Escúchame bien, Adrien.

»Marinette no es Ladybug solo porque tenga la iniciativa de serlo o porque su kwami sea el de la creación. Marinette es Ladybug porque representa lo mejor de las personas. Es una chica con coraje que sabe lo que quiere y lleva esperándote mucho tiempo como para darte la espalda ahora que tú le correspondes. No es justo, para ninguno de los dos, echar por tierra lo que queréis tener solo por la opinión pública. ¡Que le den a los periodistas y a la prensa rosa! Es de vuestra relación de lo que estamos hablando. Y Marinette quiere estar contigo. ¿Por qué no dejas que sean otros los que decidan qué papel quieren jugar en tu vida?

»Marinette sabe perfectamente que tendrá que ser muy cuidadosa cuando vaya por la calle o quede con algún compañero de clase. Sabe que tu vida depende de su comportamiento en público. Pero ten por seguro―Alya alzó un dedo frente a los ojos abiertos como platos de Adrien― que no va a permitir ni un solo cotilleo falso. Y que siempre mostrará a los demás lo enamoradísima que está de ti.

Adrien tragó saliva con esfuerzo para retener las lágrimas. Sin embargo, Alya pudo ver sus ojos empañados. Sin poder resistirse, abrazó con ganas a su amigo y dejó que Adrien se desahogara sobre su hombro. Al joven Agreste le quedaba un largo y duro camino por delante, con muchas decisiones difíciles que tomar. Alya no podía culparle por haberles ocultado su identidad. Ahora comprendía que ser Chat Noir había supuesto una vía de escape para Adrien. No obstante, esa vía de escape ya no serviría tan fácilmente, no ahora que tendría que encargarse de lo que su padre había hecho.

Tras un largo rato abrazados, Alya se percató de que Adrien había caído dormido sobre ella. Con una sonrisa, se deshizo de su abrazo para dejar a Adrien tumbado en la _chaise longue_ y le tapó con una de las sábanas que Marinette guardaba en el armario. Tras echarle un último vistazo a su amiga, llamó a Trixx y se deslizó hacia el exterior con el traje de Rena Rouge rompiendo la oscuridad de la noche.


	27. Chapter 26

Marinette se despertó cuando apenas había comenzado a amanecer. Protestó, se removió en la cama y giro sobre sí misma para darle la espalda a la baranda que la separaba de la planta baja. Con un ojo entornado, miró hacia el frente y la vista enfocó una foto de Adrien en el corcho que colgaba de la pared. Aquella imagen fue lo que la despertó completo.

Se levantó de un salto, con el alma en vilo y bajó corriendo las escaleras para despertar a Tikki. Sin embargo, en lugar de llamar a su kwami, Marinette vocalizó el nombre de Adrien al encontrárselo dormido en su _chaise longue_. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la sábana enredada entre las piernas, signo inequívoco de que llevaba bastantes horas dormido. Llevándose una mano al pecho, Marinette se colocó junto a él y le retiró un mechón rubio de la frente que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Aquel suave roce fue suficiente para despertarlo.

―Hola―saludó Marinette en un susurro mientras Adrien se desperezaba y se estiraba cual largo era.

―Hola―respondió él, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz del día. Alzó una mano y recorrió la mejilla de Marinette con la punta de los dedos―. ¿Estás bien?

Marinette asintió con una sonrisa, pegando el rostro a la palma de su mano.

―¿Y tú?

Adrien dudó un segundo.

―Lo estaré cuando me dejes abrazarte.

Marinette no se hizo de rogar y se echó sobre su pecho. Los brazos de Adrien se enroscaron en torno a su cuerpo y lo mismo hizo con las piernas. La sostuvo contra sí e inhaló el perfume natural de su cabello oscuro.

―Ahora sí estoy bien―musitó con voz grave.

Marinette cerró los ojos, disfrutando sencillamente de tener a Adrien con ella. Los dos estaban a salvo, estaban vivos.

―¿Te apetece desayunar algo? ―preguntó Marinette tras estar un rato en silencio.

Adrien gruñó levemente, hundiendo la nariz en el pelo de Marinette.

―¿No podemos quedarnos aquí?

Ella soltó una carcajada llena de alivio contenido.

―Está bien, traeré aquí arriba el desayuno―con esfuerzo, se separó de Adrien y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios―. No tardaré.

Adrien hizo una mueca de disgusto que le arrancó otra risa a Marinette, pero finalmente dejó que bajara a la cocina y preparase el desayuno para los dos. Él, por su parte, aprovechó esos minutos para adecentarse en el baño y acomodar la _chaise longue_ para los dos. Cada uno, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, dejó que el tiempo pasara hasta que Marinette regresó a la habitación con una bandeja repleta de _croissants_ , _macarons_ , tostadas con mermelada y dos zumos de naranja recién exprimidos. A Adrien se le hizo la boca agua.

―He dejado abajo algo de queso y galletas para Tikki y Plagg―informó Marinette mientras se acomodaba en la _chaise longue_ junto a Adrien, que sujetaba la bandeja para ayudarla.

―Gracias―murmuró él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Marinette se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. Ambos comieron en silencio, sabiendo que tras el desayuno les esperaba una larga y tediosa charla. Adrien se limpió los restos de mermelada de la boca con una servilleta y esperó pacientemente a que Marinette hiciera lo mismo y dejara sobre el escritorio la bandeja con los restos del desayuno.

Sin esperar a que dijera nada, tiró de ella con suavidad para tumbarla junto a él. Marinette acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho y se recreó en el constante latir del corazón de Adrien.

―¿Alya fue muy dura contigo? ―quiso saber Adrien para romper el hielo.

―No demasiado―admitió Marinette, respirando hondo―. Sabía que yo no estaba en condiciones de luchar contra su temperamento, así que fue lo más comprensiva posible.

―Me alegra saber eso. Me preocupaba que Alya fuese otra lucha más…

Marinette sonrió levemente.

―Ella sabe cuándo necesitas una reprimenda o un abrazo reparador―Marinette alzó un poco la cara para buscar los ojos de Adrien―. ¿Por qué dormiste aquí abajo anoche?

Adrien desvió la mirada.

―Me quedé dormido sin más. Estaba hablando con Alya y, de repente…―evitó por todos los medios contarle que se había puesto a llorar como un bebé.

―¿Llegaste muy tarde? ―pregunto Marinette, dibujando círculos y espirales sobre el pecho de Adrien; inexplicablemente, aunque se hubiera duchado desde el día anterior, seguía oliendo igual de bien.

―Sobre las once―admitió Adrien, llevándose una mano a la cabeza―. Estuve hasta tarde atando algunos cabos sueltos.

Marinette asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Qué tal te fue con tu padre? ―esa era la cuestión, ¿no? La que Adrien llevaba esperando que Marinette le hiciera desde que le despertó sin querer. En el fondo, le agradecía que le hubiese avasallado a la primera de cambio.

―¿Cómo te puede ir con alguien que no admite que se equivocó?―inquirió Adrien a modo de respuesta― No se da cuenta de que lo que ha hecho está mal. Sigue obcecado con la idea de recuperar a mi madre.

―¿Descubriste lo que le ocurrió?

Adrien cabeceó a modo afirmativo y procedió a contarle a Marinette la larga conversación que tuvo con su padre, con Nino y Luka como testigos. Le dijo también que Nathalie estaba en el hospital, estable pero a la espera de varias pruebas. Le contó que quería hacerse con la jefatura de la empresa poco a poco, pero que aún tenía que ultimar los detalles con el abogado de su padre, también suyo desde que cumplió los dieciocho años.

―Así que―dijo Marinette cuando Adrien terminó de ponerla al día―, ahora tú serás el señor Agreste.

Adrien alzó una ceja y se la quedó mirando, divertido.

―¿Intentas decirme algo con eso?

Marinette se echó a reír.

―No, nada en absoluto. Solo que ahora, cuando vaya a verte a tu casa, tendré que preguntar por el señor Agreste Jr.

Adrien le dio un manotazo amistoso en el muslo.

―Deja de burlarte de mí. Te necesito a mi lado para poder hacer eso.

La sonrisa de Marinette se desvaneció un tanto, pero no desapareció por completo. Se revolvió en los brazos de Adrien y se apoyó en el codo para poder mirarle directamente, aunque su boca torcida en una media sonrisa fuese más una distracción que otra cosa.

―¿No te preocupa lo que dirán los demás cuando sepan que estás saliendo con la hija de un panadero?

Adrien rodó los ojos al techo, fingiendo que reflexionaba sobre el tema.

―Me preocupa más que te acosen con cámaras cuando sepan que estás saliendo con el señor Agreste Jr.

Marinette bajo la mirada y se entretuvo en el cuello de la camiseta de Adrien.

―¿Sigues preocupado porque no tendré intimidad?

Adrien suspiró largamente, recordando las palabras de Alya.

―No voy a obligarte a separarte de mí si no quieres, Marinette―susurró, sujetándola por la barbilla para fijar los ojos verde en los suyos, azules―. Principalmente, porque soy un egoísta y te quiero solo para mí. Y en segundo lugar, porque quiero que seas tú la que decida lo que quiere hacer al respecto. Si quieres quedarte conmigo, hazlo, tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti. Pero si prefieres marcharte, no te retendré.

Marinette abrió la boca, sorprendida.

―Suena muy drástico, pero es porque en mi vida no hay término medio―concluyó Adrien con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Marinette se le quedó mirando, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Cuando tuvieron que escapar en limusina de la discoteca aquella noche, Adrien le había dicho que no quería causarle problemas y había tratado de distanciarse de ella. Marinette le había asegurado que si tenía que salir en las revistas y en los programas del corazón a cambio de poder estar a su lado, pagaría ese precio sin reservas. Y en ese momento, tras todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, aunque pareciese que había ocurrido hacía una eternidad, Marinette no podía estar más segura de su decisión.

Con una sonrisa, Marinette se cernió sobre él y selló los labios de Adrien con los suyos. Él no se movió, expectante, confuso. ¿Acaso le estaba besando a modo de despedida? Si era así, no estaba seguro de si debía rechazarla o no, porque no sería capaz de tener la fuerza suficiente para irse de allí sin ella si seguía besándole de esa manera…

―Te quiero, Adrien―musitó Marinette sobre sus labios, separándose lo justo y lo necesario para poder mirarle a los ojos entornados―. No sé qué necesitas que te diga para que te entre de una vez en esa cabecita tuya que no voy a irme a ninguna parte―Marinette le tocó las sienes con un dedo, que Adrien atrapó casi al momento con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa―. Te voy a apoyar en todo lo que decidas hacer, respecto a tu padre, a la empresa, a nosotros… Solo dame unos días para que me adapte a eso de vivir con cámaras en la puerta de tu casa.

Adrien se echó a reír, emocionado. La alegría y el alivio que sentía no le cabían en el pecho.

―Así que―continuó Marinette, notando las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos―, si quieres que te acompañe mientras hablas con tu padre, con tu abogado o con quien sea, solo tienes que pedírmelo. O si quieres que duerma contigo todas las noches, me…

―No me digas eso dos veces―la interrumpió Adrien con un guiño―, sabes que no puedo resistirme a pasar una noche a tu lado.

Marinette agachó la cabeza, conteniendo la risa. Adrien no quería perderse la expresión de Marinette, por lo que le pasó la mano por el pelo, la mejilla y el cuello hasta regresar a la barbilla y hacer que le encarase. Marinette se encontró a un Adrien que el recordaba a aquel que la besó cuando le confesó lo que sentía y supo que era correspondido.

Tras tantos años sufriendo en silencio, por fin veía que su espera no había sido en vano. Había sido su compañera de clase, su amiga, su compañera de batallas y, ahora, su pareja. Y Adrien no podía sentirse más afortunado que en esos momentos. No necesitaron decirse nada más, aquella forma de mirarse el uno al otro era suficiente para que ambos entendieran lo que quería decir el otro.

Al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido así, ¿no?

Ninguno supo quién fue el primero. Tal vez fue Adrien, que tiró de Marinette para volver a besarla; o quizás fue ella, que se abalanzó sobre él. O los dos a la vez, que lucharon por deshacerse de la ropa que no les permitía acercarse todo lo que querían. Adrien solo fue consciente de cómo se le desbordaba el amor que sentía por Marinette, cómo sus manos recorrieron su pequeño y suave cuerpo y la tomaron por los muslos para que enrollara las piernas en torno a su cintura. Marinette solo pudo dejarse llevar, que fuese Adrien quien la colocara sobre él hasta que ella estuvo cómoda y comenzó a moverse sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Adrien se perdió en el sabor de la boca de Marinette, en cada uno de sus suspiros. Bebió de su aliento, se recreó en su figura danzando sobre él, en la manera en que ella se acoplaba a su cuerpo sin problemas. Marinette estaba hecha para él, siempre había sido así. Adrien siempre le pertenecería, porque nunca habría nadie capaz de hacerle ver el mundo con la luz con que lo veía Marinette. Nadie podría hacerle sentir como si no existiera nadie más importante que él. Y nadie le haría creer en él mismo como ella lo hacía.

Por eso, Adrien no se limitó a ayudarla a subir y bajar sobre él en medio de una nube de placer, sudor y entrega, sino que la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, la hizo rodar sobre la _chaise longue_ y le regaló todo lo que pudo. Se dio a ella en cuerpo y alma y no paró hasta que ambos exhalaron un grito de alivio al mismo tiempo y se deshicieron en brazos del otro.

Con la respiración acelerada, Marinette le retiró el pelo de la frente a Adrien y lo cubrió de besos.

―Siempre estaré contigo, gatito―le susurró, aún en medio de los efectos secundarios del asolador orgasmo que habían tenido a la vez.

Adrien dibujó una vaga sonrisa, agotado.

―Y yo siempre cuidaré de ti, bichito.


	28. Epilogue

En la mansión Agreste reinaba un ambiente tenso, lleno de expectación. Gabriel Agreste nunca había salido a dar una rueda de prensa y mucho menos había permitido a los periodistas entrar en su fastuosa casa. Por eso Adrien había decidido que se les habilitaría el comedor, de manera que la enorme mesa desaparecería para dar paso a tres filas de sillas y una pequeña plataforma con un atril.

Adrien llevaba semanas preparando el anuncio que cambiaría el transcurso de su vida. Marinette había estado a su lado en todo momento e, incluso, le había ayudado a organizar su discurso. Y dado que Nathalie seguía convaleciente tras la lucha (de la que nadie sabía nada), Alya se había encargado de concertar el alquiler de las sillas para los periodistas y las cámaras, así como un servicio de catering y el alquiler del resto de los materiales.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Gabriel Agreste había estado confinado en su habitación. En las pocas ocasiones en las que Adrien le visitó, lo hizo acompañado del abogado familiar, que ahora se encontraba en una situación un tanto difícil. Gabriel Agreste había accedido a cederle a su hijo la mayor parte de su poder para que estableciese los términos que él quisiera. Algunos estaban relacionados con su madre y con su economía; otros, con la empresa y su herencia. Había muchos asuntos que resolver, pero los pilares estaban bien cimentados para que no hubiera problemas.

Aun así, Adrien no podía dejar de moverse mientras Marinette le ajustaba la chaqueta del traje que había decidido ponerse aquel día. Con paciencia, ella le pedía cada dos por tres que se estuviera quieto.

―Adrien, por favor―dijo Marinette cuando apenas le quedaban unos pocos retoques―, estoy a punto de terminar.

―Lo siento―repitió Adrien por enésima vez aquel día, estrujándose los dedos con fuerza―. ¿Es normal que solo tenga ganas de vomitar y echar a correr?

―Mientras primero vomites y luego corras…―intervino Plagg, flotando junto a él― Sería bastante asqueroso que corrieras mientras devolvieras el desayuno.

―No he desayunado―confesó Adrien, a quien se le había formado un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Marinette le lanzó una mirada de reproche. Llevaba días obligándole a comer.

―Adrien…

―En cuanto pase este día, te prometo que mantendré una dieta sana y equilibrada―le aseguró, al tiempo que Marinette se ponía en pie y negaba con la cabeza.

―Relájate, ¿vale? Todo va a salir bien.

Tikki apareció entonces al lado de su dueña y le guiñó un ojo.

―Estamos contigo, Adrien.

Él no dijo nada. Trató de tragar saliva, pero ni eso pasó por su garganta. En ese momento, Nino apareció en la habitación con una carpeta en la mano.

―Chicos, dos minutos―anunció, poniendo a Adrien más histérico si era posible.

Marinette le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Nino, que salió por patas de la habitación. Tikki y Plagg se retiraron en silencio para dejar a Marinette y Adrien a solas. Adrien dejó caer los hombros, pero Marinette se apresuró a cogerle de los brazos y obligarle a enderezarse, mirándole con la determinación brillando en sus ojos azules. Adrien creyó que estaba viendo a un ángel.

―Puedes hacer esto, Adrien―declaró Marinette, sonando más convencida que nunca―. Es el mejor camino para que la empresa de tu padre no quiebre. Llevas meses trabajando en esto con el abogado, yo he estado contigo revisándolo todo. ¡Hasta mi padre te ha echado una mano! Todo saldrá bien.

―¿Y si fracaso? ―murmuró Adrien, dejando salir por primera vez lo que llevaba rondándole la cabeza desde hacía semanas― ¿Y si lo que creo que estará bien, no lo está? ¿Y si fallo?

―Nadie nace sabiendo―respondió Marinette con dulzura, entendiéndole mejor de lo que él creía―. No te diré que todo será un camino de rosas, pero sí que yo estaré a tu lado, ayudándote a sortear las espinas. Todos te apoyaremos y te ayudaremos, Adrien. Deberías confiar más en ti mismo, tienes la capacidad de _destruir_ el mundo entero.

Adrien rodó los ojos, pero sonrió.

―Eso débeselo a Plagg.

―No hablo del poder de los prodigios―repuso Marinette, guiñándole un ojo―. Vamos, gatito. Enséñales las garras.

Adrien alzó una ceja.

―Si me llamas así, no me siento nada amenazante, ¿sabes?

Marinette soltó una carcajada que ayudó a aliviar la tensión del propio Adrien. Tras un corto pero ardiente beso, ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron la enorme escalinata central cogidos de la mano. El murmullo incesante de los periodistas se oía desde la planta de arriba, pero tener a Marinette junto a él, apretándole la mano, era suficiente para no sentir las piernas como si fuese gelatina.

En cuanto entró en el comedor, los periodistas guardaron silencio y las cámaras de vídeo y de fotografía capturaron al joven Agreste junto a su novia, quien ya había salido en alguna que otra foto exclusiva de varias revistas del corazón. Marinette y Adrien recorrieron el pasillo lateral que se les había habilitado y llegaron a la pequeña plataforma, donde Marinette soltó a Adrien y dejó que él tomara la delantera. Sin embargo, ella no se movió del lateral del escenario y él se lo agradeció con una mirada cómplice.

Adrien carraspeó. Nunca le había dado miedo hablar en público, pero era la primera vez que lo haría ante unos periodistas ansiosos por saber de qué iba aquella rueda de prensa extraordinaria.

―Buenos días―comenzó diciendo Adrien y su voz sonó más segura y firme de lo que él se sentía―. En primer lugar, quisiera agradecer a los medios de comunicación su asistencia y su paciencia―Adrien hizo una pausa, tal y como le había recomendado su asistente oral.

»Cuando mi padre creó la marca Agreste, supo que se enfrentaba a un gran reto. Vivimos en un mundo, en un país, en una ciudad donde los diseñadores están a la orden del día. Entrar en su mercado es realmente complicado, pero mi padre, Gabriel Agreste, lo consiguió. Durante años, ha afianzado su marca en París y Francia y, gracias a su esfuerzo, ahora tenemos reconocimiento en las mejores pasarelas del mundo.

»Por eso, una de las cosas que preocupaba a mi padre era cómo continuaría su legado cuando él no estuviera o no fuera capaz de llevarlo a cabo personalmente―Adrien hizo una nueva pausa y respiró hondo; estaba a punto de soltar la bomba que lo cambiaría todo por completo―. Gracias a él, he tenido una educación ejemplar. Me ha enseñado cómo funciona la empresa, cómo mantener y mejorar todo lo que él creó. Y por eso, hoy y dado que mi padre, Gabriel Agreste, no se encuentra en disposición de continuar dando lo mejor de sí para la empresa, yo, Adrien Agreste, su hijo, le sustituyo en el mando de la firma Agreste y de todo lo que esta representa.

La sala estalló en comentarios a viva voz. Adrien echó un vistazo a Marinette, que le alzaba los pulgares y le animaba a continuar. Ella tenía razón, él no había terminado de hablar.

―Ruego que me disculpen de nuevo, por favor―alzó la voz Adrien, sujetándose al atril como si no estuviese a punto de desplomarse.

Los periodistas necesitaron un par de minutos para asentarse de nuevo, pero ya bullían la emoción y las preguntas en sus asientos.

―Dado que mi anuncio implica una serie de responsabilidades―continuó diciendo Adrien, inspirando con fuerza―, quisiera hacerles una petición. Esto no se trata de mí o de la compañía Agreste, se trata de la persona a la que habéis estado siguiendo durante todo el verano. Ella―Adrien señaló a Marinette, que se pegó a la pared como si así pudiera desaparecer―, es Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ante el interés que tenéis por ella, solo quiero que sepáis que sí, estoy enamorado de ella y sí, estamos juntos. Por lo demás, estoy dispuesto a emprender medidas legales contra cualquier persona o medio de comunicación que se atreva a acercarse a ella, a fotografiarla o a grabarla sin su consentimiento.

Los murmullos cesaron de nuevo. Los periodistas se habían quedado mudos.

―Y para concluir, me gustaría agradecerles a todas las personas que han confiado en mi padre y en mí para dar este paso. Sé que muchos de nuestros socios y compañeros de profesión estarán atentos a nuestras novedades y yo estoy impaciente por demostrarles que Agreste seguirá siendo un referente de la moda parisina. No dejaré que el esfuerzo de mi padre sea en vano.

»¿Alguna pregunta?

...

 **¡LLEGÓ EL FINAL! Bueno, si es que se puede llamar final porque... ¡HABRÁ SEGUNDA PARTE! Es algo que no tenía planeado, pero eso es lo bueno, ¿no? Dejar que los personajes fluyan y dominen la historia.**

 **Espero poder empezar a publicar pronto la segunda parte. Mientras tanto, disfrutad de esta primera que (por fin) he terminado.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Me habéis animado a continuar y a mejorar. Espero leeros de nuevo en la segunda entrega.**

 **Hasta entonces... ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
